Total Drama Island: Living In New York
by Mr. Panama Red
Summary: The story of Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette as if they lived in New York City during the 1990's. Takes place between 1991 and 1999. Duncan x Courtney, Geoff x Bridgette and Trent x Gwen.
1. It Was A Good Day

This story is an alternative reality story. It features the characters of TDI as teenagers living in New York City in the 1990's. This series of stories that takes place in my favorite decade ever starts in 1991...the year Nirvana released "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and alternative rock took control of the radio, TDI doesn't exist and well...here goes.

Friday Afternoon. The two sweetest words that Geoff could think of. No school for two and a quarter days, meaning free time to hang out and do something. As he got out of math class and begun to walk down the halls of Midtown High, Geoff begun to think of what could he and his friends do that night. He and his five biggest friends around had agreed to hang out together that night. Duncan's parents had left town for the weekend and thus his family's apartment The Village was open for hanging out.

As he approached his locker, he saw her. Bridgette. Bridgette and Geoff had been friends since kindergarden, they had always been great friends, just that. But hell, Geoff had wanted more than that for two years now, since he turned fourteen...but at the sake of not ruining a perfectly good friendship, Geoff didn't act on his feelings.

He approached her.

"Hey Bridge." Geoff said.

"Hi Geoff." Bridgette replied and hugged her friend. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Duncan's parents are out of town, so we we're gonna hang out at his place...maybe rent a movie." Geoff replied.

"Sounds good." Bridgette answered. "I'll talk to you later...I gotta go catch up with Courtney."

With that, Bridgette ran off with her books in her bag. Geoff sighed and walked off until he met up with Duncan and DJ.

"Hey guys...what's up?" Geoff said.

Both his friends waved at him.

"So Duncan, your apartment's ready for tonight?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah...the old man and old lady are probably already gone by now." Duncan said.

"So guys, we gonna rent a movie for this thing?" DJ asked.

"I think that's the plan." Geoff said. "What do we get?"

"I say something bloody...maybe a slasher flick." Duncan suggested.

"Don't think the girls would like it." DJ said.

"And I care about that because?" Duncan replied sarcastically. "If we listen to the chicks they'll pick some dumb and predictable chick flick."

"Maybe we could pick something action-y." Geoff said.

"Fine...but it better be good." Duncan sighed.

"We'll pick it once we're there." Geoff said. "Let's get going."

Duncan parked is 1977 Dodge Challenger across the street from "Fester's", a video rental place and record store. The trio got out of the car and walked across Grove street to the corner of Grove and Bedford where Fester's was located. The crew went for the door and entered.

Upon entry, the store's manager, who was sitting behind the counter looked up from his book to stare at them.

"Oh, it's you guys...come to pick bad movies again?" Noah commented sarcastically from behind the counter.

Since the crew went to school with Noah and always rented movies from him, they were used to dealing with his sarcastic ways and ironically enough...due to Noah's big time friendship with one of the crew's closest friends, Owen, Noah was a sort of de facto friend for the three guys.

"Shut it, geek." Duncan barked back.

"Take it easy, killer." Noah shot back, even more sarcastically. "You're scaring me to death."

"Shut up man." Duncan threatened.

"Whatever...what lame-ass movie are you gonna pick this nice little Friday afternoon?" Noah asked.

"Die Hard." Geoff said.

"Well...first time ever you pick a non-half-assed movie...Oh my god! It's the apocalypse!" Noah yelled in yet another sarcastic joke.

The guys just ignored him and went for the actions section.

It was then that Owen entered the store.

"Hey Noah...wassup!" Owen yelled.

"Cool it, Owen." Noah told Owen.

"So well, it's that time again." Owen said.

"Yeah...Four months just go by flying." Noah commented. "Weedo is coming in tonight at eight for the 'giggle grass' party."

"Awesome." Owen said. "Anybody else coming?"

"This time it's us, Weedo and that strange kid Ezekiel." Noah said.

"Alright."

It was already eight o'clock and the guys were already at Duncan's apartment, which was in an apartment complex which was a building in the same block as "Fester's"; the Die Hard tape was already in the VHS and the popcorn was ready to be eaten.

"Hey dude, when are the chicks getting here?" Duncan asked, getting impatient.

"Relax, man. They'll be ehre any minute." Geoff re-assured.

"You sure you told them to come at eight?" DJ asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Geoff asked.

The bell rang.

"That's gotta be them." Geoff said.

Duncan sighed and then got up to head towards the door. When he opened it, he saw not the girls, but a tall, balck and mean looking figure in front of him. Duncan smirked.

"Hello, Mr. Hatchet. Howyadoing?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"Don't get cocky with me, Punk!" Hatchet yelled. "My sources tell em that you and yo little maggot friends are hsoting some sorta party up here...and since I'm in the apartment downstairs if I hear too much noise, I'll come up here with a shotgun and start blasting...you hear me, maggot?"

"Loud and clear, sir." An annoyed Duncan replied.

"Goodbye, punk!" Hatchet screamed and stormed off.

Duncan slammed the door and walked back towards the couch.

"His sources...his sources are spying on me every damn day." Duncan muttered to himself.

"Who was that?" Geoff asked.

"Mr. Hatchet, my dumbassed downstairs neighbour...he always complains that we make too much noise." Duncan explained.

The bell rang again. Duncan walked over and opened it.

"Alright Hatchet, we're not gonna make any noise, OK!" He yelled out.

"Duncan, did you lose what little part of your brain you had left?" Courtney asked sarcastically when Duncan finished.

"Oh, hey Princess...I thought it was my annoying downstairs neighbour." Duncan said.

"You mean the tallblack guy who was mumbling to himself about strangling you while walking down the stairs?" Courtney asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah that's the one." Duncan answered.

Courtney rolled her eyes and walked in, followed by Bridgette and Gwen.

"So, what did you guys rent?" Bridgette asked.

"Die Hard." DJ replied.

"Great, a nonesensical and violent 'macho' film." Courtney said.

"Oh, let loose princess, it's a cool movie." Duncan said. "Hey maybe I can hold you so you don't get freaked out by all the violence and blood."

Duncan flashed his cocky smirk and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, Duncan." Courtney stated.

For further record...none of teh friends are dating each other...not now at least. Geoff sat on a single couch, with DJ sitting on another onbe right next to his. Courtney and Bridgette sat on a large couch, with Duncan sitting next to Courtney and finally Gwen sat on a single sofa across from DJ's.

"Well, let's get this movie going." DJ said and hit play on the VCR.

Downstairs, two buildings to the right, the "giggle grass party" was already on the way.

Noah, Owen; Noah's buddy, Weedo and Ezekiel sat in Fester's. The place was locked up and the store's metal drapes were down, taking the ability from people outside to look in. All four dudes were laughing pointlessly. For those who didn't catch the hints...they were stoned and higher than the Empire State building.

For those unaware of the "420" tradition...many stoners go to weed parties once every four months and twenty days in order to get the weed out of their systems between smoking and thus making the weed even more psychodelic and enjoyable.

"You know what, dudes." Noah said. "Those stupid guys from school, Duncan, Geoff and DJ came around the store today...they have such a bad taste for movies...I know I'm supposed to keep people's rentals confidential but...that guy Duncan is such a poser, he's rented "Bambi" over eight times...I'm sure he cries when he watches that movie...what a-cough-what a wimp."

"Yeah...you're so right,man." Weedo said.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about, man?" Noah asked.

Weedo thought for a second.

"Butterflies?"

"No, I'm talking about...what was I talking about?" Noah forgot.

"I think something about deers and wimps." Owen said.

"Whatever...you know what we should do...we should, like, get stoned, dudes." Weedo suggested.

"We're already stoned, eh." Ezekiel said.

"I think I would know if I were stoned." Weedo said.

"You are stoned...you're like, really high. You're stoned 90% of your life, you're a fucking stoner, man." Owen said.

"I'm not a stoner...I might be a lot of things: A maniac, a weed dealer, a stoner and a communist...but I'm not a porn star!" Weedo exclaimed.

"Yes you are...we have one of your videos in the adult section of the store." Noah said.

"Really? I don't remember making a porn film, must've been high when I did it." Weedo commented.

"Dude, you're a stoner...you're high when you do everything." Owen said.

"I'm not a stoner...Oh wait, yeah I am."

Bac upstairs...the movie was already going. They were at the part of the movie where Hans Gruber and his crew of german and russian mercenaries take control of Nakatomi Plaza and begin to tunnel into the building's vault to obtain $64.000.000 worth of bearer's bonds, while at the same time, the police officer John McClane (portrayed by Bruce Willis) is having a gun battle with one member of the mercenary crew, Franz.

The six friends were wathching on the edge of their seats, waiting for what would come next. As McClane shot Franz in the head and then relaxed, the six friends wer relieved of some tension. Then, suddenly, another assassin showed up and fired, missing McClane. When the assassin showed up from nowhere, the six friends leaped a centimeter into the air. When the assassin fired, Courtney instinctively leaped into Duncan's arms. At first, Duncan was surprised, but in a second, his cocky smirk appeared and he smiled smugly.

"Well, Princess, getting a little comfortable, are we?" Duncan said, cockily, the biggest grin plastered on his face.

Courtney realized what she was doing and snapped back to reality. She pulled herself off of him.

"Ew...Let go Duncan!" She yelped.

"Hey, you were the one who threw herself into my arms." Duncan said, even cockier.

"Yeah, but...well...whatever! Shut up!" Courtney said disgusted.

The other six friends shushed them and they continued to watch the movie.

"_We're jammin'_

_I wanna jam it wit__ you!_

_We're jammin', we're jammin'_

_And I hope you like jammin' too!_

_Ain't no rules, ain't no vow, we can do it anyhow..._

_Ini will see you through._

_Cos everyday we pay the price wit a little sacrifice_

_Jammin' till the jam is through!_

_We're jammin'_

_To tink that jammin' was a ting of the past_

_We're jammin' _

_And I hope this jam is gona last__!_"

The stoned crew in the video place were singing to Bob Marley's song "Jammin'", the ultimate song about getting high.

"Hey guys...what do you think this song is about?" Noah asked.

"I don't know...maybe I can ask Bob Marley...he's in my head." Weedo replied.

"You're hallucinating, you always hear Bob marley talking to you when you get high...remember that time 'Bob marley' told you to set that wrecked car on fire?" Noah said.

Weedo grabbed a video box and tossed it at Noah's head.

"Why'd you do that!?" Noah yelled.

"Bob marley told me to." Weedo said.

"Well, Jimi Hendrix told me to do this." Noah said, the grabbed a lead pipe from behind the counter and hit Weedo over the head with it.

Weedo collapsed on the floor, out cold.

"Dude, look, you knocked him out!" Owen said.

"I think he's seriously hurt, eh." Ezekiel said.

The three guys looked at each other worried.

"Wanna hang him by his underwear from a lamp post outside." Owen suggested.

"Totally!" Noah and Ezekiel yelled.

The three stoners lifted the knocked out guy and begun to carry him outside the store.

The movie was over, with a happy ending where the villain, Hans Gruber, got shoved off a thirty story building and fell to his death and the ehro McClane gets back together with his wife, with whom he ahd marital troubles. After the end of the movie, everyone enjoyed it, even Courtney, who found solace in the romantic scene at the end of the film.

"Well guys, how was the movie?" Geoff asked.

"It was alright I guess." Courtney said.

"I think you really liked it, Princess especially since it gave you an excuse to jump into my arms." Duncan said.

"Alright, cut it out Duncan, I'm never gonna go out with you!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh,I'm not so sure about that..." Duncan said and smiled.

"Ugh!"

"Alright, chill out guys." Geoff said.

Courtney scowled and Duncan smirked.

"Alright, girls...we gotta get going." Gwen said.

"Yeah us too." DJ said.

"Fine...bye guys." Duncan said.

"Bye." They all said and left.

Onc they ahd gotten to the lobby, Geoff spoke to Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge...want me to give you a ride back home?" Geoff asked.

"Sure." Bridgette said.

Geoff and Bridgette walked outside and waved DJ, Courtney and Gwen goodbye, who all went their separate ways. As Geoff and Bridgette turned the corner to get to Geoff's car, they saw three guys jumping around a lamp post where a fourth guy was being hung from his underwear.

"Guys what the hell?" Geoff asked.

"Hey dudes, look at what we did to this guy!" Owen yelled.

"I'm like, floating, man!" Weedo yelled hanging from the lamp post by his underwear. "Woah, floating really hurts my butt-crack."

"Are you guys high or waht?" Bridgette asked.

"Hush...how did you know?" Noah asked.

"You ARE high!?" Bridgette yelled.

"No, we're low." Noah replied sarcastically.

"Don't you guys know the consequences of getting high?" Bridgette asked.

"Hey, I've been getting high for one year now and I'm still smarter than you guys...it's dangerous to smoke weed constantly...we do it every four months and twenty days!" Noah said.

"Whatever." Geoff and Bridgette said and walked off.

Twenty miuntes later. 11 PM.

Geoff and Bridgette got out of Geoff's car in front of Bridgette's apartment building. Geoff walked Bridgette over to the entrance of the apartment complex.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah it was really cool." Bridgette said.

"Yeah...well, see ya tomorrow." Geoff said.

"See ya." Bridgette replied.

Bridgette went into the apartment place while Geoff turned around to walk to his car.

"Geoff."

Geoff turned around upon hearing Bridgette all his name.

Bridgette sprinted over to Geoff and leaped at him. She put her hands to each of his cheeks and brought him forward to herself. She pressed her lips against his and pulled him into a deep kiss. After five seconds, she pulled herself off and without a word she sprinted back into the building. Geoff smiled to himself and then got into his car and drove back to his place. 


	2. Now, For A Brief Interlude

Before I go on with the story, please, my dear readers, I'm asking…take the liberty of reviewing my story please, point out something you liked, or something you didn't, because I feel like no one is reading if I'm not reviewed. So I beg you kindly…please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD…REVIEW! No just kidding I'm not that desperate…though seriously, if you can review do it…be it good or bad, thanks.


	3. Bitch

1991, New York City. Midtown High School, Manhattan.

"Vote for Courtney!" Courtney yelled in the courtyard.

Two words which meant a lot to Courtney but to almost everybody else in the school meant abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Class President Election Day. Courtney was going up for being class president for the eleventh grade that year, and she intended to win this competition which gave somebody a little power position in the school board that nobody, and I mean no fucking body gave a shit about. She was willing to kill for that nearly worthless position. Yeah, Kill! Did I mention that position was worthless already. I mean, come on, waht's up with her...it's a worthless position people, don't get so worked up about it! Jesus! Well, back to the story...

Courtney sat behind a small wooden table in the school courtyard with Bridgette sitting next to her. They were promoting Courtney as school president. Then, Ezekiel came up.

"So, you're running for class president, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Exactly." Courtney replied, smiling.

"So, why exactly should I vote for you, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Courtney leaped up and grabbed Ezekiel by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so that he was staring right into her angered eyes.

"Because if I lose this, I'll bash your face into your skull with a golf club!" Courtney growled at him.

Courtney let go and sat back on her chair, smiling innocently once more. A freaked out Ezekiel ran off.

"Do you have to be so agressive?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, in a world like the one we live in...you ahve to be able to put the scare into some people's minds so you can get your way...that's what Reagan did and he got elected despite the fact that he was a B-list actor with very little political knowledge when he became president of our country." Courtney exclaimed.

"Don't you hate Reagan because he was a 'Crazy, republican, scaremongering and extremely conservatist' ?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah...but he still won didn't he?" Courtney justified.

Bridgette sighed and decided to change the theme of the conversation...back to the events of the past Friday night.

"Hey Courtney, I gotta tell you something." Said an over-excited Bridgette.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Remember last Friday night when us and the guys went over to Duncan's to watch that movie?" Bridgette said.

"Yeah."

"Well, remember that Geoff took me home?" Bridgette added.

"Yeah." Courtney said, getting a little giddy, since she could tell where this was going.

"Well...when he dropped me off, we waved each other goodbye and then...I kissed him!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Courtney yellped giddily.

"I know!" Bridgette replied in the same tone.

"What kind of kiss was it? Was it long? Was it passionate? Romantic?" Courtney asked.

"All three." Bridgette said.

"Oh, how sweet!" Courtney said.

Duncan, DJ and Geoff were gathered in the hallway inside the school.

"So she kissed you?" DJ asked.

"Yeah." Geoff replied.

"Tongue?" Duncan asked.

Geoff nodded.

"Cool." Duncan said.

Then they abandoned that line of conversation.

"Vote for Courtney." Courtney called out to a kid that was walking past her and Bridgette at the table.

"So, you and Geoff are like, what now, boyfriend and girlfriend...'cause I know that's what you've wanted since you were fourteen." Courtney said giddily.

"I'm not really sure...we didn't say anything after I kissed him...I don't know if he liked it or if he was freaked out." Bridgette said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he became as much of a giddy idiot about it as you did." Courtney said.

Bridgette gave her a slight punch in the shoulder. Courtney giggled.

"Vote for Courtney." Courtney said as another girl walked past.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my nerdy little competition." A voice said from behind the two girls.

Courtney tunred around and grimly stared at her competition for class president. Heather in all her bitchy glory stood in front of her, with her two cronies, Beth and Lindsay behind her.

"Shut up, Heather!" Courtney growled.

"Why should I? I'm popular enough to be able to say what I want." Heather exclaimed.

"You should say you're slutty enough to say what you want." Courtney shot back.

"Well, if being a little slutty makes me popular...then I guess I'll be a little slutty. Maybe you should be too, those loose and neat clothes, don't favor your looks." Heather said, vainly.

The vein on Courtney's forehead was about to pop.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two losers later." Heather said and walked away.

"That bitch pisses me off!" Courtney growled. "She wins every year because she whores off to all guys in the school."

"Hey, Duncan doesn't vote for her." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, stop trying to set me up with that ogre...I'm never gonna date him, I'm only 'friends' with him because he's your friend." Courtney yelped at Bridgette.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Bridgette commented.

"Whatever." Courtney finished. "Vote for Courtney."

That Afternoon...

After Heather was done messing around with one of the guys to vote for her, Duncan approached the guy.

"Hey man...who are you gonna vote for on the elections?" Duncan asked the guy, threatening look on his face.

"Um...H-heather..." The guy replied.

Duncan grabbed the guy by the shirt collar and aimed his fist at the guy's face.

"You sure about that?" Duncan threatened.

"Um...I-i'l vote f-f-or C-c-c-ourtney..." The kid said, now really scared.

"Much better." He said, letting the kid down.

The guy ran off and Duncan smiled in triumph...however, he did not see what was coming, coming.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled at him.

Duncan turned around and saw Courtney, ehr face red in anger and the vein in her forehead now the size of Brooklyn.

"YOU THREATENED THAT GUY TO VOTE FOR ME!" Courtney yelled...luckily enough, there was no one else around.

"Y-yeah...so what?" Duncan said, nervous.

"THAT'S CHEATING! YOU KNOW I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT! I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" Courtney screamed.

"Hey, i was only doing this to help..." Duncan defended himself.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP, MUCH LESS LIKE THIS! You know what, forget it...just stay away from me and my campaign!" Courtney yelled at him and stormed off.

Remember I said there was no one there to see that...I lied. Fools! You beleieved me! Ha! No but seriously..back to the story.

Unfortunately enough, someone was there to see that.

"Oh, you poor guy." Heather said.

"What do you want?" Duncan growled.

"Nothing...I jsut want to be some company for you since that girl yelled at you for just trying to help her." Heather said, innocently.

"Yeah right." Duncans said.

Before giving him a chance to walk away, Heather pressed herself against him, her breasts squishing against his chest, something that didn't go unnoticed by Duncan.

"You know, if you helped me in my campaign...I wouldn't yell at you." Heather said.

"I guess...you wouldn't." Duncan said.

"So...do you wanna help me?" Heather asked, shyly.

"S-sure..." Duncan finished.

"Thank you." Heather said and planted a kiss on Duncan's lips...then sprinted off, knowing she'd just gotten the key to victory.

The next day...

Bridgette walked into the school grounds and went to her locker. Once she was done grabbing ehr stuff for her first class, Biology, she closed ehr locker door and turned to see no one but Geoff himself.

"Hey Bridge..." Geoff said nervously.

"Hi...Geoff." Bridgette yelped out, blushing.

"So...about Friday night..." Geoff begun.

"Yeah...a very...crazy night, right." Bridgette said.

"I wouldn't say it was crazy."

"It wasn't?"

"No...I liked it." Geoff said.

"So...you wanna...go out, sometime?" Bridgette spat out.

"Yeah...sure." Geoff said.

"Next Friday after classes?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure..." Geoff said.

The warning bell rang.

"Well...I guess I'll...see you later." Geoff said and walked off.

"Bye." Bridgette said shyly.

A party of euphoria and ecstasy going on inside her at the moment.

Courtney walked down the hallway, telling people to "Vote for courtney" and intimidating Ezekiel once more when he asked "Why should we vote for you?". As she turned the hallway, she Duncan once more, raising his fist at another kid. Courtney scowled and begun to approach him to hear what this was about. The following sequence of events shocked her and partially broke her heart.

"So who are you gonna vote for?" Duncan threatened.

"Heather." The guy said.

"Right." Duncan finished and let go of the kid, who fled the scene.

Heather then approached Duncan.

"Well done, Dunny." Heather said, pressing herself against Duncan. "You're doing a great job, I'm so gonna win this thing."

Heather then grabbed Duncan by the back of the head and pulled him down to plant a huge kiss on his lips. Heather walked off after "thanking" Duncan and left Courtney and Duncan alone in the hallway. For real this time...I'm not kidding, there was no one else in the hallway that time, seriously!

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed.

Courtney storemed at Duncan.

"What, Princess?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT!" She screamed.

"Do what?"

"I saw what you did, you were helping Heather!"

"Yeah! So? You didn't want me to help you..." Duncan defended himself.

"Yeah. But id din't tell you to help my enemy! I can't believe you did this..." Courtney said, now tearing up. As she begun to cry, she stormed away and Duncan watched her go.

Remember when I said there was no one else there. LIES! Bridgette had seen the whole thing. Bridgette approached Duncan from behind and looked at him.

"Wow...you screwed that up big time." Bridgette said.

Duncan turned around and saw Bridgette.

"Screwed up what?" Duncan asked.

"Screwed up with Courtney." Bridgette said.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I mean...you really hurt her by helping Heather." Bridgette said.

"No I didn't...she's just pissed because I helped Heather and thus Heather will win." Duncan said.

"You don't get it do you?" Bridgette said. "She's upset Duncan, not only because yeah, you helped ehr enemy, but also because she saw you kiss her."

"What?"

"Duncan, Courtney doesn't like like you, but she still has lingering feelings for you...seeing that probably tore her apart." Bridgette explained.

Duncan looked down and realized what he'd done.

"Damn it."

"Needless it is to say that you DO like like her." Bridgette said.

"So she has...feelings for me?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, but after this I think it's gonna take years before she dates you...but at least, try to fix things so that she doesn't ahte you." Bridgette said.

"I'm on that..." Duncan said and headed off, thinking about what to do.

After a while, Duncan ahd come up with what to do...he would have to help Courtney win the election. That wouldn't make her stop hating him...but at least if he sabotaged Heather it would prove that he didn't like her, and besides, winning the election would cheer up Courtney and might drive her thoughts away from her being mad at him.

Still Duncan could never sabotage Heather on his own. So he decided he would turn for help to one of the people he hated the most.

"Look...I know I hate you and you hate me. But I did something that was really wrong and it hurt Courtney a lot...and now I want to help her win this election to fix this mess up to a certain degree...so I want you to sabotage Heather during the class president debate this Friday...are you gonna do it?" Duncan requested.

"Sure...but it ain't gonna come cheap." Noah replied.

"How mmuch is it gonna cost?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, I'm not looking for money...this thing is a very emotional hit for you...thus it's gonna have to cost you something emotional..." Noah associated. "Hey...that black Dodge that you drive, your grandpa gave you that in his will, right?"

"What?...You want that?" Duncan asked, worried.

"No, I just brought it up because I like to talk about things that remind people their dead relatives...of course I want the goddamn car!" Noah yelled.

"Hey, don't you think this is a bit too much..."

"Hey Duncan, man. I'm not just throwing some teeny tiny dumb, half-assed sabotage...I am planning something that is guaranteed to ruin Heather completely and keep her from ever being elected class president again in her lifetime! Plus I'm providing security for this...making sure Courtney doesn't get sabotaged herself. So...what do you say?" Noah proposed.

"I..."

Debate and election day...

Courtney's speech was already udnerway. After Courtney came Heather. As Courtney spoke about how she would improve the school cafeteria menu, Beth walked backstage holding a bucket of slashed fish guts and heads floating in reeking water.

She walked towards the stairs that led to the catwalks and began to climb up. Holding the bucket, Beth made it to the metal catwalk structure above the stage from where she would drop the fish remains on Courtney without the audience seeing her. While walking through the catwalk, Beth wodered about why she was doing this.

"I mean, why am I about to drop fish guts on this girl, who did nothing wrong and whom I don't know...yeah I guess I know the answer...because Heather told me too and I do everything Heather says because I'm afraid of her...I have got to stop doing what she says." Beth reasoned in her head.

Beth positioned herself over Courtney and prepared to throw the gut.

"Here goes." Beth said.

Before she could drop it on Courtney, something struck her arm, making her drop the fish guts on the catwalk instead of onCourtney. Beth looked at ehr arm to see what hit her. Upon looking, she saw that it was bleeding. Upon running her fingers on the spot of impact, she noticed it wasn't blood...it was paint, red paint.

Beth looked up and saw a man dressed in balck with a ski mask and holding a paintball marker with a gun silencer equipped. Before Beth could say or do anything, the guy opened fire again and shot a paintball at her stomach. He the fired five more times, hitting her in each limb and placed one final shot in between Beth's eyes, knocking her out. Noah pulled off his ski mask.

"You picked the wrong day to sabotage my client's girl." Noah said and begun to drag Beth off the catwalk.

Down in the stage. Courtney finished her speech and Heather was enraged.

"Why didn't that dumb broad drop the guts on goody-goody!?" Heather ranted at Lindsay. "Whatever, I'm still gonna win."

Heather walked up on stage to give out her speech.

Up on the catwalk, Noah was putting his plan under way.

"Time to get things rollin'." Noah said.

Noah pulled out a remote control and activated his plan. The auditorium's room ventilation begun to spray methane gas that Noah had connected to the central ventilation of the school, then Noah activated the final touch.

Down on the stage, noah had hidden a recording of a massive human fart doubled in decibels, making it two times as loud. He activated it and then a giant fart noise emanated from the speakers, making it look as if Heather had blown a huge fart. That's when the methane gas reached the noses of all the people in the auditorium, and a pecularity about methane...it mutherfucking reeks!

Everybody in the auditorium covered their noses and and made disgusted noises as they begun to shuffle out of the auditorium to get away from the smell, even the teachers begsn to run away.

"Wait! I didn't do that!" It wasn't me!" Heather yelled as she looked at everybody leave.

"He he. Mission accomplished." Noah murmured to himself.

Then the smell reached him.

"God, that reeks!"

Next Monday, 3 PM, after classes ended...

The announcement had been made, Courtney ahd won the electiom by a landslide, %99 to %1; with a %1 margin of error. Courtney cheered to herself in her mind as she walked down the hall...she thought that she had won because of her great speech and believed that the whole Heather fart thing was just a booster. S she gladly walked down the hallway with the biggest grin plasterd on her face.

As she turned the corner, she saw an empty hallway with Duncan and Noah talking.

"Strange...Why would Duncan be talking with Noah?" Courtney thought and begun to listen to their conversation.

"So I guess you liked my little fart trick..." Noah said.

"Yeah, it worked perfectly." Duncan said.

Courtney couldn't believe her ears. Duncan had cheated again! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she heard the following phrases.

"Time to pay up." Noah said. "Gimme the keys to your Dodge."

Duncan reluctantly handed Noah the keys.

"Treat it well man, it was my grandpa's." Duncan said.

"Don't worry...I will." Noah said and walked away.

Courtney couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Duncan had given up the only thing he had that reminded him of his dead grandfather. Duncan's most loved relative. He had given that up for her.

As Duncan turned around, he saw her staring at him.

"Oh, hey Princess." Duncan said.

Without saying anything...Courtney ran to Duncan and hugged him tightly.

"Duncan, I can't believe you did that for me..." Courtney said, smiling happily.

"Hey, what can I say Princess..."

Courtney then gave Duncan a slight kiss on the lips.

"So...you wanna go out some time?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, don't push your luck...This only makes sure I forgive you for turning on me and kissing my lethal enemy...you still have a long way before I ever consider going out with you." Courtney said.

Courtney let go of Duncan and begun to walk away.

"But know this...you're a hell of a lot closer now." Courtney said and winked at Duncan before walking on.

Duncan returned to his sense and walked towards the exit door, he had a long walk home now...which gave him enough time to replay the greatest moment of his life, which he had just lived, over and over in his head.


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

New York City, Semptember 10, 1991, 6 PM. Times Square, in front of the Virgin Megastore.

"Finally, we're here." Duncan said.

Duncan and DJ walked down the street to the Virgin megastore in Times Square.

"I don't know why you're so excited about bein' here, y'all." DJ said.

"Well, it's because one of the greatest songs in history is being relased as a single today and I wanna buy a copy." Duncan exclaimed.

"What song is that?" DJ asked.

"DJ, you really don't know anything...it's one of the coolest songs ever and best of all...it's by a small time band from Seattle that no one thought would ever make it...it's like nothing that was ever heard before in this country...the band doesn't have over-lengthed hair or tight ass suits like every other crappy show off band from the 80's...their spontaneous and cool and-"

"First off, you still haven't answered my very easy to answer question....second off, you loved those crappy show off bands from the 80's!" DJ said.

"That was until I heard this..."

"What is THIS!?" DJ asked again.

"This is 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', by Nirvana...I heard it the other day on the radio and it's one of the coolest songs ever!" Duncan said. "And unlike all big time songs recently...it has a real deep meaning to it."

"What is that?" DJ asked.

"I have no clue...when you hear it you can't understand one fucking word the lead singer is saying...but you can tell he has a deep message to transmit." Duncan replied.

"But how can you know it's a deep message if you don't understand the lyrics...dude may be talkin' 'bout bunnies!" DJ said.

"Dude, you are so obsessed about bunnies that you even hear about them in songs...you should get yourself a rabbit and get over it." Duncan said.

"Whatever." DJ said.

He and Duncan got to the entrance of the store where a line of about only ten people were standing.

"See...we came early, no line." Duncan said.

Duncan and DJ at the back of the line for five minutes before the line moved into the store. Once Duncan and DJ entered the sotre, they saw that the line was a little bit longer than they thought. Inside the store, the line went down the stairs, up the stairs again, up some more stairs, down those same stairs and then towards the counter with the billions of CD's stacked up.

"This is the line?" DJ asked rhetorically.

"Actually." A guy in front of them said. "This is the line to make the line that starts downstairs, to make the line that starts up there to make the line to get the 'Smells Like' single."

"We're gonna be here until midnight!" Duncan yelled.

"You think you got it rough...three hours ago, this line started in Brooklyn." The guy said again.

"Good luck I brought my book on bunnies." DJ said.

DJ pulled out a book with a bunny on the cover and begun to read, making Duncan scowl at his friend's bunny-related obsession.

At the same time, somewhere in Greenwich Village, Manhattan.

"Relax, Bridgette." Courtney said. "It's gonna be great."

"I know...it's just that I'm nervous." Bridgette said.

"We understand, Bridgette. But don't worry...your first date with Geoff is gonna be incredible...and you know what? Soon the both of you will be dating and in a short while, you and me will be telling Courtney to relax when she goes on her first date with Duncan." Gwen said.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Courtney yelled, blushing slightly.

Then, the doorbell to the apartment rang.

"That has to be Geoff." Birdgette said.

"Alright, Bridgette, you get going, Courtney and I will watch over your family's apartment like it were the Pope's apartment." Gwen said.

"The Pope doesn't live in an aprtment...lives in the Vatican and I find it offensive that you bring that up when I'm an Atheist." Courtney said.

"You do see this is not the moment for that, right?" Gwen said, rhetorically.

"Sorry...it's my nature." Courtney apologized.

"Alright guys...going down." Bridgette said, walking out the door.

"Bye Bridgette." Gwen and Courtney waved goodbye.

A minute after Bridgette left...

"Put out the fire!" Courtney yelled, tossing Gwen a fire extinguisher.

Gwen grabbed the extinguisher and sprayed it on the oven, where the both of them ahd tried to make popcorn...only to start a grease fire in the kitchen. Gwen pulled the ignition on the extinguisher and put out the fire.

"So...wanna go to Fester's; rent a movie and buy microwave popcorn?" Gwen asked.

"That would be best..." Courtney finished.

Bridgette got to the bottom of the stairs of her apartment building. The memory still lingered in her mind. The memory of her and Geoff's first kiss on the front porch of the building still pooled into her mind and she loved it. She leaned over to peer into the lobby from the stairs and saw Geoff outside the main door waiting for her. Bridgette exhaled and prepared herself. Slowly, she walked into the lobby and towards the door.

Geoff waited peacefully for the girl of his dreams to walk out of her apartment building. Geoff heard the door open behind him and turned around. There he saw her.

"Hey Bridge..." Geoff said. "You look...really, like...wow."

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette said, blushing.

"So...ready to go?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah." Bridgette finished.

Back in the Virgin Megastore.

Duncan and DJ were already in the second floor in the line, now they only had to go down, up again, down again and then get to the sales stand.

"Duncan, it's been one hour and we're not even halfway there." DJ complained.

"Hey man, I didn't force you to come here." Duncan said.

"Yes you did!" DJ yelled.

"Well, I'm not forcing you to stay." Duncan replied.

"Great, I'm leaving then..." DJ said.

"Oh no you don't!"

Duncan grabbed DJ by the collar of the shirt and pulled him back.

"You can't force me to stay!"

"Yeah I can!"

Upon pulling on DJ's shirt, Duncan accidentally dropped DJ on himself. DJ, trying to get up, tried to crawl on his knees, but Duncan climbed on him and forced him down. The two rolled over each other, DJ trying to get up and Duncan trying to keep DJ down.

When the two stopped rolling...was when secuirty got there. Both guys looked up and saw two huge secuirty guards looming over them.

"Hey officers...how ya doin'?" Duncan said, smiling fakely.

One minute later...

The two secuirty officers dumped Duncan and DJ on the back of the line at the store entrance.

"Great...good going DJ, now we have to make the line all over again!" Duncan yelled.

"Hey...you were the one that didn't let me leave." DJ said. "And now that we're at the back...I'm leaving."

"Oh no you don't." The secuirty guard said. "You made such a fuss up there to get the single...we're not letting you leave 'till you get one."

"But I don't want a..."

"You wanna get tasered, son?!" The guard yelled.

"No sir...I'll stand in line."

Fester's, 7 PM.

Courtney and Gwen heard a bell clink as they entered the store.

"Why did it take us so long to get here? ...we were only ten blocks away." Courtney said.

"It was because we fell into that sewer hole, where found the mole people and had to fight them off and get to the surface..." Gwen replied.

"Oh yeah...If someone was narrating this story and he omitted descirbing that...it would be such a middle finger for everybody reading it." Courtney said.

"Yeah...the reader would want to kill himself." Gwen said.

"It would be like the author screamed 'fuck you, you douchebags' at the readers in the face while kicking them in the nuts." Courtney added.

"Would you two stop breaking the fourth wall and pick a goddamn movie!" Noah told Courtney and Gwen.

"Fine." Courtney said. "Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"They pay me for it." Noah replied. "Now...what suckish chick flick romance movie do you want?"

"Why do you assume we want a romance movie?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Do you?"

"Yes..." Courtney said, pissed.

"OK...let me ask again. What suckish chick flick do you want?" Noah said, sternly.

"Pretty In Pink." Courtney said.

"Original..."

"Shut up, Noah!" Courtney yelped.

"Never."

"Can you just give us the movie?" Gwen said, getting tired of them arguing.

"Sure." Noah said.

He then tossed Gwen a movie box.

"There you go...Now get out of my store, you're scaring my other customers." Noah said.

Gwen looked around.

"There's no one else here." Gwen stated.

"Well, if I had more customers, you'd be scaring them...Now get out." Noah finished.

Gwen simply walked outside as Courtney angrily glared at Noah.

"Courtney, do I speak Thailandese?" Noah said.

"What?"

"Do I?" Noah simply said.

"No."

"Well, if I'm not speaking Thailandese I guess I must be speaking English...and if I'm speaking English, you must understand me when I say, 'Get out of my store'!" Noah stated.

Courtney glared and then left.

Somewhere in a McDonalds in Times Square.

Geoff and Bridgette sat in a table, eating their food, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So Geoff...having fun?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah...it's cool, you know being with you and stuff..." Geoff said nervously.

"Geoff, relax...you don't have to be so nervous." Bridgette said.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...I like you a lot..." Bridgette said.

"I like you a lot too." Geoff said.

Geoff and Bridgette stared into each other's eyes, lovingly, yet lustfully and slowly leaned into each other.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the sloppy hippie girl." A familiarly bitchy voice was heard next to them.

As the moment was shattered, Bridgette and Geoff looked over to the side to see no one else but Heather, duh.

"What do you want, Heather?"

"Oh nothing...I just came to see how it's possible for a cool guy like Geoff to be hanging out with a loser like you." Heather said. "Geoff, don't you think you should be going out with a girl of your same social status like me."

"Actually, we're not hanging out...we're kinda in the middle of a date." Geoff told Heather, in hopes that she would go away.

"Well...I...whatever...I'll see you later Geoff, when you come to your senses." Heather said and stumbled off.

"Man, that girl really pisses me off." Bridgette said, teeth gritted.

"Yeah, I guess Heather is kinda mean." Geoff said. "She's very wrong about you, you're not a sloppy hippie...you're like, very, you know...cool."

A smile the size of Russia quickly got plastered on Bridgette's face.

"Wow...thanks Geoff." Bridgette said, still smiling.

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey Geoff...I wanna show you something...down at Central Park." Bridgette said.

"Alright." Geoff said.

Bridgette and Geoff walked out.

Two Hours Later...at the record store.

Duncan and DJ had already made it to almost the front of the line.

"Finally, in ten minutes I'll own a copy of one of, if not THE greatest record in history!" Duncan exclaimed.

"You said that same thing about 'Dr. Feelgood' by Mötley Crüe two years ago!" DJ yelled at him.

"I was wrong back then...OK. I can make mistakes too." Duncan said.

"Wait...you're not actually saying that 'Smells Like' is better than 'Dr. Feelgood', are you?" Said a guy behind them in line.

"Yeah...I actually am." Duncan said, sternly.

"Now, there, friend, is where you are wrong." The guy said. "Feelgood is way better."

"No it isn't." Duncan said.

"Yeah it is." The guy replied.

"Duncan...don't do this." DJ said.

"Stay out of this DJ." Duncan said. "You can't actually think that Feelgood is a better song, it's crappy glam metal by dudes who look like chicks."

"Oh, now you're just trying to piss me off." The guy said.

"Hey those two guys are fighting." Someone said.

"Let's break out into an irational and pointless riot for no reason!"

"YEAH!"

Suddenly the guys in the line and other parts of the store begun beating each other and knocking record stands down to the floor. Duncan himself threw a punch at the face of the guy who started the arguement. Security had their hands full trying to stop the rioting people from beating each other and wrecking the store.

"Hey you! Put down that can of gas."

"Don't set that trail of gas on fire."

"I told you not to set the gas on fire!"

"Hey, put down the dinamite!"

"Don't light it with the fire from the burning gas!"

"Hey! Hey! Seriously! Don't throw the dinamite at that Michael Jackson standee!"

"Stop doing the oppostie of what I say!

Five minutes later...

"What do you mean you're closing the store?!" Duncan yelled at the Virgin Megastore manager.

"I mean I'm closing down this place because a riot broke out inside and some asshole almost torched the place." The manager replied.

"Can't I get a copy of Smells Like Teen Spirit before you close down?" Duncan asked.

"No...and I'm sending warnings to every other record store in town so they don't sell you a copy of that record." The manager said.

"Why?"

"Because you started a riot in my store! Now get going before I call the police!" The manager yelled.

"Damn it!" Duncan said. "Now what do we do, DJ?"

"Why are you saying 'WE', I'm going home." DJ said, before walking off.

"Damn it." Duncan muttered to himself.

Back at the apartment...

The movie was over.

"That was a good movie." Courtney said.

"I don't know, I don't think it was so good." Gwen said.

"Why not?"

"Well...I think that maybe Noah was right, maybe these kinds of movies are repetitive and predictable, I mean...you know that the girl gets the guy in the end." Gwen said.

Courtney listened to his in shock.

"I think Noah's right." Gwen exclaimed.

Courtney proceeded to slap Gwen across the face.

"Gwen, snap out of it! You DON'T ever admit that Noah is right!" Courtney said.

"But he is...we knew from the start that the girl gets the guy!"

Courtney slapped Gwen again.

"Snap out of it!"

"But he's right."

Another slap.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"OK...you're right I-"

Yet another slap.

"OK that was one too many." Gwen said.

"Sorry...I got carried away." Courtney apologized.

"But that movie was predictable." Gwen said. "The girl always gets the guy."

"Yeah, maybe." Courtney admited.

"Something unlike many situations in real life...but very similar to yours." Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"About you and Duncan." Gwen explained.

"What? There is no 'Me and Duncan'." Courtney said, slightly blushing.

"Oh really, then what's with the blush." Gwen said.

"I'm not blushing." Courtney said, trying to cover up her cheeks.

"Come on Courtney, it's obvious you like Duncan..." Gwen said.

"I don't like Duncan." Courtney said. "I admit it, he is hot...but I don't like him. Despite the fact that he does have a sweet side to him...and that he's very kind and nice when his sweet side is present."

"See you like him!" Gwen exclaimed.

"No I don't." Courtney exclaimed back.

"Fine, suit yourself...But if you don't do anything soon...you might lose him." Gwen warned her.

This left Courtney contemplating.

"Damn it." Duncan muttered to himself as he walked down the street.

He couldn't get the single he wanted and now he would never get it, since that asshole manager of the biggest record store in town wouldn't allow it.

"I hope his goddamn store closes in 2009 because of an economical crisis caused by a lousy president who's last name sounds like a plant!" Duncan cursed at the owner in his mind.

As Duncan walked and moped, he found himself venturing into some empty streets in Manhattan while he headed back to Greenwich Village. He saw no one around except for a blonde dude with a backpack who looked like he was in his twenties.

Upon closer look, he saw the guy was about to cross the street, however a cab was approaching nearby...and cabs in NYC had the tendency to hit a lot of pedestrians.

"Oh shit." He muttered to himself.

Duncan sprung forward, running for the blonde dude with shoulder length hair who was about to get hit by a cab. Duncan yelled "watch out!" as he leaped fro the guy, who had seen the cab, but stood forzen in its path. In the flash of a second, Duncan shoved the guy out of the way as the cab sped down the exact place where the guy had stood.

"Hey man, you OK?" Duncan asked as the helped the guy get up.

"Yeah...hey dude, you saved my life." The guy said, raising his head and allowing Duncan to see who it was.

"Dude aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, I love your music, man!" Duncan told the guy.

"Well thanks...Always nice to meet a guy who likes what I do." He replied. "Hey is there anything I can do for you, man?"

Duncan had an idea.

Central Park...

It had been a two hour walk they had. All the while, Geoff just walked hand in hand with Bridgette as she took him to a particualr place in the park. They hadn't spoken since they left the McDonalds place.

Then they reached the spot. The place was beautiful. It overlooked one of the many lakes located in Central Park and was surrounded by Evergreen trees.

"Wow...this place is awesome." Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Bridgette said. "Me and my sister used to come here a lot when I was a kid, before she went off to college this was our favourite hangout spot. We never showed it to anyone else, and since this place showed no signs of previous human habitation, you're the first human being apart from my sister and me to ever see this place."

"Wow, Bridge. That's really cool." Geoff said.

Bridgette nodded.

"This place is beautiful. But not halfway as beautiful as you, Bridge." Geoff said.

"Geoff..." Bridgette said.

Both looked at each other and leaned in. Their lips meeting in a soft kiss as they stood next to the lake.

**The next day.**

"_With the lights out, it's less dangerous!  
Here we are now, entertain us!  
I feel stupid and contagious!  
Here we are now, entertain us!  
A mulatto! An albino!  
A mosquito! My libido!  
Yeah!_"

"Wow...I have no idea what he is saying." Geoff told Duncan.

"Me neither." Replied Courtney, Gwen, DJ and Bridgette in unison.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure what he's saying either...but it's a very cool song!" Duncan said.

"It does sound OK." Courtney commented.

"Aww, you like this song, Pricness?" Duncan said.

"Yes...it's kind of good." Courtney answered.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Duncan said, approaching Courtney and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't get cocky, Duncan." Courtney said, pulling his arm off her. "But yeah, a little bit."

That made both Courtney and Duncan blush slightly.

"Hey dude, how'd you get this single anyway? The manager dude said he'd make sure you would never be able to buy this thing." DJ said.

"Yeah...but I ran into someone who gave it to me for free and with a special something." Ducnan said.

"Whom?" DJ asked.

"Check the back of the CD." Duncan said.

DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney read the back of the CD as DJ picked it up and showed it to them.

"No way! Dude, how'd you-"

"Saved him from getting hit by a cab." Duncan interrupted.

There on the back of the CD was scrawled with permanent marker:

"Duncan, dude. Thanks for pushing me out of that cab's way. Have good luck with that Courtney chick."

-Kurt Cobain-


	5. Run Around

September 27th of October, 1991; 10 AM. Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City.

"DJ, dude. Where are you going?" Duncan asked.

"Jogging in Central Park." DJ responded.

"Have fun, dude." Duncan replied as DJ ran out of Duncan's family's apartment where DJ, Duncan, Gwen and Courtney had just been hanging out.

"I have to go too." Gwen said and left the apartment.

"So now we're alone, Princress." Duncan said. "Wanna make out, no one needs to know."

"In an LSD induced fantasy, Duncan." Courtney told him.

"How would I know...I don't take LSD." Duncan replied.

"Whatever...you're still not getting any." Courtney told him off.

"Hell, can't blame a guy for trying." Duncan told her. "At least do you want to get a movie down at Fester's?"

"OK, but I get to pick." Courtney said.

"I don't think so, Princess." Duncan said.

"If you let me pick, I'll kiss you." Courtney said.

"R-really?" Duncan muttered, anxiously.

"No." Courtney said. "I just wanted to see how you'd react to the proposition."

"That was cruel, Princess." Duncan said.

Central Park.

DJ jogged merrily down the sidewalk of one of the many bike-only streets that could be found in NYC's only big patch of greenlife. He whistled happily to the tune of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" as he jogged. Then, a bird swooped down and perched itself on DJ's shoulder. This made DJ stop.

"Well, hello Mr. Bird." DJ said. "How are you this fine evening?"

Suddenly, the bird begun to restlessly peck DJ's skull, inflicting several peck wounds to his head. DJ screamed in shock and partial pain as he screamed "woodpecker!" and begun to run, trying to get the bird off himself. However, since he ran with his eyes closed, DJ didn't see he had ran straight into a forrested embankment and tripped over it. DJ fell down and begun to roll down the steep hil off the embankment, the bird had flown off and DJ was rolling down, hitting bushes and trees which just hurt him even more.

He hit the bottom of the embankment, but unfortunately for him, at the bottom was one of Central Park's many artificial rivers, which had a strong artificial current generated by electric motors. DJ was dragged along the river by the artificial current for at least ten minutes before a rock stopped him.

DJ staggered to crawl out of the river. And coughed out all the water that had gotten in his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked around hismelf.

"Oh great, where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself.

Fester's Movies, Greenwich Village.

Duncan and Courtney walked side by side towards the movie place. Twice in their walk, Duncan tried to put his arm around Courtney's shoulder only to have her push it away. They made it to the store and upon entry, they heard a loud song emmanating from the speakers in the four walls of the store and saw the sight of Owen and Noah sitting down behind the counter listening to the music and looking like they had rolled up a joint a couple of hours ago and had gotten themselves baked.

"Got yourselves stoned last night?" Duncan asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Has it been four months already?" Duncan asked.

"Yep." Owen replied.

"What is this thing?" Courtney asked, referring to the music.

"This thing, Princess, is 'Kashmir' by Led Zeppelin." Duncan answered.

"Yeah, the best song to listen to when you've just gone on either an acid trip or a stone free walk through a field of purple haze." Noah said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"The best song to listen to if you just got stoned." Noah explained.

"Oh."

"Now...since you guys are here, I have a favor to ask you." Noah said.

"Why would we do you a favor? We hate you." Duncan said.

"Because if you don't, Duncan, I'll tell everyone that you have a secret picture of Courtney in your locker at school and Courtney, I'll tell everyone that you're not a virgin." Noah said.

A shocked Duncan and Courtney screamed "How did you know that?" in unison while Noah smiled a huge and smug smile.

"I have my ways of finding things out." Noah said.

"Fine we'll do you a favor." Courtney mumbled, reluctantly.

"Good...Owen and I have to go pick up something at Brooklyn and we'll be gone for a couple of hours, so I need you two to take care of the store while I'm gone." Noah explained.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Courtney asked.

"Around three to four, maybe five hours." Noah said.

"What do you have to go pick up that takes that long?" Duncan asked.

"My dad bought a saloon piano and loading it up onto a truck with just three people will take a long while." Owen said.

"OK...whatever." Duncan said.

"Alright." Noah said. "See you in five hours."

Noah and Owen proceeded to leave the store.

"So...not a virgin, eh?" Duncan teased.

"So...a picture of me in your locker, eh?" Courtney teased back.

"Shut it, Princess."

DJ ran across the small marsh of forest he was caught in.

"Now how the hell do I get back home?" He asked himself.

DJ walked down the forest patch, pushing aside tree branches, trying to find a trail so he could get back to the main road of the park. He soon came upon a small clearing where he saw a couple of deer eating grass.

"What the hell are deer doing in Central Park?" DJ asked himself.

His out-loud question alerted the deer of his presence.

"Oh, don't worry little guys, I'm not gonna hurt you." DJ said.

Suddenly, the deer growled at him menacingly and exposed a row of sharp teeth in their mouths.

"How the hell did these deer get sharp teeth?" DJ asked, panicking.

Immediately, the deer pounced at him and began to bite him and stomp on him.

"Oh come on, I said I wouldn't hurt you! Why are you hurting me?!" DJ yelled. "That's so not cool!"

"So...now we're in charge of a store." Courtney said.

"Yeah...I guess now you're gonna get all bossy and you're gonna yell at me about my lousy work ethic when you'll be secretly wanting to make out with me inside." Duncan mocked.

"No I won't and No I don't!" Courtney yelled.

"Whatever." Duncan said, sitting behind the counter and putting his feet up on it.

"Put your feet down." Courtney told him.

"Hey, you're not the only boss around here. I can do what I want." Duncan said.

"You are so enfuriating!" She yelled.

"And that's what you love about me." He retorted, giving her a cocky grin.

"Ugh!"

Duncan looked under the counter as he smiled smugly and saw a sheet of written paper.

"Hey, what's this?"

Duncan pulled out the paper and Courtney approached him to read it.

It read:

Courtney and Duncan:

Since I know my threats will compel you to look after the store while I'm gone, I took the liberty of writting some instructions. Here are some rules:

1: Be a jerk to al customers except the ones on the "regular customers" list.

2: Don't care too much if there's not much business, unless the store bruns down, it was a good day for business.

3: Courtney, don't boss the customers around telling them what to watch.

4: Duncan, don't burn down the store.

5: Don't let anyone from te "banned for life" list to enter the store.

6: Dont smoke my stash.

7: Duncan, for god's sake...DON'T BURN DOWN...THE FUCKING STORE!

Thanks for reading.

- Noah -

"Well...let's get started." Courtney said.

"Started on what? There's no customers." Duncan pointed out.

"Right...so what do we do now?" Courtney asked, lying her elbow on the coutner and resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Wanna make out?" Duncan asked, a bit excited.

Courtney glared at him.

"You so want to."

"Do not." Courtney said, shoving him aside and knocking him off the chair, causing him to crash into the floor. "Duncan, are you alright?"

"Yeah...but I'll be better if you give me a get well kiss." Duncan replied.

Courtney glared at him and kicked him in the back while he was on the floor.

"That was cold, Princess."

"Shut up."

1 PM.

DJ had wandered around for about hours after the deer attacked him and he still had no idea where he was on the park. He tried to get through the trees to some sign of civilization.

As he worked his way across the forest, he heard voices. DJ listened hard and tried to determine where the voices were coming from. He walked into a smaller clearing, where he saw three big guys standing over a small fire.

"Oh god thanks." DJ said.

DJ approached the three guys.

"Hey guys, can you help me, I got lost around here and I've been wondering around for hours." DJ said.

"Wait, so you're lost, you have no way to get out of this forest patch and you're alone?" One of the guys said.

"Yeah."

"Are you packin'?" Another one asked.

"What?"

"You got a gun?"

"No."

"Oh, OK then." The last guy said.

"Get him!" The first one screamed.

Suddenly, all three guys launched themselves at DJ and began to pound him into the ground.

"OH god! Why does everyone and everything attack me today!?".

Duncan sat behind the counter with his legs up on it at Fester's while Courtney used the store's computer to see what films were registered.

"Can you believe it? This store barely has any romance movies." Courtney said.

"I can believe that, alright." Duncan replied, uninterested.

"You know you can be a jerk sometimes." Courtney told him.

"So, you don't think I'm a jerk all the time...what do you think of me the rest of the time." Duncan said, cockily.

Courtney knew what he implied, but she thought of a way to get under his skin.

"The rest of the time I think you're a nice, sweet guy who hides his softness under that bullshitty rough exterior, when in fact he deeply cares about his friends...especially me." Courtney replied.

"I'm not nice."

"Yeah you are...if you weren't, you wouldn't have given away that car your grandpa gave you when he died to make me happy...you are one of the nicest guys I know, when you're not acting tough." She said.

"If I'm so nice, then why don't you date me?" Duncan asked.

"I think you're nice, but I don't like you."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Hello."

Duncan and Courtney turned around to look at a customer who had just come guy had black hair and deep light blue eyes, extremely tanned skin and was wearing slightly torn jeans and a dark green shirt. In Courtney's opinion, he was one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen...in Duncan's opinion, after seeing the way Courtney looked at him, he hated the guy.

"I'm looking for a movie." The customer said.

"Which one?" Courtney asked, snapping out of her daze.

"The Terminator." The guy replied.

"Oh, OK...Duncan, could you please go look for that movie in the action section, please?" Courtney told Duncan.

"Why don't you go?"

"You know more about that genre than me, now go." Courtney told him.

Duncan sighed and went.

"So...you're new working here? Because the guy who ususally runs this palce isn't as nice as you." The guy said.

"No, me and my friend, Duncan, are just watching the store for the usual guy...Noah." Courtney answered.

"Oh really...so that guy, Duncan, he's just your friend, right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah."

"Nothing more?"

"No."

"Then, would you like to go out some time..."

"Courtney."

"I'm Justin...would you like to go out?"

"Yeah, sure." Courtney replied.

"Cool. Where do we meet?" Justin asked.

"There's a small cafe next to Central Park...it's called Central Perk." Courtney told him.

"Alright...I'll see you there at, say, five-ish." Justin told her.

"Alright." Courtney replied.

"See ya." Just said and left.

"Hey I got the movie and...where'd that guy go?" Duncan said, returning.

"Oh, he left...after he asked me out." Courtney told him.

Duncan looked at her, semi-shocked.

"You're going out with him?!" Ducnan yelled.

"Yeah...so?"

"Why?"

"I can go out with anyone I want."

"Yeah, but a guy you just met for less than thirty seconds...that's not right." Duncan told her.

"Duncan, do you seriously think I'm buying this. You don't care about what's right...you're only jealous because I'm going out with somebody else and thus you won't get to satisfy your lusting, physical attraction towards me." Courtney told him off.

"Yeah, because his attraction towards you is based on your wodnerful personality he got to learn all about in the single minute you've known him." Duncan shot back.

"Maybe it is just physical, both ways...but something emotional could spring up between us...unlike what could ever happen between me an you, you pig." Courtney yelled at him.

"Well whatever...if you wanna go out with him, go out with him!" Ducnan yelled.

"FINE BY ME!" Courtney yelled.

"FINE BY ME TOO!" Duncan yelled back.

When he yelled the last time, the tape of the movie "Terminator" accidentally slipped from Duncan's hand and flew towards the store computer. It hit the computer and kncoked it over. The computer fell to the floor and shattered to pieces. At the same time, it caught fire and the fire lit up the curtain of the store window. The curtain caused the fire to spread across the whole store roof and walls.

Without a word, Courtney and Duncan ran out of the store and looked at the burning building. Somebody saw the building light up and called the fire brigade. A minute after the firemen arrived and begun trying to put out the fire, a Dodge Challenger which formerly belonged to Duncan parked itself across the street from the store. Noah emerged from the car with his eyes closed and approached Duncan and Courtney.

"Well, I'm back...I picked up what I needed and dropped off Owen and I..."

Noah opened his eyes and saw his store.

"Duncan...Courtney...why is my store on fire?" Noah asked, rhetorically.

"Because we accidentally lit it." Duncan replied.

"You didn't read my instructions, did you?" Noah said. "Oh well."

Noah pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, 911...I'm standing in front of Fester's Movies in Grove and Bedford and I was wondering if you could send an ambulance because I'm about to have a nervous breakdown." Noah said. "Aha...very well, thank you."

Noah hung up and then, out of the blue, screamed at the top of his lungs and passed out in the pavement.

That night, Courtney's family's apartment. 10 PM.

"So, Courtney...how was your date with Justin?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, he's really and I mean really hot. And also, he's really nice...we talked for a long while...we don't have much in common but he's a nice guy and I like him." Courtney replied.

"OK...whatever." Gwen and Bridgette replied.

"What's with, 'whatever'?" Courtney asked.

"We really just thought that...nothing, forget it." Gwen said.

"Wait...is this about Duncan?" Courtney asked, getting annoyed.

"Maybe." Gwen answered.

"Forget it guys...I'm never, NEVER, going out with Duncan, OK?" Courtney told them. "NEVER!"

"OK, Relax." Bridgette told her friend.

"Hey guys...has anyone seen DJ, I haven't seen him since this morning." Gwen asked.

Central Park.

"I've been wandering around here for hours...I've become so desperate for human contact that I actually painted a face on a volleyball with mud." DJ spoke to himself.

DJ then pulled up a volleyball with a face painted on.

"Isn't that right, Wilson?" DJ said.

"Hey kid." The ball suddenly replied. "I'm really sick of hearing you bitch, I'm leaving."

The ball suddenly bounced off DJ's hand and leaped away.

"And by the way...my name isn't Wilson...it's Spaulding!" The ball yelled back.

The ball bounced away.

"OK...I just lost my mind." DJ muttered.


	6. California Love

**New York City. Thursday December 28th, 1991; 6 PM. Central Perk Coffee House, Central Park.**

"You know what I don't like..." Duncan said. "NYC cab drivers."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Whenever I get on a cab in this city, cab drivers are either grouchy white dudes who yell at you for no reason or annoying black guys who talk during the whole ride." Duncan explained. "If I get on a cab it's bad enough I have to ride in a shitty car that a million people have been in, I don't need some dude yelling at me or talking to me about crap I don't care about."

The whole gang minus Bridgette was sitting at the end of the coffee house, sitting around a coffee table in a big orange couch, two chairs and a sofa. Duncan and Geoff were sitting on the orange couch, Gwen and DJ were on chairs and Courtney was on the sofa. Standing behind the sofa and leaning over Courtney while resting his elbows on the couch's headrest was Justin.

"It's true those guys are annoying." Justin said.

"Yeah, maybe." DJ added.

"Well, baby...I have to go." Justin told Courtney.

"OK. I'll see you later." Courtney replied.

Justin leaned over the couch and gave Courtney a slight goodbye kiss on the lips before leaving. Duncan looked at this in jealous disgust.

"Isn't he sweet." Courtney said.

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan replied.

At that point Bridgette arrived.

"Guys I have awesome news." Bridgette told them.

"What's up?" Geoff asked.

"I have a cousin who lives in Malibu in L.A. and she and her parents invited me and my parents to go visit for New Year, where she's throwing a huge New Year party and her parents a New Year formal dinner. But since my parents can't go because they're in Colombia for business, they're letting me bring you guys!" Bridgette told them.

"That sounds great Bridgette but..."

"I already asked all our parents and they said yes." Bridgette added.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Gwen screeched out in unison.

"This is gonna be so awesome, Bridge." Geoff said.

"I know honey." Bridgette told him.

"So, Bridgette...can I bring Justin over there too?" Courtney asked.

"Sure."

Duncan scoffed at this.

"Wait a minute...what are your parents doing for business in Colombia?" DJ asked.

"They have some business to conduct with my Uncle Escobar." Bridgette said. "But that doesn't matter."

"Wait, you mean Escobar as in Pablo Escobar, the drug dealer?!" DJ called back.

"I said it doesn't matter." Bridgette replied, in a grim tone.

"But, he...you...whatever, why do I bother pointing these things out?" DJ muttered.

"Well, It's settled we're going to Malibu this Saturday." Bridgette said.

"Hey kids...you're in our seats." Someone behind them said.

The teens turned around and looked at a group of five adults. One of them was a broad looking Italian guy with a leather jacket and black hair. A tall guy with smooth and combed down black hair and wearing a brown professor suit. A woman also with black hair who was wearing a striped shirt. A shorter, broader looking guy with brown hair glasses and a coat. And finally a blonde woman with a polka-dotted shirt holding a guitar.

"We got here first." Courtney told them.

"Yeah but it's our spot." The black haired woman said.

"We hang out here too." Courtney replied.

"But we do it more." The woman said. "Tell them Gunther."

The woman turned to a white haired man behind the counter, the coffee shop's manager, Gunther.

"I'm not getting into this." He said, and walked into the store's backroom.

"Whatever, we're taking this spot." The black haired woman said, getting angry.

The brown haired man approached her and grabbed hold of her before she could charge at Courtney.

"Monica, relax. They had the place first." The brown haired guy said.

"I know, Chandler. But that's our spot!" Monica said.

"Chandler's right." The Italian guy added.

"Shut up, Joey." Monica shot at him.

"You know, let's just go back to your apartment, we'll come back later." The blonde woman said.

"Fine Phoebe." Monica finished.

The group of adults turned to leave.

"But we will be back." The woman named Monica said before exiting through the door.

**Los Angeles, California, That Saturday (a.k.a. December 30th), 5 PM.**

"_Someone told me there's a girl out there with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair.  
__Took my chances on a big jet plane, never let them tell you that they all are the same.  
__The sea was red and the sky was gray. I wondered how tomorrow could ever follow today.  
__The mountains and the canyons started to tremble and shake  
__As the children of the sun began to awake._  
_Going down to California way._"

"I can't believe we're already here." Bridgette cried out giddly while getting out of the cab.

"I can't believe that the seven of us had to cram into the same cab." Gwen said, getting out of the cab as well.

"Maybe, Yeah, but still!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Relax, Bridgette, why are you so hyped about this?" Courtney asked.

"She used to live here and can't wait to see all her old friends again." Geoff answered.

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked.

"Boyfriend...remember." Geoff replied.

"Right."

"Hey y'all, didn't any of you hear that background music while we were getting here?" DJ asked.

"What background music?" Justin asked.

"You know that song that was playing while we riding on the cab, the one that went 'going down to California way'." DJ said.

"'Going To California' by Led Zep?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know, but that song was playing while we were coming here!" DJ yelled.

"I didn't hear anything." Justin said.

"Me neither." Everyone else replied.

"Man, I'm going crazy, first the damn talking volleyball in the park and now this." DJ muttered to himself.

"Bridgette!" A voice called out.

"Joanie!" Bridgette called back.

Bridgette ran forward to the girl standing in front of the house where the cab had stopped. The girl looked almost exactly like Bridgette, only that she was much tanner, had bigger breasts, also had a more brownish shade of blonde hair and had blue eyes. Bridgette hugged the girl and then let go.

"Bridgette, how have you been? It's been so long." Joanie asked.

"It's been great; living in New York is awesome." Bridgette said. "But still I miss living in the sun of L.A."

"Well, Bridge. Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Joanie said.

"Oh yeah." Bridgette replied.

The gang approached.

"This is Courtney, my best friend." Bridgette introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Courtney said, shaking Joanie's hand.

"Same here."

"This is DJ."

"Hey girl." DJ said, giving Joanie a bear hug.

"There huggy type, aren't we?" Joanie said, struggling to breathe.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"Here's Duncan."

"Hey, how are you-"

Duncan walked right past her.

"Tough guy, huh?" Joanie asked, in a low voice.

"No, once you get to know him, he's nice." Bridgette replied. "This is Gwen."

"Hey, how are you?" Joanie asked.

"Fine. Nice to meet you." Gwen replied, shaking her hand.

"And finally, this is Geoff." Bridgette said.

Geoff approached.

"Hey there." Joanie said, a devious look in her eyes.

"My boyfriend." Bridgette added.

"Oh." Joanie said. "Hi."

"Hi." Geoff said.

"Well everybody, let's go inside." Joanie said.

Everybody walked into the house and marveled at how it looked. It was a brilliantly decorated beach house.

"Joanie, who came in, sweety?" A voice called.

"It's Bridgette and her friends, mom!" Joanie called back.

A woman who looked exactly like Joanie, only much obviously older, stepped out of the kitchen.

"Well, Hi kids, how are you?" Joanie's mom waved.

"We're fine, mom." Joanie told her. "Now I'm gonna show the guys to their rooms."

"OK honey." Joanie's mom told her.

"OK guys, this way." Joanie led.

The gang pulled their suitcases and brought them down a hallway to a place with several rooms.

"We have three rooms, a three bedder and two two bedders." Joanie said. "Split them like you want. Now, I have to go help my mom, be back in a while to show you around."

Joanie waved and left.

"Three, two, one..." Gwen muttered to DJ.

"Alright guys, I think I should be the one to suggest how we split the rooms." Courtney called out.

"Shocker..." Gwen muttered again.

"I say that Gwen and Bridgette should take the first two bedder; Geoff, DJ and Duncan take the three bedder and Justin and I take the last two bedder." Courtney said.

"Woah! Why do you and Justin get a two bedder for yourselves?" Bridgette asked.

"Because we're dating..."

"So, Geoff and I have been dating for longer." Bridgette called out.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to use Democracy." Courtney said. "Who here says that Geoff and Bridgette should have the second two bedder?"

Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Gwen, DJ and a hobo who was standing outside next to the window raised their hands.

"Democracy sucks." Courtney muttered.

"Hey, they won the room fair and square...let 'em have it." The hobo said with a British accent.

"Who ARE you?" Courtney asked.

"I'm George Michael, could you please give me a job, mate?" The hobo asked.

"No, get away." Courtney told him.

"OK." The hobo said and walked off.

"Fine, Geoff and Bridgette get the second two bedder for themselves." Courtney said. "Now everybody let's unpack."

**The Next day (a.k.a. New Year's Eve), 5 PM.**

"Well everybody, since it's your first day in L.A. it would be best if we all stuck together be..." Joanie started.

"Screw that, none of us likes all the same stuff, we want to go our own ways to see stuff in this city." Duncan yelled.

"Fine...but you guys better be back by 8, 'cause that's when my New Year party begins." Joanie told them. " Now go explore the city."

The gang of teens split to go their own ways. Duncan and DJ; Courtney and Justin; Geoff, Bridgette and Joanie; and Gwen by herself.

**DJ and Duncan:**

"So, where are we going?" DJ asked Duncan as they waited for a cab to pass by so they could stop it.

"I want to score some weed, so we're going to Haight-Ashbury." Duncan said.

"That's in San Francisco, dude!" DJ exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Duncan scoffed at him.

"I was born in SF, my momma used to own a bakery in Haight-Ashbury!" DJ told him.

"A 'special' bakery?" Duncan asked.

"'Special'?"

"You know, a bakery where they put 'Jamaican Grass' in the food?" Duncan asked.

"Dude, no!" DJ yelled. "Just 'cause my momma's Jamaican doesn't mean she puts weed in everything!"

"Whatever." Duncan said as a cab pulled over.

Duncan and DJ got inside the cab.

"Where to, kids?" Asked the cabbie.

"Wherever in this city that I can score weed." Duncan told him.

"Duncan, YOU CAN'T TELL THE DUDE THAT!" DJ yelped.

"Nah, don't worry, tourists ask cabbies that all the time." The cabbie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah...now if you want me to take you there then I will." The cabbie said.

"Where ARE we going?" Duncan asked.

"Inglewood." The cabbie answered and drove off.

**6PM, Inglewood**

"Welcome to Inglewood kids, best place in L.A. to get weed." The cabbie said.

"Any place in particular where I can get some good product?" Duncan asked.

"I get mine from over there." The cabbie pointed at a white house across some train tracks. "Weedo has the best in the city."

"Weedo, why does that name sound familiar?" DJ muttered.

"Whatever, if he deals good weed, I like him." Duncan said and got out of the cab after paying the cabbie.

DJ followed Duncan as they crossed the train tracks and got to the white house. Duncan approached the door and knocked. In less than twenty seconds, a Latino looking guy opened the door.

"What do you want?" The guy yelled.

"I'm looking for Weedo. I wanna buy something off him." Duncan told the guy.

"Wait a sec."

The guy turned to look into the house.

"Yo, Boss. Some dude wants to buy weed!" The guy screamed.

"Let him in." Came back.

The guy fully opened the door

"Step in, mutherfucker."

Duncan and DJ entered the small house and saw that it looked pretty nice. Not a luxurious place, hell it was far away from luxurious, but it wasn't a shithole.

"Boss is in the kitchen." The guy instructed.

Duncan and DJ walked further into the house until they were next to the kitchen door. As they approached, they heard voices.

"Alright, what do you have?" One voice asked.

"Flush, man." Another answered.

"I got a Full House." The first voice replied.

"Beat you both, I have a higher Full." A third voice spoke up.

"Sounds like they're playing poker." Duncan remarked.

"What do you have, Noah?"

"Noah?" Duncan and DJ said to each other.

"Poker of aces." Noah said smugly.

"Man! The mutherfucker cheated!"

"No I didn't." Noah defended himself.

Duncan and DJ burst through the door to look into the kitchen. In there were three dudes dressed like gang bangers, and Owen and Noah were there too.

"Oh shit, not you two." Noah said, smacking himself in the face.

"You know these guys, Noah?" One of the bangers asked.

"Yeah, they're two brainless douches from back in New York." Noah replied.

"What are you doing here?" DJ asked.

"Playing poker with friends." Noah said.

"You...YOU...are friends with weed dealers?" Duncan asked, about to laugh.

"Yeah...so?" Noah remarked. "Just because they sell weed doesn't mean they're not good friends."

"Sorry, but you just don't seem like the kind of guy that has dealings with weed dealers..." DJ said.

"Looks are deceiving." One of the bangers said. "Now are you guys gonna buy weed or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Duncan finished.

**Courtney and Justin:**

Courtney and Justin had made their way to West Hollywood, one of the most prominent tourist neighborhoods of Los Angeles.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see Grauman's Chinese Theater." Courtney remarked, taking a picture of the legendary Hollywood building, located in Hollywood Boulevard. "Some of history's greatest movies premiered in that place."

"Yeah...yeah, whatever." Justin said, looking at his fingernails.

"Alright, next up the Hollywood sign, which can be seen perfectly two blocks from here and after that, Fox Plaza, the Headquarters of America's second most evil corporation, Twentieth Century Fox." Courtney explained.

"I guess...that's cool." Justin said.

"I'm starting to realize you don't seem too interested in this stuff." Courtney said.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm not interested in the history of a place as much as you...in fact I hate it." Justin remarked.

"Oh, OK." Courtney said as they walked on. "Well, why don't you talk about something you like."

"Well, there's modeling...I really like it. You know showing off my natural beauty. I'm signed up with two modeling agencies back in NYC and I think that..."

**Inside Courtney's head:**

"Man, why does he always talk about his modeling career?" Courtney thought. "It's so boring...Come to think of, it's everything he ever talks about, damn, we really don't have anything in common. I mean, it's been three months that we've been dating and he still talks about that and I couldn't care less! I have nothing in common with this guy." A voice said in her head

"Yeah you do...you have stuff in common with him." Courtney replied. "If not why are you dating him?"

"Cause he's hot...it's purely physical." The first voice said.

"No it's not."

"Oh yeah? Think Courtney, what do you have in common with him?"

"I guess not much..."

"Not much...nothing. In fact, think. What do you have in common with your friends?"

"Well, with Bridgette I...not much. Gwen, we both...almost nothing. Geoff, he and I...nothing. But DJ, he's...nothing either."

"Think deep, Courtney...think about someone you have a lot in common with..."

You don't mean..."

"Yeah, I do. Duncan, you're both natural leaders, you both hate to lose, you both have tough deals with your parents, you like some of the same things and overall, you have to admit you've had nice times with him...and he really cares for you, a lot."

"But I can't like that pig..."

"Why not? I mean, he's helped you a lot...when you met him, you were an uptight fourteen year old with nearly no friends, and whether you liked it or not, you befriended him and he helped you unwind a bit, then you met Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff and DJ and now you've been living the happiest three years of your life since you met him." The voice argued. "Why don't you just give him a chance...he really likes you and you like him...not only would you be good for him, because you'd get him out of trouble, but he'd be good for you...he helps you relax and get unstressed, you know that."

"But, he teases and mocks me all the time!"

"Come on Courtney. He does that to call your attention because he adores you...and besides, you like it when he does that."

"No I don't!"

"Courtney...I'm you, you can't lie to yourself. You know the truth." The voice said.

"I guess..."

"Courtney, honey." Justin said.

Courtney snapped out of her self-realizing daze and looked at him.

"There's the Hollywood sign, in case you want to see it." Justin pointed out.

"Thanks, Justin." Courtney said, her voice lowered, still thinking.

**Gwen:**

Gwen in search of something artistic to do, made her way on the bus to Watts, in order to look for a café with artistic entertainment.

She finally found one, called "Donny's Shitty Café and Music House". Gwen entered the place and sat down on one of the tables. When she entered, a band of what looked like seventeen year-olds were playing a cover of a Rolling Stones song Gwen couldn't identify. She sat down and ordered a coffee and decided to stay and watch the bands playing.

The band finished and then got off stage. A large, relatively fat man got on stage and went to the mike.

"Alright everybody, that was the Severed Parts, playing a Stones cover as part of our 'classics cover' day at Donny's, I'm Donny, by the way." The fat man said. "Now, up next is a regular player here in my shitty coffee shack, who will be doing a cover of a Velvet Underground song, give it up for Trent."

Gwen watched a guy with black hair and green eyes, who was wearing a green shirt that had the print of a hand in the center get on stage with a guitar. As she watched him get on stage. Gwen took a zip of her coffee and spat it back out into the cup.

"No wonder they call this Donny's Shitty Coffee House." Gwen mumbled and got up to leave.

As she was about to walk out, Gwen recognized the first few notes of the song that was being played and decided to stick around.

"_Sometimes I feel so happy,  
Sometimes I feel so sad.  
Sometimes I feel so happy,  
But mostly you just make me mad.  
Baby, you just make me mad.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes._"

"He plays guitar pretty well." Gwen thought. "And sings well too."

"_Thought of you as my mountain top,  
Thought of you as my peak.  
Thought of you as everything,  
I've had but couldn't keep.  
I've had but couldn't keep.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes._"

"Looks kinda cute too." Gwen thought.

"_If I could make the world as pure and strange as what I see,  
I'd put you in the mirror,  
I put in front of me.  
I put in front of me.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes._"

In a while, Trent finished playing the song and got off stage. The small crowd in the coffee house clapped in response to the song.

Gwen watched the guy, Trent, walk out the back door. Gwen decided to follow him and maybe talk to the guy. She got out of the place and walked around the back. There she spotted Trent attaching his guitar to the side of a hog bike.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Trent replied.

"Um, I heard you play in there...and you were pretty good." Gwen complimented.

"Thanks." Trent said and smiled. "Nobody ever compliments me on my music."

"I think they should, you were very good." Gwen proclaimed.

"Thanks." Trent said. "So, you like The Velvet Underground?"

"I love their music." Gwen said.

"Well, because I play here a lot and I normally play their music, so if you wanna..."

"No, I'm not from around here...I'm just visiting." Gwen told him.

"Oh, OK..." Trent said, looking down.

"Hey, me and my friends are having a sort of party at eight at one of my friend's cousin's house, would you like to come?" Gwen invited.

"Sure." Trent said, smiling.

"Alright, but until then...wanna hang out?" Gwen asked.

"Sure."

**Geoff and Bridgette**:

Geoff and Bridgette, deciding they'd like to be alone, went towards Santa Monica Beach. Both of them had just returned from a brief swim and it was now 7 PM and the sun was beginning to set. Geoff and Bridgette decided to take a "romantic walk down the beach". They walked hand in hand down the now empty beach. Just walking, walking…they kept on walking, now they look into each other's eyes deeply and lovingly, now they're walking again while looking at each other…OK people, I could describe how they walked while looking at each other with adoring eyes for another fifteen minutes, but that's goddamn boring…so I'll skip to the good part.

They made it close to a shack where a set of men and women's room were located.

"Alright Geoff…I gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a minute." Bridgette said when they reached the shack.

"OK, Bridge." Geoff said sweetly, yet kind of melancholic, as if hating to have to let her go for even a second.

Geoff watched Bridgette head towards the bathroom shack. He stood there in the beach and waited for about ten seconds before someone showed up.

"Geoff." Joanie called.

"Oh, hey Joanie." Geoff called back.

Joanie was wearing a dark blue bikini and was now running for Geoff. She got next to him and then said.

"Geoff, I have something to show you…"

"What?"

"I found something really cool down over there next to those big rocks." Joanie said. "Com e on."

"I really can't Joanie…I have to wait for…"

"It's a shark corpse." Joanie interrupted.

"Really? Wow, cool…I gotta see it!" Geoff yelled giddily.

"Well come on then."

Joanie took Geoff's hand and led him away.

"Excellent…my plan ahs begun, soon I'll get Bridgette to break up with this guy and he'll be mine…that will make her pay for what she did to me!" Joanie called out.

"What was that?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, I said that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Well forget it; I didn't say anything, really."

"But you…"

"Shark corpse!" Joanie yelped.

"Awesome." Geoff said as Joanie led him away.

As Joanie led Geoff away, Bridgette emerged from the bathroom.

"Geoff? Oh god, where did he wander of this time?"

**The party, 10**** PM:**

The party had already begun. Everybody was down at the beach in front of Joanie's house, where a bunch of speakers, lights, and tables with food had been placed. Everybody was either eating the food, dancing in the center of the circle of speakers or swimming in the ocean.

Courtney stood next to one of the food tables, drinking a Cuba Libre, which was a mix of rum and regular coke.

Gwen approached the table and rent was behind her.

"Gwen, how are you?" Courtney asked. "What did you do in your free roam day of L.A?"

"Well…I went to this music place/coffee house where some people were playing and there I met…Trent." Gwen said, happily.

Trent stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Trent." He introduced himself.

"Courtney." She replied and shook his hand.

"Trent…could you get me a drink from the bar over there?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Trent said and complied.

"So, Gwen, what' the deal with this Trent?" Courtney asked.

"He was playing at that music place and he was very good. Then I talked with him and we went out to look around the city." Gwen answered. "He's just very sweet."

"Someone's crushing." Courtney said.

"Am not." Gwen said, blushing a tiny little bit.

"I'm just warning you Gwen, you'll probably never see this guy again after the party." Courtney told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…you're lucky, too. You see your crush every day." Gwen said.

"What do you mean, ''my crush'?" Courtney asked.

"Come on Courtney…we've already been here. Duncan." Gwen said.

"I don't…"

Courtney looked at Gwen's scorning eyes.

"Fine…while I was with Justin today, I realized how little he and I have in common. And me and Duncan…we seem really different…but deep inside, we're almost the same." Courtney said. "And I don't know what to do…I can't date that sloppy, brutish, crime-prone pig."

"Courtney, both you and I know that you really don't think that about him." Gwen said. "Do what you want to do…and we both know what you really want."

Gwen finished her phrase and walked back to where Trent was.

Bridgette made her way through the hoard of dancing and eating and chatting people until she reached a familiar face.

"Duncan." Bridgette called out.

"Bridgette." Duncan replied.

"Have you seen Geoff? I can't find him since we went walking on the beach and then lost him." Bridgette asked.

"You lost him? What is he like a puppy who wanders off?" Duncan replied sarcastically.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"But anyway, I haven't seen him."

"Hey Duncan…" Someone called.

Duncan and Bridgette turned around and looked at an oncoming Noah and Owen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bridgette asked, surprised.

"They were in town for a little 'business' and I told them to come." Duncan explained.

"Why would YOU ask THEM to come here?" Bridgette asked.

"'Cause I brought him weed." Noah said and tossed Duncan a small baggie with weed inside.

"Of course." Bridgette muttered.

"Well, if I see Geoff I'll tell him you were looking for him." Duncan said.

"Alright." Bridgette said and walked on.

She made her way through the party and ventured away from all the noise. When she made it behind a large group of rocks, Bridgette caught sight of something that shocked her and broke her heart.

Behind the group of rocks were Joanie and Geoff. Locking lips. As Bridgette glared on, tears building up in her eyes, Geoff pulled himself off Joanie and spat out. However, Bridgette hadn't seen this. She had begun to run away when she saw her cousin kissing her boyfriend. Geoff ran after her, but lost her in the crowd of party goers.

**11:50 PM**

Courtney sat next to the shore and next to Justin in the beach. They were just sitting there; Courtney was deep in thought as Justin gazed at himself in a piece of broken mirror.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Justin…the anti-me." Noah said.

"Noah." Justin muttered as he turned around and stared at his deadly enemy. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to deliver something and decided to stay." Noah said.

"Well whatever…back off Noah." Justin said.

"Oh, you're such a tough guy, because you're so physically overdeveloped." Noah mocked. "If you're so physically strong, why don't you swim over to that water flag way out in the bay and all the way back."

"Are you crazy? My hair will get ruined." Justin said.

"What a wimp." Noah said.

"Well, yeah…why don't you do it, Noah?" Courtney challenged.

"Because I know I can't!" Noah yelled. "You think you can?"

"Yeah…I bet I can." Courtney said.

"Well then goody girl…go ahead and do it." Noah challenged.

---

Duncan sat on the edge of a dock. He was staring out into the night, doing nothing. Bored. Then, a particular sight caught his eye. He saw Courtney swimming deep into the ocean. She was going deep into the bay and from what it looked like, she was heading for a water flag deep out into the bay. On the shore were Justin and Noah. Duncan assumed Noah had challenged her to do that.

Courtney made it to the flag and Duncan heard her yell.

"See, I told you I could make it."

What followed shocked Duncan immensely.

A huge wave swept by. The wave struck the flag and the flag struck Courtney's head. Courtney was knocked out cold and Duncan could see her unconscious self floating in the water. He could hear Justin and Noah yelling.

"What are you waiting for idiot? Go in there and save your girlfriend!"

"I can't, my hair will get wet!"

"And people call me a wimp! Somebody help! That chick is drowning!"

The entire party crowd approached the shore to look out at the drowning Courtney. Duncan could stand it no more.

He leapt off the dock into the water. He swam with all his might. One stroke closer to the drowning Courtney. He swam and swam and could barely hear the people in the shore. Soon, he had the goody girl in his arms and was swimming back to shore. He made it to the shore, away from the crowd and began to perform CPR on her.

In a minute, the crowd was around them and Courtney was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"D-Duncan?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

"I saved you from drowning." Duncan replied.

"Oh right…that wave and the flag…and NOAH!" Courtney growled.

"Yeah." Duncan said. "Now what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for what?"

"Aren't you gonna kiss your savior, Princess?" Duncan joked.

Courtney smirked and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his head down and planted a lustful yet loving kiss on his lips. As a shocked Duncan was kissed by Courtney, the clock struck midnight and fireworks blew up in the sky, generating a romantic and extremely coincidental background for their kiss.

She pushed him off herself. Duncan panted in shock, arousal and enjoyment.

"So, Princess…Wanna go out sometime?" Duncan asked.

"I'd love to."


	7. Man In The Box

Friday, January the 2nd of 1992. New York City, JFK Airport.

"Feels good to be back in New York." Courtney exclaimed as she, Duncan, DJ and Gwen stepped out into the street in front of JFK Airport.

"Yeah it does, babe." Duncan said, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"'Bout time you two got together." DJ said.

Then, Geoff and Bridgette came out.

"Bridge, I swear…she kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I tried to pull her off, but I couldn't!"

"Why, 'cause she was such a good kisser?!"

"Well, she was a good kisser but that's not why I couldn't…"

Geoff was interrupted by Bridgette shoving a punch in his gut. Geoff collapsed on the floor as Bridgette walked over to the sidewalk, stopped a cab, got in by herself and then told the ca to drive away.

"We believe that she kissed you and you couldn't stop her, Geoff." Gwen said.

"Really?" Geoff muttered, getting up.

"Yeah, we know you'd never do anything to hurt Bridgette." DJ added.

"Thanks guys, but if I can't prove it to Bridge then she'll never forgive me." Geoff said.

"She'll forgive you eventually…" Courtney said.

"Really?" Geoff asked, puppy-eyed and hopeful.

"Maybe…"Courtney muttered.

Geoff looked downtrodden,

"Consider this…I think Bridgette's even madder, not only because you kissed another girl, but because you kissed her cousin." Duncan said. "Who is noticeably hotter than Bridgette is much tanner and has a bigger rack…"

"Hey!" Courtney said elbowing Duncan in the stomach.

"Don't take it wrong, Princess." Duncan defended himself. "You're much tanner, much hotter, have a bigger set of boobs than her…"

Courtney elbowed him again.

"I was also gonna add you're really nice, sweet and are not a bitch," Duncan muttered.

"Oh, Duncan…that's sweet." Courtney said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Making Duncan blush.

"Duncan…are you blushing?" Courtney said, giggling.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." Courtney giggled.

"Looks like someone's got it big for Courtney." Gwen teased.

"Shut up…let's get back to helping Geoff." Duncan said, trying to drag attention away from himself.

"We'll think of that later…but for now, we all better head back to our homes." Courtney said.

"Alright."

She was in front of the store. She entered. Behind the counter he sat, reading "Catcher in the Rye".

"Noah, I need to ask you for a favor." Heather said.

A skeptical Noah lowered his book and glared at Heather with a disgusted stare.

"Heather…why should I, after all the years of you insulting me, should I help YOU?" Noah said. "Why should I? If you have a reason I'd really like to know it." He added in a sarcastically fake curiosity.

"Because I'll pay you." Heather said.

"If you pay me to do you a favor, it's not really a favor…it's more of a job you're requesting from me." Noah corrected.

"Do you have to always do that?!" Heather yelled.

"I like angering those whom I hate…it shows that I'm superior to them for I can keep my calm while they go crazy and los concentration, allowing me to use my sardonic ways and ridiculize them." Noah explained.

Heather growled.

"Just what I like to hear…now what crappy little job do you want me to pull?" Noah asked.

"From what I've heard…Courtney and Duncan are now dating." Heather said.

"News gets around quickly…must be because they make a cute couple." Noah said, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Heather cut him off.

She paused.

"Now, I want you…to break them up. It'll be the perfect revenge for that bitch beating me in the school elections." Heather said.

"Don't know what I should, they are very cute together." Noah said.

"I thought you hated them." Heather exclaimed.

"As individuals, yes, but since now they're together…they'll most logically spend time with each other and less time alone renting movies, which means they won't come here and that I won't have to see them." Noah explained. "So if I break them up, Courtney will most likely rent sad chick movies to feel better, and Duncan will rent hardcore action movies to get his mind off her, and they'll both come here and I will have to hear the both of them bitch me around."

"You'll do it because I'll pay you."

"Better be a lot of cash, since I'm gonna be really annoyed in the aftermath of their breakup." Noah said.

"How much?"

"150 Bucks." Noah stated.

"150?!" heather yelled.

"Take it or leave it, bitch."

"What did you just call me?!" Heather screamed undignified.

"A bitch…which is what you are." Noah said coolly, saying it word by word. "Now are you gonna pay me to break them up, or will you not?"

Midtown High School, the Next Day. 3rd of Janaury, 4 PM.

Duncan was ready for his first date with Courtney. He had to meet up with Courtney in the school's parking lot right after school. But first he had to head for the gym lockers to pick up his duffel bag.

He walked into said locker room and went for his locker. Went for his locker and entered the combination. Opened it.

Inside, Duncan saw that all his stuff was gone and there was a single yellow note inside. It read:

"Surprise."

Suddenly, Duncan was pushed by a hard metal object and shoved into his locker. The door was then slammed shut and the lock was locked. Duncan turned around and tried to kick and pound the door open but to no avail.

"What the hell!?" Duncan yelped.

"Surprise, Duncan." A voice called.

The voice was heavily distorted.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Duncan yelled angrily.

"My identity is not important, but what is important is what I'm planning to do." The voice said. "I've been paid to make sure that your date with Courtney is ruined and thus that she'll break up with you."

"Who told you to do this?!" Duncan yelled. "Heather, right?"

"Since I hate her…I'll tell you the truth, yeah, it was Heather." The voice answered.

"Whatever she's paying you, man…I'll double, I can't miss this date man, really!" Duncan begged.

"Sorry, but I can't fail a job…bad for my rep, you know how it is." The voice said. "Bye, bye."

"Please, man. Let me out!"

The source of the voice had already left.

Outside the school. 4:30 PM.

An angered Courtney stood outside the school. He had ditched her, she thought. She was angry, yet sad that Duncan still hadn't arrived. She thought he must've most likely forgotten about her.

Bridgette approached, an angry face plastered in her face. But she cooled down a bit when she saw Courtney's even angrier face.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Duncan ditched me! That asshole pig annoys me for over a year to go out with him and on our first date he ditches me! I'm gonna beat him with a pipe when I find him!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, do you seriously think that Duncan, who went through all that trouble to get you to go out with him would ditch you like this?" Said Bridgette.

"Well…I guess not, but then where is he?" Courtney said, cooling down a bit.

"Beats me."

"Then I guess he…"

Then it hit her. She saw Noah walking down the courtyard. She wondered what would Noah be doing in so late at school, knowing he worked at Fester's and loved being able to mock the people there. He must've been up to no good and just at the precise moment that Duncan disappears. Too many coincidences.

"Heather."

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Heather, when I beat her in the election she swore she'd get back at me where it hurts most…Duncan." Courtney explained. "And knowing she doesn't want to get her hands dirty, she probably got someone to do it for her…"

Courtney proceeded to grab a pipe that was lying around the parking lot and advanced on the courtyard of the school's entrance. Noah noticed her actions.

"Oh crap." He mumbled.

Noah turned around to run, but Courtney had already charged on him. She flipped him around and tossed him against a wall, holding him by the neck with her arm and raising the pipe to be level with his face.

"Tell me now! What did you do with Duncan?" Courtney yelled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Noah managed to squeal out.

"Oh yeah you do! Heather put you up to it! Now, I'll ask you again, where is my Duncan!?" Courtney screamed.

"I have no idea what the hell you're asking about." Noah said.

Courtney grabbed Noah by the shirt collar and tossed him to the floor.

"Well, if I'm not gonna get any answers from you, I might as well let out my anger!" Courtney growled.

She raised the pipe and aimed for Noah's face.

"OK! OK! I'll show you where he is!" Noah squealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only if you don't bash my face into my skull and if you don't tell Duncan that I locked him up." Noah said.

"Fine by me."

"OK. Follow." Noah instructed.

Duncan groaned. He kicked the locker door one last time and gave up. He was screwed. Courtney would now be pissed at him. Thinking eh stood her up and would then yell at him because he flirted and teased her during a year for a date and then ditched her on their first one. Everything with her would be fucked up again.

Then he heard someone approach the locker. He heard that someone fiddling with the lock on the metal box, without fruition. Then, the person outside picked up a heavy object and with a single blow smashed open the lock. The door was pulled open.

"Duncan."

"Heather!"

The bitch stood in front of him.

"What a surprise."

"Shut up, bitch! You locked me in there and fucked up my date with Courtney!" Duncan yelled at him.

"Well Duncan, since you're not gonna date Courtney anymore…you might as well get someone else."

Heather yanked on Duncan's shirt and forced his lips into hers. At the same time, Lindsay came up from behind a set of lockers and took a picture of the situation. Coincidentally enough, Courtney kicked open the doors of the gym locker room and entered to see Heather kiss Duncan. Heather pushed Duncan off herself.

"Duncan!" Heather yelled in an obviously acted tone. "How dare you kiss me when you're dating Courtney?!"

A shocked Courtney approached them.

"Courtney…you won't believe what your…"

"Save it, bitch." Courtney growled. "Noah ratted you out."

Courtney, in a burst of furious rage, swung her fist. Her knuckles impacted with Heather's left cheek and a cracking noise was heard as Heather's face made contact with the fist. Heather fell backwards onto the floor and passed out, the force of the blow taking her down. A startled Lindsay ran out upon seeing Heather hit the floor.

"Courtney, look. I can explain." Duncan said.

"There's no need to, Duncan." Courtney said. "Noah told me what Heather planned."

"So…you're not mad at me?" Duncan asked.

"Why would I be mad at you? Noah told me that you begged to be let out so you wouldn't miss our date." Courtney teased. "You really like me…in fact, you love me."

"I do not." Duncan muttered.

"Oh really?" Courtney teased.

"Well, I don' love you…but I really do like you." Duncan said, a little ashamed.

"Same thing here, Dunny." Courtney teased.

"Hey, cut it out…I'm supposed to tease you, not vice versa." Duncan complained.

A smiling Courtney and Duncan walked out of the locker room and begun to walk away.

"So how did you get Noah to talk? Seduced him?"

"Don't think so Duncan. I'm not a slut like Heather." Courtney replied. "I threatened him with a lead pipe."

"Threatened him, huh?" Duncan mumbled. "I'm really rubbing off on you, aren't I?"

"Maybe. But I'm rubbing off on you more." Courtney said.

"I don't think so…"

"Oh really…we haven't even gone on one date and you're already ten time sweeter." Courtney said.

"Am not!" Duncan yelped.

"Whatever…I still like you Duncan." Courtney said as they reached the school gate.

She then leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. She took hold of his hand and they walked out into the street together.


	8. Basket Case

New York City, Manhattan, Midtown High School. Friday, January 23rd, 6 PM, 1992.

Hey everybody! It's a Team E-Scope episode! Pana-nana-nana-pana-nana-nana-nana E-Scope! Team E-Scope! Yeah!

Noah sat in the school library, class had ended for the week and he decided to stay back for a while and read a bit. He was reading "Chicken Soup for the Smart-Ass Soul". He read peacefuly the stories in the book about smart-asses who always get their way, including, but not limiting to killing their adversaries in over exagerated manners.

However, his peace failed to last.

"Hey Noah!" A high-pitched voice came from behind.

Noah sneered.

"Hi Izzy." He dully replied.

"Whatchoodoin'?" Izzy asked.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked, again, this time speaking clearly.

"Reading." Noah answered.

"Noah, you're always reading...Oh, I have an idea, wanna go do something fun?" Izzy said.

"Knowing about your definition of fun...No, thank you." He repleid.

"Oh come on, gimme that book."

Izzy grabbed his book and tossed it across the library. Noah watched in horror as the book hit the school's resident tough girl, Eva, in the head. Eva got up and turned around, she looked at the book and then stared straight at Noah. Before Noah, could react, the tough girl was already in front of him, an angry glare on her eyes.

"Crap." Noah muttered.

"You threw this at me." Eva growled, raising the book.

Noah opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Eva shoved the book into his mouth. Noah tried to pull the book out of his mouth, to no avail, it was stuck.

"Eva; Noah and I were gonna go do soemthing fun...wanna come?" Izzy asked.

Noah tried to protest but the book in his mouth stopped him.

"Alright...it's better than sitting around here." Eva said.

"Great, let's go!" Izzy yelled excitedly.

She grabbed Noah by the collar of his neat red shirt and dragged him along with her while she ran, Eva following close behind.

The trio made it to the parking lot, where Noah's car was parked.

"Alright, we have a car...I'll drive!" Izzy yelled.

Noah tried to protest, but he still had the book lodged in his mouth and couldn't speak.

"Come on, get in!" Izzy yelled.

The basket case girl reached into Noah's pocket and pulled out the car keys, she opened the driver side door and threw Noah into the back of the coupée car. Eva climed into the passenger seat and Izzy took driver. She put the key in the ignition and revved the car up...at 90 m/ph. She then drove the car out of the parking lot...full speed ahead.

30 Minutes later...

The car sped down the streets of Manhattan as fast as traffic would allow until it finally made a stop in Central Park. Literally, in the park, in one of the park's large no vehicle meadows.

"We're here!" Izzy yelled as she leaped out of the car.

Eva climbed out of the passenger seat and Noah climbed over the driver seat to get out of the back and out into the park ground. He tripped over the seat and fell to the floor, the book popping out of his mouth.

"Finally." Noah exclaimed.

"Izzy, why are we here?" Eva asked.

Both Noah and Eva then noticed that Izzy was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Eva yelled.

"Hey guys!"

Noah and Eva looked up as Izzy swung past them on a vine, going from tree to tree.

"How the hell are there vines in Central Park?" Noah wondered.

Izzy swung then and picked up Noah, swinging him onto a tree's branch as Noah screamed in panic. Eva soon followed on the tree branch and Izzy joined them.

"Izzy, why did you put us up here?" Eva demanded.

"So we could spy on people coming by." Izzy replied.

"How do we know that..."

"Hush...look at that." Izzy interrupted.

Izzy pointed at two people walking hand in hand along the edge of a lake near the tree they were on. A large looking guy with a black skull shirt and blue pants, short black hair and a green mohawk walking with a tan-skinned, brown haired girl wearing a white shirt under a chasemere vest and olive pants. Short version, Duncan and Courtney.

"Let's watch them." Izzy said.

Duncan and Courtney walked hand in hand, looking at each other lovingly until they reached the and of the lake and sat down, staring at the setting sun. Courtney leaned to the side, resting her head on Duncan's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"This is boring." Noah muttered.

"Yeah, it is...let's make it more fun!" Izzy added.

Izzy produced to stones from nowhere and threw them at the couple. One hit Duncan, the other Courtney. They both exclaimed in pain. Before Noah could react, Izzy grabbed Eva by the collar of the shirt and pulled her up to another branch of the tree where she and her couldn't be spotted, leaving Noah behind to be seen when the couple turned around.

"Oh crap." He muttered.

"Noah!" Duncan and Courtney screamed at him.

A terrified Noah leaped off the tree branch and began to run, escaping from the angered couple chasing him. In about ten minutes, Noah managed to lose the punk and the bossy girl, panting, wheezing and as tired as can be from the chase. When he thought he was finally on the clear, Izzy suddenly popped up from behind a tree.

"Noah!"

"Jesus, Izzy! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! And you left me behind to get killed by the criminal and the bitch!" Noah complained.

"Come on, we have more fun to have!" Izzy yelled and grabbed Noah's arm, having ignored his complaints.

She dragged him by the arm back to the car, where Eva already sat. She tossed him inside and they took off again.

7 PM.

The car came to a stop in the intersection of Bleecker and Bowery Streets in Northern Manhattan. Izzy jumped out of the Dodge and pulled Noah and Eva along with her.

"Where are we going now?" Eva asked.

"A little music bar and club called CBGB." Izzy replied.

"Isn't that the punk club?" Noah asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't go in there...I'll get stabbed to death!" Noah complained.

"No you won't...I know the owner." Izzy said.

Izzy ran into the club, dragging Noah with her, Eva following voluntarily close behind. The trio ran into the club. Since it was merely 7 PM, the life of the party at the club was still to rise up and thus, only a moderately sized crowd was at the building at the time...and much to Noah's displeasure, they were all pissed looking punks who looked as if they could disembowl him in mere seconds.

A man came onto the stage.

"Hey, I'm Hilly Kristal, for those who don't know me I'm the club's owner." The man said. "Now, it's time for the first gig of the night...an opening band. It's their first gig here and according to CBGB tradition, they must play a cover song...next time, they must bring on original material...but until then, please give it up for The California Haters."

As Hilly stepped off the stage, a band of four girls stepped on the stage. One of the girls caught the attention of the trio.

"Is that?" Noah started.

"Bridgette?" Izzy finished.

"Yeah, she is." Eva replied.

"Alright, we're The California Haters." Bridgette started. "We're gonna play a cover of 'Barracuda' by Heart, and it's dedicated to a guy whom I loved, then he kissed my cousin and broke my heart...fuck him."

"Holy shit." Noah exclaimed.

One of the girls in the band begun to play guitar as Bridgette stood in front of the microphone. Soon the singing began.

"_So this ain't the end-  
I saw you again...today!  
I had to turn my heart away...  
Smiled like the sun -  
Kisses for real!  
And tales...it never fails!  
__You're lying so low in the weeds...  
I bet you're gonna ambush me!  
You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees!  
Now wouldn't you, barracuda?  
__Back over time we were all trying for free...  
You met the porpoise and me!  
No right, no wrong, selling a song...  
A name!  
Whisper game...  
__If the real thing don't do the trick...  
You better make up something quick!  
You're gonna burn, burn, burn, burn into the wind!  
Ooooooh, barracuda?_"

The song about anger towards unfaithful or lustful men went on and Team E-scope listened tot he whole thing. Noah finding himself shocked yet amused that Bridgette had such a huge pissed off side, Eva impressed by the pissed off side, and Izzy simply liking the violent song's rythm.

"That was so cool!" Izzy said. "I agree with Bridgette, Geoff should get his ass kicked for what he did."

"I don't give a shit." Eva muttered.

"I wouldn't judge Geoff too hastily, from what I heard...it wasn't his fault." Noah said.

"So, you disagree with me?" Izzy asked.

"I guess so." Noah said.

"Oh...I see." Izzy said.

Izzy turned towards the crowd of punks.

"Punk sucks!" Izzy yelled.

The entire crowd of punks turned around and stared at the trio.

"He said it!" Izzy yelled, pointing at Noah.

"What?! No I didn-"

Before he could finish, a bottle of beer struck Noah in the head and knocked him out cold.

Noah opened his eyes slowly. He gradually regained conciousness, and his memory flooded back into his head. Bridgette at the club, the arguement and Izzy yelling and the punks throwing something at him. Izzy! She almsot got him killed by eva, then Courtney and Duncan, and she also almost got him killed by a mob of pissed off punk fans as well.

Noah got up and saw where he was. He was on the back of his Challenger. The car was parked in front of Fester's and Izzy was outside, hanging upside down from a metal pole attatched to the wall of the building.

An angered Noah climed out fo the Challenger and gritted his teeth as he walked towards Izzy. Izzy jumped off the flagpole and landed on her feet.

"Hey Noah." She said.

"Not now, Izzy! Where's Eva?" Noah yelled.

"I dropped her off at her home." Izzy said. "So, you had fun today?"

"Fun!?" Noah yelled. "You almost got me killed three times today!"

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked, completely obvlivious to the obvious answer.

"What am I talking about?" Noah repeated. "The fact that you almost got me beaten up by Eva, then you set Duncan adn Courtney on me and finally tricked a bunch of punks into throwing stuff at me!" Noah yelled.

"Oh, that...you weren't gonna die because of that." Izzy assured him.

"I DON'T CARE! You got me humiliated, beaten up and injured several times today, you drove like a maniac...you almost got me k-"

His drawn out angered speech was interrupted by Izzy's lips on his. Noah gasped in shock as Izzy took his cheeks between her hands and hungrily kissed him on the lips, soon introducing her tongue into the equation.

She soon pulled away, leaving a shocked Noah.

"I like you, Noah...you're fun! Kinda creepy, but fun!" Izzy exclaimed.

Noah didn't reply, he still stood there, shocked.

"Well, I gotta go now." Izzy exclaimed.

Izzy began to merrily, and kind of crazily, skip down the street in direction of her home. A shocked Noah stood there, contemplating what had just happened for at least another half an hour.


	9. Break Stuff, Part 1

New York City, Manhattan, Bridgette's Family's Apartment. Tuesday, April 28th, 5 PM, 1992.

Bridgette was alone at her family's apartment. She was sitting down, watching TV on the living room couch. On TV was the news. The headline story of the day was that of the trial of the four police officers who had beaten up Rodney King in L.A. for no reason.

Then, a knock on the door. Bridgette got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She pulled it open.

"Bridgette, we have to talk." Courtney said.

"Not now, Courtney." Bridgette replied.

"Yes, now!" Courtney ordered.

A stunend Bridgette let Courtney in and they walked back to the living room. Both girls sat down next to each other in the couch.

"Bridgette, we have to talk about you and Geoff." Courtney said.

"What's there to talk about?" Bridgette refuted.

"Bridge, it's been over two months since you let him go...since then, none of us have been able to hang out together without getting caught in the crossfire of your arguements...you have to let it go or else you, Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Geoff and I hanging out as friends is over...and it's the best friendship we've ever had...you can't throw that away." Courtney pleaded.

"I can't let it go, Courtney. I can't forgive him." Bridgette said, dropping her angered tone.

"Then you at least have to figure out a way to tolerate being near him, if not...the best friendship ever is over." Courtney said. "Please?"

"It's not that easy...I need closure." Bridgette told her friend.

"Well then seek closure...whatever you have to do to get it, do it. You have to." Courtney said.

"Alright...I will." Bridgette finsihed.

"Fine. I have to go now." Courtney said. "I'll see you later."

Courtney got up and left the apartment, leaving behind a thinking Birdgette.

Noah sat behind the counter of Fester's. He was looking at a picture on the counter. The picture was of him, Owen, Eva and Izzy. Eva was with her arms crossed scowling, aside of the group. Owen was sticking his thumbs up and hugging Izzy and Noah. At the same time, Noah noticed that in the picture, Izzy was hugging him.

"Maybe she does really like me?" Noah pondered. "Huh."

"Explains her drawings." Noah muttered while pulling up a badly drawn sketch of him and Izzy with a heart between them. "How didn't I see that coming? The heart in the picture is clearly visible."

He put the drawing down when he heard the sound of someone coming into the store. It was Bridgette.

"Oh, it's just you." Noah said.

"Not the time, Noah." Bridgette growled.

"Oh, you're angry...how scary." Noah told back.

Bridgette glared at him.

"Oh an icy glare...you're freaking me out." He sarcastically muttered.

"Seriously, Noah...not funny." Bridgette said, beginning to tear up a bit.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Noah asked, semi-sarcastically.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I'm neutral...I'll make fun of you and whomever is causing the trouble while providing an appropriate solution." Noah answered.

"I guess so."

"Well then, speak."

"Might as well." Bridgette said. "I think you know I broke up with Geoff."

"No I wasn't aware. I really didn't realized this despite your screaming it at him at school at least three times a week." Noah remarked sarcastically.

Bridgette glared at him.

"Fine." Noah said. "Go on."

"Well, the reason I broke up with him is because, while we were in Los Angeles for New Year last year...he kissed my cousin Joanie." Bridgette explained.

"That is brand new information." Noah said with his usual sarcasm.

Another glare.

"Sorry, it's in my nature to be sarcastic." Noah apologized. "Do continue."

"Well...Courtney came up and tell me to find a way to still hang around Geoff so that we could hang out together, to get closure." Bridgette explained.

"Well, I guess you know what to do for closure?" Noah asked, rhetorically.

"What?" Bridgette wondered.

The Next day...

At Duncan's apartment. 7 PM.

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen and DJ were sitting around at Duncan's family's apartment, watching "Beverly Hills 90210".

"This is a good show..." Courtney said.

"It's very good." Gwen added.

"Guess it's alright." Duncan replied.

"I like it." Geoff exclaimed.

"It's so good I could cry, y'all." DJ said, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "It's so good that the characters of Dylan and Brenda are back together."

"I don't know...Dylan's kind of a criminal jerk." Geoff said.

"And Brenda is a goody-two-shoes bossy, sometimes bitchy girl." Gwen added.

Realizing a similarity between the characters and people they knew; Gwen, Geoff and DJ turned to Duncan and Courtney.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing...it's just that you're both identical to the characters." Gwen said.

"No we're not." The couple replied in unison.

"Whatever."

A knocking came on the door.

Duncan got up and walked over to the door and when he opened it, he saw someone he didn't hope to see.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Duncan asked, grunting.

"DJ told me to come." Noah replied.

"He WHAT?!"

Duncan turned to DJ and angrily glared at him.

"What?...Noah's OK." DJ said.

"Not with me." Duncan said. "With me he's an annoying prick."

"You must be very stupid if you think that I went deaf a second ago." Noah said.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't think I went deaf...then you're not stupid, you're just a dumb prick who likes to insult people to their faces as if they weren't there." Noah finished.

"See what I mean?" Duncan asked, rhetorically.

"Whatever...I'm gonna grab me a coke." Noah said and walked for the fridge in the apartment's kitchen/dinning room which was adjacent to the living room. The kitchen could be seen from the living room and vice versa by a window that connected both rooms.

"DJ...You have to stop inviting people over to my place." Duncan grunted.

"OK."

As Duncan began to walk away from the door when another knock came on. Duncan went back for the door and opened. Behind it were Bridgette's parents.

Donna Fairlie was Bridgette's mom. An ex-pro surfer, now retired and running the apartment building where Bridgette and her family lived. Her father, Jack Fairlie was a sportscaster for the Channel 6 NYC News.

"Mr. And Mrs. Failrlie." Courtney said, getting up and trotting over to them. "What brings you here?"

"Courtney...you don't happen to know where our daughter is, right?" Mr. Fairlie asked.

"No...I thought she was with you in your apartment." Courtney replied.

"No...she said early this morning that she would be going out and returning as soon as possible, but she hasn't come back and she doesn't answer to her cell phone when we call her." Mrs. Fairlie said.

"Oh, you're looking for Bridgette?" Noah said, sticking his head out the window that connected the kitchen to the living room. "She's in L.A."

"What?!" The entire gang and Bridgette's parents yelled in unison.

"Yeah, she was gonna go confront her cousin Joanie over why she kissed Geoff over there." Noah said, pointing to Geoff.

"Oh shit..." Geoff said.

"I thought you knew...if not I would've told you...nah, not really, I'm too lazy to go all the way to your apartment place, I probably wouldn't have told you anyway." Noah said.

"We have to get to L.A. right now and fetch her." Geoff said.

"It might not be that easy." Gwen said.

"Why not?" Geoff asked.

"Because of this..."

Gwen pointed to the TV, where the international CNN News were on and a headline read:

CHAOS IN LOS ANGELES

On the news:

"This is Lianne Forget with WCTR News, right now a massive riot has broken out in the streets of Los Angeles due to the acquital of four police officers accused of police brutality for beating up Rodney King along with many other black people who were doing nothing illegal when the police attacked them. Now we go to the city with field reporter Richard Burns." The news lady said.

The camera shifted to a reporter out in the street where in the background several people could be seen smashing things up and beating each other.

"Lianne...I don't know if you've ever covered a riot before, but this is AWESOME! Store fronts are being smashed everywhere and people are destroying everything...it's so COOL!" Richard Burns stated.

"Richard...the news!" Lianne said from the studio.

"Oh yeah...whatever. Ah, the people are rioting in the street as a form of protest against racism, corruption in the goverment and police force and just for the sake of rioting and looting. Police say that a state of martial law has been declared, the governor suggests staying in your home, senators are burning the constitution...bla bla bloopity bleepity bla bla bloopity bleepity bla bla bla." Richard Burns said. "Oh fuck this shit man, no one cares! Me and Jimmy the cameraman are going looting! Isn't that right, Jimmy?"

"Shit yeah." The cameraman said.

"Come on Jimmy, drop the camera, man. Let's go smash shit up!" Richard Burns yelled.

Field reporter Richard Burns then drew a MP5 sub-machine gun and started firing into the air. The camera man dropped the camera and then the noise of Richard Burns and the camera man screaming and shooting stuff could be heard before the transmition was cut off.

Back in the studio...

"OK." Lianne uttered awkwardly. "We'll keep you posted."

Back at the apartment the gang and Bridgette's parents looked at the report.

"Oh god!" Noah said. "Can you really say 'fuck this shit' on live TV?".


	10. Break Stuff, Part 2

Los Angeles, Bus Stop Downtown. 29th of April, 6 PM, 1992.

The bus stopped next to the bus stop sign. The doors slid open and single blonde girl with a suitcase in her hands got off. She was wearing a light-blue hoody with a white shirt underneath. A pair of jeans and sneakers, hair tied back in a pony-tail.

"Alright, Bridgette...now you have to get to Malibu." She muttered to herself. "In a city as peaceful as this, it should be no problem."

Suddenly a bottle flew across the air and hit the wall behind Bridgette. Bridgette looked at the direction from where the bottle came and saw an angry mob with baseball bats, molotov cocktails, lead pipes, pitchforks and some assorted guns running down the street. Soon they began to smash things, break store fronts, shoot things and set stuff on fire. Everyone in the crowd was screaming "riot!".

"Oh shit." Bridgette muttered.

One Day Later...

City of Los Angeles, On the outskirts of the city, 4 PM.

The gang had made it. They had taken a flight from New York to a small town near L.A. and with a rented car drove the rest of the way. Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, DJ, Gwen and Bridgette's parents made it to the city on a van.

The van stopped at a parking lot next to a motel right outside the city and the entire tripulation climbed off.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Bridgette's mom asked.

"L.A. is one of the biggest cities in the country...we haven't been able to reach Bridgette by phone so we're gonna have to search the places where Joanie, and therefore Bridgette might be...but we won't be able to do that as a group...so we have to split up." Courtney said.

"We can't let you kids go off like that on your own!" Bridgette's father said.

"Mr. Fairlie, we have no choice." Geoff said.

"I guess so." Bridgette's dad gave in.

"Well, let's split up and start looking." Geoff said.

Meanwhile in Inglewood, Los Angeles.

Bridgette had stayed in a motel in Inglewood, the motel being the only safe one in the city due to the owner being armed to the teeth and ready to kill any rioters that approached. She still had no clue as to where Joanie was, since she had called Joanie's mom and she said that before the riots began, Joanie had gone off to be with a friend, but hadn't returned when thinhs got out of control. She did say that Joanie had called to tell her she was alright and staying with her friend in Inglewood. But she didn't say exactly where.

Bridgette sat in the motel room, watching the news on the TV.

In the news:

"This is Lianne Forget with WCTR News, live information about the riot tearing up our streets. The riot died down last night at around 2 A.M., but it began once more and worse than yesterday today at around 8 A.M." The news lady said. "Now we go to the field with Richard Burns."

The camera then shifted to field correspondant Richard Burns in a part of the city. Burns was holding a Lupara sawn-off shotgun in a hand and a can of beer in the other, he took a sip from the beer and then shot into the air with the shotgun.

"Lianne, like I said before, this riot is spectacular! I've already looted a big screen TV, a dirt bike and a new couch for our apartment and I've shot at least eight people! And Jimmy the cameraman here, he's killed I don't know how many dudes, but he's such an awesome shot, man! I didn't know he had it in him!" Richard yelled.

"Richard!" Lianne yelled from the studio. "The news, will ya?"

"Sorry Lianne, honey." Richard said. "Well, the riot began again this morning and it seems to have only gotten worse, now people have turned their violent rage not only to store fronts but to police officers and other men in uniform like firemen, ambulance drivers and McDonalds employees. Things are getting worse, there's fire everywhere people dying, gang violence is enormous bla bla bloopity bleepity blab fucking bla! God damn it I can't take it anymore! Jimmy, make room in the van we're gonna steal ourselves some more shit, man!"

However, Bridgette didn't pay attention to Richard Burns' drawn out scream and shooting spree afterwards, she paid attention to a person who was running in the background of the shot.

Joanie was in the background running for safety. Upon looking at the corner sign, Bridgette noticed that the place where Joanie was running through was very nearby.

"Time to get that bitch." Bridgette muttered and walked out of the room with only her room key and a lead pipe, just in case. After all, there was a riot going on out there.

Duncan and Courtney:

4:30 PM

Courtney and Duncan had made their way over to East Los Angeles, one of the biggest areas targetted by rioters. Running down the streets and crouching through alleywasy to avoid the bullets, blows and molotov cocktails flying through the air. As well as jumping out of the way of incoming vehicles.

"This is useless, we'll never find Bridgette like this." Courtney said. "It's hard enough to find a single person in an entire city, it's even harder when a riot is going on in the streets."

"Princess...what ever happened to not giving up?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, but this is different." Courtney replied.

"Yeah that's an excuse...we both know why you're giving up, it's because you can't do it...you're not good enough to do it." Duncan dared her, knowing this would push her over the edge.

"Oh no...you did not just say that!" Courtney told him. "Like hell I can't...Let's go find Bridgette...I can do anything!"

"I love that woman." Duncan muttered to himself when Courtney stormed back into the street.

The punk and the preppie walked back into the rioting streets, trying again to dodge everything that flew through the air and stormed through the streets. The two teens made it across the street when they heard a voice calling.

They turned to the direction of the voice and saw a middle aged-looking, white man holding a gun and aiming it at them.

"You kids is going down." The man said, raising his gun at Courtney's head.

Right before the man pulled the trigger, two things happened. First, Duncan stepped in front fo Courtney, to take the bullet for her. Second, another man with a golf club ran out of an alley and struck the gun wielding man with it. The teens looked at the gunman crumble down on the floor and then turned their eyes to the man with the golf club who just saved them. They were shocked when they realized who it was.

"Jack Nicholson?!" They uttered in surprise and unison.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Nicholson said.

"What the hell?!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh you're probably wondering what I'm doing here hitting people in the head with my golf club?" Nicholson began, in a strangely monotone, almost insane sounding tone. "Well, I'm a very violent man." He added. "And sometimes, I just have to let ALL MY ANGER OUT!"

This last bit, Nicholson said screaming.

"So sometimes, smashing things during a riot is the best way." Nicholson said. "Now me and my friends have to go smash some more things."

After that, Nicholson called out someone who was nearby.

"Hey Izzy, Noah, come over here!"

"Crap no." Courtney and Duncan muttered.

Izzy and Noah ran up to Nicholson from the alley. Noah was holding a lead pipe and Izzy was wielding a sledgehammer. Then they saw Courtney and Duncan.

"You know, you'd think that in an entire city, with a riot going on, we wouldn't have to run into anyone from New York." Noah muttered.

"What, you know these guys?" Nicholson asked Noah.

"Yeah...a couple of guys from NYC." Noah replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Duncan asked.

"Oh you know...with the whole riot going on Noah and I thought it would be fun to you know, come down here, smash some shit, steal some stuff and go a little crazy!" Izzy replied in an insanely accelerated tempo.

"Let me re-phrase." Duncan said. "What are you doing here, smashing stuff with Jack Nicholson?"

"What, can't friends go out and smash stuff together?" Izzy asked, as if it were a regular everyday question.

"Yeah but how do you...he...whatever." Duncan sighed.

"You haven't seen Bridgette, have you?" Courtney asked.

"No, but I did see a girl that really looked like her, only she was more tan, hsd darker hair, blue eyes and a bigger rack, almost as big as mine." Izzy said, groping herself while giving out the last bit of the description.

"That's Joanie." Courtney said. "Bridgette was looking for her, they must be around the same place."

"Where did you see her?" Duncan asked.

"Inglewood." Izzy replied.

"Izzy, we don't have time for this." Nicholson said. "Let's go smash some more shit up."

"Sure, rock on, JACK!" Izzy yelled. "We'll catch you later guys!"

With that, Izzy sprang forward, Noah and Nicholson not far behind.

"Weird." Duncan muttered.

Gwen:

4:30 PM.

Gwen had began to search for Bridgette in the neighbourhood of Watts. Since this was one of the areas least affected by the riot, Gwen deduced either Bridgette or Joanie might be roaming the neighbourhood.

Gwen stormed through the streets of the neighbourhood, very much like Courtney and Duncan, dodging everything that came her way. A sport could have been invented at that moment which consisted of dodging every bullet, brick, bottle, rock, trash can, etc. That came close to Gwen's head.

As she ran down the sidewalk, she saw a guy crossing the street who looked a bit familiar.

"Trent?!"

Trent turned around.

"Gwen?!" Trent called. "Hey, how ar-"

At that point, Trent got hit by an incoming car and thrown to the floor a centimeter away from Gwen.

"Oh my god, Trent, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah...hey Gwen, how've you been?" Trent asked, attempting to get up.

Gwen stretched out her hand and helped Trent get up.

"What are you doing in the middle of a riot?" Gwen asked.

"I was playing a show at Donny's yesterday when this thing broke out, and I've been trying to get back home ever since." Trent replied. "But what about you? What are you doing in L.A. and furthermore, what are you doing in L.A. IN the middle of a riot."

"Remember my friend Bridgette, from the party?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"Well...she's had some trouble and she came here to look for her cousin Joanie, the girl who hosted the party, to settle some things, but then the riot broke out and my friends and I are here trying to find her." Gwen explained.

"Hey...is that Bridgette girl tall, has blonde hair, green eyes and wears a blue hoody and jeans?" Trent asked.

"Yeah...how did you know what she was wearing?" Gwen asked.

"I saw her a while ago while I was making my way through Inglewood...she's probably still there." Trent replied.

"Great! We have to go find her!" Gwen yelled. "Come on!"

"OK."

As the pair turned around, they saw a sight, they'd rather didn't see. A group of at least ten guys in red hoodys, caps, pants and other red clothes holding sub-machine guns were approaching them. In other words, a group of Bloods gang bangers were coming on.

Turning around, theys a group of more gangbangers, these guys were all in blue...in other words, Crips gangbangers.

"Oh crap." Trent muttered, knowing what was coming up.

For those out there unfamiliar with Los Angeles gangs...in the 90's, the rise of crack-cocaine sells in L.A. brought the city's two biggest african-american gangs, the Bloods and the Crips on a turf war, with each gang wanting to take the other's main dealing turf. The Crips wanted to take Inglewood away from the Bloods and the bloods wanted to take Compton from the Crips. The war is still going on in a smaller scale in 2009.

As the bangers began to raise their guns, a blue van sped down the street, running over many rioters and smashing several things before coming to a stop near the bangers. The side door of the van, with a WCTR logo on the side door, slid open and from inside came field reporter Richard Burns and his trusted cameraman, Jimmy. Burns was holding an old, 30's model Tommy Gun in one hand and a hand grenade in the other, while Jimmy the cameraman had an M16 assault rifle.

"Alright Jimmy...let's smash it up!" Richard yelled.

Raising his Tommy Gun, Richard Burns opened fire on the Crips before they could themselves fire. The same went for Jimmy with the Bloods. The Bloods and Crips jumped behind a low cement wall to avoid the bullets. As the gangbangers began to return fire, Richard pulled the pin off the grenade with his mouth and spat it aside, raising the grenade in the air.

"Holy shit! He got a grenade!" One of the bangers yelled.

"Run, mutherfuckers!"

The gangbangers got up from behind the wall and began to run the other way. Burns threw the grenade into the air and it landed behind the wall. Gwen and Trent leaped away from the grenade as it went offm, blowing a hole in the wall and burning the grass and sidewalk under it, sending shrapnel through the street.

"Shit yeah!" Richard yelled. "Come on Jimmy, let's chase them on the van!"

Jimmy and Richard leaped on the van, the door remaining open so that Richard could fire out off the side with his Tommy gun. The van sped through the hole on the low wall and chased the gangbangers.

"Weird." Gwen muttered.

5 P.M., Inglewood.

Joanie had walked into a white house at the neighbourhood across a set of train tracks. Bridgette ran across the tracks, shoving aside a couple of rioters until she made it to the house, which had a latino-looking guard holding a shotgun in front of the door.

"Private shelter. Invitation only." The man said.

Without response, Bridgette shoved her knee into the man's crotch, smashing his testicles.

"Shit." The man muttered as Bridgette walked in.

Having seen her walk in, Geoff and DJ ran across the tracks to the house.

"Look DJ, I have to go in there alone." Geoff said.

"OK, man." DJ said. "I'll wait here."

Geoff walked towards the house just as the guard was standing up.

"Private shelter, pibe." The guard muttered in pain. "Need invi-"

Beofre he could finish, Geoff gave the man a kick in the testicles, knocking him to the floor again.

"OK, pibe, you can go in." The guard said.

"Sorry, dude." Geoff said.

"No importa, pibe." The guy finished.

Geoff walked into the house and looked around. There were a bunch of people hanging out in the place, drinks in their hands, talking...as if they were in a party, completely ignoring the riot going on outside.

Bridgette had managed to make it to her cousin.

"Joanie!" Bridgette yelled.

The tanned girl turned to her cousin.

"Oh...hey Bridgette." Joanie replied, a grim look on her face. "How have you been since Geoff chose me over you?"

"He didn't choose you!" Bridgette called out. "He was mine and I was hers and he was the coolest, nicest guy I've ever met...until you came along!"

"Well...to be he likes me more."

"No I don't!"

Joanie and Bridgette turned around.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you, Bridge." Geoff replied.

"What?"

Meanwhile...somewhere on the other side of L.A.

OJ Simpson sat on his couch at home. Suddenly, he leaped off the couch and came up with an idea.

"I'm gonna kill my wife in two years! Yeah!"

Meanwhile...somewhere in England.

George Harrison sat on his couch at home. Suddenly, he leaped off the couch and came up with an idea.

"I'm gonna record a solo album with Madonna! Yeah!"

Meanwhile...something that has to do with the story...outside the house.

DJ stood outside, waiting for Geoff to come out, hopefully with Bridgette tagging along. He was in an alley next to the house, believing that staying in thge street would get him killed. After fifteen minutes, a particular sight caught his attention. A rioter approached the house, a bottle of booze in one hand. But there was something particular about that bottle of booze, it had a cloth sticking out of the mouth of the bottle. Then, realization struck.

"Shit! Molotov cocktail!" DJ screamed and ran for cover.

The rioter lit up the incendiary device and threw it into the building through a window. The rioter then ran off. DJ ran into the street and watched as the building caught fire. People began to run out of the front door and jumping out the windows, trying to escape the fire. A crowd soon began to gather round the house as they stared at the fire. The crowd, made mostly of big tall guys managed to lure any rioters nearby away...fearing getting beaten by a crowd.

A black car suddenly pulled over next to DJ and Courtney and Duncan climbed out of it.

"DJ, what's going on?" Courtney asked.

"Some crazy ass rioter fool lit up that house...and Geoff and Bridgette are inside!" DJ replied.

"Shit!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Hey...where you guys get that car?" DJ asked.

"Carjacked a guy...we'll tell you about it later." Duncan explained.

The house began to burn faster.

"Guys...what's going on?!" Gwen yelled.

The three friends turned around and saw Gwen coming up to them with another guy.

"Who's he?" DJ asked.

"Hi, I'm Trent." The guy replied.

"I'll tell you later...but now, what's going on?"

"Geoff and Bridgette are inside the burning building!" Courtney said.

"Shit!"

The four friends and Trent watched the door as a figure seemed to come out. That figure turned out to be Joanie. Courtney ran over to the california girl.

"Joanie, what the hell!? Where's Geoff and Bridgette!?" She yelled.

"I don't know what just happened, but the place caught fire and..."

"WE CAN SEE THAT!" Duncan exclaimed.

"But where are they?" Gwen repeated.

"They were right behind me." She finnally replied.

The four friends, Trent and Joanie watched as someone else came out the door. A figure was coming through the door, carrying another figure.

"It's Geoff carrying Bridgette out!" Duncan said.

Then emerged from the door, Bridgette carrying Geoff out.

"Other way around..." Courtney exclaimed.

Bridgette placed Geoff on the sidewalk, who had his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them and looked up at her.

"Bridge...what just happened?"

"What happened is that you came all the way out here to find me during a riot." Bridgette said.

She then leaned in to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"And I love you for that."

"So...your forgive me?" Geoff asked, seeminlgy obvliovious to the obvious answer.

"Yeah...I forgive you."


	11. Summer Of '92

Fester's Movies, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City. Friday, July 1st, 1992. 5 PM.

Noah sat behind the counter, reading the latest Stephen King book on the market, titled "Some Story About Some Everyday Object That Turns Out To Have A Mind Of It's Own And Starts Killing People".

His calm reading, however, was interrupted by the chime of the bell on top of the entry door to the store. Announcing someone had walked into the store. The know-it-all lowered his book and glared at the recently arrived person.

"What do you want?" Noah asked.

"Weed." Duncan replied.

"What am I now? Your dealer?" Noah replied, sarcastically.

"No...but YOUR dealer Weedo has some good stuff, and I know, since I tried it in L.A., so I want some of his good stuff." Duncan said.

"Fine...I'll take you to Weedo." Noah said. "For twenty bucks."

"Are you crazy!?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Hey, do you want prime weed or not?" Noah asked.

"Fine." Duncan said and reluctantly handed Noah a twenty.

"Alright, I'll take you to him now in my Dodge." Noah said.

"It used to be my Dodge." Duncan said.

"The keywords are 'used to'." Noah said. "Now come on."

Bedford, Brooklyn. 1 Hour later.

The black 1974 Dodge Challenger stopped in front of a large apartment building in the neighbourhood of Bedford. Duncan and Noah climbed out. Outside the apartment building were several black guys. They all were packing heat.

As they walked by:

"Hey Noah." They all waved in unison.

"Hey Steve, Jack, Carl, Lil' Devil, JD." Noah called back.

"How do you know those guys?" Duncan asked.

"They're part of Weedo's gang." Noah replied.

They walked up the small five stair staircase that led to a metal door which in turn led into the apartment complex. Noah pushed the door open and stepped in, Duncan behind him. They climbed up to the first floor of the building and went for the door of apartment 1D. Noah knocked on the door.

An african-american man opened the door for them. He was speaking on a cell phone as he opened the door and signaled Noah and Duncan to come in and shut up. Duncan managed to hear what the man, whom Noah told him was Weedo, was saying, but he didn't understand since he was speaking in a badly pronounced spanish.

"Juan Pedro Fasola, nuestro gran amigo. Que ganas de verte tenemos todos acá. Hace cuanto tiempo que no te sentimos. Contando aquel cuento de la buena pipa y va. Fasolita querido, a ver cuando venís por acá. Fasolita querido, que te quiero ver, te quiero contar, lo mal que se vive lo bien que se está."

Weedo then hung up.

"Uoh oh, uoh oh, uoh oh, uoh oh, uoh oh!" Weedo chanted in anger.

"What the hell, Weedo?" Noah said.

"Sorry, my supplier is screwed." Weedo said.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I mean I can't sell you any weed." Weedo said.

"Why not?"

"Because I barely have any and it's very prime quality which is already reserved for pre-calling customers." Weedo explained.

"What, now you have to reserve reefer before buying it?" Duncan asked.

"In these harsh times...yeah." Weedo said.

"Harsh times?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, you see, I get my weed which I sell to you from a guy called Juan Pedro Fasola in Argentina."

"Argentina?" Duncan asked. "What's that some russian populated country?"

"It's a country in South America, moron." Noah scolded him. "Go on, Weedo."

"Well, anyway. Right now Argentina is on a dry spell. There's barely any weed down there, so weed dealers are selling all they've got down there and not bringing any up here, so people who buy weed from Argentine dealers, which is one of the best kinds of weed, don't have any right now." Weedo explained.

"How many dealers buy weed from Argentine suppliers?" Duncan asked.

"Let me see...two, three, four...every dealer in the city." Weedo replied.

"Shit!" Duncan yelled.

"Sorry guys, but until this drought runs out then NYC will be weed free." Weedo said. "Hey that rhymes."

"Do you have any idea how long it'll be before they begin shipping in weed again?" Duncan asked.

"Well the drought began because the summer heat down there ruined all the plantations in January, and trhen the intense winter cold kept them ruined, so I'm guessing that as soon the winter down there and the summer up here passes the plantations will be growing again. So you'll have to wait until the summer of this year ends." Weedo said. "The summer of '92."

"Shit." They exclaimed in unison.

The next day, 1 PM.

"Duncan, what's the problem?" Courtney asked.

They had gone on a walk to Central Park as part of their date, but Courtney found that Duncan had been on a real big daze since their date began.

"What?"

"I said what's the problem?" Courtney repeated.

"Long story." Duncan said.

They had been walking around the park for about half an hour since they finished lunch. However, Duncan had been pretty out of himself since he was wondering about the weed supplies. Since his body was used to consume weed every once in a while and the lack of it in his system at the time was making him very tired.

"I'm just feeling really tired." Duncan said.

"What's up, Dunkie?" Courtney said, teasing. "You sick?"

"Very funny, Princess."

They walked down a sidealk for a minute until Courtney spotted a stopped ice cream truck.

"Hey Princess. Want ice cream?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Courtney replied.

"Alright, just sit down on that bench and I'll get us some." Duncan said.

Courtney went over to a nearby bench and sat down, looking at Duncan as he went for the ice cream truck. He ordered himself some chocolate and ordered Courteny lemon. Her favourite. As the ice cream man was handing the cones to him, Duncan's phone rang.

"Hold them for a second." He told the ice cream man.

Duncan answered

"Yeah." He said into the phone.

"Hey Duncan." Noah said. "I have good news."

"What is it?"

"I have some weed." Noah said.

"Awesome, dude!" Duncan exclaimed.

"So if you want it you gotta come now...I mean now, cause in a while it'll be gone." Noah explained.

"Alright dude, I'll be there in..."

Duncan stopped talking when his eyes landed on Courtney. She was smiling and looking at the nature around the Central Park, which is in reality the only place you'll find nature in New York. Her eyes then met his and he just couldn't keep on talking when he saw her smiling at him with that cute little smile of hers, her onyx eyes making him blush slightly.

"Hey Duncan, are you still there?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I gotta turn down your offer." Duncan said.

"Dude, do I need to remind you that no new weed will be grown throughout the summer and that since weed plants take at least three months to grow, you may not get sweet Mary Jane for at least five or six months?" Noah said.

"Don't care." Duncan said.

He looked reassuringly at Courtney once again and smiled.

"I have something better."


	12. Sex & Candy

New York City, Manhattan, Midtown High School Cafeteria. Wednesday 2nd of September, 1992. Lunch Time (a.k.a. 12 PM).

There they sat. There they were. The entire gang sitting down in the school cafeteria, together as friends and couples once again for the first time since the whole Joanie affair was done and summer ended.

"Well...I'm glad we're all friends again." Gwen said. "But I can't help being pissed that the summer's over."

"Yeah...but at least everything is settled with our world." Said Bridgette, putting her arm around Geoff's shoulder. "No problems with us at all."

"Yeah right." Noah said as he stepped by.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked, pissed off.

"Well let me see...you, Duncan, are still a trouble prone psycopath who is still head over heels for Courtney; Courtney you are a bitchy, goody-goody, power hungry maniac who is still head over heels for Duncan; Gwen, you are still an overtly easily angered, loner goth who gets easily irritated; Bridgette, you're still a tree-hugging, neautralist who refuses to see the evil in people; Geoff, you're still an irresponsible, party-crazed, hyped up dude; and finally; DJ, you are still a cowardly, bunny-obsessed giant wall of fluff...and you are the lesser of all you six evils." Noah explained with a condescending tone. "Unless I am mistaken, those are all perjoratives, and that you are full of them...therefore, there are a lot of problems with you."

"Yeah, well...what about you?" Gwen exclaimed angrily.

"Me...I'm a highly sarcastic, often sardonic, cynical know-it-all who enjoys taunting his anti-sympathizers by pointing out their many flaws." Noah explained.

"And you think those are not problems?" Courtney asked, rhetorically.

"Oh, there we differ...I am aware those are flaws...and unlike you, I don't deny them. In fact, I myself pointed them out to you...making me less troubled because I do recognize that there are several flaws in my personality." Noah explained. "Now, I must depart."

Noah walked off with his food tray, leaving behind an annoyed and confused gang.

"Whatever." Courtney said. "Guys, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Duncan wondered.

"My cousin Cody is coming in from Bangor, Maine down in southern New England since he's gonna stay with me and my parents for a while...and I'm supposed to pick him up at La Guardia Airport." Courtney explained. "So I was wondering if you could come with me to get him?"

"Sure. When?" The gang replied in unison.

"This Friday after school." Courtney answered.

"Alright."

Friday 4th of September, 6 PM. New York City, La Guardia International Airport.

It was gate 69. The plane had already arrived and the airport and the passengers were getting off. The gang waited next to said gate for Courtney's cousin Cody to arrive.

"How long do we have to wait?" Gwen groaned.

"The plane's already here, Gwen." Courtney told her. "He'll be out in a minute."

Geoff suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Gate 69." Geoff replied. "Funny."

The rest of the gang understood what he meant and Duncan joined in the laughter. Courtney galred at him.

"What? Come on Princess, you gotta admit it's funny." Duncan said.

Courtney kept on glaring.

"Oh, you're just mad because we haven't tried it." Duncan said. "That it Courtney? Wanna have some 69?"

"What?! No! We haven't even done it regularly yet!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Well, don't you think it's about time we did do it for the first time?" Duncan asked.

Courtney suttered and tried to cast out a reply but found herself unable to answer to his joke. The rest of the gang burst out laughing.

"Relax, Princess. I'm just kidding." Duncan said. "Unless you really want to do it..."

Courtney glared at him.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying." Duncan exclaimed.

"Courtney!"

The gang turned around at a guy come out of the airport hanger. The guy had short brown hair, blue eyes and a smile which was missing a tooth in the middle. He was wearing a neat white shirt under a yellow sweater vest with a pair of horizontal red stripes at the bottom. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"Cody!" Courtney called back.

Courtney ran up to her cousin and hugged him. He looked as if she was choking him.

"Can't...breath." He managed to spit out.

"Sorry." Courtney said. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine." Cody said. "But what about you? You finally admit to that guy Duncan that you liked him?"

"So...you liked me so much that you had to tell your cousin, eh, Princess?" Duncan said, getting close to Courtney.

"Oh, so this is Duncan." Cody said. "Sorry for blowing that...but what's the answer?"

"Well, if you must know." Courtney said.

Immediately, Courtney grabbed Duncan by the collar of his shirt and planted a hungry, lustful kiss on Duncan's lips, leaving him a dazed state of hormone induced shock.

"We're dating and he is head over heels for me." Courtney said.

Duncan managed to snap out of his happy daze.

"Well, you're head over heels for me." Duncan said.

"I know...but so are you for me." Courtney said, knowing she'd beaten him with that.

"Yeah, but I...whatever." Duncan said.

"See...he LOVES me." Courtney teased.

"No, I don't." Duncan said.

"Now the teasing shoe is on the other foot." Courtney said. "It's not funny to get teased."

Duncan tried to say something, but, very much like Courtney did when he joked about 69, found himself unable to speak and just glared.

"So well Cody, let me introduce you to the rest of my friends." Courtney said.

DJ approached.

"This is DJ."

"Hey man." DJ said and gave Cody a bear hug.

"Choking me again." Cody spat out once more.

"Sorry." DJ said as he put him down.

Geoff and Bridgette came up.

"This is my best friend Bridgette." Courtney said.

"Hey." Bridgette waved at Cody.

"This is my other friend and Bridgette's boyfriend, Geoff."

"Hey dude." Geoff waved.

"Hi to you both, guys." Cody said.

"And last but definitely not least, my friend Gwen." Courtney said.

"Hi." Gwen called semi-apathetically.

"Hi." Cody said, looking at her with enamoured eyes.

Gwen glared at him curiously, then snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to snap him out of his daze.

"Alright guys, let's get back to town." Courtney said.

The Next Thursday (a.k.a. Monday the 10th of September, 1992). Midtown High School, 12 PM

Lunch Time once more in Midtown High School and the gang were in their usual cafeteria table, enjoying their crappy school cafeteria food.

"Hey, Bridge, why didn't you get any food?" Geoff asked.

"I'm a vegetarian, and since the school doesn't have a vegetarian menu I bring my food from home..." Bridgette said. "But today I forgot my home food, so I'm not eating since I don't want to eat the animals they serve here."

"I don't think this meat is made from animals." Gwen said, poking at her horrid looking food.

"Hey guys, you know what we haven't done in a while?" DJ said.

"What?" The rest of the gang asked.

"Going over to Duncan's apartment and hang out." DJ replied.

"He's right, you know?" Duncan said.

"Well, how about tomorrow we just go over to Duncan's, rent a movie and just hang out?" Gwen proposed.

"Sorry, but Princess and I have a date tomorrow." Duncan said.

"Yes." Courtney added.

"Well, what about Saturday?" Gwen asked.

The rest of them nodded.

"Alright, we will." Courtney said. "But this time, US, the girls get to pick the movie." Courtney said.

"And what makes you think that, Princess?" Duncan asked.

Courtney leaned to the side and planted a huge kiss on Duncan's lips. She held it for thirty seconds and then let go.

"Alright, they can pick the movie."

That Friday, (a.k.a 10th of September, 1992). Prime Theater, Greenwich Village.

The Prime Theater. The Greenwich Village's most famous movie theater, historic because it's the place where The Godfather had it's commercial premiere to the general public in New York State, the place where it was most viewed around the world. Currently, Duncan and Courtney were getting out from the theater after watching "Scent Of A Woman".

"That movie was beautiful." Courtney said, brief tears in her eyes.

Courtney and Duncan walked out of the theater, Courtney had her arms wrapped around Duncan's left arm and had her head on his shoulder. Duncan was having a tough time making it look like he wasn't all giddy and excited that Courtney was holding onto him like that, but Courtney could tell anyway.

"It was alright." Duncan said, hiding the fact that he had liked it a little more than just that. "Would have expected a little bit more gunfire in an Al Pacino movie."

"Oh come on, Duncan." Courtney said. "I can tell you liked it so much more."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." Courtney said. "And I can tell you're loving that I'm holding you this way."

"Yeah, right."

"I can feel your heartbeat speeding up." Courtney teased.

She snuggled closer to him and felt his heart rate triple in speed.

"You know how to tease, Princess." Duncan said.

"Learnt from the best." Courtney added, referring to him.

She then lightly kissed him on the cheek making his heart practically pound out of his chest something she more than felt.

"So, how about we go someplace more...quiet and romantic?" Courtney said.

"Alright, Princess." Duncan said.

The two teens made their way back to Courtney's apartment in The Village. She opened the door with her keys.

"Isn't it normal to go to the guy's apartment?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, but your parents are not out of town." Courtney said, a slight naughty glint which Duncan had never seen before sparked in her eyes.

Ducan's face was suddenly lit up with one of the biggest grins he's ever had, second only to the one he got after their kiss in California. They slowly walked to Courtney's room and as soon as Duncan opened the door to it, he saw a dimly lit, organized yellow walled room. A book shelf stocked completely next to a desk next to a bed. The only two things attached to the walls were a set of Alanis Morissette and a Burce Springsteen posters.

"Never figured you liked music by 'The Boss'." Duncan said, referring to the Springsteen poster.

"His music is romantic and nice." Courtney answered back.

"Whatever...I like his music too."

With that, Duncan leaned into Courtney and kissed her. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, something which surprised him since he was planning on doing that first. They slowly inched backwards as they kissed and fell back on Courtney's bed, Courtney winding up on top. She pulled away from him and then threw off her chasemere vest and took off her shirt, displaying her breasts behind a black lace bra. Duncan couldn't stop staring.

"Eyes up here, Duncan." Courtney said.

"I know but I don't care." Duncan said. "How big are they?!"

With that, Courtney got an idea, she lent downwards and squishe her chest against Duncan's head, his face sinking between her boobs.

"I'd say they are about a piar of D-cups." Duncan moaned into her cleavage.

Courtney rolled her eyes and pulled her breasts away from his face, earning a groan from him. She then proceeded to kiss him again. Duncan launched his hands forward, feeling her up.

"So soft..."

"Take it easy, Duncan." Courtney said.

"Don't think so." Duncan said and pulled her into another kiss.

The Next Morning. 10 AM.

"I wonder where Courtney is?" Bridgette wondered.

"I don't know, haven't seen her since whse went out with Duncan." Gwen said.

"I tried calling but she didn't answer her cell or her house phone." Bridgette added.

"Wonder where could she be?" Gwen muttered.

Meanwhile at Courtney's...

Courtney slowly opened her eyes. As the light began to filter into her pupils, her memory came back to her and she couldn't help but smile. She felt Duncan hugging her close.

"Morning Princess." Duncan said.

"You're awake?" Courtney asked happily.

"Yeah." Duncan replied. "Felt like cuddling up to you for a while."

"That's sweet." Courtney said.

She pulled his arms off him and turned around, then kissed him on the nose. She managed to get out of bed, Duncan following her. She looked at herself on the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing nothing but Duncan's shirt, which went down almost to her knees. She noticed she was also wearing Duncan's spiked choker collar.

"Hey, this looks good on me." Courtney muttered to herself about the collar.

"What looks good on you, Princess?" Duncan asked, coming up from behind and hugging her.

She noticed he was only wearing boxers.

"Well...um the..."

"Come on tell me." Duncan said.

"Fine." Courtney said. "Your collar."

Duncan looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It looks cute on you." Duncan said and kissed her cheek. "Wait, let me correct myself. It looks hot on you."

Courtney rolled her eyes yet again and turned around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Well, we gotta get going. I have to meet Bridgette and Gwen in Central Perk." Courtney said. "But Duncan...promise me one thing."

"What is it, Princess?"

"Don't tell the guys that we did it yet." Courtney said. "I want us together to tell them tomorrow when we're hanging out."

"Well...I guess I can handle it." Duncan said.

Ina minute, they got dressed and prepared to leave.

"Love you, Courtney."

Courtney looked at him lovingly.

"Duncan, you called me Courtney." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

"Whatever...I love you too."

Twenty minutes later...

Gwen and Bridgette were sitting in a large orange couch at the end of the coffee shop next to Central Park. Courtney slowly walked into the place and went over to them, she then sat down next to Bridgette.

"Hey guys." Courtney said.

"Courtney, what took you so long?" Gwen asked.

"I had to 'do' something." Courtney explained, using air comas on "do".

"Why did you use air comas on'do'." Gwen asked.

"And is that Duncan's collar on your neck." Bridgette pointed out.

Courtney looked down at her neck and noticed she was still wearing Duncan's collar.

"Oh boy."

"Courtney, what happened alst night?" Bridgette asked giddly.

"Fine...Duncan and I...did it." Courtney said.

"EEEEE!" Gwen and Bridgette squealed a squeal reminescent of that of two girl in their school, Kaite and Sadie.

"Calm down." Courtney said.

"So, how was it?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen!" Courtney yelled.

"Come on, tell us."

Courtney's face lit up.

"It was awesome!" Courtney said. "It had to be the best first time ever."

"I thought you weren't a virgin." Gwen said.

"Actually, that's just a lie to make me appear less uptight." Copurtney said. "But anyway, Duncan already knows the truth, and he also knows how great it was. It just felt so good, and when we woke up he was so nice and sweet."

"Awww."

"But anyway guys...I told Duncan that we would tell all you guys together tonight at his place. So when we tell you, please act surprised." Courtney pleaded.

"Don't worry...we will."

"So Duncan and Courtney did it?!" Geoff and DJ yelped in unison.

"Yeah." Bridgette and Gwen replied, again in unison.

"Wow!" Geoff said.

"But guys, they'll tell us tonight so you have to act surprised." Bridgette explained.

"Alright."

That night, Duncan's Family Apartment. 8 PM.

With Duncan's parents out on patrol duty, the gang easily settled in the apartment and DJ began setting up the VCR with the movie the girls had picked, "The Breakfast Club". The rest of the gang sat on the couch when Duncan and Courtney got up.

"Guys we have something to tell you." Courtney said.

"Guys...before that. The video doesn't work." DJ said.

"What?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, the tape's broken." DJ said.

"Give me that." Courtney said.

Courtney grabbed the tape and looked at it.

"Come on,Duncan." Courtney said. "We're going downstairs to Fester's and demand that Noah gives us another copy."

"Princess aren't we..."

"It can wait, I'm not letting Noah scam us." Courtney said. "You guys wait up here and don't come down...It's gonna get messy."

Fester's Movies, 5 Minutes later.

Courtney and Duncan walked into the store and looked around. No one was inside, they made their way to the counter and saw a bunc of chocolates sitting there next to a note which read:

"Gone to get some 'green'. Be back in an hour or so."

Noah –

"Great." Duncan said. "Let's go."

"I don't think so." Courtney said. "We'll wait."

"He could take an hour." Duncan said.

"We'll manage to kill time." Courtney said.

Duncan sighed and looked down until an idea came to his mind.

"You know...the store is empty, maybe we could close shop and have a little 'fun'." Duncan said.

"In a movie store?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, babe." Duncan said. "It'll be fun and dangerous."

He grinned at her with a cocky and seductive smirk.

"Well..."

Courtney leaped forward and kissed him hungrily.

"Danger is kinda hot." She told him, returning his seductive smirk.

They quickly locked door and brought down the iron shades of the store and walked to the back, behind the romantic section. She leaned into him again and began to make out with him as she un-buckled his pants. They pulled apart for a second so Duncan could remove her shirt. Immediately after they began making out again, his hand launched forward for her left breast and gave it a big squeeze making her moan into his mouth.

Noah walked down Bedford street. He made it to his store and noticed something.

"Strange...I don't remember locking up or pulling down the shades." Noah muttered.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Everything seemed in order, but just in case he would check the entire place. Noah made his way to the back of the store and stood in front of the romantic section video-case.

Right behind said video case were Courtney and Duncan. Duncan was only in his boxers and Courtney only in her panties. The dead-silence petrified them, hoping Noah wouldn't go behind the video-case and spot them. Noah slowly walked behind the romantic video-case and Duncan and Courtney, holding all their clothes, slowly moved in front of it, trying to dodge his suspicious glance. They managed to hide under the counter and they watched in panic as Noah slowly began to get closer to their hiding spot.

"We're screwed." Courtney told Duncan in an extremely low voice.

They watched as Noah got closer and closer to them, but not seeing them. He raised his nose in the air and sniffed.

"I smell sex and candy here." He said out loud to himself. "I'm guessing the candy smell comes from Owen's chocolates, but where does the sex smell come from?"

Noah walked to the counter and sat on his chair, not looking under it and not seeing Courtney and Duncan.

"I smell sex and candy here." He muttered again. "I seriously wonder where the sex smell comes from?"

Courtney and Duncan began to panic.

"Well whatever...I'm going out." Noah said.

He got up and left the store. Courtney and Duncan got out from under the counter and sighed in relief.

"That was close." Duncan said.

"REALLY close." Courtney exclaimed.

As she exclaimed this, she flung her arms outward, knocking the store computer to the ground. The broken computer caught fire and soon, the entire place was burning.

"Oh boy."

Both semi-naked teens ran out of the store through the back. Noah heard as his store caught fire and ran back to it.

"MY FUCKING STORE!" He yelled. "How did this happen?"

With that, almost as if on cue, Duncan's collar came rolling out the door with Courtney's bracelet attached to it. Noah stared at it as his face sunk into raging anger.

"DUNCAN! COURTNEY!"

In Duncan's apartment...

The Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ sat on the couch, talking when suddenly Duncan and Courtney ran into the place, looking extremely tense.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bridgette asked.

"Not much." Courtney said.

Then, a thundering knock on the door was heard, as if someone was bashing it with a hammer.

"DUNCAN! COURTNEY!"

"Is that Noah?" Gwen pondered.

"Hey guys...we're gonna have to get out through the back window and climb down the emergency metal ladder." Duncan said.

"Why? What is he-"

"No time, just do it!" Courtney commanded.

The other teens just walked towards the balcony and got out. After that they all climbed down the emergency ladder.

"YOU TWO BETTER COME OUT OF THERE! BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO GO IN MYSELF I'LL BASH YOUR BRAINS IN WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER I HAVE!"

As she and Duncan climbed down the ladder, Courtney said:

"We will never have kinky, dangerous sex in a public place again."

"Agreed." He replied.


	13. Mr Jones

New York City, Greenwich Village, Duncan's Family's Apartment Complex. Saturday the 18th of September, 1992.

He was lying down in bed trying to sleep. The noise, however, didn't let him. The pounding noise coming from upstairs. Bang, bang, bang. Thump, thump, thump. He tried to cover his head with the pillow in order to avoid having to listen to the annoying noise, but it proved futile, since he could still hear the humping noise on the roof of his apartment, which at the same time was the floor of the apartment above.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and grabbed a sledgehammer from his storage closet. He climbed up on the bed and raised his sledgehammer. He then banged the roof with the hammer and screamed.

"You maggots keep it down! I can't sleep!"

Upstairs...

Courtney and Duncan heard the noise of the banging and then the scream.

"You maggots keep it down! I can't sleep!"

Duncan got off and out of Courtney.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It's my downstairs neighbour." Duncan said. "Don't mind him."

Duncan tried to get back with her but she stopped him.

"Duncan, as much as I enjoy 'having fun' with you; it's still no excuse to be rude to the man." Courtney said.

"You'd think that after a year of dating me you become less uptight." Duncan said, knowing that their lovin' was over for that week.

"Hey I am having sex with you. Me from a year ago would have saved herself for marrige." Courtney told him.

"That is true." Duncan said, beginning to twirl a loose strand of her hair.

"Yeah and anyways, you'd think that after a year of dating me you'd become less of a punk." Courtney said.

"Hey, I haven't done anything illegal for months." Duncan replied.

"True." Courtney said. "And besides, Duncan from a year ago would kept insisting we had sex now...but not you, you're too sweet and kind."

"Shut up." Duncan said.

He playfully threw a pillow at her. Courtney giggled and hugged him. He hugged back and they cuddled.

Back downstairs...

"Lousy kids." He muttered.

He was pissed. Hatchet Jones was pissed. Yep he was. He gets pissed very easily, especially when it comes to teenagers. He'd always hated teenagers, how disrespectful and disturbing they were. His momma used to tell him that he was the same way as a teen, but he didn't think so, since he never remembered being a disrespectful punk.

There were many reasons why he didn't have children. First off is because of his incredible dislike for teens. But there were also deeper motives, all of which sadden him. But well, living in the apartment under Duncan Nelson's apartment didn't really help his attitude towards teens. It really only made his opinion of them ten times worse.

He also disliked the punk's friends. The annoying and stuck up brunette who was now his girlfriend, the clutsy and naïve blonde girl who always broke stuff accidentally and who once accidentally dropped a vase on Hatchet's head while he was walking down the stairs, the annoying, noisy and party-obsessed blonde guy and the grim-looking goth girl who was always grouching.

The only one of them that didn't disturb him so much was the big Jamican kid, whom Hatchet thought was pribably the only teenager in the world he could stand. In fact, if he were a little less cowardly, he would have reminded Hatchet Jones of himself, especially because of the Jamaican kid's love for his momma, pretty similar to that of Hatchet's love for his momma.

But hell, in the end...he didn't like teenagers.

The following day, 10 AM.

"So, Mr. Jones...what are your qualifications?" Principal Harrisson asked.

"Well, I went to cook school in Canada, graduated from Ontario Central Chef's Academy three years ago...I can cook gourmet, italian, spanish, latin and american foods and I-." Hatchet replied.

"Woah, woah, Mr. Hatchet...we don't need all that kind of expertise." The principal said.

"What do you mean?" Hatchet asked.

"I mean...in this school, the budget for the cafeteria is a large one, but I recently got myself a new car and the money was a bit too tight so we 'made some cutbacks' and thus we don't have that big a budget for food." The principal explained.

"You mean that you're embezzlin' money from the school cafeteria budget and thus you want me to be cookin' crappy food?" Hatchet asked, angrily.

"Well if you put it that way it sounds horribel but...yes." The principal said.

"Damn!" Hatchet told him.

"Hey, do you want the job or not?"

"Fine...but I'm not likin' you that much." Hatchet said.

"I'm fine with that...half the staff hates me, especially Janitor McClean." The principal said. "So it's no news."

Monday the 20th of September, Lunch Time. Midtown High School, Cafeteria.

Gwen walked into the cafeteria, the place was a dull white, large room, which was full of teens, eating and talking in the different tables. The goth girl walked to the cafeteria line, where Courtney and Duncan were standing at the back, waiting for her. They filed up in the line to collect their "food".

"Ah, another Monday midday where we eat the crappy food that the cafeteria serves." Gwen said. "How nice."

"Seriously, what are they doing with all the school's food budget?" Courtney wondered.

"That's a long story, maggots." The cafeteria employee said, coming from the kitchen.

"Wait what the-" Duncan started.

Duncan turned to look at the cafeteria employee.

"Mr. Hatchet!" Duncan said in shock.

"Surprised to see me here, maggot?" He asked. "Now I work here, and by the way, you have to call me Chef Hatchet Jones."

"Isn't that a bit long?" Asked a rhetoical Courtney.

"Fine...Chef Hatchet."

"I don't even think you can be considered a chef by cooking this." Gwen said.

"Yeah...well I-"

Chef Hatchet got a hold of his tongue. He remembered that if he gave out information about the principal's embezzlment, he would get fired.

"Just shup up and move!" Hatchet yelled.

The teens grabbed their food and swooshed away.

"Lousy kids!"

Same Day, 7 PM.

Having just finished with the dishes, Hatchet found himself with little to do. He was walking down one of the many halls of the building when he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the cafeteria. He ran towards it, hearing more noises along the way. He kicked the cafeteria door open and looked in.

Whomever had caused this had already fled since the place was empty...and trashed. Hatchet looked around and saw that the windows were broken, the chairs and tables were smashed and everything was fucked.

"The punk bastard above my apartment!" Hatchet yelled.

However, his opinion changed in a second. He looked at the floor and saw rocks. Whomever did this was a cowardly mutherfucker, since they didn't even dare come inside to wreck shit up. It couldn't have been the punk or any of his friends, since they would have been brave enough to smash things inside.

He heard the door open once more and turned around, behind him was Principal Harrisson.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Harrisson yelled.

"Somebody smashed shit up by throwing these rocks through the windows." Hatchet explained, picking up one of said rocks.

"Damn...Oh well, what are you gonna do?" Asked Harrisson rheotrically.

"What, you ain't gonna do anything about this?!" Exclaimed Hatchet.

"No, you're gonna do something about this."

"What?"

"Clean up this mess...that's what I pay you for."

"No you don't, you pay me to cook!"

"Whatever...if you wanna keep this job, you better clean up this mess." Harrisson threatened. "Now, I'm going home...you'll be the last one here, I think, so lock up."

With that Harrisson turned around and left. Hatchet growled in anger and stormed over to the kitchen. He grabbed a broom and walked back to the cafeteria to start cleaning up.

"Lousy Principal making me do this work shit." Chef Hatchet "Won't even give me enough budget to cook real food. That prick embezzler."

"Sounds like you're pissed with old Principal Harrisson." A voice called.

Hatchet turned around to the source of the voice. There, next to the door, clutching a broom and wearing a blue boiler suit was a man. He had jet black hair, a chiseled face, a five o'clock shadow and a cocky smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Asked Hatchet.

"McClean. Chris McClean, the janitor." The guy introduced himself. "And I'm guessing you're the new cook, Hatchet Jones."

"Yeah."

"So, you're not liking our little Principal, are you?" McClean asked.

"I fucking hate the guy." Hatchet said.

The two men kept on talking as they swept the rubbish into a corner.

"Same here, been working for him for ten years, two of those as a janitor." McClean explained.

"What did you do before becomin' the janitor?" Hatchet asked.

"I used to teach here, but some bad shit happened and I was fired, but I still had to work here due to some legal complications and thus I'll have to work as a janitor in this place for at least another four years." McClean explained.

"Damn, that sucks." Hatchet said.

"Don't I know it." McClean replied. "But what about you. What brings you to working in the deep and dark depths of Midtown High?"

"Nobody else would hire an ex-con, despite my extense culinary training...whatever happened to forgive and forget in this damn country!?" Hatchet exclaimed, angrily sweeping a rock into a wall.

"Yeah...everything is real fucked up under George H.W. Bush." McClean commented. "There will never be a worse president than George Bush SENIOR...no, no."

"There will never be a worse president than him...nobody's worse than the George Bush we have NOW." Hatchet added.

"Never."

The next day (a.k.a Tuesday the 21st of September, 1992). Lunch Time, School Cafeteria.

On his second day at the job, Chef Hatchet Jones stood behind the counter of the school the disgusting food that he was forced to cook due to the low budget caused by the principal stealing from the funds.

Hatchet's annoyed mood increased when he saw the party boy and the klutzy blonde appear next in line. Hatchet poured some of the crappy food on the blonde guy's plate and looked at the klutzy girl, seeing she had no plate.

"Why don't you have a plate?" Hatchet demanded.

"I'm a vegetarian...so I won't eat this meat, but I forgot my lunch at home, so I was wondering if you had any vegetables back there?" The klutzy blonde asked.

"No! This crap is the only thing we've got." Hatchet repleid grimmly.

"Don't worry, Bridge." The party boy said, pulling out a brown bag. "I got you some lunch from home in case you forgot yours."

"Oh Geoff, you're so sweet." The surfer girl said.

She leaned into the party boy and the pair began to make out in the line. Hatchet glared at them and then turned his head to the side, watching the line grow.

"Yo! You two lovebirds move your asses! You're stallin' the line!" Hatchet yelled.

The teens pulled apart and glared at him. They picked up their lunches and walked away.

"I'm starting to really hate this shithole!" Hatchet groaned.

At 7 PM in the afternoon, Hatchet tended to get really grouchy, something that McClean more than noticed.

"Try not thinking that after being a janitor here for two years." McClean said.

"And besides, the kids in the school are too damn annoying!" Hatchet yelled. "Today, the klutzy blonde chick and her boyfriend the slacker party-obsessed dude started makin' out in the cafeteria line, slowing down the line! I hate those kids."

"Yeah, I've already had to deal with the annoyingness of those kids..."

Flashback:

McClean was doing his job, it had happened the previous week. He had been sweeping the hallway which lead to the Histroy classes when he turned a corner. On the other edge of the corner were Courtney and Duncan.

"Duncan, I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this project!" Courtney yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Princess..."

"I can't believe it...I'm absent for one day and we get a gigantic project, for which you sign us up together...and you don't even tell me!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Hey, Princess, I'm human, I make mistakes!" Duncan yelled back. "And it's not like you don't have any flaws!"

"Oh yeah, well tell me about one of my 'flaws' you don't like!" Courtney yelled, using air comas on "flaws".

"You're extremely bossy and high maintenance!" Duncan yelled.

They both crashed their foreheads against each other's and growled, looking into the other's eyes with furious anger. Suddenly, their glare turned to an affectionate and loving stare and in a second, thier lips had met and thye were making out.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" McClean muttered to himself and swept away.

Present time:

"They jsut started making out all of a sudden, when they were at each other's throats the previous second, it's too damn stupid...but I personally have nothing against them, I just find some of them annoying...why do you hate teens so much?" McClean asked.

"It's a long stroy." Hatchet said, getting a little sad.

"Hey, you OK? Wanna talk about it?" McClean replied, seeing his reaction.

"Not today, man...maybe some other time."

"Alright."

The week, (a.k.a. Tuesday the 28th of September, 1992.) Lunch Time.

Back again in his post, Hatchet began to pour the food down onto the plates of the teens that came by, gorwling at those who stayed in place for more than two seconds.

Then they came along.

"Back off, Heather!" The goth girl yelled.

"Make me, weird goth girl!" The bitch called back.

Chef Hatchet goraned as the two reached the front of the line, pushing each other to get ahead.

"I was here first!" The bitch yelled.

"Yeah right, Heather." The goth called back.

Hatchet glared at them in anger about to yell, hut before he could, the goth tripped the bitch forward and the bitch stumbled butt first into a trash can, which collapsed onto its side.

"Enjoy the trip, bitch." The goth said, kicking the trash can and making it roll out the cafeteria door, the bitch screaming as it happened.

As the kids in the line clapped and cheered for the goth, she returned to the front of the line and looked at the food on her plate.

"Don't you have something a little bit more edible?"

"GET MOVING, MAGGOT!" Hatchet yelled.

"Sir, yes sir." The goth replied and ran off with her food.

"I said I hated this shithole before...but now I'm really fuckin' angered!" Hatchet yelled as he burst into McClean's janitors closet at 7 PM that afternoon.

They had began to hang out in the janitor's place every day at the same time, talking about the teens they hated or got annoyed by...teens like Noah, Izzy, Owen and others swept into their converstions multiple times.

"Woah, calm down Jones, what happened?" McClean replied.

"The crazy goth girl and the damn bitch started fightin' in the cafeteria, they made a whole ruccus and then the goth girls complained about the damn crappy food I'm forced to serve!" Hatchet exclaimed.

"Dude! Calm down...hatchet, I gotta ask you, because I'm really curious...why do you ahte teens so much?" McClean asked.

"Well, I'ma gonna tell you, but only because you're a friend." Hatchet replied. "About five years ago, me and my wife were thinkin' about having children...but we never got to makin' the decision."

"Why not?" McClean asked, sensing tragedy coming.

"She got killed." Hatchet said, saddened. "She got hit by a car driven by a bunch of drunken teens. She died almost immediately."

"Dude, I'm sorry." McClean said.

"Nah, it's OK, dude...you didn't know." Hatchet said.

Then, he began to cry, he wept off and clutch onto McClean and cried onto his shoulder.

"OK...awkward." McClean thought.

Hatchet began to stop crying and got off Chris' shoulder.

"Sorry...after she died, I made myself and her a promise, that I'd find a way to be happy without her...Iand cookin' was my way of bein' happy...but then, I got sent to prison after I got framed for a robbing a convenience store. Which only fueled my dislike for teenagers even more." Hatchet said.

"Let me guess...some teens really robbed the store." McClean said.

"Yeah...and now, thanks to my record, I can only get work in this shithole! And I'm sick of it!" Hatchet yelled.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of this too...I mean, I'm almost out of cleaning products and Principal Harrisson won't give me any money for more, so I can't clean as well and since I can't clean well, he slashes my salary:" McClean complained.

"I'm sick and tired of that embezzlin' prick!" Hatchet yelled.

"Yeah, hatchet, I think it's time you and me did something about it." McClean asked.

"What?"

"I've had a plan to fix things around here, but I needed somebody to help me out...so if you help me, we might be able to get things sorted out." McClean explained.

Hatchet thought about it for a second.

"I'm listenin'".

The following day, (a.k.a. Wednesday the 29th of September, 1992.) Lunch Time.

"I'm really sick of this crappy food." Courtney squealed, poking at the "meatloaf" with her fork.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever this food is made of didn't originate in this planet." Gwen said.

All the gang, except Bridgette poked at their food, with their forks.

"I'm gonna starting bringing my own lunch." Duncan said. "Even the crappy food in juvie was more edible than this."

The teens stopped their talk when the cafeteria door burst open, letting Principal Harrisson in.

"Attention students, I have an announcement to make." The Principal said. "Due to some more budget cuts, the end of the year school dance is now canceled."

"I don't think so, Harrisson." McClean yelled.

Harrisson turned around and standing there were McClean and Hatchet.

"You ain't cancelin' that dance, maggot!" Hatchet yelled.

"Oh yeah! And how are you gonna stop me?" Harrisson asked.

"We're not, but these guys will." McClean said.

With that, two men walked into the cafeteria. Both of them were wearing jet black suits and had black shades on.

"Who are you?" Harrisson asked.

"We're special agents Jack Jackson and Johan Johansson...of the FBI." Agent Jackson explained.

The other agent approached Harrsson and handcuffed him.

"Principal Leighman Harrisson, you're under arrest for mass embezzlement." Agent Johansson said.

"You've got no proof!" Harrisson exclaimed.

"Au contraire, Mr. Harrisson. Your two employees here snuck into your office and obtained records of your embezzlment of a total of one and half million dollars from the school budget during the last ten years." Agent Jackson explained.

"You backstabbing pieces of shit!" Harrisson yelled at McClean and Hatchet.

"See you around, principal!" McClean told the principal.

"Move, sucker." Agent Johansson told Harrisson.

As the two federal agents dragged the principal out of the cafeteria, the crowd of the entire student body cheered and Hatchet and McClean high-fived each other.

The following day.

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, DJ and Bridgette got in line at the school cafeteria. They were all still smiling.

"I can't believe that Principal Harrisson got arrested." Courtney said happily.

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Geoff yelled.

With that, the new intercom announcement sustem of the school blared.

"Attention everybody, this is your new Principal...Principal McClean." McClean said through the intercom. "I hearby declare that the end of year school dance is back in schedule and that the construction of the school swimming pool will begin next week. Also, I hope you're all pleased with the new school menu!"

The six teens got to the front of the line, where Chef Hatchet stood behind the counter.

"What dou kids want?" Hatchet asked, as nicely as naturally possible for him. "Steak? Chicken? Salad?"

The gang got the food they wanted and walked off.

"I think I'm gonna like workin' here." Hatchet declared to himself.


	14. Man! I Feel Like A Woman

Friday the 7th of October, 1992. New York City, Greenwich Village, Courtney's Family's Apartment, 9 PM.

"You girls need anything?" Courtney's dad asked.

"No dad." Courtney replied.

"Alirght, we'll be going then." Courtney's mom said.

It was the night of Courtney's parents' 18th wedding anniversary and they were going out for dinner, leaving Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette, who had to arrive from her date with Geoff later on, in charge of the apartment. Courtney's mom was Ana Barlow; she was born in Argentina in South America, but her family moved to San Francisco in 1961 when she was 10 years old. At sixteen, in 1967, she met Courtney's dad and they hooked up, later they went to college together in New York, and they got married in 1974 and had Courtney a year later. Courtney's dad, Kurt Barlow, was born in San Francisco and he hooked up with Courtney's mom at age sixteen in 1967 as previously explained.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Courtney waved at her parents as they left.

Her parents walked out the door and closed it behind them.

"Thought they'd never leave." Gwen said.

"Do you have to be so critical of my parents?" Courtney asked, rheorically.

"Do you have to use so much rhetoric?" Gwen retorted, mockingly.

Courtney glared, Gwen laughed. Then the doorbell went off.

"That's probably Bridgette." Courtney said and went for the door.

She opened it.

"Hey Courtney, howyadooin?!" Izzy asked.

"What?"

"How are you doing?" Izzya asked again.

"Fine Izzy, but wha-"

Before Courtney could finish, Izzy slid into the apartment and jumped onto the couch in the living room.

"Gwen invited me here." Izzy said.

"She WHAT?"

"What?...Izzy's OK." Gwen replied.

"Not with me." Courtney said. "Izzy's crazy!"

"When I get bored I try to eat my fingers."

"See what I mean?" Courtney asked, rhetorically.

"Courtney you sound just like Duncan." Gwen said.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, the day that we found out that Bridgette had gone to L.A. Noah came to Duncan's apartment with invitation from DJ and Duncan used the same dialogue that you just did." Gwen said.

"And you remembered the exact dialogue?" Courtney asked, rhetorically again.

"It was a traumatic day, I remember every detail of traumatic days." Gwen replied.

"Whatever...Izzy I think you sh-"

Courtney looked at the couch again and saw Izzy was gone.

"Where did she go?" Courtney asked.

"No idea." Gwen replied.

"Hey guys, out here!" Izzy yelled.

Courtney and Gwen turned to the window and saw Izzy outside, hanging upside down from a pole. Courtney turned to Gwen.

"How the fuck did she get out there?!" Courtney yelled.

"I don't know, probably the same way she got back inside."

Courtney turned around and saw that Izzy was back inside the apartment in the kitchen.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Courtney muttered.

Another doorbell noise.

"This time it's gotta be Bridgette." Courtney said.

And it was. When Courtney opened the door, Bridgette was standing outside. Courtney let her in and all four girls sat on the couch.

"So Bridgette, how was your date with Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"It was really cool." Bridgette said.

"Did you guys do it?" Izzy asked.

"IZZY!" The other three girls screeched.

"What, I mean it's not like I'm the only one who wants to know, and she's also the only one of us who hasn't done it." Izzy said.

"Actually, I haven't done it either." Gwen said.

"Really?" Izzy muttered. "I'm surprised that conservative and uptight Courtney would get laid faster than gothic, freaky Gwen and loose, hippie-ish Bridgette."

"IZZY!" The girls yelled again.

"What?" Izzy said. "It's true."

"Izzy, it's a concept of relationships." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I mean, Courtney may be uptight and conservative, but she is dating Duncan...that's a real big push." Gwen said. "While Bridgette may be a little bit more loose, but she's dating Geoff who's less pushy."

"And Gwen isn't dating anyone." Bridgette said.

"Yeah...you three should have a little more fun." Izzy said.

"Hey, I do have fun!" Courtney exclaimed. "I did it with Duncan yesterday."

"COURTNEY!" Gwen and Bridgette said.

"What?" Courtney asked, rhetorically yet again.

"What I mean is that you three should hang out as girl-friends a bit more, you know, a girls night out." Izzy said.

"Maybe she's right." Bridgette said.

"In fact, why don't the four of us go out right now?" Izzy said.

"We're supposed to be looking after my family's apartment." Courtney said.

"You're bad-ass enough to have sex with Duncan, but you're not bad-ass enough to leave an apartment uncared for?" Izzy said, lighting a stick on fire.

"Izzy, put out that flaming stick." Gwen said.

"Alright." Izzy said, putting out the stick. "But seriously Courtney...bad enough to do Duncan, but not to sneak out and leave an apartment un-attended?"

"Fine." Courtney said. "Let's go get my car."

Half an hour later...

The girls had made it. They'd gotten dressed to go clubbing and made it to a club in the heart of Manhattan. Courtney pulled the car over at the entrance and they walked towards the velvet rope. A huge line was in front of the club.

"Let's forget it guys, we'll never get in." Courtney said.

"No wait! I know how to handle this." Izzy stopped them.

The four girls walked towards the entrance where a bouncer stood in front of a velvet rope, letting people in and others not.

"Can we go in?" Izzy asked.

The bouncer studied them for a second.

"Normally we'd let ladies in before everyone else, but today is too crowded, you gotta wait in line." The bouncer said.

"OK." Izzy said, looking downtrodden.

Izzy turned around as if heading for the back of the line, but before she took two steps, she jumped backwards in the air, rolling like a ball in mid-air before landing behind the bouncer. She then grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, pulling hard on it.

"Let us in!" Izzy commanded.

"OK, OK, just let go of my arm!" The bouncer squealed.

"Thank you." Izzy said as she let him go.

The bouncer pulled open the velvet rope and the girls stepped in. The girls stepped into the night club and looked around, the place was crowded...scratch that, it was jam packed with people. The dance floor was a giant mess of people dancing, there was room enough for there to be comfortable distance between the dancers, but if it were to tighten up just a bit more, things would get uncomfortable. The bar of the club was full and the tables set up were almost complete too.

"Wow, this place is packed." Bridgette said.

Then Courtney heard someone say something to her.

"Hey, honey...how are you doing?"

Courtney turned around hoping to find an overconfident or drunk guy hitting with her, but was surprised with what she saw.

A woman dressed like a semi-punk was standing next to her.

"You got a date here or are those just your friends?" The girl asked.

"Um...this is uncomfortable." Courtney muttered. "I'm sorry but I'm not a lesbian."

"Oh." The woman said. "Sorry about that then."

The woman then left. Courtney glared at her friends as they giggled.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Courtney grunted.

"Yes it is." Izzy said.

"Whatever."

"Alright girls, let's hit the dance floor!" Izzy yelled.

The girls stormed towards the dance floor and began dancing.

"Hey, honey. You with somebody?" A guy told Bridgette.

"No...but I still have a boyfriend."

"Oh, OK." The guy said ans walked off.

The group kept on dancing.

"Hey, babe...you look hot." A drunken guy told Izzy.

Izzy, without reply, lifted the guy over her shoulder nad tossed him out of the dance floor and onto a table. Lucky for her, the buncers didn't see her doing this.

Thenthe group kept on dancing.

"Hey, y-you wanna gwo out shome thime." A wasted guy came onto Gwen, talking in semi-drunken gibberish.

"Sorry, but no." Gwen replied as she danced.

"Look honey. I always gwet wut I want." He said, putting an arm on ehr shoulder.

Gwen glared at the guy and shoved his arm off, then planting a kick on his balls. The guy crumpled onto the floor and passed out.

Yet again, the group kept on.

"Hey, honey. You taken?"

Courtney turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see ANOTHER girl hitting on her.

"OK...I'm not a lesbian." Courtney told the girl.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said and walked off.

Gwen, Bridgette and Izzy looked at this in awe. Then they burst out laughing.

"Not funny, guys!" Courtney said. "Let's go sit down on one of the tables."

The girls walked out of the dance floor and got to one of the tables, three of them still laughing. They sat down and began talking about many things. Yet their conversation was interrupted yet again.

"Hey, brunette, are you taken or are you alone?"

Courtney turned around and glared when she saw, who it was hitting on her. No it wasn't Duncan. It was another girl. Bridgette, Gwen and Izzy began to laugh.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm. Not. A. Lesbian." Courtney said, with pauses between each word of the last bit of the sentence.

"Poh sorry." The girl said and walked off dissapointed.

"Why are only girls hitting on me?!" Courtney squealed.

"I don't know...maybe it's because you've got 'the smell'." Izzy said.

"What is 'the smell'?" Courtney asked.

"I heard somewhere that because of a hormonal thing, lesbians can sense a smell of someone who tastes good." Izzy said.

"That's just an urban legend." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but maybe Courtney does taste good." Izzy said.

"IZZY!" Courtney yelped.

"But I guess there's only one way to find out."

Izzy cupped Courtney's cheeks and brought her face forward planting a long and hungry kiss on her lips. Courtney tried depserately tpo pull away, but Izzy managed to hold her in place. Soon after about ten seconds, Izzy let Courtney go, separating their lips.

"IZZY!" Courtney yelled.

Izzy licked her lips.

"It does taste good." Izzy said.

"Izzy, that was ridiculous!" Courtney said. "Isn't that right, Bridge-"

Before Courtney couyld see it coming, Bridgette cupped her cheeks and brought her forward, crushing her lips against Courtney's. Courtney squealed yet again until Bridgette released her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Courtney yelled.

"Well, izzy said you tasted good and I wanted to try." Bridgette said. "You kinda do taste good, but nothing compared to Geoff."

"BRIDGETTE!" Courtney yelled. "That-"

Before Courtney could finish, Gwen cupped her cheeks again and planted a kiss on her lips, almost as drawn out as Izzy's.

"What the hell was that for?!" Courtney yelled.

"I just wanted to see what was the big deal." Gwen said.

"Well don-"

Izzy grabbed Courtney and pulled her back in, this time planting a long, lewd kiss on her lips. She neatly stuck out her tongue and slid it into Courtney's mouth, crushing Courtney's tongue under hers. Courtney struggled to get free for thirty seconds until Izzy released her.

"OK, WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP KISSING ME!" Courtney exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry, you taste good, Courtney." Izzy said. "Guys taste better, but you're pretty good...Duncan's lucky."

"OK...now stop kissing me, comprende?!" Courtney yelled.

"Fine." Izzy said.

"Now, I think we've had enough fun tonight." Courtney said.

"But we've only been out for an hour." Izzy complained.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have stuck your tongue down my throat!" Courtney yelped at her.

"Touché." Izzy said in defeat.

Twenty minutes later...

Courtney 's car pulled over in front of the apartment building her family lived in. However, a little thing caught their attention. A fire truck was parked outside and a thrid floor apartment was balckened as if it had caught fire.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked one of the firemen outside.

"Apartment 3C caught fire." The fireman answered.

"That's my apartment!" Courtney yelled. "How did it happen?"

"Somebody lit a stick on fire and forgot to put it out." Another fireman said, lifting up the stick.

"A stick, who wo-"

A pang of realization suddenly struck Courtney.

"IZZY!" Courtney yelled in a voice so high it could be heard across the world, in fact...

Meanwhile in Aberdeen, Seattle:

Kurt Cobain, Dave Grohl and Krist Noveselic were in a recording studio.

"Alright guys, we need only one more song to complete our next album." Dave said.

Suddenly, a gigantic scream resounded outside the studio.

"IZZY!"

"What the fuck was that?" Krist wondered.

"Whomever that'Izzy' is, she better apologize to whomever just screamed." Dave commented.

Suddenly, an idea struck Kurt.

"Apologize..." He muttered. "All Apologies. Yeah! Now that sounds like a good title."

Back in New York.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Courtney yelled.

"I don't know, but she left this." Bridgette said, picking up a note that was lying on Courtney's car in the seat where Izzy had been previously sitting. Courtney grabbed the note and read it.

"Sorry I burnt down your apartment...but you have to admit it was pretty funny." Courtney read the note out loud. "Yeah, it'll be funny when I cram this note down her throat like she crammed her tongue down mine!"

Behind her, Gwen and Birdgette began to laugh wildly.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"


	15. Reservoir Dorks

Friday the 28th of October, 8 PM, 1992.

"How do I end up in this kind of situation?" Noah wondered.

He and Izzy were standing on top of a six storey building. Both were wearing black suits with white dress shirts under them. Also, both of them had sunglasses on and were holding paintball guns.

"Mr. Gray, there's no time anymore! We gotta jump!" Izzy yelled.

"Can we dump the whole codename thing?" Noah asked.

"Never!" Izzy yelled. "Now come on, let's jump before the paintball bomb goes off!"

Noah looked at it, the paintball bomb was sitting there, right next to the locked exit from the rooftop. It had ten seconds until detonation. They either jumped and hoped to land in the garbage container below, or let themselves get blasted full of paintballs and hope the sheer force of the explosion won't kill them or shove them over the side of the roof.

"How do I end up in this kind of situation!?" Noah exclaimed.

"Mr. Gray there's no more time left!" Izzy yelled.

Izzy grabbed Noah by the shirt and then pushed him off the side of the rooftop, making him fall off while looking up, his back to the ground, not knowing whether he'd land on the garbage can or not.

"OH CRAP!"

Previously...

Sunday the 23rd of October, New York City. 7: 45 PM. Duncan's apartment building.

Duncan stood outside his door, doggy bag in his hand. He lit it and placed it in front of his door. He prepared to ring the bell when he heard the voice.

"Don't you have something better to do than annoy your neighbour?" Courtney asked. "Like getting ready to go to the movies with me, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ?"

"I am ready...I just wanted to pull a prank before I left." Duncan said.

"Fine...I'll meet you downstairs." Courtney said and walked off.

Duncan grinned and then rang the bell. He then ran off. Almost immediately, the door opened and Cheft Hatchet Jones stepped out.

"Oh man!" Hatchet yelled.

Hatchet immedately stomped on the bag to put it out. He sighed with relief when the fire went out, but grew extremely angered when he saw whatwas left on his shoe.

"SHIT!" Hatchet yelled.

His eyes narrowed when he figured out who did it.

"PUNK MAGGOT!"

The Prime Movie Theater. 8 PM.

"It's finally time." Duncan said.

They walked into the movie room. The screen was already starting up and the movie trailers had began to roll.

"I can't believe I agreed to come here." Courtney groaned.

"Courtney, do we really have to go through your drawn out complaints which we will later prove wrong by saying you came because we all came and because Duncan asked you to do so with those 'puppy eyes you just can't deny'?" Gwen asked rhetorically and sarcastically at the same time.

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but found herself unable to and just shut her mouth. Gwen raised her head in triunphant pride. The gang sat down and watched as the movie began to play. The movie opened with a scene of six men middle-aged men in black suits talking with a middle-aged man in everyday clothes and an older looking man also in everyday characters then began a dialogue of what the song "Like A Virgin" by Madonna is about. After that, th famous scene of the guys walking in slow-motio with "Little Green Bag" by The George Baker Selection plays and the opening credits roll. After the opening credits, the scene shifted to two of the guys in a car, one of them got shot. They then head to a warehouse and soon after, you realize they just came from a botched jewel heist.

In case you don't know by now, the movie the gang were watching was Quentin Tarantino's classic, "Reservoir Dogs".

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the movie room.

"Izzy, why do I have to watch this movie?" Noah said, complaining.

"Because the trailer made it look so bloody and gorey and so cool!" Izzy exclaimed.

"But-"

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Eva said, growling at Noah.

"You know, I don't even have to stay here, I'm just gonna go." Noah said.

Noah prepared to get up.

"Oh no, you don't." Izzy squealed.

With the speed of lightning, Izzy reached into ehr shirt, pulling out a set of handcuffs and a key from her cleavage. She cllipped one of the cuffs to Noah's wrist and the other to hers. She then clicked both cuffs closed with the key and proceeded to stick they key back between her breasts.

Noah, now forced to sit down, looked at his wrist with a careless and plain gaze.

"You just handcuffed me to you?" Noah asked, dryly.

"A-ha."

"And you stuck the key in your cleavage?" He said, same tone as before.

"A-ha."

"And you somehow knew that you would have to bring handcuffs to a movie?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any way I can go without having to stay for the movie?"

"Unless you want to dig between my boobs...no there isn't."

"You'll bite me if I do that?"

"Yeah."

Noah pondered this for a second.

"Fine, I'll stay." He grunted.

"Yay!" Izzy exclaimed.

Eva shushed her and Izzy obeyed.

"Why do I hang out with these two?" Noah muttered, burying his face in his non-cuffed palm.

11 PM. Outside the movie theater.

"That movie was awesome!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Totally dude!" Geoff said.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed.

"It was too violent, man." DJ said, cowering a little. "Too bloody and gory, y'all."

"DJ's right, it was too bloody." Courtney said. "Good plot though, very gripping."

"Oh Princess, I'm pretty surprised you liked for something other than the fact it gave you an excuse to leap into my arms twice." Duncan teased.

"Well Duncan, yes I liked the movie for more than that...and I liked it for that too, but I know you liked my jumping into your rarms too, after all I looked down at your pants when I jumped on your arms and they looked a bit too tight." Courtney teased back.

Duncan found himself unable to retort and suddenly blushed slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the gang, who burst out into laughter.

"Well, looks like Duncan's finally been out-teased." Gwen said, between laughing fits.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Duncan said.

He turned to Courtney

"And it looks like someone joined the dark side and decided to start teasing outside sex." Duncan teased her.

This time, Courtney blushed.

"Well, looks like Courtney likes to tease in the sack, never thought of you as someone that kinky, Court." Gwen said.

"Shut up, Gwen!"

Twenty minutes later...

Noah walked into his room at his family's penthouse. Yeah, sardonic, cynical and sarcastic Noah is rich. His dad being one of the biggest programmers of Microsoft, which at the time was selling computer systems to the US goverment on a daily basis and his mom was a best-selling author and critically acclaimed author, so they had enough dough to live the life.

They lived in a three storey penthouse apartment in the Village, ten bedrooms in it. Noah had eight brothers older so those rooms were useful. However, six of the older brothers were already in college so they didn't live there anymore, making many bedrooms available.

Well, Noah walked into his room after returning from the movie. He had liked the movie, but he could have enjoyed it a little more without being cuffed to Izzy; who still made him dig between her breasts to get the key, something he would have gladly enjoyed had she not bitten him when he withdrew his hand from her cleavage.

"That chick is crazy." Noah muttered, rubbing his hand where she'd bitten him. "And yet I still like her somehow...I must be going out of my mind."

Noah sat down on his desk chair, reaching for his copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird", the book he'd been reading recently. However, he noticed a letter on top of the book. He pulled the letter open and read it.

It said:

"Do you dislike Duncan Nelson, Courtney Barlow, Bridgette Fairlie, Geoff Petronijevic, DJ Bennett and Gwen Fahlenbock? If you do, come to the Midtown High School Cafeteria tomorrow at 6 PM after school."

- Mr. Black -

The next day (a.k.a Monday the 24th of October, 1992). Midtown High School Cafeteria, 6 PM.

Noah walked into the cafeteria. He looked around and saw the place was empty. He walked towards one of the seats in one of the tables and sat down, waiting for whomever made the offer. He however, did not expect the following.

"Hey Noah!"

"Oh crap no." Noah muttered when the sound reached his ears.

Izzy suddenly fell from the roof and landed on top of Noah. Noah fell on his back on the dirty cafeteria floor and was surprised and aroused when Izzy landed on his face...chest-first. Izzy lifted herself of Noah after about twenty seconds of landing on him and looked at him.

"So, I landed boob-first on your face, huh?" Izzy wondered.

"Sort of..."

"Well Noah, you know what this means."

"Oh crap."

Izzy grabbed hold of Noah's arm and then took a bite out of his right hand. Noah squealed in pain until Izzy released her sharp teeth's grip on his hand.

"OK Izzy...you have to stop doing that it was an accident that you caused!" Noah yelped.

"Well sorry Noah, you know my policy...I do it to every guy." Izzy said.

"But I'm the only guy you're always falling on top off!" Noah yelped again.

"Whatever." Izzy said and then leaped onto the table and sat down.

"So you guys got called here too?"

Noah and Izzy turned to the door of the cafeteria to look at Harold enter.

"Hey Harold!" Izzy yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked, coldly.

"Some guy left anote saying I could back at Duncan and Courtney if I came here." Harold said.

"Why do you want to get back at Duncan and Courtney?" Noah asked.

"Because he pranks me all the time and she beat me with a pipe when I accidentally poured hot coffee on her face." Harold said.

"Courtney, Tiny Miss Independant Courtney beat you with a pipe?" Noah asked mockingly.

"She was very angry and I'm very scrawny. GOSH!" Harold groaned and sat down on one of the tables.

Right after Harold entered, so did Eva. She simply walked towards one of the seats and sat down, not uttering a word. They were soon joined by Tyler and the ever-so-forgotten, Ezekiel.

"Hey, anybody knows who called us here, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"That is not important!"

The voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. It was a heavily distorted voice, clearly whomever was speaking was using a voice-box. Whomever it was, it could be a man or a woman...the voice was too deformed to tell.

"What is important is that you are all here and all have some sort of grudge against members of the group of Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, DJ, Bridgette and Geoff." The voice said."I have a plan that will help you take revenge on them."

"And why would you sketch up a plan for us to have revenge?" Noah asked.

"Because I want revenge too!" The voice said.

"Fine." Noah said.

"Are you all willing to follow my plan for revenge?" The voice said.

"Yes." They replied.

"Now my plan is the following." The voice said. "Duncan has a big black gift box stored in his room at his apartment...if you manage to steal it, phase one of the plan is complete, Izzy and Noah will take care of that part...for phase two, Eva and Tyler you two will have to get to mug obtain the house key to Geoff Petronijevic's apartment and then leave the contents of a small box that will be provided to you. Finally, phase three, Harold and Ezekiel...you will have to break into the apartment of Principal McClean and trash it, then, you'll have to leave behind the contents of a package that will also be provided to you."

The voice paused.

"In the trunk at the northern edge of the cafeteria are the clothes you'll have to wear for this operation along with some paintball...as well as the packages you'll have to leave behind. Eva and Tyler, yours is the light blue one; Harold and Ezekiel, yours is the black one." The voice explained.

The gang approached the trunk and pulled it open, revealing matching dark suits with ties and shades, along with the packages and the paintball guns.

"Black suits?" Noah said. "How much more do you plan on ripping off 'Reservoir Dogs', huh?"

"Yes in fact I plan on ripping it off once more." The voice called out. "You will all have to go by codenames, named after colors."

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Noah muttered.

"Noah you're Mr. Gray; Izzy you're Ms. Green; Eva you're Ms. Blue; Harold you're Mr. Red; Tyler you're Mr. Bronze and Ezekiel you're Mr. Teal." The voice instructed. "Now, you all have your instructions...you are to carry out these jobs on October 28th, after the jobs are done, you have to meet me back here again at 10 PM." The voice commanded.

October the 28th of October. 6 PM. Central Perk, Greenwich Village, New York.

"Well, this has been a really pleasant discussion about the origin of mankind, and I think we may have fianlly discovered the turh behind the universe in an airtight way which please both scientists and all religions." Noah said.

"Yes." The rest of the group replied in unison.

"And there's no need to repeat what that ultimate truth is, because it's not like some crazy dude is writing a fanfiction about our story and very conveniently omitted our entire explanation of the secret of the universe to make a long and annoying joke to piss of his readers." Noah said.

"No." The rest of the group said.

"Very well then...let's get going, we have a job to do."

Outside...

In a very wide alley in Greenwich Village, they walked. But they didn't walk normally, they walked in slow motion. They walked like normal, but extremely slowly, their feet taking five seconds to get off and then back ont he floor with each step. At the same time, this wasn't just any slow motion walking gang sequence, in the background the music of the song "Little Green Bag" by the George Baker Selection was heard playing, adding a dramatic effect to the gang's slow-motion walking sequence.

Noah, Izzy, Eva, Harold, Ezekiel and Tyler walked in slow-motion with music playing in the background. They were all wearing their black suits with white shirts and black ties, along with the jet black sunglasses.

That's when a dude approached them.

"Hey, what's with you guys?" the dude asked.

The gang didn't reply and kept walking in extreme slow motion. The guy began to walk in circles around them while he talked.

"Why are you walking in slow motion?" The guy asked. "And where's that music coming from?"

The gang still didn't reply.

"Hey Jim, come check this out." The guy called.

Another guy came along and began to look at the slow-motion walking gang, he too began to walk in circles around them.

"What's with them?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, I asked them but they didn't answer." The first guy said.

"Hey Joe, how about we trip them?"

"Yeah."

Both guys stepped in front of the gang and stuck out their feet. Slowly all the gang members tripped on their legs. First Noah, then Izzy, then Eva, then Ezekiel, then Harold and finally Tyler. The two dudes watched as the gang members fell to the floor in slow motion.

"Cool. They even fall down in slwo motion." Jim said.

Then the entire gang hit the floor in slow-motion.

"Alright, let's get going." Joe said.

"OK."

Both dudes walked away from the teenagers on the ground.

"What just happened, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We all fell down, idiot!" Harold scolded him.

Bridgette's Apartment building, 7 PM.

The apartment building was mostly deserted in the hallways, since at this time, most people were either inside their apartments or out in the city. The only comotion or serious movement in the halls whatsoever was that of a moving in the third floor.

"Donna, I can't thank you enough for letting us stay at your apartment after ours burnt down." Courtney's mom, Ana Barlow, thanked Bridgette's mom, Donna Fairlie.

"Oh, don't worry, Ana, we're glad to help, I mean, we have been friends since we were sixteen and now our girls are the same." Donna Fairlie replied.

"So, mom, how is Courtney and her family gonna stay here?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, honey, you and Courtney will have to share your room, then, Courtney's parents can stay in your sisters old room and Courtney's cousin, Cody can stay in the spare bedroom." Bridgette's mom explained.

"Alright." Bridgette said. "Courtney, pick up your suitcase and let's go get you instaled."

"Alright, thanks Bridge." Courtney said.

As both girls walked into the apartment, Bridgette whispered at Courtney.

"So you haven't told your mom that Izzy accidentallly burnt down the apartment while we were out?" She asked.

"She thinks a couple of old wires snapped and ignited the curtains, which then burnt the walls and roof."

"Good lie, I would believe that one."

"I know." Courtney replied. "So, when are you going over to Geoff's?"

"At arouns seven." Bridgette answered.

"Alright, then let's hurry this up."

Meanwhile...in the floor above.

Two guys in black suits walked down the hall of the fourth floor of the apartment complex, stopping in front of apartment 4D.

"So, Mr. Teal, how do we like, open this door?" Mr. Red asked.

"I have no idea, eh."

"Well, we are supposed to trash the place, so wwhy don't we just knock it down?"

"No, I have a better idea, eh." Mr. Teal said. "Since we're supposed to wreck this place, why don't we just knock down the door, eh?"

"That's what I said!" Mr. Red exclaimed. "GOSH!"

"Whatever, let's do it, eh."

"OK...I'll do it, after all I have martial arts training."

With that, Mr. Red launched a couple of "Hyiaaa!"s and "Wah!"s before jumping at the door with a karate kick and hurting his foot without making a single scratch on the hardwood door.

"Owee!" Mr. Red yelled, holding his foot with both hands while jumping up and down with one leg. "I hurt myself!"

Ezekiel turned the doorknob on the door and it swung open.

"It wasn't closed, eh."

"No kidding, idiot!" Mr. Red yelped, still clutching his foot.

Both well-dressed teens walked into the apartment. Looking around, they saw that it was rather well furnished, but not too elegantly.

"Ready to trash this place?" Mr. Red asked.

"Ready, eh." Teal replied.

Chris McClean walked up the stairs of his apartment building. He walked past a moving in on the third floor and then made it to the fourth floor, where his new apartment was. He slowly made his way down the hall and towards the apartment door of apartment 4D. He ahd walked downstairs to get his mail and had neglected to lock the door, something he was gonna come to regret.

McClean opened his apartment door and looked inside, his happy face turning to one of sheer shock when he saw what was inside.

The entire place was smashed up, the couches were torn, the walls were ripped, everything was shot up with paintballs. The only thing that was untouched was the TV. McClean watched as two guys in suits with dark sunglasses and paintball guns walked into the living room, high-fiving each other.

"We totally trashed this palce, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Totally."

They then turned to se Chris at the door.

"What the-"

"It's McClean!" One guy said.

"Shoot him!"

Both suit dudes raised their paintball guns and opened fire at Chris. Chris was quick to react and covered himself behind the apartment door. He swung the door open again long enough to see the two guys leap out the window, appearently forgetting they were in a fourth storey apartment. Chris ran to the window and saw as btoh guys landed on a trash container int he alley next to the building. In ten seconds, they were up and running away as fast as their scrawny bodies would allow it.

Duncan's apartment building. 7:30 PM.

Chef Hatchet rested in his apartment, sitting in his comfy chair, reading "To Serve Teenagers: Not Serve Them As In Working For Them, But Serve Them As In Cooking Them And Turning Them Into Food" by Martha Stewart.

He had reached his favorite part of the book, the chapter, titled: "How To Cook Mohawked Punks And Their Bossy Brunette Girlfriends", when his house phone rang.

"Yello." Hatchet answered.

"Yo, Chef." Chris' voice was heard on the other end of the line. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What Chris?"

"Two dudes in suits just trashed my apartment and I was wondering if I could stay with you." Chris said.

"Well, sure...in fact, thanks to the raise in rent fees, I do need a roommate to share the bills with and...Wait! Two guys trashed yo apartment!?" Chef exclaimed.

"Yeah, both wer wearing suits and had paintball guns." Chris said.

"How'd they look like?"

"Well, I couldn't see much of their faces because they had really big, dar sunglasses..but both were scrawny, one was a redhead and the other had brown hair." Chris replied.

"Fine...whatever, you can come down here." Hatchet said.

Hatchet hung up and began to think.

"Those descriptions sound familiar."

Meanwhile...on the floor above.

Another couple of people in black suits walked down the hall of the apartment floor until they reached a particular door.

"So, Mr. Gray...how do you suggest we open this door?" One figure said.

"Izzy, do we really have to sue these codenames?" Mr. Gray said.

"Yes!"

"OK, calm down Izz- I mean, Ms. Green." Mr. Gray said soothingly.

"Alright, now, I think I know how we can get in." Ms. Green said.

"How?"

One minute later...

"AAAHHH!"

Mr. Gray yelled as he held onto the pole. He was suspended five storeys above the floor, holding onto a metal pole so as to not fall.

"Come on, Mr. Gray, jump." Ms. Green said.

Ms. Green was on the windowsill, inside Duncan's apartment, telling Mr. Gray to jump into her arms, so she could catch him and pull him inside.

"How did you convince me to do this?!" Mr. Gray yelled.

"That doesn't matter, just jump!" Ms. Gren yelled. "JUMP!"

Startled by her screech, Mr. Gray accidentally let go off the pole and awaited death to strike him as he hit the floor, but to his surprise, he realized he wasn't falling. He opened his eyes and saw that Izzy was holding onto his arm and was pulling him up. Soon, she had managed to pull him into the apartment.

"Phew." Noah sighed.

"Now come on, Mr. Gray, let's get the package." Ms. Green exclaimed.

Both people in black suits walked towards the punk's room. The room was a mess, but it was considerably more clean than it had been three months previous, before Courtney told Duncan she would cut him off sex unless he cleaned his room, since she refused to "do it" in such a messed up place.

Yet the cleanliness proved to be an advantage, since the order in the room allowed them to see the clearly standing out, black wrapped gift, sitting alone on Duncan's desk. The couple of thieves grabbed the gift box and walked back towards the door of the apartment, now that they were inside, they just opened the door and walked out...big mistake.

About two seconds aftern they opened the door, a paintball blasted against it, missing Noah's face by an inch. Both suited people turned to the left, where they saw Duncan standing in paintball war gear, with a paintball gun and bomb in hand.

"Good luck I just came from playing paintball." Duncan said. "Now you two, give back the box."

As an immediate reaction, Izzy raised her paintball gun and fired at Duncan. The punk jumped to the side and dodged, allowing Izzy time to grab Noah's arm and drag him by the arm behind her.

"NEVER!" Izzy yelled.

The pair ran forth, Noah holding the gift. Not too far behind was Duncan, firing paintballs after them. The chased made its way up the stairs, several paintballs hitting Noah in the back. Soon, they were at the top floor and the only way to run was the rooftop.

Izzy and Noah ran through the door that led to the roof and clsoed the door behind them. As Duncan ran forth and opened the door, several paintballs shot forward, but Duncan was fast enough to close the door before they hit him. Seeing that he would not be able to get in there without getting paintballed, Duncan slowly slid the door open, abrely, activated the paintball bomb and tossed it in.

"Enjoy, suckers!" Duncan yelled and ran back downstairs.

"How do I end up in this kind of situation?" Noah wondered.

He and Izzy were standing on top of a six storey building. Both were wearing black suits with white dress shirts under them. Also, both of them had sunglasses on and were holding paintball guns.

"Mr. Gray, there's no time anymore! We gotta jump!" Izzy yelled.

"Can we dump the whole codename thing?" Noah asked.

"Never!" Izzy yelled. "Now come on, let's jump before the paintball bomb goes off!"

Noah looked at it, the paintball bomb was sitting there, right next to the locked exit from the rooftop. It had ten seconds until detonation. They either jumped and hoped to land in the garbage container below, or let themselves get blasted full of paintballs and hope the sheer force of the explosion won't kill them or shove them over the side of the roof.

"How do I end up in this kind of situation!?" Noah exclaimed.

"Mr. Gray there's no more time left!" Izzy yelled.

Izzy grabbed Noah by the shirt and then pushed him off the side of the rooftop, making him fall off while looking up, his back to the ground, not knowing whether he'd land on the garbage can or not.

"OH CRAP!"

In ten seconds, Noah hit the floor. Well, not the floor, rather the garbage in the container. He slowly got up as he felt the small gift box and his paintball gun hit the alley floor with a loud, dull thud. The he heard something else.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Noah looked up and saw Izzy falling...over him. The crazy girl crash landed on top of the know-it-all, yet again...chest first. Noah felt a soft cushiony feeling crush him as Izzy landed on top of him. She almost immediately got off him, Noah raising himself up again...but then saw that Izzy was looking at him with ehr mean look.

"I know, the boob thing." Noah said, extending his hand.

"It's good that you're finally following the rules." Izzy said and then took a bite out of his hand.

Noah yelled in pain. Something which drew the attention of someone outside the alley. As both the know-it-all and the crazy girl climed out fo the trash, a figure in the alley aproached them.

"What are you two doing?" Courtney asked.

Immediately, another figure joined them. Duncan this time.

"Courtney!" Duncan yelped.

Courtney turned around to look at him, giving Noah his chance. Noah grabbed Courtney from behind and put the paintball gun to Courtney's head.

"You either let us go, or your girlfriend ends up with a lot of paint in her brains." Noah threatened.

Courtney, however, wouldn't elt herself become a damsel in distress. She raised her leg up and swung it backward, delivering a back kick to Noah's crotch. As Noah clutched his groin, Courtney snatched his paintball gun and placed herself behind him to use him as a shield for when Izzy began to shoot paintballs at her.

Izzy accidentally shot Noah four times, trying to hit Courtney. Courtney then shoved Noah forward, causing him to stumble onto Izzy. When Izzy was distracted catching Noah, Courtney raised her paintball gunand aimed at Izzy. She fired ten shots, five of them hitting Izzy's chest, another two each shoulder an the remaining three hit her head, knocking Izzy clean out. As Noah stood up after Izzy was knocked out, Courtney shot him with a single paintball in the forehead, knocking him to the floor, but not knocking him out.

Noah rolled in the alley as the two figures approached him.

"Alright, Noah." Duncan said. "Unless you want paint in your lungs, you're gonna tell us who put you up to this."

"I don't know who it is...but I can tell you where to find him, or her." Noah groaned in defeat.

That same night. 10 PM.

"Where are those dorks!" Heather growled.

"Don't worry Heather, they'll be here." Joanie muttered.

"I knew we couldn't trust those dorks to do a job as simple as that." Heather groaned.

The New York bitch, and Bridgette's spiteful cousin stood in the school cafeteria. They were groaning about how the team still hadn't shown up. The the door opened and four figures in dark suits and sunglasses with paintball guns stepped in.

"Finally, you guys arrived." Joanie said.

"Oh, we arrived alright, cousin." One of them said.

"Wait a minute..."

Then, Heather and Joanie realized that the four people in black suits weren't the people they had put up to the jobs...they were the victims. Courtney, Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette.

"What happened to the dorks we hired?" Heather growled.

As if on cue, Gwen and DJ entered also in suit attires; the six, Noah, Izzy, Eva, Harold, Ezekiel and Tyler followed them. The six hitmen and women were covered in paintball spatter residue.

"So, try to mess with our lives again, eh Joanie and Heather?" Courtney muttered.

"I say we teach them a lesson." Gwen said.

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette raised their paintball guns and aimed at the two bithces.

"Oh shit." Joanie muttered.

In he following ten seconds, a birrage of paintballs flew through the cafeteria, hitting the two bithces everywhere. Legs, arms, chests, stomachs, faces, backs...everywhere. After the firing ceased, the two girls collapsed on the floor, having passed out. While the firing went down, the other six people in suits had managed to flee the place a fact which dissapointed the other teens, who really wanted revenge.

And thus, everyone went their separate ways.

"So Duncan...what is it that is this box?" Courtney aske, holding the gift box that Noah and Izzy ahd tried to steal.

"It doesn't concern you." Duncan said.

"Then why does it say 'For Princess' on the side?" Courtney asked rhetorically. "Come on what's inside?"

"Nothing." Duncan said.

"Oh well then, I guess I'll have to open it to see thsi nothing."

Immediately, Courtney tore open the box. Duncan tried to stop her but was unable to. When Courtney saw what was inside, she gasped in sweet enjoyment.

"Duncan, it's beautiful." Courtney muttered.

Inside the gift box was a small, wooden, carved statue. The staute was of Courtney and Duncan, holding hands and kissing. They were standing on a pedestal which had the encription D+C inside a heart in it.

"I carved it myself...wanted to give it to you on your birthday two weeks from now." Duncan said.

"It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen...it's adorable and it's lovely." Courtney said.

Courtney leaned into Duncan, giving him a sweet and tender kiss on the lips.

"I think I should make this up to you...since I blew the surprise best birthday present ever." Courtney said. "If there's anything you want, just ask me for it."

Duncan thought this over for a second.

"Well, maybe...no, no."

"Come on, Duncan...you can tell me." Courtney said.

Duncan hesitated.

"Well...you and I have been "doing it" as you know." Duncan said.

"Yes." Courtney replied, intrigued.

"Well, I was wodnering if maybe you could do that thing that you never want to do...you know." Duncan said, hesitating incredibly. "Give me head."

Duncan closed his eyes and waited for his balls to pay the prize. But iddn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes to see Courtney looking at him sweetly.

"Duncan, normally your balls would pay for that." Courtney said. "But for today, I think you earned it."

"You mean you're gonna-gonna...you will, you're gonna..."

"Yeah Duncan...I'm gonna suck you off."

Duncan's face erupted in giddyness.

"Well Princess...how about we go to my place." Duncan said, regaining his cockyness.

"Alright Duncan, but I'm only doing this tonight." Courtney said as they walked off.

"Hey DJ...what do you think was in those packages that Eva, Tyler, Ezekiel and Harold were supposed to drop in Chris' and Brigette's apartments?" Gwen asked.

"I don't now."

Back in the cafeteria.

As Heather and Joanie lay there, unconcious in the floor the packages were picked up by two men in suits.

"Jacques, sont-ils les forfaits?" The first man asked.

The second man, Jacques, opened one of the packages and a golden, out of this wrold glow emanated from the package Eva was supposed to drop at Bridgette's apartment.

"Oui, Claude, ces entre eux sont." Jacques said.

"Fameux." Claude said. "Nous allons les remettre aux communistes."

The two french men took the packages and left.

=== END ===

Alright everybody...I need your opinion here. I want to know if I should make parto f the rest of the story Noah x Izzy or Noah x Katie...I want you to tell me, my dear readers. Thank you all for coming out.

I'd like to thank you all for your support and ask if you could review this chapter, tell me what you thought about it and then tell me what you think should become of Noah's love life.

Also, if anyone can tell me where the last names of Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette come from, you get a special price! Another contest...can you discover what the french are saying? If you do, you get a different special prize.

¡Gracias totales!


	16. Black Hole Sun

=== Halloween Special ===

New York City, Manhattan. Monday the 31st of October, 1992. 7 PM.

"There, it's ready." Bridgette said to herself as she looked down into the mirror.

Her costume was all ready. She was dressed as a mermaid. A green, sclay skirt with a fake tail behind it that went down to the floor. A purple sea-shell bikini and her hair down with a starfish hair clip.

Next to her stood Geoff, and unlike his usual attire, he wasn't wearing just a cowboy hat, he was in full cowboy gear.

"You look really pretty, Bridgette." Geoff said.

He looked at her in the mirror, but his eyes weren't fixed on her two green eyes, but rather on two other tan things covered by purple.

"Eyes up here, Geoff." Bridgette said, snapping her fingers to make him look her in the eyes.

"Sorry Bridge it's just that...wow." He said, his eyes drifting downwards again.

"Geoff, as a girl I'm disgusted...but asd your girlfriend, thanks!" Birdgette exclaimed and then leaped for his lips, the two of them beginning to make out. They dropped on top of Bridgette's bed and began to roll around on it while making out. His hand was about to reach for the clasp of her costume's sea-shell bra when the door of the room swung open.

"Hey Bridgette do you have any...woah."

Geoff and Bridgette pulled apart from each other and looked at Courtney, who was standing on the door. Her family had moved in with Bridgette's family two days prior due to their apartment burning down due to Izzy's enjoyment of watching fire accidentally burning up the place.

"I think I'll leave." Courtney said and then closed the door.

Bridgette blushed a thick red.

"Well, I guess we better save this for some other time." Bridgette said. "We don't want to ruin our costumes before the judgement for best costumes."

"Yeah, totally." Geoff agreed.

Midtown High School, 8 PM.

The couple dressed as a cowboy and a mermaid slowly made their way across the hallway of the deserted high school. Deseeted until they reached the gym. Upon swinging the door open, a wave of sound and the sight of a ton of seventeen and eighteen year olds swept their eyes. All of them in costume, some original, some clichés and some way too disturbing.

They were then approached by a couple. The guy had his arm around the girl's waist. The girl was wearing a black shirt with a paper white skull logo on it. She had a short, rather revealing black skirt with an identical skull at the bottom; the skirt giving everybody a nice view of her long, slender, mocha colored legs. Her usual bangs were now dyed green, something which strangely went well with her long chocolate brown hair and placed upright with gel in a makeshift horizontal fauxhawk. The guy was wearing a white, buttoned-up shirt under a gray cashemere sweater vest. He had some long olive pants on and his green-dyed fauxhawk was now flattened down onto his scalp with gel and was dyed black to match the short balck hair on the rest of his scalp. In short version, it was Courtney and Duncan.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Asked Duncan, in a manner in which Courtney would normally ask.

"What's with being so polite, honey?! You gotta be more agressive!" Courtney tol dhim.

"What's up with you two?" Bridgette asked, a little confused by their attitude.

"We came dressed as each other." Courtney said.

"Yes, and somehow we got into a contest about who could act like the other for the longest and since I won't turn down a challenge no matter how stupid, I accepted...anyway, this way we're sure to win the best costume contest, since I'll be polite and nice to everybody until a competition starts, then I'll start being mean and destructive." Duncan said, mocking Courtney.

"Yeah, you're that uptight, but you're still really hot and you still totally want me." Courtney retorted.

"Well I more than obviously do but I'll pretend I don't because I'm really uptight."

"Whatever, babe. Let's go to the janitor's closet and make out like animals!" Courtney said, knowing he wouldn't be able to deny that, even if it meant going out of character.

But Duncan had his way.

"Well, I guess I'll leave my uptight ways behind for a second to stick my tongue down this hot bad girl's throat." Duncan said.

"Hey, I wouldn't say 'to stick my tongue down your throat'!" Courtney exclaimed.

"And the Princess breaks character, so the Ogre wins." Duncan exclaimed in victory. "So I get to choose what we do in bed tonight."

Courtney pulled Duncan close to her by pulling on his shirt.

"If you say that out loud again, there will be no 'we in bed' for a month, get it!?" Courtney whispered angrily in his ear.

"Got it."

"Good." Courtney said. "Now guys we-"

Courtney turned to see Geoff and Bridgette but she saw that they were already gone.

"Well, look Princess...you scared them off."

"Shut up."

"Geoff, Bridgette...cool costumes." Gwen called.

"Thanks Gwen, yours is...nice, I think." Geoff said.

Gwen was dressed in a very gothic attire, only a little lot creepier than her usual goth attire. Her corset was purple and a lot tighter tha usual. She had a long torn puple skirt on and fishnet stockings along with dark leather boots.

"What is it?" Geoff asked.

Gwen smiled, revealing a set of fake fangs attached to her teeth. Geoff remained oblivious.

"Is it a werewolf or something?" Geoff went on.

Gwen and Bridgette scowled slightly.

"She's a vampire, Geoff." Bridgette said, a little dissapointed.

"Oh...OK."

"Hey guys, wassup?"

The three teens turned around and looked at Geoff. Both Bridgette and Geoff struggled to control their laughter upon seeing DJ dressed in a badly made, huge, gray bunny costume.

"What do y'all think 'bout my costume that my momma made?" DJ asked expectantly.

"It's...it's kinda...you know it's..."

Bridgette and Geoff both spontaneously burst out into a fit of laughter. DJ scowled and looked downtrodden and almost tearful. Gwen smiled suppoortingly and walked up next to DJ.

"Well guys, I think he looks cute in that costume." Gwen said.

"Oh, thanks Gwen." DJ said, wiping off a tear from his cheek. "You're real nice."

DJ then pulled Gwen into a big bear hug.

"Easy boy." Gwen said, struggling to breathe through DJ's hug.

DJ put her down.

"Sorry."

"Well guys we-"

Gwen turned for Geoff and Bridgette but saw that they were already gone.

"Oh well."

"_In my eyes, indisposed, in disguise as no one knows.  
__Hides the face, lies the snake. In __the sun, in my disgrace.  
__Boiling heat, summer stench...  
__Neath the black, the sky looks dead.  
__Call my name through the cream and I'll hear you scream again...  
__Black hole sun, won't you come?  
__Wash away the rain  
__Black hole sun, won't you come?  
__Won't you come?_"

"What was that?" DJ asked.

"What was what?" Gwen asked him.

"That creepy music."

"There was no creepy music...this is a dance, they place pop music here and the music hasn't even began." Gwen replied.

"No but I distinctly heard a verse and chorus of some creepy-ass music that gives me the idea that somethin' bad is about to happen." DJ said.

"Well I didn't hear it." Gwen said and walked away.

"OK...I know I did hear it this time, I am not goin' crazy. That volleyball did talk to me in the park and 'Going To California' by Led Zeppelin was playin' in the background when we went to California last year for new year's." DJ muttered to himself.

Geoff and Bridgette roamed the hall and dance when the music began. The dance went on for two more hours before Principal Chris McClean and his trusty sidekick, Chef Hatchet came onto the stage.

McClean had a gray military general uniform on. He had some leather boots, gray pants, a long gray general coat with a black belt that had a silver Chris face logo on it. Several badges, black gloves and a gray military hat.

"Alright everybody, the judging for the best female and male costumes will begin in twenty minutes." Chris said.

"Umm, excuse me Chris." Noah said, who was wearing a knight costume. "Is that a Nazi Gestapo uniform you're wearing?"

"Used to be, now it's a Christapo uniform." Chris said.

Chris showed the crowd the emblem on hsi uniform, which was a Nazi swastika with his face on the center.

"OK, am I the only one that finds that offensive." Noah muttered.

No one replied.

"Of course I am."

"But now, to announce the worst costume winner." Chris said.

Chris pulled out an envelope and opened it to look inside.

"The vote's have been cast and now to announce the winner...the winner for worst costume is..." Chris exclaimed. "DJ Bennett with his ugly, hairy monster-thing costume!"

"It's a bunny!" DJ yelled.

He then began to cry and ran out of the hall. Gwen scowled at Chris.

"Thanks, principal!" She yelled at him sarcastically.

Gwen chased after DJ.

"DJ, it's not an ugly costume, it's really cute."

"I love doing that!" Chris exclaimed giddly.

Meanwhile, outside...

Geoff and Bridgette had been making out outside, they had left as soon as Chris and Chef had gotten on stage; not because they had gotten on stage but because they needed some alone time with each other.

They were making out with the passion and intensity they were reknown for when Geoff instinctively reached around Bridgette's back to the clasp of her costume's sea-shell bra. Bridgette reacted and smacked his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Geoff, but we can't do that here." Bridgette said.

"Sorry, Bridge, it's just force of habit." Geoff explained.

"What do you mean, 'force of habit'?" Bridgette wondered, using air comas on 'force of habit'. "We haven't done it before."

"Well, I have, but...um...not with you." Geoff said.

"What?!"

"It was before you and I began dating, I had just turned sixteen in 1990 and well, Lindsay and I had dated for a while..."

"Lindsay!?" Bridgette yelped.

"Bridge, don't be like this, I love you, I have since 9th grade." Geoff said.

"Oh, do you?!" Bridgette exclaimed angrily. "Then why did you do it with Lindsay!?"

"I didn't know I liked you that much and besides a guy has needs..."

Bridgette punched him in the gut and got up to walk away, Geoff following her, he was saying things like "Bridge, sorry" and "Please forgive me". She ahd reached the door when the crash of thunder scared them. And it wasn't any regular thunder, it was a demonic-sounding one.

Both seventeen-year olds turned around and up to look at a reddish-colored storm cloud.

"Is it me or is that cloud reddish-black?" Geoff asked to no one in particular.

Then, two bolts of lightning emerged from the cloud, heading straight for them. Beofre they could impact, the bolts struck each other, forming a huge electrical explosion which left behind a dazzling and blinding orb of electric light floating in the school's courtyard. Then, the white orb became black mixed with red and a swirling vortex tornado emerged from the dark cloud and connected itself with the orb of dark light. The or expanded and fused with the vortex, creating what seemed like a giant mout at the end of a long, swirling tube of darkness and dark red lightning.

"Holy shit!"

Was all Geoff could say upon the display of darkness that went on in front of them.

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting emerged from the vortex's mouth and struck the ground next to Geoff.

"Run!"

Both teens ran off, trying to get to the street, knowing that if they went inside things would get worse. However, as they tried to reach the school gate, another bolt of lighting struck in front of them. They amde another attempt to run back to the school, but the lightning kept getting in the way. As Bridgette ran, she accidentally tripped on the tail of her costume and fell to the floor. Geoff looked back and ran over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up, but thins then got worse.

A rushing current of air began to pull into the vortex, as if it were an actual tornado. Geoff told Bridgette to run inside, both teens made their attempts, but the wind was too strong. Thinking quickly for the first time in his life, Geoff reached for a bycicle chain that was attached to a wall and wrapped it around his arm, then taking hold of it wit his hand. He took Bridgette's hand just as the wind began to lift her off the ground and then pulled her close to wrap his arm around ehr waist and hold her in place, away from the vortex's mouth.

Both teens screamed blood-curdling screams, which were unfortunately unaudible through the noise generated by the vortex and the thick sound-proof walls of the school gym. Then, the doors to the school front slammed open and someone stepped out.

"What's going on, eh?"

Then, the wind swet up and Ezekiel was lifted through the air and he was sucked straight into the vortex. Suddenly, the wind began to appease and slow down. Lightning ceased to strike and darkness stopped materializing. The dark vortex dissappeared and the cloud flew off into the night sky.

"Bridge..."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, both kids hugged each other in a loving embrace as they cried in fear.

Meanwhile inside...

"...And the winners for best costume male is Duncan Nelson for his Courtney Barlow costume and for best costume female is Courtney Barlow for her Duncan Nelson costume!" Chris yelled into the microphone.

Part of the gym cheered as Courtney giddly climbed onto the stage, dragging a reluctant Duncan along with her. As they climbed on stage, Duncan muttered to himself:

"Wherever Geoff and Bridgette are, I'm sure they're not suffering as much as me."

Meanwhile in Argentina...

"How did I end up here, eh?"

=== END ===

Contest! The first one that can tell me from where I got Duncan's, Courtney's, Gwen's, Bridgette's, Geoff's and DJ's last names, you get a special prize. Their full names are Duncan Nelson, Courtney Barlow, Geoff Petronijevic, Bridgette Fairlie, Gwen Fahlenbock and DJ Bennett. The special prize is that you get to pick what the next chapter will be about...just as long as it's not a crackfic kind of chapter.

¡Gracias Totales!


	17. All The Small Things

November the 3rd, 1992. 10 PM. New York City, Greenwich Village, Bridgette's family's apartment.

"OK, they're about to announce the results!" Courtney yelped.

"Princess, tell me again, why are we watching this political bullshit?" Duncan asked. "And why Noah is with us?"

"I'm here because Owen didn't want to come without a friend." Noah replied.

"And why is Owen here?"

"Because DJ didn't want to come without a friend. Owen answered.

"And why is DJ here?"

"'Cuase my momma didn't want to come here without me." DJ told him.

"And why is your momma here!?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Because Izzy didn't wanna come without a friend." DJ's momma replied.

"AND WHY IS IZZY HERE?"

"Because Ronald Reagan didn't want to come here without a friend." Izzy said.

"That's right, sonny." Ronald Reagan said, waving at Duncan.

"Oh, OK."

Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Noah, Owen, DJ's Momma, Izzy and Ronald Reagan were sitting at Bridgette's family's apartment, where Courtney's family currently lived as well; watching the report that would announce who would be declared the new US president, either Bill Clinton, George H.W. Bush or Ross Perot.

"Does anyone else find it strange that Ronald Reagan, a former US president is just hanging out without secuirty guards with a bunch of teenagers?" Noah wondered.

No one replied.

"Of course not."

"Shut up Noah, they're about to announce it." Courtney said.

On the TV:

The camera shows a woman in the news studio.

"This is Lianne Forget with WCTR News. We are moments away from the announcement of who will be the next US president to begin his term in January 1993. Now to field correspondant Richard Burns who is in Washington awaiting the results in front of the Congress Building. Richard, you're on." The woman said.

The camera shifts to a man, Richard Burns, standing in front of the Congress building in Washington D.C. Along with him there's an entire crowd of people in front of the building waiting for the announcement to be made.

"Lianne, it is unbelievable how many people are waiting for the announcement to be made...it's the most important election in the history of America, since the country is waiting on its toes to know who gets to be the new president. The people are this anxious because the country is right now in a recession and people want change. I swear, this is and will always be the most important election in US history, the only way for another election to be more exciting would be if it was an election between a 73 year old Republican vs a bi-racial African-American Democrat, in the middle of an economic crisis and a war in Iraq! But we all know that's never gonna happen." Richard explained. "Oh, there about to make the announcement."

A large man with a white hair stepped in front of a pedestal at the top of the entrance staircase of the Congress building. He opened his mouth and exclaimed into the microphone:

"And the new President of the United States of America is..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"...Bill Clinton!"

Part of the crowd cheered while another part sighed in dissapointment, while yet another part yelled angrily.

"I can't believe it! Even with the fact that he began as the underdog in this election, Bill Clinton will now become the next US president!" Richard yelled. "It's time to celebrate!"

With that, Richard drew an Uzi submachine gun and fired into the air. The crowd yelped in shock and then, an FBI agent appeared and yelled.

"He's got a gun...beat the living shit out of him!"

"Oh no, I only fired to celebrate I..."

Before Richard could go on, a group of CIA agents threw themselves at him and began to beat him with the butts of their guns. Richard's squeals of pain could be heard until static took over the camera anbd then the image returned to the studio, showing a concerned Lianne behind her desk.

"OK, we'll keep you posted."

Back in New York:

"I can't believe it!" Courtney squealed in frustration. "How did that marihuana using, perverted, baby-boomer Democrat win!" Courtney yelled, jumping up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Relax, Princess." Duncan told her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and bringing her back to her seat.

"First off, Courtney." Noah said. "He doesn't use marijuana; second off, I don't see anything wrong in him using marijuana; and thrid off, he won because his oponents were a Texan jerk who doesn't know the first thing about an economy and a Crazy billionare from Iowa who, believe it or not, was more qualified to be president than the texan guy."

"Whatever...I hope Bridgette's happy, though." Courtney said. "She wanted Clinton to win because his vice president, Al Gore is an environmentalist."

"Speaking of...where is Bridgette?" Gwen asked.

"And Geoff? I haven't seen them since this afternoon." DJ said.

Meanwhile in a secluded lake in Central Park...

"This is a real nice place, Bridge." Geoff said.

The blonde couple was sitting on the edge of a small rocky outcorp that overlooked the small lake in Central Park where Bridgette and her sister used to hang out in.

"It really is." Bridgette mumbled.

They leaned into each other and kissed. Then, Bridgette stood up and said:

"Geoff, wanna go for a swim?" Bridgette asked.

"I-I guess so...but we don't have swim clothes." Geoff replied.

"Underwear, Geoffy." Bridgette said.

Bridgette pulled off her sweat shrit and shirt along with her shorts, leaving ehr in her underwear. She then looked up at Geoff, who was looking down at her.

"Eyes up here, Geoff." Bridgette said, scowling.

Geoff kept on staring at her "assets".

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled.

"Wha-what...oh, sorry Bridge." Geoff said.

Geoff tossed his pink shirt and hat off the rocky outcorp and onto the ground below and then dove into the water, a giggling Bridgette diving in after him. They swam around the lake for a while.

I could give a long detailed description of the the process of swimming to all of you, my dear readers, but since this isn't a John Steinbeck novel, I'm not gonna describe an everyday situation in extreme detail, since that would most logically bore you...so i'm just gonna fill a couple of paragraphs with a stupid explenation about why I'm not gonna describe how they swam and then I'm gonna explain why I wrote that explainatory paragraph and then I'll just keep going in cricles, explaining and explaining and explaining and explaining all over again. Well, I think I filled enough space already, so I'm just gonna get back to the story.

"This was fun Geoff." Bridgette said.

They had made their way to a shallow edge of the lake, which was still deep enough for them to be up to their waists in water.

"Yeah...it was."

They leaned into each other again and kissed. It deepened and soon, they were making out. Soon enough, Geoff's hand reached behind Bridgette's back to the clasp of her bra.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Geoff asked her.

Bridgette looked up at him and he saw something new in her eyes. Lust.

"Sure as hell."

The next day (a.k.a. November the 4th, 1992). Underground Record Store, Greenwich Village. 8 AM.

Gwen browsed through the shelves of the store. She was looking for a record in particular.

"I can't believe a vintage record store doesn't have 'The Velvet Underground & Nico', I mean seriously...it's a fucking classic." Gwen muttered.

"So true." Someone behind her muttered.

"I know, ri-"

Gwen turned around and looked at whom she was talking.

Jet black hair, light green eyes, beige colored shirt with a black hand imprint on it, camo pants and light skin.

"Trent?"

"Gwen?"

"What are you doing in New York?" Gwen asked him.

"My family and I moved into The Village last month." He replied.

"Well, It's nice to see you...haven't seen you since the riot in L.A." Gwen said.

"Yeah, we actually moved here because of the riot...but it took us a while to move since my dad had to transfer." Trent said. "But well, how have you been doing?"

"Pretty well, you know, just living in New York...hanging out with my friends, going to school." Gwen replied.

"Cool, cool." Trent replied. "Do you want to, you know, go grab a bite?"

"I'd love to." Gwen said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and the couple then proceeded to walk out of the store.

One hour later.

"Thanks, Gunther." Courtney said as the white haired store manager of Central Perk put a coffee mug down in front of her.

As Courtney slowly brought the mug to her lips, trying to not spill any of the hot coffee on herself, she heard the yell in unison.

"Courtney, I have something to tell you!"

Courtney yelped in shock upon hearing the yell and accidentally threw her coffee backawrds, not letting go of the cup, but making the burning liquid hit and burn Gunther in the face.

"Guys, calm down...what happened?" Courtney asked, not noticing she had just given a man second degree burns.

"I have something to say!" The two girls yelled.

"One at a time."

"You go first, Gwen." Bridgette said.

"OK, Courtney, I was at the Underground Record Store today and guess who I ran into?" Gwen said.

"Whom?"

"Trent from L.A.!" Gwen said.

"Trent, really?!" Courtney asked giddlily.

"Yeah...he and his family moved to the city." Gwen explained.

"That's great, Gwen." Courtney said. "I know how much you liked him."

"Um, girls. Who's Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"Don't you remember back in the day of the riot in L.A.?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette shook his head.

"The guy who was with me when you saved Geoff." Gwen said.

"I remember there was somebody there, but I didn't pay much attention to him since I had to take Geoff to the hospital." Bridgette said.

"Oh right...well, whatever, me and Trent went out and he is so cool." Gwen said. "He's really sweet and we like the same kind of artsy music."

"Awww." Went Bridgette.

"I wish Duncan was sweet and had more stuff in common with me." Courtney grunted.

"Courtney, we already went over why you and Duncan are meant to be together over a million times, do we need to explore that theme again?" Gwen groaned.

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but in the end closed it without saying a word.

"But well, Bridgette." Gwen said. "What did you have to say?"

"Last night, Geoff and I went over to our secret spot..."

"Yes, where is that place anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney..." Gwen muttered angrily.

"Sorry, Bridgette. Go on."

"Well, we went there and...we did it!"

Courtney and Gwen squealed in joy, very much like Katie and Sadie.

"How was it?" Courtney asked.

"It was awesome...he was so tender and sweet, and it was so hot!" Bridgette said.

"So, Bridgette, what 'caliber' did Geoff have?" Gwen asked.

"GWEN!" Courtney exclaimed.

"What I want to know...I mean, I already know Duncan's..."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Courtney yelled, drawing attention from other customers of the café.

"I went over to Duncan's to pick up something last week and you screamed it out loud while you were doing it...you are pretty loud, Courtney."

Courtney blushed while an angry face crash landed on her face.

"Eight inches I believe you said..."

Courtney slapped Gwen across the face.

"OK, maybe I deserved tha-"

Courtney slapped Gwen again.

"OK, that one was one to mu-"

Courtney slapped Gwen again.

"Will you cut it-"

Courtney slapped Gwen yet again.

"Quit it!"

"You had it coming." Courtney said, eyes closed and arms crossed in satisfaction.

"But well, Bridgette, what was the 'caliber'." Gwen asked.

"Pretty big, I think...This big." Bridgette made a sign distance with her hands.

"Um...Bridgette." Courtney said.

"Yeah."

"That's not big...that's small." Courtney said.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"In fact...it's very, very small." Gwen said.

"Oh." Bridgette mumbled. "Guys, could you do me a favour?"

Courtney and Gwen nodded.

"Would you mind not telling anyone about this." Bridgette said. "Knowing how guys are like, I know Geoff would be humiliated."

"Your secret is safe with us."

Meanwhile in Fester's Movies...

"This is why I installed those spy cameras in Central Perk." Noah muttered to himself, grinning evily. "I am gonna have fun."

To be continued...


	18. Groove Is In The Heart, Part 1

I warn you all, this is a sad, sad, sad chapter...but don't worry, most the conflicts presented will most likely be solved in part 2...but not all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday the 14th of November, 1992. New York City, Midtown High School, 8 AM.

"That guy is hot." Heather said.

She was looking at the new kid, the guy with jet black hair with dark green eyes. He wore a beige shirt with a black hand imprint on the center. Heather and her two "friends"/lackeys, Beth and Lindsay were standing around in the hallway next to Heather's locker.

"Oh, you mean Trent." Beth said.

"Yeah...that guy, he's really hot." Heather said. "I'll have to ask him out to the dance next week."

"I don't think you'll be able to." Beth told her bitchy "friend".

"Why the hell not?"

Then, Heather looked on as Gwen approached Trent and they said "hi" to each other, they then walked off together.

"Because Trevor really looks like he likes Greta." Lindsay replied.

"They aren't offically a couple, but Gwen ith hanging out with him a lot." Beth said. "I'm pretty thure that Trent will athk Gwen to the dance."

"Well, we'll see about that..." heather said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"What are you going to do, Heather?" Beth asked, a worried look shooting into her.

"Oh, you'll see."

"You know you're never gonna get her." Noah told him.

"It may be a bit too negative, but Noah's right." Owen back him up.

"I don't think so guys, with his charms, the Codemeister can totally get Gwen to like me." Cody said.

The three outcasts, the geek, the know-it-all and the loveable yet gigantic ball of fat stood in the hallway, Cody looking straight at Gwen.

"Keep dreaming." Noah scolded him.

"Hey Noah, maybe he's right...I mean, it's Cody! He's totally cool." Owen cheered.

"See Owen believes in me." Cody said.

"You know what I believe in...reality!" Noah sneered. "Turn around buddy-boy."

Cody turned back and watched as Gwen got to Trent. They said "hi" to each other and walked off, looking at each other in a loving manner.

"They may not be dating...but it's just a matter of time." Noah said. "Sorry."

"It's OK." Said Cody, looking downtrodden.

"Do you think those two will get together?" Courtney asked Duncan, refering to Gwen and Trent.

"Princess, what did I tell you about asking me girly questions?" Duncan replied.

"Sorry, I forgot Neanderthals are incapable of answering to direct questions." Courtney replied. "Bridgette do you-"

Courtney turned to look at Bridgette and Geoff making out.

"Do I have at least one civilized friend?"

"Don't think so." Muttered Noah as he walked by.

Fester's Movies, That Same Day, 5 PM.

Noah sat behind the counter, reading "The Hunt For Red October" when the door to the closet opened, revealing a tall, sledner figure with long dark hair behind it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need you to pull a job for me, Noah." Heather said.

"I might, but it'll be very expensive since last time I pulled a job for you, I got beaten up by a prep and her punk boyfriend." Noah explained.

"How much?"

"250." Noah replied.

"250!" Heather exclaimed, disgusted. "I can't pay you that much!"

"Well then, no cash...no job." Noah said.

"Isn't there soemthing else I can do to get you to do this job for me."

"I doubt it." Noah replied.

"Oh really?"

With that, Heather's bra strap "accidentally" slid off her shoulder in an oh-so-fucking innocent manner. She approached Noah behind the counter and rested her elbow on the counter, with her head held by her hand in a way where it was obvious she was trying to get Noah to look down her shirt and into her cleavage.

"Do you really think there's nothing I can do for you?" Heather asked seductively.

"Lady drives a hard bargain." Noah said in a cold manner, eyes fixed on her chest.

Two days before the dance (a.k.a. November the 19th, 1992). Bridgette's family's apartment. 8 PM.

Courtney couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of hearing them argue. They were going at it again. Her mom and that were fighting over money once more, they fought about a lot of things recently, but Courtney didn't mind too much...she was used to hearing them argue.

She got tired of this and decided to go pa Duncan a visit. She walked out of her and Birdgette's temporarily shared room and walked across the living room towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Courtney's mom asked.

"Duncan's...I'll pay him a visit." Courtney replied.

"You will not go to see that thing!" Courtney's father yelled at her.

"Dad, I'm eighteen now...you can't tell me what not to do!" Courtney yelled back at him.

"As long as you live under my roof..."

"This isn't your roof, dad!" Courtney replied. "Now I'm gonna go see Duncan whether you like it or not...so keep up your arguing and don't mind me being gone."

Witth that, Courtney opened the door and slid out without hearing her father's reply. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked off.

Duncan's apartment. Twenty minutes later.

Courtney pushed the door open. She found that it was open. Slowly, Courtney made her way across Duncan's empty apartment living room. She could hear sounds coming from Duncan's room so she guessed he was alone at the apartment.

"Hello Duncan." Courtney said, opening the door to Duncan's room.

Courtney gasped when she saw what was going on inside.

Duncan was on his bed, a lit joint in his hands, puffing away.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doping, Princess?" Duncan asked, a grin on his face.

"It looks liek you're smoking marijuana!" Courtney yelled. "Stop it right now!"

"Hey Princess, you can't tell me what to do!" Duncan called back.

"Duncan, marijuana is terribly bad for you!" Courtney yelled. "Leave that joint right now!"

"Like I said, Princess!" Duncan called back at her, now getting up. "You can't tell me what to fucking do!"

"Duncan, if you care about me, you'll drop the joints." Courtney said, nwo getting a little sadder.

"No."

"Why not!?" Courtney yelled angry again. "I know, you care about the fucking weed more than me, right?"

"No I-"

"You know what Duncan...if you care more about some fucking weed than me, then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore!" Courtney yelled and stormed out.

Duncan tried to follow her, but he was quite dizzy from the weed and wasn't able to catch up with her. Out on the street, Courtney began to cry as she walked away.

Meanwhile at Gwen's family's apartment.

"Hello, Gwen." Noah said as the goth girl opened the door.

"What do you want, Noah?" Gwen asked grimmly.

"I would like it if you could let me into your apartment, since I have something to show you." Noah said.

"Fine, but make it quick." Gwen groaned as Noah stepped through.

"I have a request for you."

"Why would I do something for you?" Gwen questioned.

"Because I know about Geoff's short caliber." Noah said.

"What?! How did you know that?!" Gwen yelled.

"Because of this." Noah said, drawing a VHS tape.

Noah stuck the tape in the VCR and indeed, the video showed Gwen and Bridgette's conversation about Geoff's short "caliber".

"Now it would be very unfortunate if copies of this video made their way around the hands of different people in the school." Noah said, a sick grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"I was hired by somebody to make sure that you don't ask Trent to the formal dance in two days so that she could ask him to go with her instead." Noah explained.

"Heather!" Gwen immediately exclaimed in anger.

"Correct." Noah replied.

"Fine...I won't ask Trent out, anyway, I'm sure that he won't take her up." Gwen said.

"Oh that's where I saw a flaw in my plan too...so I came up with something to make sure that happens." Noah said.

"Say what?"

"Not only will you not ask Trent out...you will ask Courtney's cousin, Cody out instead." Noah explained. "Seeing you left him behind, Trent will most logically take up Heather's invitation. And to make sure...if Trent doesn't take up her invitation in resenting anger, I'm sure you must've told him about this, so the tape will be distributed...so I reccomend you don't tell him about it. Capisce?" Noah explained.

"Fine." Gwen sighed and gave up.

9 PM. In the school grounds of Midtown High School.

"Fuck him." Courtney muttered to herself. "I don't care if he loves a drug more than me."

With that, Courtney began to cry, despite what she said.

"Hey, are you OK?" Somebody called to her.

Courtney lifted her head from her hands and tried to stop sobbing.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said to the stranger.

"Courtney?"

"Justin?"

"Courtney, how've you been? What happened?" Justin asked, a little worried.

"Oh, Duncan and I had a big fight...I think we're through." Courtney said.

"Oh, that's sad." Justin said.

Courtney looked like she was about to burst into tears when Justin said:

"Hey, I heard your school here is having a formal dance...wanna go with me?"

"Justin, you're a nice guy...but I don't know I-"

"Please?" Justin pleaded, puppy-eyed.

"I guess so." Courtney hesitantly said.

"I have to go find her." Duncan said to himself as he walked over to Courtney's apartment. "I won't let Princess go."

"I think you'll have to." A voice called behind Duncan.

Duncan turned around and looked dead on at his former nemesis.

"Justin, what the fuck do you want?" Duncan growled.

"You're gonna have to let Courtney go, since she's going to the dance with me." Justin said.

"That's bullshit!" Duncan yelled.

"Go ask her." Justin said, calmly.

Duncan wanted to punch out the guy's teeth, but instead, he ran off, heading for Courtney's.

The next day, 8 AM. Midtown High School.

"Damnit." Trent muttered.

He had heard about what happened. About how Gwen had asked Cody out, and he was crushed, he really liked her. He was standing in the hallway next to his locker. Looking sadly at his feet.

"Hey Trent." He heard her say.

Trent looked up to look at Heather in the eyes.

"I heard about the Gwen thing and I wanted to ask if you're OK?" Heather said, a fake-ass yet very well acted concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trent groaned.

"Listen, since you don't have anyone else to go with...wanna go with me to the dance?" Heather asked.

Trent hesitated, but then he saw Gwen walking with Cody.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Trent replied.


	19. Groove Is In The Heart, Part 2

**Tuesday the 22****nd**** of November, 1992. Midtown High School Gymnasium, 8 PM. **

"Alright kidos." Said Principal Chris McClean into the microphone. "Enjoy today's end of the year dance, since after this dance, there will be no more classes until January because of me and the entire staff going on a vacation to Aruba paid by the stupid taxpayers of the city."

Indeed, it would be the last day, and everybody was trying to enjoy it.

"Well, this dance seems to be going great up to now and after it, we won't have school for a month!" Geoff exclaimed in excitement. "This is so awesome!"

"Yeah, it is." Bridgette replied.

Both of them were sitting on chairs around one of the many tables that had been set up for the dance on the sides of the dance floor. Geoff was wearing an elegant light blue tux with a black bow tie, while Bridgette was wearing a long light blue dress which matched Geoff's tux; she also had her hair down, which without the ponytail almost reached her waist.

Then the doors to the gymnasium behind them opened and what they saw made them change their minds. Courtney entered with Justin and Heather with Trent, while Duncan, who was at the food table, glared angrily at Justin; at the same time, Gwen, who was sitting on another table with Cody, stared at Heather with a look of pure hatred.

"This is gonna get ugly." Bridgette muttered.

When Duncan was done glaring angrily at Justin, he turned his eyes towards Courtney and found himself mesmerized. She was wearing a long black dress with no straps over her shoulders and Duncan was shocked, and frankly, a little impressed and turned on due to the fact that Courtney's dress displayed cleavage, something unusual for his relatively pruddish Princess.

He stood on the edge of the gym, watching as Courtney and Justrin danced, he just looked at her with yearning and sad eyes. Yet, he noticed something in her eyes.

Sadness.

She was not enjoying herself...he knew it. He knew she missed him and he missed her. Fuck, he was gonna drop the weed for her...and he really loved the weed. But now he had to find a way to talk to her and apologize.

Then Duncan saw how Courtney dragged Justin outside of the dance floor and out of the gym. Duncan followed them and approached the exit door which led to the school courtyard, he stood behind the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Justin...I don't think coming with you here was such a good idea." Courtney said. "I mean, Duncan and I only had a fight, it's not like we really broke up and besides, I kind of only agreed to come here with you to spite Duncan, and that's not fair to you."

"Courtney I don't really care about that, I just really, really like you...who gives a damn about fair!" Duncan heard Justin say.

"Well yes but I-"

Then, Duncan heard Courtney's words being smothered by something. A surprised Duncan kicked the door open and saw Justin force kissing Courtney.

"You girlfriend stealing bastard!" Duncan yelled and pounced on Justin.

The former juvenile delinquent tackled the pretty boy to the floor and a wrestling match broke out. Duncan punched Justin on the gut while Justin threw random kicks at Duncan's chest. The pretty boy shoved the punk off himself and then the two were standing up and punching each other, missing most of the time, but getting some direct hits at each other's chests. Duncan threw three punches, which struck Justin in the face.

"My eye, you unattractive jerk." Justin yelled covering his eye with his left hand and punching Duncan in the jaw with the other.

While Duncan was distracted covering his jaw, Justin pulled on his mohawk and kicked him in the ass, knocking him to the floor. Justin then kicked Duncan repeatedly on the back, keeping him on his knees against the floor. At around the seventh kick to Duncan's back, Justin felt his back being tapped. He turned around and was confronted by Courtney's fist making contact with extreme force against his nose.

Justin screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor, clutching his bleeding, broken nose.

"You broke my nose!" Justin cried.

"Oh shut up, you big wuss!" Courtney yelled at him before kicking him in the stomach and making him pass out.

Duncan slowly crawled to his feet and approached her.

"Thanks for the help, Princess." He said.

Courtney turned around to face him with an angry scowl on her face. She then threw a powerful kick against his groin. Duncan yelped and groaned, unable to yell because of the pain coursing through him. He collapsed on his knees and clutched his aching balls.

"That's for picking up a fight!" Courtney yelled at him.

She then grabbed him by the shoulders, raised him up to his feet despite his pain and planted a long, hot kiss on his lips.

"And that's for being so sweet."

"I'm not sweet." He replied.

"Do you want another ball buster?"

"No, no...one was enough." He managed to squeal between gasps of pain. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yes." Courtney replied. "As long as you drop the weed."

"Done." He replied.

"Come on, let's go in and dance." She said.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder to help him walk and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked back inside.

**Ten minutes later...**

"What the hell?"

Justin woke up on the courtyard of the school. Brief memories of what had just occured. His tux was stained with dust and dirt and his hair and face were a mess. He got off the pavement and walked into thr gym. The first thing his eyes caught hold off reminded him of what had actually occured.

Courtney and Duncan were dancing. Close together, they slow danced to the tune of s ong he could not place...but the song was not important, the important thing was that his princess and that vile ogre were back together; and despite what he wanted...it was the way things were supposed to be.

"Fuck." Justin muttered to himself.

"It must really suck for a jerk like Duncan to take a date away from you." A voice nearby muttered.

Justin turned to face his old enemy, Noah Hayden; dressed in a fancy black tux.

"After all, you are so gorgeous." Noah said, the most sarcastic tone of voice ever registered was currently in his words.

"Shut up, geek." Justin growled.

"Oh, your words hurt me." Noah said, obviously enough with sarcasm.

"Do you wanna fight, you know-it-all jackass." Justin threatened him, fists clenched into extremely tight fists.

"I'd like to see you try and hit me." Noah said, drawing a small but powerful paintball gun from his tux pants. "Not very powerful and it can only carry six pellets, but from this distance I can easily put all of them in your face and that would undoubtedly hurt."

"You little-"

"MAKE WAY!"

Out of the blue, a moderatley sized human projectile landed on top of Justin. That projectile was wearing a lime green dress and had long, curled orange hair...in other words, it was everybody's favourite nutcase...Izzy.

An unconcious Justin collapsed on the floor, the vibrant and overly energetic Izzy standing on his back, and appearently obvlivious to the fact she had just crushed someone.

"Hey Noah, HI!" Izzy exclaimed, waving crazily.

"Izzy, calm down." Noah said, fearing people might be looking...very ironically, nobody was, despite the fact someone had just been crushed.

"Come on, Noah." Izzy said. "LET'S DANCE!"

"I don-"

Before Noah could go on, Izzy had taken him by the arm and had swung him onto the dance floor. As if on cue, the song turned to a bit of a faster tempo...a real fucking fast tempo. Izzy swung Noash around as he yelped in panic, something out of the ordinary...but let's consider the fact he was being swung around a dance floor by a mental patient.

Soon, Izzy swung so fast, that Noah was literally spinning over the floor. She was swinging him like a throwing hammer, if Izzy happened to let go, Noah would have flown across the air and into something. As expected, Izzy let go and Noah flew across the air. He screamed a high-pitched scream of panic as he flew through the air and crashed into a window. Noah flew across the half the courtyard before hitting the pavement and wailing in pain.

"I guess karma does this to me for working for Heather." Noah muttered to himself in pain.

"Noah! Dude, are you OK?!" Cody asked as her got to where Noah was lying.

"Do I look OK?" Noah grunted.

"No, you look like you just got flung out a window." Cody replied.

"No duh, what the fuck do you think just happened?" Noah asked, with sarcasm and extreme mockery in his voice.

"Relax dude, I was just asking." Cody defended himself.

"Whatever." Noah said. "Cody, it is time to pull operation Alpha."

"You mean the one where I bring you that video tape you had stored in your locker?" Cody wondered.

"The same one." Noah said.

"Dude, I have a date...with Gwen." Cody said, practically drooling over the last part.

"Well then be quick about it." Noah said. "My locker combo is 420, now go and get it so you can get back with Gwen and I can start setting up the video equipment to show the tape."

**Ten min****utes later... **

"Sorry I had to go away fro a while Gwen." Cody said, a little nervously when he got back to the goth.

Cody was wearing a small black tux, along with Gwen wearing a short but pretty midnight blue dress.

"So, wanna dance?" Cody asked.

Gwen was not listening, however. Since she was too caught up in sadly looking over at Trent dance with Heather.

"Umm, Gwen?"

Gwen snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry Cody, what did you say?"

Cody sighed in frustration.

"I guess you're not having that much of a good time." Cody mumbled.

"No, Cody, you've been real nice it's just that..."

"I know Gwen, you miss Trent, right?" Cody said. "You really like him and are sad to see him with Heather, I know what it feels like to see someone you like with somebody else...but what I wanna know is why you asked me to come here if you still like Trent?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, Noah blackmailed me..." Gwen replied. "I'm not saying anything against you, you're really nice but..."

"You like Trent more, huh?" Cody finished her sentence.

"Well, Gwen, it's alright...if you like him then you should be with him." Cody said.

Gwen smiled, very happy. She sprung to him and hugged him extremely tight.

"Thanks Cody."

Cody struggled for breath.

"You're...choking...me." Cody struggled to say.

"Sorry." Said Gwen, letting him go. "But now what do I do about Heather?"

"Oh, don't worry...Noah's got something set up for her." Cody said.

"My little revenge plan won't even be neccesary for splitting Heather from Trent." Noah said as he approached them.

Gwen glared at him angrily.

"Gwen...don't murder Noah, I mean, he might be cruel, but he's my friend." Cody said.

"Listen to the kid." Noah said.

"Whatever..." Gwen muttered. "But what do you mean that your little plan, whichever it is, won't be neccesary?"

"I just walked past music dude and bitchy girl and she's badmouthing you and since Trent considers you a friend..." Noah began. "I'll say he'll leave her in three, two, one."

Indeed, after Noah said "one", Trent yelled at Heather, an inaudible yell through the moving crowds of the dance floor. He then stormed off and Heather groaned in anger.

"As always, my abilities at logical deduction prove to be flawless and precise." Noah complimented himself. "Now go, gothy, go get him while I prepare my revenge against Heather, but be sure to be back in ten minutes to see my revenge go down. The only rule is that you can't tell him I blackmailed you."

Without further word, Gwen left.

"You actually let her go?" Noah questioned Cody.

"What's the point of being with someone who doesn't want to be with you?" Cody said, rhetorically.

"Wimp." Noah muttered, unheard by Cody.

"Hey Trent, how are you holding up?" Gwen asked her love interest.

Trent was sitting on a bench out on the school courtyard.

"Fine, I guess."

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, Heather was badmouthing a friend...so I dumped her." Trent replied.

"Just 'a friend'?" Gwern asked, emphasis on "a friend".

"Yeah." Trent replied.

"And you want her to be just a friend?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, since she asked out another guy...but I can see that she left him and he's OK with it." Trent said and signaled Gwen to turn around, when she did, she Cody standing near the door, looking at them.

"So you don't want her to be more than just a friend?" Gwen asked, hiding her dissapointment.

"Yeah...for now." Trent answered.

"OK."

Gwen helped Trent get off the bench and they walked back, not hand in hand, towards the door, which Cody opened for them. They stepped inside and looked around at the happy couples slow dancing to Journey's "Don't Stop Believing".

"_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time."_

**Courtney and Duncan.**

"Duncan keeps your hands on my waist." Courtney muttered at him.

"Make me." He said, groping her ass.

Courtney kneed him lightly in the balls, making him squeal in pain. He immediately placed his hands on her waist and squealed again.

"Much better." Courtney said happily.

"_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on, and on, and on, and on."_

**Geoff and Bridgette.**

"You know you're awesome?" Geoff whispered in Bridgette's ear.

"Thanks Geoff." Said Bridgette as she closed the distance between their lips and they began to make out...heavily. They stopped when Geoff felt his hand reaching for hte dress straps.

"Let's save it for later." Bridgette told him, looking around to see if anyone had notcied they were about to go down on each other.

"Yeah, let's."

"_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night!"_

Yeah, the couples dancing happily. And despite the fact that they weren't gonna be together, both Trent and Gwen felt the joy.

"_Don't stop believing!  
Hold on to the feeling!  
Streetlight people!_

_Don't stop believing!"_

Then, a voice was heard over the microphone.

"Hello everybody." Noah said over the microphone. "I have an announcement to make."

All eyes were on the know-it-all as he spoke.

"Well, as most of you know...I act as a part time hitman." Noah said.

Three fourths of the auditorium nodded in agreement.

"Well, recently, I was employed by Heather Satana to pull a couple of jobs...thanks to each one of them, I wound up beaten and injured, so now I will take revenge by showing you a video of how she paid me for the latest job." Noah said, an evil grin on his face.

"SHIT NO!" Heather screamed.

Noah drew a remote control and pressed play. Immediately a screen rolled down in the front of the auditorium and a security camera video began to play. A security camera video of Heather doing Noah.

"Heather was dumb enough to not realize that since she decided to 'pay me' in the video store where I work, she woul be recorded by security cameras." Noah said, triumphantly as he walked off stage.

Heather stormed out of the auditorium in anger and shame as Noah got tons of high-fives and thumbs up from the guys and approving giggles from the girls.

Noah left the gym.

"Now to wallow in my triumph." Noah said to himself with a grin.

"HEY NOAH!" He heard Izzy yell, extatic.

"Oh crap." He muttered to himself.

Noah turned to face Izzy and inch away from himself.

"I saw that little video of yours." Izzy said.

"Oh no." Noah thought.

Much to his surprise, Izzy crushed her lips against his and stuck her tongue into his mouth. She wrestled his to the bottom of his mouth and then let him go after the thrity second long make out.

"It was a turn on." Izzy said and walked away.

She went inside and Noah soon followed.

**Back inside.**

Noah watched in awe as Izzy danced wildy to the loud pop music in the dance floor. The slow dancing ahd ended and now the fast music was put up to end the night as it had began. It went fast music, slow dance music and finnally, to close up, fast pop music. The final act would be a live band.

She looked good on the dance floor. Her exposed shoulders looked frozen, as cold as the night. Oh, but she was hot. Oh, but she was an explosion...she was dynamite. He wouldn't stop making the eyes at her and she wouldn't stop making the eyes at him; she wouldn't stop making the eyes at him and he was surprised that he really didn't want her to. Yeah, she looked good on the dance floor. He didn't really know if she was looking for romance or...whatever. She looked good on the dance floor, dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984.

Then, Principal McClean stepped on stage as the music stopped.

"Now, for the final act of the night." Chris said. "Here's a live band...it's a band of crazy people called the Arctic Monkeys!"

A tall british guy and his band stepped on stage.

"We'd just like to say that this is the craziest week of our lives...since last week we were in London in the year 2009 and now we got teleported back in time to 1992 by a wizard." The guy, Alex Turner said.

"Just shut up and start playing, time travelers." Chris yelled at them.

"Well whatever...in they year 2000, some guy called George W. Bush will be elected as US president and he will send the country into a pointless war in Iraq in 2004 and by 2008 he will have half-bankrupted the world...also, this song is called 'I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor'." Turner said and his band began to play.

"_Stop making the eyes at me,  
I'll stop making the eyes at you.  
What it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to  
And your shoulders are frozen (as cold as the night)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang with a bang-go."_

Courtney and Duncan danced happily to the fast music, particularly Duncan who enjoyed listening to a nice indie rock song. While he dance, he accidentally...really accidentally, slapped Courtney's left D-cup, which earned him a slap on the face. He explained himself and Courtney kissed him on the cheek in apology and promised him something kinky which would make him happy later that night. They kept on dancing.

"_I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or...  
Don't know what you're looking for  
Well I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
from 1984!"_

Bridgette and Geoff were dancing near a table at the speed of the music and great joy. Geoff got an idea and climbed on the table with Bridgette. He pulled of his hat and yelled a long "Yeeeehaaaaawwww!", while swinging his hat around. Bridgette tried to throw her arms around his neck, but accidentally hit him in the eye and knocked him off the table. A worried Bridgette climbed off and tried to help him up.

"_I wish you'd stop ignoring me because you're sending me to despair,  
Without a sound yeah you're calling me and I don't think it's very fair  
That your shoulders are frozen (as cold as the night)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang with a bang-go."_

Noah still kept looking at Izzy dance. He thought about things and wondered if he actually had a crush on Izzy. Then, Izzy kicked the air and her slipper flew off her foot and struck Noah in the face. He then thought again as Izzy apologized.

"I better not have a crush on Izzy, since if I do...it'll be the death of me."

"_I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or...  
Don't know what you're looking for  
Well I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
from 1984!"_

Heather sat in her Corvette car outside the school.

"I'll get back at him!" She muttered. "Against all of them...Noah, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy...hell even that geek Cody!"

"_Oh, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets  
Are just banging tunes and DJ sets and...  
Dirty dance floors, and dreams of naughtiness!_

_Well..._

_I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or...  
Don't know what you're looking for  
Well I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
from 1984!"_

Gwen sat in the gym, looking at Trent dance alone and wondered what the future would hold for them.


	20. La Argentinidad Al Palo

== To my readers. As a warning, this is a brief introductory chapter to introduce the storyline that will continue for at least five to six more chapters. It's important that you read the brief author's note at the end of the chapter.==

**Bridgette's Family's apartment, ****Greenwich Village, New York City. Monday the 5****th**** of January, 1993, 7:30 AM.**

"Come on Courtney, tell me what is that big surprise you're going to give us?" Gwen asked Courtney over the phone.

"Sorry Gwen, but not until we get to school and everybody is there." Courtney said.

"Come on, at least tell me what it involves." Gwen pleaded.

"Well, I had to ask permission to my parents, Bridgette's, Duncan's, Geoff's, DJ's mom, Trent's parents and your mom to do this, so you know it involves a real big deal." Courtney said, teasing.

"OK Courtney, cut it with the teasing, you spend way too much time with Duncan." Gwen said.

"Well sorry Gwen, but until we get to school, I can't tell you." Courtney said and hung up.

Courtney picked up her school bag and walked towards the door where Bridgette was standing.

"Can't you give me a preview of your big announcement?" Bridgette asked her.

"No."

**8 AM, Midtown High school. **

"What...The...Hell?" Asked Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, DJ and Trent as they looked at the sight in front of them.

Almsot the entire student body was gathered in the street in front of Midtown High School looking at men in radiation-proof suits going in and out of the school and several government officials standing in front of the school gates.

"Hello students." Principal Chris McClean said as he and Chef Hatchet approached the gigantic group of gathered students.

"Principal McClean." Courtney said, with a shocked expression and tone of voice. "What is going on? Why are there men in radiation-proof suits and FBI agents in the school?"

"Oh yeah...I was hoping no one would notice." Chris said, smiling clumsily.

"How would no one notice this?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"Details, details." Chris said, as if trying to pull attention away from the disturbingly obvious scenario.

"But well, what happened?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, Chef Hatchet found a uranium rod on Fridat and..."

"A uranium rod?!" Courtney exclaimed in shock.

"Don't interrupt." Chris yelled. "Well, we found the uranium rod and we played soccer with it around the school and it happend to leave behind a pretty large amount of radioactive biproduct...so the government sent in a toxic squad to decontaminate the school. So, we'll ahve to close down for a while."

"How long?" Somebody asked.

"About one, two, four...a month." Chris replied.

Immeditely, a wave of cheering spread through the multitude gathered in the street. Students ran helter skelter in celebration, heading for their homes to make plans as to what to do for the rest of the day until night comes.

However, a group of seven teenagers walked off slowly in the general direction of the small neighbourhood of Greenwich Village, where they all lived.

"So Princess, can you tell us what the fuck is that big announcement of yours already?" Duncan groaned.

"Duncan, don't swear and fine I'll tell you now." Courtney said. "This no school for a month thing actually works pretty well for my plans. As you guys all know, my mom is from Argentina..."

"Argen-what-now?!" The entire gang asked.

"OK, you guys don't know." Courtney sighed. "Argentina is a country in south america. And well, my parents want me to go down there and see the sights, know where my mother's side comes from...and I asked them if I could bring you guys and they agreed."

"That's...cool." Bridgette said.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"We don't really know how the country is so we don't know whether it'll be good or not." Trent explained.

Courtney thought of it for a second.

"There's great beaches for surfing; an enormous underground rock music scene; incredible party dance clubs; re-known poets; many small, fluffy animals indigenous only to the country and a lot of crime." Courtney said simply.

The rest of the gang cheered in celebration.

"Awesome!"

"I already told all you parents and they agreed to let you go." Courtney assured the. "As long as Duncan promises not to get a police record on another country as well."

"Damn it."

"So, you guys want to go down there?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah!"

**Buenos Aires, Argentina, Ezeisa International Airport.**** Monday the 12****th**** of Janury, 1993. 8 AM. **

"_¡La calle más larga, el río más ancho_

_Las minas más lindas del mundo!_

_El dulce de leche, el gran colectivo._

_¡Alpargatas, soda y alfajores!_

_¡Las huellas digitales, los dibujos animados, las jeringas descartables, las biromes!_

_¡La transfusión sanguínea, el seis a cero a Perú!_

_Y muchas otras cosas más._

_¡La argentinidad al palo!_

_¡La argentinidad al palo!_

_¡La argentinidad al palo!_

_¡La argentinidad al palo!_"

The gang left the gate and walked through the gigantic main courtyard of the airport.

"I can't believe we are already here!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I can't believe we spent the last ten hours in a plane." Gwen groaned.

"Yo, did anyone else hear that song while the plane was landin'?" DJ asked.

"What music?" Trent asked.

"You know, that one that went 'la argentinidad al palo', that song?" DJ asked them again.

The rest of the gang shurgged and walked on through the airport.

"I am definitely goin' crazy, I hear a song in the background every time we leave New York." DJ groaned.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"_Caras conchetas, miradas berretas_

_Y hombres encajados en Fiorucc__i_

_Oigo 'dame' y 'quiero' y 'no te metas'_

_¿Te gustó el nuevo Bertolucci?_

_La rubia tarada, bronceada, aburrida_

_Me dice '¿Porqué te pelaste?'_

_Y yo 'Por el asco que da tu sociedad_

_Por el pelo de hoy, ¿Cuánto gastaste?' _"

In the same aiport, a while later, a blonde girl, around seventeen wearing a red shirt with another brown shirt over it, along with a matching set of brown skirt and cowboy boots walked out of the terminal with a pink carry on bag on wheels. With her also came a short girl with brown hair, green an pink clothes and a similar pink carry on suitcase.

"_Me dejaste en la ruina_

_No en la ruina material_

_Ahora tengo un problema_

_Un problema mental_

_¡Sos una perra!_

_¡Perra!_

_¡Perra!_

_¡Perrrrrrraaaaaaa!_

_Siempre fuiste una gran perra, mi amor_

_Siempre fuiste, la más…_

_¡Perra!_ "

At the same time, behind her came an asian looking girl with black hair, who was wearing a burgundy colored tube top and a set of beige shorts. She had a black suitcase with her.

"So heather." Lindsay said. "Can you tell me again why we are in Armendina?"

"Ith Argentina, Lindsay." Beth corrected her.

"And we're here to get revenge on those jerks who humiliated me" Heather groaned.

"Oh." Lindsay sighed. "But why did we come here?"

"Because they are HERE!" Heather yelled at her.

"Oh."

"Heather, even ith they are here." Beth said. "How are we gonna finth them?"

"Easy, I put a tracer on dumb Geoff and he didn't even notice...and besides, we're going to meet with an ally in a neighbourhood called Palermo or something."

Heather stepped forward.

"Now come on, I want to stay in this third world shithole country for the least time possible." Heather said as she and her friends/minions began to cross the street.

As they crossed the street, they almost got hit by a cab. Heather swore at the cabbie and the cabbie swore back.

"Watch out freak!" Heather yelled at the cabbie.

"Andate a la mierda!" The cabbie screamed back.

Heather and her minions walked on to the rent-a-car desk.

"Gringos de mierda." The cabbie groaned.

"This is going to be a long evil revenge plan." Heather muttered to herself.

== End of chapter ==

==Author's note: This storyline taking place in Argentina is an effort to shove my culture down the throats of my readers...of course, you won't have to know about Argentine culture to understand and enjoy the following chapters, sicne they will be mostly about Heather's revenge and how the characters won't be able to live very well in a bizzare country like mine. But those of you who know spanish will have an advantage.

Also, the titles of the songs used, first in spanish and then in english...just for you to know they match the situation are the follwoing:

When the characters arrive to Argentina:

La Argentinidad al palo = Argentinity like it is.

Lindsay's introduction song:

La rubia tarada = The dumb blonde.

Heather's introduction song:

Perra = Bitch

Please comment and tell me what you think.

¡Gracias totales!


	21. Mariposa Tecknicolor

OK, just to clear up some things that were Leith nuclear from last time…Yes, I am from Argentina, the craziest country in the world and the one which has been holding the Guiness world record for most car crashes per year for the last two decades and a half. Since I am from Argentina, I speak spanish. Moving on...

**Outskirts of Buenos Aires, Argentina. Monday the 12****th**** of January, 1993. 9 AM. **

"Alright, so are we all ready to go?" Courtney asked.

The team of seven teenagers had rented three cars to make their way from Buenos Aires to Carilo. Courtney and Duncan would take the lead car, Geoff and Bridgette a second car and follow behind and Gwen, DJ and Trent would take the third car.

"Courtney, before we go, can you tell us, where we're going?" Gwen asked.

"A beach town off into the Atlantic Coast, it's called Carilo." Courtney said. "My parents took me there a couple of times to visit my grandma a couple of times when I was little."

"Princess, please tell me we're not staying with your grandma, 'cause I won't be able to have hot beach sex with you if we..."

Duncan shut after that after feeling Courtney's foot impact with his royal jewels. Clutching his crotch, Duncan collapsed on his knees and whimpered in pain.

"I warned you I would do that if you ever talked about sex in front of anyone else." Courtney said cooly.

"OK...But, um, Courtney, where are we staying?" Asked Bridgette awkwardly.

"Hotel next to the beach called The Albatross." Courtney replied.

"Beach front hotel, awesome!" Geoff exclaimed in excitement.

"So let's get going." Trent exclaimed as well.

The fiuve initial teens climbed into their cars.

"Hey Princess, think you can help me?"

**9:30 AM. Route 11, outside Buenos Aires, heading for Carilo.**

The teens drove in their cars heading towards the promised beach town, happily looking out the windows of their cars and talking; completely unaware of the black van following them.

"Tho, Heather, can you pleathe tell uth what you're planning?" Beth asked her bitchy friend.

"Not yet." Heather said.

"Well, could you at leatht thay who ith this guy in the black hood with uth?"

"I'm not a guy!" A sharp voice said.

The voice came from a figure sitting on the passenger seat of the car. The figure was covered in a jet black cloak, which had a small opening in the head area for the figure to look out of the cloak, but not big enough to let other people see her face.

"And I'm the one who's going to help Heather take revenge." The voice said. "But my identity will remain hidden until a couple of chapters later into the story."

"A coupleof chapters later into the story?" Lindsay muttered. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh yeah, this entire world in which we live in is a fiction story by some person who has too much free time on their hands." The figure replied.

"Ith she crathy?" Beth asked.

"Only a little bit..." The figure replied. "A little bit crazy for revenge!"

The figure then began to laugh manically.

"Cut it out!" Heather yelled at her.

**Courtney and Duncan's car:**

"I don't see why you don't want me to talk about sex?" Duncan asked her.

"Because it's disgusting." Courtney replied.

Courtney was driving the car while Duncan sat in the passenger seat. The car was a red '76 Dodge Charger coupe, Duncan's favorite type of car, because of this Courtney promise to let him drive if he behaved properly...something he wasn't doing quite well.

"If it's so disgusting, then why do we have so much of it?" Duncan said, smiling cockily.

"Disgusting to talk about, not have." Courtney said.

"So, you like having sex with me." Duncan said, his ego reaching astronomical levels.

"Shut up, Ogre."

"Well, what do you know. The princess loves to sleep with the ogre." Duncan said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, yeah...but...um, I...yeah, I do, but you love me...a lot!" Courtney retorted, knowing that just as she could tease her with sex, she could tease him with his feelings.

"Why woulnd't I love you." Duncan said, his eyes closed and his smugly corssed behind his head. "You're sweet, smart and the best I've ever had."

Upon realizing what he just said, Duncan's eyes popped open.

"So I'm the best you've ever had?" Courtney asked him, now her ego was reaching the moon.

"No."

"Yes I am...you fucking love me and you also love to fuck me." Courtney said. "I'm the best you've ever had."

"Well I'm the best you've ever had." Duncan told her.

"Duncan, you're the only I've ever had had." Courtney told him.

"Oh my god...you were a virgin when we first did it." Duncan exclaimed.

Realizing her mistake, Courtney's eyes shot open to the point that they seemed stck to her skull.

"I thought that what Noah said about you not being a virgin was true...I didn't even feel it when we first did it." Duncan said. "How'd that happen?"

"Shut up."

"I'm the ONLY you've ever had."

"Shut up."

"The only."

"Well, I'm the BEST you've ever had."

"Shut up."

**Geoff and Bridgette's car:**

The blonde couple drov eon. As Geoff drove, Bridgette was flipping through radio stations, trying to find a show that she could understand.

"..._Problemas políticos_..."

"..._Susana Jiménez dijo que_…"

"_Menem nos cagó de nuevo y..._"

"_Soda Stereo y …_"

"…_Bill Clinton, el nuevo presidente americano que contrató a un…_"

"…_roba tumbas que se robó las manos del cadáver del ex-presidente Juan Domingo Perón._"

"Aren't there any radio shows in english in this country." Bridgette cursed.

"Don't think so, after all they speak spanish in Argen...Argen...what's this country called again?" Geoff said.

"Argentina, Geoff." Bridgette said, partially laughing at her boyfriend's loose memory.

"Yeah, yeah, that."

"You know you look really cute when you're driving, Geoff." Bridgette said, smiling seductively.

"You look really hot all the time, kinda like my friend Evan's really hot..."

"Geoff, please don't finish that sentence, again." Bridgette said, putting her hand over his mouth.

She then replaced her hand with ehr lips and the blonde couple began to make out. Big mistake. As Geoff closed his eyes, he accidentally slid the car from the right lane they were driving on to the right lane, which was making them face traffic the wrong way. Coincidentially, and quite frankly, very stupidly; two cars and a truck headed towards their car. The first car swirved towards the left and hit the metal railing on the side of the road, breaking it and making his car drive into a lake; the second car swirved out of the way and into the road, where the car flipped over; and finally the truck swirved left again and drove out of the road, to later crash into a silo and explode. All of this went unnoticed by the blonde couple who stopped making out when they heard:

"¡GRINGO HIJO DE PUTA!"

"What was that?" Asked an obvlivious Bridgette.

"Dunno."

And they kept making out while he drove.

**Gwen, Trent and DJ's car.**

"_Estoy vencida porque el mundo me hizo así,  
No puedo cambiar.  
Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad!  
Estoy vencida porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad.  
Esta vez el dolor va a terminar._

_Parece que la fiesta terminó  
Perdidos en el tunel del amor  
Y dicen las hojas del libro que más leo yo  
Esta vez el esclavo se escapó._

_Me entrego al vino por que el mundo me hizo así  
No puedo cambiar__.  
Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad  
Estoy vencida porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad.  
Esta vez el dolor va a terminar._"

Gwen listened to the song and reflected upon the heavily metaphored lyrics and realized the similarities between it and her relationship with Trent. It had been over a month since the dance and Trent still hadn't shown any more feelings for her...maybe she should just give up.

Trent was currently driving the '72 Chevrolet Impala convertible sedan, Gwen was on the passenger seat and DJ was in the back seat.

However, Gwen's thoughts were interrupted when the Impala hit something. That something was thrown across the air and landed in DJ's arms.

"Oh my god, it's a bunny!" DJ screamed.

**12 AM, A small town in the Buenos Aires province.**

"So, is the bunny gonna be OK, DJ?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Courtney and Duncan waited outside as DJ brought out the injured bunny rabbit, which had it's two hind legs in small casts.

"Doctor says he's not that badly hurt, but that it won't be able to walk too well for a couple of weeks." DJ says.

"So, where are you going to release it?" Courtney asked.

"What?" DJ exclaimed. "I ain't releasin' this poor lil' bunny into the wild if he's so injured. I'm keepin' him as a pet."

"You're kidding, right?" Duncan asked.

"No." DJ said, a serious look on his face. "I always wanted a pet bunny..."

"No duh." Duncan groaned.

"And besides, we did hit him with our car." DJ said.

"So? Geoff and Bridgette ran three cars out of the road and they didn't keep the drivers as pets." Courtney exclaimed.

"We did what?" Geoff asked, oblivious.

"Doesn't matter." Duncan said. "So you're really keeping the fur bag?"

"Yeah." DJ said, dead serious.

"Fine...but if it poops on one of the cars, you'll clean it." Courtney said.

**5 PM. ****Outside Carilo.**

"We finally made it." Courtney said.

The three car motorcade drove towards a giant forest which had a gate that read "CARILO" at the entrance. Below it was also a sign that read: "Don't set the forest on fire."

"Princess, I thought we were going to the beach...and this is a fucking forest." Duncan growled.

"First off, don't swear. Second off, Carilo is a forest town that has beaches on the coast at the end of it." Courtney said.

"Guess I'll have to use my lighter a lot during this trip." Duncan joked.

"Duncan, if you set the forest on fire, I'll have to castrate you and feed the remains to dogs." Courtney said.

"I just love it when you get angry." Duncan said. "So hot."

"Shut up."

"_Todas las mañanas que viví...  
Todas las calles donde me escondí.  
El encantamiento de un amor...  
El sacrificio de mis madres...  
Los zapatos de charol.  
Los domingos en el club...  
Salvo que cristo sigue allí en la cruz.  
Las columnas de la catedral y la tribuna,  
Grita gol el lunes por la capital_

_Todos yiran y yiran...  
Todos bajo el sol...  
Se proyecta la vida...  
¡Mariposa tecknicolor!  
Cada vez que me miras...  
Cada sensación...  
Se proyecta la vida...  
¡Mariposa tecknicolor!_"

"Well, we're here." Courtney said as the gang stood outside the comfy looking hotel.

The entrance was made of fine wooden boards, which led to a glass door. To the right of the entrance passage was a large flowerbed, while to the left there was a large pool. The hotel itself was a large four storey building. It had two wings, the elft wing with eight apartment/suites in it and a right wing, with the same amount of apartments.

"Yo, did anyone hear the funky, upbeat, happy music while we were driving here through the nice forest." DJ said.

"What music?" Courtney asked.

"You know the one that went, 'mariposa tecknicolor'?" DJ said.

"'Mariposa Tecknicolor' by Fito Páez?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, that one...did anyone else hear it?"

Everybody shrugged and walked off into the hotel with their suitcases.

"I have to see a shrink about this." DJ muttered to hismelf and followed his friends.

READ THIS, PLEASE:

Alright people, just an after story message. I'd like to ask those who read this to hear the song "Mariposa Tecknicolor" somewhere, so you'll understand why it's a good song to play while driving through a forest with sunshine shinning through the trees.

Also, I'd like the readers out there, if they like that kind of story, to read my new story, "Geoff: Tale Of A Hitman", which is very different from this one...it's a crime drama, I just wanted to venture away from comedy and try something else...if you like mafia, violence, guns and sex in a fanfic, you'll love my new one. But well, Don't worry, just because I'm writing another story doesn't mean I'll quit this one...because I won't.

¡Gracias totales!


	22. El Rock Del Gato

**Thank You Note:** Hello out there, to all my readers. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, since I have finally reached the 50 review milestone; which is awesome.

Special thanks to the following users, who have several times given their opinions on my work, thanks to you all:

**Cornijcountry97**

**Warriorgirl111**

**DXC-Song-12**

**Musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva**

**Paulinaghost**

**Kangawu12**

**Irukandji**

**Koolbroadwayreader**

**WARNING:** The following chapter contains several exagerately kinky jokes, as requested by a certain user who's name will not be disclosed, so those of you who can't handle "**Two and A Half Men**" kind of sexual humor shouldn't read this chapter, even though it would be best if you did since it is central to the "Argentina trip" storyline.

**Albatros Hotel Lobby, Carilo, Argentina. ****Monday the 12****th**** of January, 1993, 5:30 PM.**

"Hola." Said Courtney as she approached the man in he front counter of the hotel lobby.

The man looked like he was in his late 20's. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes, light-toned skin and a serene expression on his face.

"Hola, soy Roberto, ¿y ustedes?" The man replied.

"Soy Courtney Barlow, y yo tenía una reserva para dos habitaciones acá." Courtney explained.

"Dame un segundo que reviso." Roberto answered.

The man turned back to the desk and began toi flip through the reservation records on an old '89 Macintosh.

"Didn't know you spoke spanish, Princess." Duncan said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Creo que ahora somos dos."

"Duncan! You speak spanish?!" Courtney exclaimed, surprised.

"You gotta know how to speak spanish if you got sent to juvie, there's a lot of latino dudes in there and you have to know if they're talking about the crappy jail food or about beating you to death while you sleep." Duncan explained.

"Che, acá tenemos un problema, vos dijiste que tienen dos departamentos reservados, pero acá solo tenemos el registro de que reservaste uno." Roberto told Courtney.

"What did he just say?" Asked DJ, noticing Roberto's concerned face.

"Well, you see, originally, not all of you were supposed to come, so I only reserved one of the apartments/hotel rooms they rent out here...and I forgot to change it." Courtney apologized.

"Great, now how are we gonna sleep?!" Exclaimed an angered Gwen.

"Don't worry, Gwen." Courtney told her. "There's two bedrooms in the apartments, one with a marital bed and another with three beds, and two people can just sleep on the couch...Now, who will sleep on the couch?"

**Hours later...****Midnight.**

"I can't believe we're sleeping on the couch thanks to you, Princess." Duncan groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry." Courtney apologized, for th tenth time.

Courtney and Duncan were sleeping next to each other on the large white couch on the living room. The apartment consisted of a dinning room/living room which had a table and chairs on one side and two white couches with no borders, one in a horizontal position, the other vertical, maing it look like it was a single angular couch. The dinning room portion gave way to a small kitchen, while the living room portion gave way to a balcony and a small hall which lead to the two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Duncan. Let me make it up to you." Courtney said.

"How exactly?"

**Meanwhile... **

Geoff and Bridgette snuggled tightly together in the matriomonial bed they were sleeping in. They had watched TV for a while, watching the latest episode of "Seinfeld", but after a while turned off the TV and tried to sleep. They were about to doze off when they heard it:

"OH DUNCAN!"

Geoff and Bridgette leapt up to a sitting position upon hearing the extremely loud cry of pleasure coming from the living room. They heard as a banging noise bounced through the walls of the apartment and moans and similar cries of pleasure rickocheted off the hall and into their ears, cries coming from both Duncan and Courtney.

In their room, Gwen and Trent, who were in different beds, layed there on their beds, their eyes wide open as they heard the sound of moans, thumps and other things coming from the living room. DJ, who was in a rectractable bed which slid under Trent's bed, was trembling in terror and covering his bunny's ears, who was shivering too, both of them horrified by what they were hearing.

"IT'S SO BIG!"

"Make it stop." DJ cried in a low voice after hearing that.

"Courtney, you're so fucking hot!"

"The horror...the horror..." Gwen muttered in a low voice.

"OH YES! DUNCAN YES!"

"I think I'm going to puke." Bridgette muttered.

"FUCK YEAH, COURTNEY!"

"Bridgette, I'm scared." Geoff said.

"COURTNEY! I Think I'm gonna c..."

"Gross." Trent groaned as he covered his ears and his face twisted in disgust.

**The next morning (a.k.a. Tuesday the 13****th**** of January, 1993). Apartment 3ºC of the Carilo Albatros Hotel. 8 AM. **

Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, DJ and his bunny all slowly and timidly entered the living room/dinning room to find Courtney eating toast on the dinning table, while Duncan was eating a sandwich it on the couch while watching a football match on TV.

"Hey guys." Courtney said. "Roberto dropped off breakfast about 15 minutes ago...grab a bite."

The others timidly sat down around the table. Duncan got off the couch and walked over to Courtney, he sat dwon next to her and kissed her cheek, making their friends hold their vomit.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Courtney asked, obvlivious.

"We...slept, pretty, you know...um-we...we-w-w-we..." Bridgette started but was unable to finish.

"What's your damage, Malibu?" Duncan asked carelessly and obvilviously.

"Well...last night we...w-w-we kinda, you know..."

"We heard you guys go at it like caged bunnies in heat." Gwen blurted out as quick as she could.

Immediately, Courtney's rare smile twisted into a look of awe and shock.

"You...you, you heard, we...you."

"I have never been so traumatized by a single event in my entire life, y'all." DJ Blurted out while shivering, his bunny displaying similar symptoms.

"YOU HEARD US LAST NIGHT!?" Courtney exclaimed in shock.

"I heard you go at it." Came a scream from the floor below.

"SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled at the guy downstairs.

Courtney began to shake in despair and fainted, collapsing into Duncan's arms.

"So much for our record of no awkward morning afters." Duncan groaned.

**Hemingway Beach, Carilo coast area. 9 AM.**

After Courtney woke up five minutes later, the group decided to let go of the arguement and forget the previous night's events behind. But one of them couldn't. Gwen was still curious about how Courtney got Duncan so wrapped around her finger; of course Gwen knew that Courtney was wrapped as equally tight to Duncan's finger as he was to hers, but she still wanted to know how she did it...since it could help her with someone else.

The gang changed into their swimsuits. Bridgette into her full bdoy neoprene, Courtney into her gray bikini, Gwen into her black one; Geoff into his blue swimshorts and a white shirt, Duncan into his black swimshorts and white shirt, Trent into his orange swimtrunks and white shirt and DJ into his red swimsuit and white shirt. They then headed out towards the beach.

As it was early in the morning, not many people had arrived to the beach, so the seven teens easily began to entertain themselves. Bridgette was trying to teach Geoff how to body surf, something at which he was failing miserably; DJ was building a sand castle while Duncan and Trent tossed frisbee; finally Courtney was setting up a parasol and her towel near where Duncan and Trent were so everything would be set before she went into the water. As she set things up, a known goth approached her.

"Hey Courtney, can I ask you something? Gwen said.

"Yes, what is it Gwen?" Courtney asked in a bit of a hurry as she set things up.

"I've been trying to win Trent back for a while, but I haven't been able to do it...so I was wondering if you could tell me how you keep Duncan, you know, so satisfied with the way your relationship is going." Gwen explained herself.

"What do you mean by 'the way our relationship is going'?"

"Well, you two are alway battling each other to see who wears the pants in your relationship." Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen...I wear the pants in the relationship...I'm the 'go-to' person, sure, Duncan may be pretty close, but I'm the big girl there." Courtney said, as if not only assuring Gwen, but herself as well.

"Whatever...How do you do it?"

"Well Gwen, with Duncan, and with every guy there is one thing that always works and one thing that all girls can do to get a guy." Courtney began. "If you both are emotionally drawn to each other, which you and Trent are, then you can get a good relationship, but the way to seal the deal is always one."

"Which is?"

"Being sexy."

"Huh?"

"You have to be sexy, Gwen." Courtney said. "If Trent likes you for who you are, then sweeten up the deal for him, be sexy and reel him in...then it becomes emotional and you only have to play the 'sexy' card when neccesary."

"Never thought I'd be hearing that kind of thing from you." Gwen said, looking at Courtney in surprise. "Are you sure that will work?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Courtney said.

Courtney turned away from Gwen and looked over to where Duncan and Trent were playing frisbee, about fifty meters away, behind a small crowd of people.

"Oh Duncan, could you come here and do me a favor please?" Courtney called out ho her boyfriend.

"Sorry Princess, I'm busy!" Duncan replied as he caught the frisbee.

"Oh well then, I guess I'll just have to find someone else to rub tan lotion on my body." Courtney called out, purposely loud so that Duncan would hear.

Before Gwen could blink, Duncan had thrown the frisbee at Trent's face and had stormed his way over to where her and Courtney were standing, knocking five guys to the ground in the process of getting there.

"Hey Princess, I hear that you need a favour done...and I would be glad to help." Duncan said, smiling naughtily.

"See Gwen." Courtney said while handing Duncan the sun tan lotion. "Works every time."

**Five minutes later...**

With everything set up, the entire gang had already entered the water. Geoff was measly attempting to body surf with Bridgette, Courtney and Duncan were splashing each other in a battle to see who gave up first, DJ was trying to teach his pet bunny how to swim, unaware of the fact that rabbits can't swim and Gwen was meditating over Courtney's advice.

"Alright Gwen, you have to be sexy." Gwen said to herself.

She looked over at Trent and hesitated.

"But how..I need inspiration."

"DUNCAN, GIVE IT BACK!"

Courtney, who had her arm over her naked chest and was chasing after Duncan, who was laughing and running while swinging around Courtney's bikini top.

"If you want it then catch me, Princess!" Duncan called back as he ran in a big circle, Courtney chasing behind him.

An angered Courtney chased after her boyfriend until interrupted.

"Watch out!" Yelled Bridgette as she accidentally crashed into Courtney while body surfing.

As both girls were dragged by a wave onto an empty part of the shore, both Duncan and Geoff ran after them. When they arrived to the empty part of the beach they contemplated a sight they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Bridgette had landed on top of Courtney, both girls' chests crushing together...and their lips too as they joined in an accidental kiss. Duncan looked at his and feebly attempted to cover up the streak of blood that ran down his face from his nose. Courtney and Bridgette pulled apart and got off each other. Courtney snatched her top from Duncan and put it on.

"Well, that oughta be enough." Courtney said. "Let's go, Bridgette."

The blonde surfer followed her friend back into the water as Duncan and Geoff stood there on the shore, the utter shock of arousal freezing them in place, incapable of moving at all.

This entire event, however, went unnoticed by Gwen.

"Seriously, you'd think that in a beach there would be some situation present that could inspire me to be sexy." Gwen muttered to herself. "I guess that nothing sexy happens in beaches."

**Midday, A Beach restaurant in Hemingway beach. **

When the sun hit the top of the sky and the heat considerably increased, along with the ocean filling up with people, the gang decided to to the beach eatery for lunch. Already sitting on their table the gang ate away their food, Gwen still pondering on how to follow Courtney's advice.

"I wish something interesting would inspire me." Gwen muttered to herself.

At the same time, a chef came out of the kitchen with a squid on a giant fish tank and said he would now cook it in front of them with a alrge fryer that was brought for him. When the squid saw the chef drawing a large butcher knife, it appearently freaked ou and its tentacles flew out of the tank and began to wreck and grab things.

Unofortunately for the squid, one of the things that it grabbed was the necklace that Courtney had around her neck, a neck with a small carved skull on the end that Dunca had given her.

"HEY, give that back!" Courtney yelled and jumped into the tank where the squid was.

Courtney kicked the squid's head, which retaliated by grabbing Courtney with one of its tentacles; the C.I.T., not willing to be defeated, took a bite out of the squid's tentacles and wrapped her arms and legs around it's head, putting huge pressure on it, while the squid was distracted with the pain from the crushing, Courtney reached for her necklace and after taking a huge bite out of the tip of the squid's tentacle, the tip of the tentacle came off and Courtney snatched the necklace from it.

Courtney climbed out of the tank, leaving the injured squid behind, with her necklace around her neck and munching on the tentacle tip she had bitten off the sea creature.

"That's my Princess." Duncan exclaimed when Courtney got to him.

The odd couple kissed, earning cheering and drawn out "awww"'s from the crowd.

"Hey Duncan, that fight got me a little going...let's go somewhere private." Courtney told him, looking up at him lustfully.

"No objections here." Duncan said as his girlfriend dragged him away.

"Yeah." Gwen muttered to herself. "Nothing interesting ever happens on a beach."

**That same day, 7 PM. **

"Hey Bridgette." Gwen called out.

"What's up, Gwen?" Bridgette said.

"Where's Trent, I have something to tell him." Gwen said, finally having come up with a way to follow Courtney's advice.

"He headed back for the hotel." Bridgette told her.

"Cool, I'll catch you later." Gwen said as sher ran down the beach towards the hotel. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Gwen made her way running up the bach to a largely shrubbed pathway that lead up to the dusty earth streets of Carilo , the passage ended conveniently two blocks away from the hotel. Gwen ran upt o the hotel, but was horrified upon seeing the sight in the entrance of the hotel.

In the entrance stood Trent...kissing Lindsay. She had her arms around him and their lips were connected, both their eyes closed. When Gwen saw they were about to pull away, Gwen jumped behind a low wall and watched them again.

"So, Lindsay, wanna go out for a walk?" Trent asked her.

"Sure thing Trevor." Lindsay replied.

"It's Trent." Trent corrected her.

"Oh yeah, that...Trent." Lindsay corrected herself.

The musician and the possibly retarded blonde walked down the wooden exit of the hotel and onto the dusty streets of Carilo, walking down the opposite way from where Gwen was standing, not even noticing her.

Gwen fell on the street and began to cry.

**Meanwhile at the Marriot Hotel across the street from the Carilo Albatross Hotel, Room 415, Fourth floor.**

A laughter of sheer evil emanated from the lips of the person behind the binoculars. The person looked down at Gwen crying on the low wall next to the Albatross and then looked at Trent and Lindsay walking away, then looking back at Gwen.

Pulling down the binoculars, Heather's face was revealed.

"Everything is going accoridng to plan." Heather said, smiling evily.

"Excellent." The cloaked figure on the bed said. "The plan to get revenge on Gwen is already working...next up it's time to take revenge on Bridgette, for what she did to me."

"What about Courtney and Duncan?" Heather told the mysterious cloaked figure.

"Forget about them, they've doen no damage, let's focus on getting back at Gwen and that bitch Bridgette." The figure replied.

"Sweet, sweet revenge." They finished in unison.

"Sweet."


	23. Important Question To My Readers

Dear readers who read from the very start, A question I must now ask.

Whether you have, so far, enjoyed the "Argentina trip" storyline present in the story? If you did like what you have seen so far and wish me to continue it, then leave me a comment or note telling me; if you haven't liked it so much and prefer the characters to return to New York as soon as possible, then tell me as well, since it has become increasingly difficult for me to write chapters for this storyline that people living outside Argentina will enjoy and am considering ending it quick to get back to the New York setting, which is easier to write with, since it is more known...so please tell me your opinion.

Thank you.


	24. Carnaval Toda La Vida

**Friday the 29****th**** of January, 1992. Sheraton Hotel, Third Floor Hallway, Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, 2 PM. **

"Well, we arrived in the last city." Courtney said.

"So we leave on Monday?" Geoff asked.

"Yes." Courtney said. "But today we're gonna do something you guys will really enjoy."

"Like what?" Asked Duncan. "Because I'm fed up with watching all the 'natural marvels of this country', and I'm also tired of everybody offering me empanadas!"

"Quit it, Duncan." Courtney groaned. "And no, today we're going to go to...a carnaval!"

"A what now?" Geoff asked, scratching his head.

Courtney slapped her own face, groaning.

"A carnaval, Geoff." Courtney said. "It's like a giant street party."

"Awesome!" Geoff cried out.

"Yes, tonight at eight we're going to el Carnaval De San Telmo...the second biggest carnaval in this country." Courtney said. "Then we do whatever we want in the city tomorrow and Sunday and on Monday we ship back to NYC."

"Cool."

"So, how exactly are we gonna sleep here, Princess?" Duncan asked.

"We have four rooms, all of them ahve two beds. Duncan and I, we'll stay in 303; Geoff and Bridgette you guys will be in 307; Trent and Lindsay in 304 and DJ and Gwen in 305." Courtney explained.

"Awesome." Trent said, his arm wrapped around Lindsay's shoulder.

Gwen groaned in disgust.

"I think I'll go take a walk." Gwen groaned and walked off.

**Five minutes later, second floor...**

A grunting Gwen walked down the hall.

"Stupid Lindsay, takes Trent...what's she even doing in this damn country anyway, I know she said she was here vacationing, but it seems all so suspicious..."

That's when Gwen heard a familiar voice upon turning the corner of the hall. The goth girl leaned against the wall and peeked down the hallway corner slightly.

She saw her old nemesis Heather standing next to a cloaked figure.

"So Lindsay is carrying her part out perfectly, keeping the weird goth girl from stupid Trent." Heather said.

"Shit." Gwen muttered and ran off upstairs.

**Back upstairs...**

Trent stood in the hallway, trying to make the bending machien give him the chocolate bar he'd paid for.

"Stupid machine." Trent muttered.

"Trent! I have something to tell you." Gwen yelled after him.

Trent turned around to face the goth running up to him.

"Yes, what's up, Gwen?" The musician asked her.

"You have to stay away from Lindsay!" Gwen said.

"What?"

"I just saw Heather downstairs; Lindsay's in a plot with her against us and the gang." Gwen said.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it."

"I know."

"I can't believe that you'd be desperate nough to make up something like that."

"Trent, I'm not making this up."

"You've been jealous of Lindsay and have been really mean to her since I started dating her and since she began to come along with us." Trent accused.

"Trent, I swear I'm not making this up, Lindsay is working with Heather."

"You know what, I don't have to listen to this." Trent grunted and stormed off.

Gwen watched as Trent stormed off and then angrily kicked the bending machine.

"Shit!"

Then, the chocolate fell down the slot and the machine's glass broke, making a ton of candy fall to the floor from the machine. Gwen looked around to see if anyone saw her and then slowly inched away.

**That night, 8 PM. San Telmo. In the middle of the raging Carnival.**

"Awesome!" Geoff yelled as he jumped on a table.

An entire plaza (park) and and the dour city blocks surrounding it had been cleared for the huge carnaval that was happening. A yearly event in San Telmo, for the carnival to take place, where a huge stage was set up in front of the park and bands played as music balred from speakers on the other blocks where the carnival took place and a procession roamed the streets with a marching band playing.

Brightness and beautiful colors floated in confetti and slip paper round the streets, falling from people throwing them off balconies as the huge party raged, in order to give the people of the antique neighbourhood of San Telmo a nice party day each year.

Geoff was currently jumping around tables and dancing on them along to the music.

"This carnival is awesome!" Geoff yelled.

"Wooooooohhhhhhhhoooooooo!" He yelled.

With his huge yell of excitement, which almost the entire crowd heard, the people began to cheer to his dancing in craze.

"That's my Geoff!" Bridgette yelled and jumped on the table with him.

Geoff wrapped his arms around Bridgette's waist and she she wrapped her arms around his neck, they began to make out fiercely; making the crowd cheer a lot more.

One man in the crowd stood out more than the others, as he approached the couple who were making-out.

"You, dude." The man said. "Do you speak english?"

Geoff pulled away from Bridgette and looked at the man. The guy was wearing a blue hawaiian shirt, with beige pants and had sunglasses on, something which matched his jet black hair and cuban-like mustache.

"Yeah, wassup?" Geoff asked.

"My name is Ivan Tohurtyou and I'm a reality TV show producer for MTV in New York." The guy said.

"MTV!?" Geoff exclaimed, still hugging Bridgette. "Awesome!"

"Yes, and in the New York central, since reality shows are becoming so popualr, we've been looking to start one with a young adult as a host...and that young has to be a real party animal. I came here on my vacation and I didn't expect to find said party animal...but it appears I did." Ivan Tohurtyou said.

"So, you want me to..."

"I want you to become the news host of the 'Party Animals' reality show in New York." Ivan Tohurtyou said.

"!"

**Elsewhere****...**

Courtney and Duncan danced together as the carnival raged. They watched as a band climbed onto the stage and prepared to play.

"Hey Duncan, look." Courtney pointed out.

On stage were Los Fabulosos Cadillacs, one of the greatest Argentine bands of all time.

"Ahora, vamos a tocar una canción, sobre los carnavales, para contribuir a la fiesta." Vicentico, the lead singer said. "Esta se llama, 'Carnaval Toda La Vida'."

"_Porque será que todos guardan algo  
cosas tan duras que nadie puede decir  
y van todas caminando como en una procesión  
de gente muda que no tiene corazón_

Porque será que me gusta la noche mujer  
porque todo el que queda es un padre para mi  
que se anima a decir todo que te enseña a vivir  
lo que millones no se animan a decir  
que se anima a decir todo que te enseña a vivir  
lo que millones no se animan a decir

Que se te va pasando el tiempo mujer  
y que la vida se te va  
solo te pido que te vuelvas de verdad  
y que el silencio se convierta en carnaval  
Que se te va pasando el tiempo  
y que la vida se te va  
solo te pido que te vuelvas de verdad  
y que el silencio se convierta en carnaval."

As they danced, a drunken dude, slapped Courtney's ass, earning himself a punch in the face from her. However, the drunken guy had friends.

The prep and the punk got dragged out of the crowd and were encircled by a group of angry, baseball bat wielding gang-bangers.

"Ready to fight your way out of this, darling?" Duncan said.

"Ready, darling."

**Meanwhile...**

Gwen and Bridgette sat on chairs around a small tbale. Gwen looked downtrodden.

"So that's what happened?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." Gwen replied. "You believe that Heather was here, right?"

"I don't just believe it...I see it."

Bridgette pointed away. When Gwen looked in the direction of the surfer's finger, she saw what she meant. There stood Heather and the cloaked figure.

"Let's get them."

**Five minutes later...**

They ran. Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Trent ran for their lives. Behind them, and chasing them was a large multitude of angered Argentines.

"How'd so many people begin to chase us?!" DJ asked, yelling as he ran.

"Princess and I got into a fight with some gang-bangers." Duncan yelled back.

"Trent and I accidentally knocked over the stage where the band was playing." Geoff replied, ducking his head in order to avoid the bottle that flew at him.

"Gwen and I got into a fight with Heather and her cloaked friend." Bridgette said.

"Cloaked friend?" Trent wondered.

"I'm gonna kill you!" An injured Joanie, Bridgette's cousin, who was wearing a dark black cloak yelled as she chased them.

"Oh."

"Why do we always end up running for our lives?!" DJ screamed in despair.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter!" Duncan yelled. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

**Later...**

"I can't believe it." Courtney groaned.

"It's not that bad, Princess." Duncan said.

"Not that bad...Duncan, WE GOT BANNED FROM ARGENTINA!" Courtney yelled.

The gang were currently in a jet plane heading away from Argentina towards New York.

"I can't believe we actually got banned from a country." DJ said. "Is that normal?"

"No." Gwen replied.

"Why does weird stuff alway happen to us?" Geoff groaned.

"I don't know." Courtney said.

"Well, at least I'll get to host a reality show." Geoff cheered.

"Yeah, that's cool, man." Trent said.

"By the way Trent, what happend to Lindsay?" DJ asked.

"She said she'd meet me back in New York." Trent replied.

"Cool." DJ said.

Gwen groaned.

"Guys I say we make a bow." Courtney said.

"What bow?" Asked Bridgette.

"I say we bow to never, NEVER, go on a trip together anywhere else outside the US, ever again." Courtney said. "Agreed?"

They all replied the same.

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:** I know it's not my best work, but I just wanted to get them out of my country as fast as possible and made sure they never returned. After all, if those seven ever return, they'll probably destroy the country.


	25. Mama Said Knock You Out

**The characters are finally back in New York. **

**This is my first chapter after the disastrous "Argentina" storyline, so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter and told me what you think.**

**Gracias Totales.**

**Thanks.**

**New York City, Midtown High School. ****Friday the 10****th**** of April, 1993, 3 PM. **

"I can't believe that in three months we'll be graduating!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Whoopee-do." Replied a sarcastic Gwen.

"Hell, I'm only glad I won't have to set foot in a high school again." Duncan said.

Courtney, Duncan and Gwen were sitting on a bench in the courtyard outside the school, waiting for Geoff, DJ and Bridgette to arrive.

"Yeah, you'll have to go to college...almost the same thing." Gwen said. "And besides, what are you gonna do in college, Duncan?"

"Well, I originally intended to not go." Duncan said. "But Princess insisted I did and told me to pick something...so in the end I chose journalism."

"Journalism? How's that?" Gwen asked.

"It's what Princess is taking and also, a guy from Rolling Stone magazine heard me the other day rambling on about hard rock at a bar while I was with Geoff and he offered me a post when I got a degree." Duncan explained. "So I figured, hell, I just have to spend three years on a lousy college and then get to live the rest of my life writing about rock...it's the best fucking job ever."

"Guess so." Gwen replied.

"And best of all." Courtney said. "He'll get to spend more time with me."

Courtney then hugged Duncan in a loving manner, knowing that the lovey-dovey situation would annoy him. She was correct.

"Gwen, if you're my friend, you'll kill me now." Duncan said in a strangled voice.

"I would but I like watching you suffer." Gwen said crossing her arms and laughing.

"Hey Duncan, will you got to watch 'Sleepless In Seattle' with me?" Courtney said, cuddling closer to Duncan.

"A chick flick? I don't think so Princess." Duncan said.

"If you do then I'll..."

Courtney leaned into Duncan's ear and whispered something which made his eyes widen immediately.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Courtney replied.

"With whipped cream on your ti...?" Duncan asked.

Courtney nodded.

"Well Princess, I think I'll make an exception and go watch a chick flick with you." Duncan said. "Now, I'll go bring the car over."

Duncan got up and walked towards the parking lot.

"He got a new car?" Gwen asked the CIT.

"Not a new one, he saved up enough to buy back his old Dodge Challenger from Noah." Courtney explained. "I pitched in a bit too, since it was because of me that he gave Noah his car."

"Don't you care that you have to do kinky stuff with him to get him to go watch a movie you like?" Gwen asked.

"Not really, if you want the truth...I like the kinky stuff." Courtney answered to the goth.

"Well Courtney, I never thoguht you were a bad girl." Gwen teased.

"Hey, I'm. Not. Bad. OK." Courtney said, glaring at Gwen. "I'm just human and I have needs."

"Kinky needs." Gwen mocked.

"Shut up!"

**Meanwhile in the hallways of the high school...**

DJ walked down the hall. His bunny in his left arm, cuddled up and sleepy. As he walked however, he accidentally tripped someone.

DJ didn't even notice the incident at first. Tyler had been walking down the hall, with his lemonade Gatorade plastic bottle in one hand, looking at the love of his life, Lindsay, in the arms of Trent McCord and didn't pay attention to the kind-hearted giant coming his way.

Bumping into the kind Jamaican, Tyler tripped, the bottle of Gatorade spraying into the air and landing on his pants. Everyone's eyes turned towards him as the soaking wet spot of Gatorade spread across his legs and crotch.

Then someone called out:

"Look, Sporty peed his pants."

Laughter blew out through the hallways as people mocked the lousy jock with the fake pee stain in his pants. Tyler looked, disheartedly around and found himself torn apart when he saw a particular person laughing. Lindsay was giggling at the incident. First humiliatio turned to rage as he turned to DJ.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

Tyler stood up and grabbed DJ dragging him outside to the school parking lot, which was less crowded than the halls, but where enough people stood to see and where some people from the hall, including Trent and Lindsay, were looking.

"You tripped me!" Tyler exclaimed in anger.

"It was an accident, dude." Said a scared DJ.

"Whatever, I'm calling you to a fight!" Tyler yelled.

"A fight?!"

"Tomorrow at six in the park." Tyler told him.

"I can't go, dude."

"Why not, are you chicken?" Tyler said, and then began to make chicken noises.

"No because my momma taught me not to get into pointless fights." DJ replied.

"I don't care what your stupid momma taught you."

Then, he snapped. The words echoed through his head, making DJ angrier each second.

"What did you just say?!" DJ said, angered for the first time in years.

"I said..."

"I know what you said." DJ growled. "And you know what, I'm takin' you up on that fight...tomorrow at six!"

With that, DJ stormed off, leaving a scared Tyler behind; who was freaked out by the fact he had just called a giant angry bear to a fight and if he didn't show up, he'd be the biggest chicken ever.

**Fifteen minutes later. Duncan's car.**

"WHAT?!" Cried out Courtney.

"Go DJ." Duncan said.

DJ, Gwen, Courtney and Duncan were in the black Dodge Challenger, making its way to The Village. Duncan was on the wheel, Courtney on passenger and Gwen and DJ in the back seat.

"Duncan, don't encourage him!" Courtney scolded the punk. "DJ, you can't get into a fight!"

"Well I originally didn't wanna, but he then insulted my momma, so he's gotta pay." DJ replied.

"I don't think your momma would want you to get into a fight." Gwen said.

"I know." DJ said. "And I don't like fightin', but I gotta defend my momma's honour, she's just an old lady, she can't do it for herself."

"I frankly think he should do it." Duncan said, a convinced look on his face. "I never liked that Tyler guy anyway, he's a real idiot."

Courtney punched Duncan on the shoulder.

"Quit encouraging him!"

"Whatever, my mind is already made up." DJ said, arms crossed and eyes closed stubbornly. "I'm goin' to this fight, y'all."

**The next day. 2 PM. MTV Studios, Manhattan. **

"This is gonna be so awesome, Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed.

The blonde couple walked down the hall of the MTV studio, headed towards the office of Ivan Tohurtyou, the producer that offered Geoff the host job.

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool." Bridgette agreed.

They then reached an office with the label:

**Ivan Tohurtyou**

**Producer**

The couple pushed the door open and entered the room. Inside was a moderately large rectangular office. Posters of various TV shows hung from the walls and the most prominent thing on the room was a large desk. Sitting behind it was the bald television producer, Ivan Tohurtyou.

"Geoff, my boy!" Ivan called out. "Please sit down, and your friend too."

The couple sat down on the leather chairs in front of the desk.

"So, what are we gonna do about the job?" Geoff asked.

"Well, Geoff, my boy, the show starts up next year." Ivan said.

"Next year?"

"Yeah, I never said it was immediate."

"Oh, OK." Geoff said. "It's cool, I can wait a year."

"Great." Ivan said. "I'll call you up when I have something to say, but just in case."

Ivan handed Geoff a card.

"That's my phone number." Ivan said. "I'll call you to come when I have to, but next time, don't bring your friend."

"Actually, Ivan, Bridgette isn't my friend." Geoff said.

Geoff and Bridgette leaned in and kissed.

"She's my girl." Geoff said, wrapping his arm around Bridgette.

"Oh."

"What's with the 'oh'?" Bridgette asked, suspiciously.

"Well, Geoff, a lot of lonely girls will watch this show, and they'll most likely have the hots for you." Ivan explained.

"Yeah." Geoff said, obvlivious to the obvious direction where this was going.

"...And we kinda want them to think they have a chance, so you'll have to keep the fact that you have a girlfriend a secret." Ivan finished.

"What!?" Bridgette yelled.

"OK." Geoff replied.

"OK? How can you be OK with that?" Bridgette yelled at him.

"Chill, Bridge, it's not like I'll have to date any other girls, I'll just have to not mention the fact that I'm dating and if a girl asks me out I'll just turn her down, nice and easy." Geoff said, soothingly.

"I guess so..." Bridgette said, downtrodden.

"So we're cool." Ivan said.

**Central Park.** **6 PM. **

"Don't worry DJ, you'll crush this guy." Duncan said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"I know, but I'm not sure I wanna." DJ said.

Duncan and DJ were in the park, DJ was sitting on a bench and Duncan was behind him. Coming closer were Tyler and Cody. Around the "fighting area" were several spectators, anxious to see the fight go down. Among them were Trent and Lindsay.

"Bets! Place your bets here!" Noah called out.

"You're running bets?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, and it's pretty evened out." Noah said.

"How's that? DJ is way stronger than Tyler." Trent said.

"Yeah, but the people who bet on Tyler think that DJ will chicken out, because they don't think he can go through with it." Noah explained.

"Makes sense."

Tyler approached.

"Are we ready to do this?" Tyler asked, scared.

"Yeah." DJ replied, same tone of voice.

"Alright everybody!" Duncan stepped up. "Welcome to the fight of the year!"

Duncan stood in front of the contestants, facing the audience, acting like an MC.

"In this corner." He said, poiting to Tyler. "Weighing I don't know how much, with some unknown amount of height, the Sporting Chicken, Tyler Oldring!"

He then turned to DJ.

"And on this corner, weighing I don't know and being so-and-so tall, but definitely heavier and taller than Tyler, the Jamaican Giant Of Kindness, DJ!"

The fighters looked at each other.

"Now, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

"I don't think so, y'all!"

All eyes turned towards the person who screamed. Coming from the horizon was DJ's momma and even further behind was a tired Courtney.

"Momma?" DJ asked.

"I ain't gonna let no son of mine be in some pointless fight, y'all." DJ's momma said.

"You brought his momma?" Duncan asked Courtney, whispering.

"It was for his own good." Courtney replied, same volume.

"But momma, he insulted you." DJ said.

"I don't care, and I am shocked that you agreed to this kinda thing, Devon James Bennet." Mama DJ said.

"Your real name is Devon James?" Duncan asked.

"Not the time, Duncan." Courtney told him.

"Devon, we're goin' home." Mama DJ ordered.

"But momma..."

"Devon!"

"yes momma." DJ said, looking down and ashamed.

The crowd booed and groaned as they began to walk away.

"I knew he'd be too chicken to fight." Tyler gloated.

Mama DJ turned around an angry scowl on her face.

"What did you just say 'bout ma boy!" She yelled.

"Oh shit."

Mama DJ pounced on Tyler and viciously began to beat him up as the crowd cheered and roared, while DJ tried to pull his mama off the cowardly jock.

"Do these things happen to us regularly?" Courtney asked Duncan while they looked at the fight, both of them expresionless.

"Yeah."

"And it's not normal, right?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

They paused for a bit.

"Wanna place a bet with Noah that DJ's momma wins?" Courtney asked.

"Sure."

**Please review.**


	26. Graduation

**OK People. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly as a cheer up for all those who were saddened, depressed or even angered because Courtney and Duncan broke up on the show. **

**But fear not, dear companion DxC fans, I think they'll soon be back together, since I'm sure that the writers know that if the most popular couples, which are DxC and TxG are broken up by the end of the season...that will be bad for the show****, since the almost the entire cult fan base will be pissed, especially about Courtney and Duncan. Also, they are seen standing next to each other on the trailer for TDM, meaning they must be in good terms with each other, something that wouldn NEVER happen unless they were back together. **

**So hope and pray that my predictions are correct. Here goes. Enjoy. **

* * *

**New**** York City, Manhattan, Midtown High School, History Classroom. Firday the 22****nd**** of June, 1993. 3 PM.**

"RING!"

When the bell went off, a gigantic wave of cheering blasted across the classrooms of the school. Entuthiastic eighteen-year olds, seventeen-year olds and a couple nineteen-year olds roared with happiness since their time in high school was finally over forever. Now the vast majority of them would be able to go to the more free spirited atmosphere of college.

But in Mr. Hand's history class, the cheering was the biggest. Coincidentally, this class happened to be the only class that held Courtney Barlow, Bridgette Fairlie, Gwen Fahlenbock, Duncan Nelson, Geoff Petronijevic and DJ Bennett together at the same time.

"Well class, my time teaching you is finally over, as well as my time teaching in this school since I'm now retiring." Said Mr. Hand. "So now I can say what I've been wanting to say to all of you for five years now. Especially towards you two, Mr. Nelson and Mr. Spicoli."

Mr. Hand breathed in deep and then exclaimed:

"FUCK YOU ALL, MUTHERFUCKERS!"

Mr. Hand finished wailing and then yelled.

"Class dismissed!" He said, before running out the door.

Ignoring the swearing teacher, the class cheered and stormed out the door, heading towards their houses to get dressed for graduation.

* * *

**5 PM. School Auditorium. **

"Welcome students! Parents! Other creepy family members with nothing better to do so they had to come to this shitty graduation ceremony!" Principal Chris McClean said into the microphone.

The entire auditorium was flooded with graduates, all wearing the traditional black robes and mortaboards. Along with them were happy parents and other out-of-town relative freaks. On stage was Principal Chris McClean wearing a black suit and behind him was his trusty assisstant/best friend/lackey/ fitness coach/roommate/ man-crush Chef Hatchet, also in a black suit.

"Today is the great day for all your children. And it is indeed one of the best days for this institution; since for the first time in history, every alumni member has graduated without the need of having to attend summer school and with the least amount of bribes to make children pass!" Chris exclaimed, makinbg the entire auditorium cheer. "This is most likely because of the genius administration by yours truly and my lovely assisstant, Chef Hatchet Jones!"

The audience cheered in joy and Chris couldn't hold himself and hugged Chef.

"Get off me, man."

* * *

**One hour later. Courtyard.**

After Chris had given out all certificates, and the traditional "throwing the aps into the air and cheering skit" was over; the graduates got to the courtyard and began to talk amongst themselves and with their relatives.

"I can't believe it!" Courtney screamed in happiness. "We've finally graduated!"

"Courtney, I never thought I'd see you jumping for joy." Gwen said. "You know, with your often stern and humorless attitude."

"Shut up, Gwen." Courtney growled.

Duncan felt himself being pulled away from the group of friends and found himself looking at his former principal.

"Duncan, man." Chris said. "I never thought I'd see you graduate...must be because you buckled down and studied thanks to Courtney's leash."

"You know Chris, now that I don't study here anymore, I could beat you up in the street and you wouldn't be able to do anything. There would be no consequences against me from you and the way the police is, the cops wouldn't care less." Duncan commented drily.

"I think I'll shut up and go." Crhis said.

"You better."

The principal turned around and, scared, walked away quickly towards Chef Hatchet.

"Well, people...in September we go to college and our separate ways." Bridgette said sadly. "Where are you all going?"

"NYU." They said in unison.

The group realized the joyful news and cheered.

"I guess we can still be friends during and after college, right?" Bridgette asked. "I'm going for Veterinarian, so I can stay here in New York."

"I'm going for the fine arts and theater course." Geoff said. "And what better thing to do in New York than be an actor."

"I'm taking fine arts too." Gwen said. "I want to teach art in a school. Though not this dump."

"Jounralism." Duncan replied. "Gonna work for Rolling Stone, the magazine's editor offered me a job if I got myself a journalism degree."

"Journalism too." Courtney said. "I want to get a job in the New York Times and if I can someday, become a polititian."

"I wanna be a vet too." DJ said.

"So we're all staying in New York!" Bridgette cheered. "We can be friends still."

"Friends forever!" Geoff said, putting his hand in the center of the circle formed by them.

The other five young adults placed their hands on top of Geoff's and cheered.

"FRIENDS FOREVER!"

* * *

**One month later...**

"We're here." Courtney said.

The moving was over and finally, Courtney and Bridgette looked at their new apartment. The two girls found themselves a good apartment in Greenwich Village, about seven blocks away from NYU. They were glad that the parents of all the gang had moved away from Greenwich in order to give their children space. They were now going to be roommates.

"Never thought we'd get to be roommates when we met." Bridgette said.

"Me neither."

* * *

_Flashback_

(_The way Courtney and Bridgette met._)

_1988._

"_**Welcome to the jungle!  
**__**We've got the fun and games!  
**__**We got everything you want!  
**__**How do we know the name?  
**__**We are the people that can find...  
**__**Whatever you may need.  
**__**If you got no money, honey.  
**__**We got your disease!  
**__**In the jungle!  
**__**Welcome to the jungle!  
**__**We're gonna bring you to your  
**__**Shana-nana-nana-nana-nana-nana-knees!  
**__**Knees! Wow! Aaah!  
**__**I wanna watch you bleed!"**_

_The song played in the stereo of the Central Perk coffee shop. The place normally played soft music for the patrons, but the owner, Terry, had gotten himself the debut Guns N' Roses album and he liked it so much that he was playing it 24/7. _

_Fourteen year olds Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and DJ were seating around the large breakfast table at the back of the place. _

"_I wish they would turn this music off." DJ complained._

"_I think it's awesome!" Geoff said. _

"_I'd normally like it, but the guy's voice is ripping apart my eardrums." Gwen said, covering her ears. "Where's Duncan anyway? He said he'd be here by now." _

_As if on cue, fourteen-year old Duncan stepped into the café, behind him was fourteen-year old Courtney. _

"_Hey guys." Duncan said as he sar down on a sofa on one side of the coffee table, next to Gwen. _

_Courtney sat on the other end, right next to Bridgette. _

"_Guys, this is Courtney." Duncan said. "A new friend."_

"_Nice to meet you all." Courtney said. _

"_I'm Bridgette." The blonde girl said to the brunette, stretching out her hand for it to be shaken. _

"_Sweet."_

"_That's Geoff, DJ and Gwen." Bridgette said, pointing to the respective person._

_The rest of the gang waved at Courtney and she waved back. Then, the song on the stereo changed and a song with a memorable string skipping opening riff began to play. _

"_**She's got a smile that it seems to me,  
**__**Reminds me of childhood memories,  
**__**When everything was as crazy as the bright blue sky.  
**__**Now and then, when I see her face,  
**__**It takes me away to that special place,  
**__**And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry!  
**__**Woah-woah-woah! Sweet child o' mine.  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh! Sweet love of mine!**_"

_Duncan looked at Courtney with lost puppy eyes as she talked with Bridgette. Despite Courtney not noticing this, someone else did. _

"_Hey Duncan, looking with lovey-dovey eyes at something?" Gwen teased whispering. _

"_What? Me? No way!" Duncan said. _

"_Yeah, so you weren't looking at little Courtney with loving eyes while the love song plays." Gwen teased again. "Who would have thought that Duncan Nelson would fall for the good girl." _

"_First off, she's not that good, she accidentally fisurated my hand three weeks ago." Duncan said. _

"_So that's why you had the hand cast and haven't been hanging out with us...you were hanging out with Courtney and you like her!" Gwen whispered. _

"_No I don't." Duncan replied. _

"_Duncan I'm practically your sister. I know when you lie...you like her." Gwen said. _

"_Fine, I do." Duncan admitted. "But it doesn't matter, it'll never happen. Sure, she befriended me, but only because she accidentally snapped my hand...but there's no way that a goody girl like her will go out with me." _

* * *

**Present.**

"Yeah." Bridgette replied.

"I never thought taht I'd end up dating Duncan either." Courtney said.

"Speak of the devil, princess."

Bridgette and Courtney turned to the door and saw their favourite punk standing in the doorway.

"Duncan. What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Just visiting my across the hall neighbours." Duncan said.

"WHAT?"

The girls walked out of the apartment with Duncan and looked at the one across the hall to see Geoff inside it along with a living room/kitchenette with some of Geoff's and Duncan's things lying around.

"Never thought you'd be living across the hall from me when you first met me either, right Princess?"

* * *

_Flashback_

(_How Courtney and Duncan met._)

"_Alright Duncan, as your detention punishment, you'll be helping my best student, Courtney, sort the books here in the library." Mr. Hand, the history teacher said. _

"_Whatever, Mr. H." Duncan said. _

_The history teacher left, leaving the punk and the prep together. Duncan looked at her. He was sure she'd be stuck up, as any prep was, but unlike every other prep he ever met...she was hot! Looking at her, Duncan couldn't help but notice that she had a pretty good body for a fourteen year old. Even though she wasn't too grown up, Duncan could see her chest was developing well and was getting curves in "the right places" according to him. Duncan knew he would enjoy this. _

"_Hi, I'm Courtney." She said. _

"_Duncan, babe." He replied. _

"_Don't call me that!" Feisty. He liked feisty._

"_I have a name."_

"_Fine, Courtney." _

_They had their time sorting things out around the library and every time that he could, Duncan snuck peeks down her shirt and at her ass when she climbed the stepping stairs to reach high book-shelves. _

_In the end, they finished. _

"_I'm surprised that you were not impossible to work with Duncan." Courtney told him._

"_Why are you surprised?" Duncan said, getting a little angry. _

"_Well, because of the way you look I-"_

"_It's always the same with you preps, judging people based on how they look...you know I'm-"_

_As Duncan was saying this, he was walking towards Courtney. He accidentally tripped on the legs of one of the chairs and fell face first into Courtney. Their lips met. The accidental kiss lasted for a second, since immediately, Courtney took hold of Duncan's hand insinctively, and in a swift motion, snapped it fissured._

"_OW!" Duncan screeched in pain, pulling himself off Courtney. _

"_Serves you right." Courtney glared at him, glaring with anger at the guy that had stolen her first kiss. _

"_I tripped! It was an accident!" Duncan screeched, clutching his hand in pain. _

_Courtney realized her mistake. _

"_Duncan, I'm so sorry. It was a relfex I didn't know." She begged for forgiveness. _

"_That doesn't matter now, can you just help me get to a hospital." Duncan pleaded. _

"_OK." Courtney said. _

_Courtney reached for the library phone and began to dial a number. _

"_Duncan is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Courtney asked. _

_Duncan thought for a second. _

"_Well there is one thing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Be my friend?" He asked._

_Courtney looked at him, as if examining the outcome of this. _

"_OK. We're friends." _

* * *

**Present.**

"Who would have thought that in four years, you'd be in love with me." Duncan snickered.


	27. Sex Type Thing

**Ne****w York City, Greenwich Village, Courtney & Bridgette's Apartment. Monday the 10****th**** of July, 1993. 10 PM. **

Duncan and Courtney. An ideal couple, not only because they were perfect for each other since Courtney helped Duncan stay out of trouble and Duncan helped Courtney relax, but also because the sex between them...hubba-hubba! Aoooooooooooohhhhhh! Damn!

Currently, the odd couple were making out on Courtney's bed. Bridgette had gone out with Geoff and wouldn't be back for a while. Something which was perfect for these two.

"Duncan, hold it." Courtney said. "Let me go out and get somthing for you."

"But Princess..."

"Trust me, you'll love what I'm going to do." She said and pulled herself off him.

"This isn't some kind of tease, now isn't it?" Duncan asked as Courtney stepped out the door.

"No...and just wait, I'll be back." She said and closed the door.

"I just love that chick."

Duncan sat there for about a minute before coming up with an idea. He decided he'd spook Courtney a little. The punk got off the bed and walked up to Courtney's closet. He opened the door and slid inside, closing the door afterwards.

His plan was simple, when Courtney returned, he'd jump out, scare her, and then get back to their fun.

Duncan noticed once he was inside, that Courtney's closet was pretty big. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on. He then turned towards the back wall and was surprised at what he saw.

There, in the back wall, was a huge poster of Jon Bon Jovi. On the same wall were smaller different posters of the band Bon Jovi. There was also a CD rack with the entire Bon Jovi discography, including LP's and EP's, in it. Even attached to the wall was a rather bad drawing of Jon Bon Jovi, with the writing "I (Heart) Jon Bon Jovi" next to it.

"Holy shit. Princess is a hardcore Bon Jovi fan." Duncan muttered.

"Duncan where are you?"

"Oh shit."

The closet door slid open and there stood Courtney. Duncan turned around to see her with a worried expression, but his face changed completely when he saw what she was wearing. Completely see-through lingerie.

"What are you doing in my closet, Duncan?!" Courtney exclaimed, angered.

Duncan didn't reply, he just stared at her chest.

"Eyes up here, Duncan."

Duncan returned to his senses and looked at the angered Courtney.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet?!"

"I was gonna jump out and scare you a bit, but now I'm scared because of that."

Duncan pointed at the giant collection of Bon Jovi memorabilia.

"Oh shit." She mumbled.

"You are obsessed with Bon Jovi." Duncan said.

"No, I'm not." Courtney replied stubbornly.

"Princess, that rack of Bon Jovi CD's is bigger than your rack, which is pretty big." Duncan said, half serious, half teasing.

"OK, maybe I'm a little addicted to Bon Jovi." Courtney admitted. "But he's got great music and he's so hot."

"Hey, I'm hotter." Dunca said.

"In some aspects...and besides, we're all allowed to have a celebrity crush." Courtney said.

"I don't." He said.

"Duncan, I found your list of 'Top 5 celebrities I want to bang'." Courtney said.

"That's different, you have a celebrity crush, I have a list of five hot women celebrity women I'd like to go down on." Duncan said.

"Not helping to lesser my anger, Duncan."

"Whatever babe." Duncan said. "Let's get back to where we were."

Duncan stuck his hand out to reach Courtney's chest, but she slapped it away.

"I'm not in the mood now." She told him and walked out of the closet.

He followed her.

"Come on, you know you want me, babe." Duncan said. "I'm too hot."

"I can so resist you...it is you who cannot resist me." Courtney responded.

"I can so resist you, princess." He said, cockily.

"Yeah right, not while I have these babies." Courtney said and groped her breasts.

She then turned backwards.

"Also not while I have this fine little butt."

She slapped her ass slightly, making Duncan swet in pain and try to hold his arousal.

"Well yeah, but you can't resist these muscles." He said, flezing his arms.

"Or the well-toned chset." He then ran a hand down it.

"Oh I so can." Courtney said. "In fact I have an idea."

"What would that be?" Duncan asked.

"We won't have any sex and we'll see who cracks first and asks the other to sleep with him." Courtney explained.

"Don't you mean, see who cracks first and asks the other to sleep with HER." Duncan replied, cocky as always.

"You wish." Courtney said. "So, is it a bet."

"It's a bet." Duncan said. "But what do I get when I win?"

"When I win." Courtney said. "I get to choose what we do in bed for a month."

"OK, then when I win, you better get prepared to do the most lewd things you could ever imagine Princess." Duncan said.

"I doubt it."

**The next day, Tuesday the 11****th**** of July, 1993. 1 PM. Monk's Diner in Broadway and 112****th**** Street.**

"Trent, I'm being completely honest with you, Lindsay is just part of Heather's plan to keep us apart." Gwen told the musician.

"Gwen, I can understand that you're jealous, but to make up something like that is just horrible." Trent said, angry.

"Trent, I swear I'm not making this up." Gwen said. "Heather is just using Lindsay to pull us apart."

"You know what Gwen, if you're going to keep saying things like this, maybe we should just stop hanging out." Trent scolded.

"But Trent..."

"I've ahd enough, I'm out."

Trent got up and angrily walked out of the diner. Gwen dropped her head on the table and groaned in anger and depression. She would've cried, had she not been in public. She got up and left, deciding to go to her apartment and rest.

About a minute after Gwen left, our favourite odd couple walked into Monk's Diner. In an effort to make the other surrender the contest, both wore skin tight, white shirts; Courtney was rather uncomfortable about having to wear the revealing clothes; but, anything for the sake of achieving victory. They sat down on the same table that Gwen and Trent had sat on and ordered their dessert. A strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and cherry came for Courtney and a big-ass chocolate sundae for Duncan.

"You are so totally going to break before me, Princess." Duncan said.

"You wish, Dunky." She replied.

Courtney looked down at her ice cream-milkshake and immediately came up with a plan. She would feel uncomfortable doing that in public, but they were the only two patrons in the diner and besides; it's Courtney, when it comes to competition she'll do anything to win.

With a naughty glint in her eyes, Courtney plucked the cherry from the ice cream and held it close to her mouth, something which caught the attention of a wide-eyed Duncan.

"I guess I will be hard to resist you." Courtney teased, seductively. "I'll just have to satisfy myself in another way."

Courtney slowly slid the lower half of the cherry into her mouth and slowly slid it in and out from between her lips, something which Duncan looked at in the msot aroused face ever seen.

"I know what you're trying to Princess." Duncan said, stuttering slightly. "And it's not gonna work."

"What are you talking about Duncan?" Courtney said, playing dumb." I'm not doing anything."

Courtney slid her finger into the whipped cream of the milkshake and dropped it between her defined cleavage.

"Oops, silly me."

Courtney lowered herself to her chest and slowly licked off the whipped cream. Before his eyes burst out of his skull and before his "little friend" burst out of his pants, Duncan ran out fo the diner, without saying a word and trying to get to a cold shower as fast as possible.

"This is going to be so easy." Courtney muttered to herself.

**Central Park. 5 PM. **

Trent made his way to the park. He had agreed to meet Lindsay there for their date, a little walk through the park. Indeed, the ditzy blonde was waiting there where Trent had told her. However, the musician didn't arrive on his best spirits.

"Trent, what's, like, wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Gwen and I kinda got into a fight and I kinda told her I didn't want to be friends with her anymore." Trent groaned. "I'm kinda bummed out about it."

Lindsay bit her lower lip in guilt, knowing, for the first time ever thinking clearly, that she was the cause of this.

"She was being very rude though, she was saying that you're just dating me because Heather told you to to split her and me up; talk about post-break up jealousy." Trent said.

Lindsay could bare it no more.

"Trent, I gotta, like, tell you something." Lindsay said, a guiltyful expression on her face. "Greta is right, Heather id tell me to ask you out to split you and her up. I'm sorry I did it, but I think you're cute and I'm really afraid of Heather. I'm sorry."

With that, Lindsay stormed off in sadness, leaving behind a shocked and remorseful Trent.

**Meanwhile...Fester's Movies. **

The store was empty, since it was a Tuesday during the summer at 5 PM and people had better things to do than rent movies. This would normally annoy a store manager since it would mean the owner might have to slash his salary; but it wasn't the case with Noah Hayden. The know-it-all sat behind the counter reading "A Clockwork Orange" by Anthony Burgess, pleased and relaxed by the company of nobody but himself.

However, his joy was short-lived.

"Stupid Princess, thinks she can resist me." Duncan muttered, sotrming into the store.

"Oh goody." Noah muttered.

"Shut up, geek."

"Hey, what's the problem, tough guy?" Noah asked, kinda sarcastic and not looking up from his book.

"Princess and I made a bet about who can resist the other for longer and now I can't figure out ways to seduce her so she begs to sleep with me." Duncan replied.

Noah pulled down his book and looked at him with the a face of disgust and confusion.

"Wow, you people just always manage to find ways to make yourselves look stupid or crazy." Noah said.

"Whatever, dork."

Noah pulled up his book and kept on reading, but then said:

"Hell, if you wanna make her back down, you gotta use her weakness." Noah said.

"Weakness?" Duncan asked, curious.

"As I've come to understand, every girl has a major celebrity crush, either an actor or a musician; if you dress up as her celebrity crush...she's done." Noah said, not looking up from the book.

"You know what, dork; I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but that's a good idea." Duncan said and stormed out.

"Peace at last."

Then, Courtney burst in.

"Oh, come on." Noah muttered.

"Not the time, Noah." Courtney growled.

"Yeah, because you and Duncan are having a bet about who can go the longest without having sex with each other." Noah said, not looking up from the book.

"How did you know that?" Courtney asked, shocked.

"Duncan told me, he was here a while ago." Noah said. "Now, since I dislike him more than I dislike you, I'm gonna tell you how to win this."

"How?"

"Every guy like Duncan keeps a list of clebrity women he wants go have sex with...just dress up as the one on the top of the list and seduce him like that." Noah explained, not looking up from the book.

"You know what, Noah." Courtney said. "That's brilliant."

The prep stormed out.

"Peace at last...I think."

**8 PM.**

Courtney was standing outside Duncan and Geoff's apartment, across the hall from hers. Duncan had called her to tell her to come over to his apartment. She knew he'd make a lame attempt at seducing her; but she was prepared. She followed Noah's advice and dressed up as the woman in the number one position of Duncan's "Top 5 Celebrities I'd Like To Bang" list; which was Joan Jett.

Courtney was wearing a leather jacket with a rather small black top which displayed a large amount of cleavage; along with a set of tight black leather pants and some red Converse sneakers. She had her bangs with gel in a make-shift horizontal mohawk and they were dyed green.

"Let's see how Duncan resists this." Courtney muttered as she opened the door.

However, Courtney didn't expect what was on the other side of the door.

When she opened it, she immediately heard the une and lyrics of one of her favourite songs playing.

"_Tommy used to work on the docks  
__Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck  
__It's tough...So tough.  
__Gina works the diner all day, workin' for her man  
__She brings home her pay for love...  
__For love...  
__She says "we gotta hold on, to what we've got.  
__It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
__We've got each other, and that's a lot for love.  
__We'll give it a shot!"  
__Woah-woah! We're halfway there!  
__Woah-woah! Livin' on a prayer!"_

There also stood Duncan, wearing a Jon Bon Jovi-like costume. A black leather jacket, black leather pants, tight Bon Jovi shirt and a brown haired wig.

They both looked at each other dressed up as their fantasy.

"Holy shit." They muttered to themselves in unison.

Courtney approached him and found herself at loss of words. He was in the same situation.

"Truce?" He asked.

"Truce." She stated.

They launched themselves at each other and their lips made contact, begining their make-out session as they slowly backed into Duncan's room and closed the door.

**Meanwhile...  
****Greenwich Village, Gwen's Apartment.**

As the door slid open, Trent looked into Gwen's shocked eyes, who as surprised top see him there.

"What do you want, Trent?" Asked Gwen, anger and sadness in her voice. "I thought you didn't want to hang out anymore."

"Look Gwen, I talked to Lindsay and she confessed. She told me what you said was true." Trent said.

He took a deep brath, as did her.

"Look, I'm sorry I judged you and was mean to you, I just thought what you were saying was too crazy...I didn't think it was possible." Trent apologized.

"Well, you should have trusted me over her, we've been friends for longer." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but you still left me for Cody." Trent said, nwo getting a little angry.

"I didn't want to!" Gwen yelled. "Noah blackmailed me to do so because he felt sorry for Cody and because Heather paid him to break us up. I've always liked you, I just took Cody to the dance because I had to!"

Trent was at loss of words.

"I think you should go..." Gwen said, begining to cry.

"But Gwen..."

"JUST GO!"

Gwen cried out and then slammed the door shut, running inside to cry. Trent looked down at his feet and walked away. Once in the street, he began to shed tears.


	28. Positive Message To My Readers

To all my readers. My exams are almost over and so is my school year. So soon I'll be updating my little stories a little faster than usual. Also, in response to a PM given to me, the story will end in the date of 31st of December 1999, so there is still a rather long way to go. I estimate the story will reach teh 50 chapters...it's a long one, so don't expect me to finish it before at least May 2010. But believe me, however long, it's worth it.


	29. Friday I'm In Love

**Friday the 24****th**** of July, 1993. 7 PM. New York state, Long Island, Duncan's Parents' House.**

"Well Duncan." Courtney said. "We're finally here."

"Whoopee." Duncan groaned.

Courtney and Duncan were getting out of Duncan's old, black '74 Dodge Challenger. They were parked next to the house to which Duncan's parents had moved to after graduation, since they were going to have dinner with his parents, and it would be the first time Courtney met them since they began dating; since she had met them before, but her dating their son changed everything.

"Be a little bit more cheerful, this is the first time I will be the first time I see your parents since we've started dating." Courtney said. "Which has been a year and a half; and I'll also get to meet your brothers."

"Like it wasn't bad enough that you have to see my parents, you also have to meet Dickhead and Douchebag." Duncan groaned.

"Duncan! It's rude to refer to your brothers like that!" Courtney scolded him. "And why is it so bad that I'm seeing your parents again, I mean, I did meet them before we started dating."

"Yeah, the thing is, when they heard I got into a stable relationship for the first time, thye got a little too happy; then when I didn't get arrested for over a year, they were happier; then when I graduated, even happier; and when they learnt that I wanted to go to college and that I got a good job offer, albeit one related to heavy metal music; they were jumping for fucking joy." Duncan explained. "So I have no idea how they'll react to meeting you now."

"I'm sure it can't be that much of a reaction." Courtney said.

The pair reached the door and knocked. In a second, the door swung open and a blonde haired woman with green eyes jumped forth and hugged Courtney extremely tight.

"Courtney dear!" The woman exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you...thank you, thank you so much!"

"Can't...breathe." Courtney groaned.

Duncan's mom released the preppy good/bad girl and she fell to the floor.

"Sorry honey." Duncan's mom said.

"It's OK, Mrs. Nelson." Courtney said, standing up and brushing dust off her usual gray sweater vest.

Duncan's mom walked inside and let Duncan and Courtney through. She led them to a large dinner table. On the head of the table was a man who looked exactly like Duncan, having thye same baby blue eyes, and same jet black hair, only without the mohawk. On the left side of the table were two guys who also looked almost exactly like Duncan, except one had his mother's blonde hair and the other had brown hair. The blonde one had the baby blue eyes and looked about 25 years old or older while the brown haired guy had green eyes like his mother's and looked like he was either 21 or 22.

Duncan's mom sat next to his father while Courtney and Duncan sat next to each other on the right side of the table.

"Princess, that jerk over there." Duncan said, poiting to the brown haired guy. "That's my brother Danny."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said, giggling.

"And the other jerk is my oldest brother, Derek." Dunca said groaning.

"Nice to meet you." Courtney said, waving.

"Same here." Derek said, giggling as well.

"OK, what's so funny?" Duncan asked, getting angry.

"We just thought that...you know." Danny said. "That the chick who managed to get a leash on Duncan would look a little tougher."

Duncan glared in hatred as Courtney retorted.

"I am much tougher than you think." Courtney said.

"Oh really." Derek said.

"Yes, in fact, I'll prove it." Courtney said, getting up. "Stand up and come here."

Courtney moved to the side of the table and Derek followed.

"Throw a punch." Courtney said.

"I'm not gonna punch a girl." Derek said.

"Well then just throw one at the air." She said.

"OK." Derek said, looking at his brother Danny with a "who does she think she is" look.

The skeptical Nelson brother threw a punch at thin air and before he knew it, Courtney had gripped hold of his fist, swung it over her shoulder, hoisted him over her head and thrown him on his back against the floor.

Duncan burst out laughing as Courtney smiled in pride; while Duncan's parents and Danny stared in awe.

Derek groaned as he got up.

"OK, she's tough."

Derek stumbled back to his chair.

"But I'm sure not tough enough to take on Duncan." Derek added.

"Oh really." Courtney said, looking at Duncan threateningly.

Duncan leaned over the table and whispered into Derek's ear.

"Good going, Douchebag, now she's gonna get crazy in bed tonight...and not the good kinda crazy."

"Oh don't worry, Duncan." Courtney said, pullng Dunca off his brother and snuggling to his right arm. "I wouldn't do anything mean to you, I love you."

"I love you too, Princess." Duncan said and kissed her head.

"Awwwww."

Duncan turned to see his mother squealing happily and his brothers squealing in fake, mocking happiness. He heard some giggling coming from his right arm, he turned to see Courtney snickering to herself.

"You tricked me." Duncan whispered to her. "No fair."

"Hey, I learnt it from you."

**Meanwhile in New York City, Manhattan, Greenwich Village****.**

The pale skinned girl walked down the street. Her usual attie of the corset and the skirt now replaced with a black shirt and gray pants. Her mind wandering around in anger and frustration as she thought about him. He was currently following her, pleading for her forgiveness, but alas, the pleas fell upon deaf ears.

She still felt the same way about him that she did during their high school dance last November, but she also felt something else...rage. She still loved him deeply, but she was also mad because he had trusted someone else over her, despite the fact she was his first friend in the city.

But she could not forgive him yet.

"Gwen, please." He pleaded.

She had been shopping at "Underground Records", her favourite music store, but he had arrived there as well and he tired to talk to her, she ignored him and walked out. He ahd been following her and begging ever since then and they had been walking for about twnety five minutes.

"Gwen please...what do I have to do for you to forgive me? How many times will I have to say I'm sorry?" Trent begged.

"You know what, Trent." Gwen said, angry as she turned around to face him. "It's not a matter of saying sorry...I don't care you dated Lindsay or that you didn't want to go out with me, what I care about si that you trusted that blonde slut of your former girlfriend more than you trusted me!"

Gwen took a deep breath, holding back tears.

"I was your first friend in the city, we became best friends for about two years when we met in L.A. When you moved here, we always talked and told each other everything...we trusted each other perfectly, but then when she came, you started hanging out with her more than with me; I can accept that, since she was your girlfriend." Gwen explained. "But what I can't tolerate was that you trusted her judgement more than mine...you trusted her over me when you had dated for only a week, you made it so that it seemed that dating her one week meant more to you thanbeing my friend for about two years."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Trent!" She yelled, her attempts at holding back the tears now forgotten. "I don't want to talk to you!"

She stormed off, the sad liquid splashing down her face to her clothes. Trent groaned in anger and self-loathing. He needed a drink. He had never drank to drown away the pain before, but now he needed it. He walked two more blocks over to "Stevie's Bar", where Duncan told him they never asked for ID's and sat down on a stool at the bar.

"What can I get you, mac?" The bartender asked.

"Budweiser." Trent replied, slumped over the bar.

The tender got it to him and Trent drowned a long chug after opening the bottle. The musician gagged at the taste but still let it slide down his throat.

"Jesus, mate. You look beaten." The man sitting next to Trent said, with a peculiar accent. "What's wrong witchoo?"

The man had a giant tuft of messy hair that looked like it was a black plant stuck on his head, since the majority of it was standing up in strange positions and peaks. He had very pale skin and was wearing all black.

"Long story, had a big-ass fight with a friend/girlfriend." Trent said.

"I know the feeling, I remember the first time I had a real big-ass fight with my friend/girlfriend; we worked through it an now we're married." The guy said.

"Good for you." Trent said, taking another drink from the bottle. "Dude, you have a strange accent, where are you from?"

"I'm from Blackpool, England." The guy replied. "What's your name, mate?"

"Trent, dude." The musician replied.

"My name's Robert." The other musician replied. "Robert Smith."

Then it clicked in Trent's head. The musician looked up at the face of the stranger and examined his face. He failed to realize how he hadn't recognized him when he took a brief look at his face as he sat down on the bar.

"You mean Robert Smith from The C..."

"The one and only, mate." Robert replied.

"Man, I didn't recognize you. I love your music." Trent said.

"Thank you." Smith replied.

"But, what are you doing here in new York?" Trent asked.

"Me 'n' the boys from the band are playin' a lil' show on Madison Square Garden this Friday and we decided to explore the city." Smith replied.

Trent groaned out of the blue and Smith noticed this.

"Wassup now, mate?" Robert asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you're Gwen's favourite musician and it got me thinking about her." Trent said.

Smith thought on this for a second.

"So I'm her favourite musician?" Smith asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I have an idea on how to lessen your friend/girlfriend's anger."

**One hour later. The apartment complex where Courtney and Bridgette and Geoff and Duncan live. **

"Why couldn't Bridgette ask me to meet her at her apartment instead of the damn rooftop." Gwen groaned.

The goth walked up the flight of stairs of the apartment complex and pushed the rooftop door open. Standing in front of her was Bridgette, wearing her ususal attire.

"Yeah Bridgette, you wanted to tell me something in this very inconvenient location?" Gwen asked.

"Not really." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, if you're telling me that you made me climb up the entire flight of stairs for no reason I swear to go I'll throw you off this rooftop right now." Gwen threatened.

"Relax, Gwen." Bridgette said. "I didn't want to tell you anything, but I'm sure he did."

Bridgette pointed to the space of rooftop next to the entrance, a spot Gwen hadn't looked at as she came in. But now that she looked, her jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Standing there were Robert Smith, Porl Thompson, Simon Gallup, Perry Bamonte and Boris Williams; also known by their collective band name:

"The....The...The C-C...The Cure!" Gwen exclaimed.

Gwen turned to Bridgette.

"How?" The goth asked.

Bridgette pointed to the stair doors and Gwen saw them open. In came Geoff, DJ, courtney, Duncan and finally...Trent.

"Your boy Trent met me in a bar tonight and told me of your little problem...Trent 'ere asked us for help since we're your favourite band and since me 'n' the boys ahd nuthin' better to do, we thought we'd give you a little show, to cheer you up." Smith explained.

Gwen turend to Trent.

"You..."

Trent nodded.

Gwen felt all feelings of anger agaisnt Trent suddenly dissipate...she was normally deeper than that and was used to holding grudges and staying angry...but a visit from ehr favourite band of all times could easily change that.

"Now we're going to play the lil' song Trent 'ere told us was your favourite." Smith explained.

The song began. A bang of drums was heard, followed by the incorporation of a bass guitar riff. A regular guitar then joined in, followed by a syntheziser keyboard and finally the main electric guitar string picking riff of the notorious song. Then the song finally took off with Robert Smith's vocals.

"'_Show me, show me, show me  
__How you do that trick'  
_'_The one that makes me scream' she says  
_'_The one that makes me laugh' she said  
__She threw her arms around my head  
_'_Show me how you do it and I promise you  
__I promise you that I'll run away with you'  
_'_I'll run away with you'._"

Duncan wrapped his arm around Courtney's shoulder and kissed her head. He then pushed her down, making her scream a bit in shock before laughing after being caught in his arms. He told her that was because of the trick she pulled on him in front of his parents and then pulled her up. She threw her arms around his head and kissed him sweetly on the lips before turning back to the band, arms over each other's shoulders.

"_Spinning on a dizzy edge.  
__I kissed her face and kissed her head  
__I dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow  
_'_Why are you so far away?' She said  
_'_oh, won't you ever know, that I'm in love with you'  
__That I'm in love with you.  
__You...Soft and only.  
__You...Lost and lonely  
__You...strange as angels  
__Dancing in the deepest oceans  
__Twisting in the water  
__You're just like a dream  
__You're just like a dream._"

Geoff picked up Bridgette and swung her around happily. He put her down and stumbled around, dizzy from spinning on the edge. Geoff watched as the moonlight reflected off her now ponytail-less hair, glowing magically in his eyes. He noticed she had stumbled a bit too far away and then took hold off her to keep her from falling off the rooftop. He pulled her in for a kiss and told her her loved her before beginning a make-out session.

"_Daylight licked me into shape  
__I must've been asleep for days!  
__And moving lips to breathe her name  
__I opened up my eyes.  
__I found myself alone afloat  
__Alone above a raging sea  
__Stole the only girl I loved  
__And drowned her deep inside of me._"

Gwen smiled for the first time in a long time.

"This is awesome, I'm watching my favourite band perform my favourite song just for me and some friends and I'm watching the guy I love smile at me and...did I just think that! No! I can't!" Gwen thought. "I mean, I love Trent, but he betrayed me! I can't...But I want to! But...Fuck!"

Gwen turned to Courtney and saw her giggle and squirm happily in Duncan's arms as they wrestled playfully.

"Courtney probably thought the same things as me when they first started dating. Whether she should do something that might be wrong just because she really wanted to." Gwen thought. "She tried it and it turned tou to be right...pobably one of the most correct hook-ups in all recorded history...but should I take the same chance with Trent?"

She turned towards him and saw that he was smiling at her. It was a comforting smile that, without words told her that he would be OK if she didn't want to date him, that he just wanted to see her happy.

Then Gwen knew what she had to do.

"_You...Soft and only.  
__You...Lost and lonely.  
__You...  
__Just like Heaven._"

Gwen walked up to Trent and after wrapping her arms around his neck, planted a long kiss on his lips.

Just as the song ended, The Cure began to cheer at the sight.

"Looks like our work is done, mates." Robert said.

The rest of the group agreed.

"I just love happy endings." Simon said.

"Me too, mate." The rest of the group said in unison.

The band huddled together and cried in happiness as the musician and the goth kissed.

"What a bunch of whimps." Duncan muttered.

"I agree." Courtney replied.


	30. Pulp Reality

**OK, people, due to lack of material…the story ski****ps from mid 1993 to early 1994. Here goes. **

**Well, my exams are over, summer's begun here in Argentina, classes are done, my birthday was last week, me and my friends are hanging out all the time, doing whatever we can to get entertainment now that the school year has ended, so, now that I have more free time, I might get to write faster.**

**Also, as I predicted, Courtney and Duncan get back together in the final episode of TDA. Courtney votes for Duncan to win in both versions of the episode and they get back together in both versions, in the version where Duncan wins TDA, Courtney kisses him and says that "every king needs a queen"; in the version where Beth wins, Duncan asks Courtney out to dinner on their "first real date" and she tells him about suing the show for "electoral fraud", since she thinks he should've won.  
****  
****So you know I'm happy.**

---

**Wednesday the 14****th**** of May, 1994. 8 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Duncan and Geoff's apartment.**

"Duncan, are you alright?" Asked Gwen.

Duncan just sat there, looking downtrodden. Duncan was sitting on his leather couch, staring at the TV, which was tuned on MTV and was running the video of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" in the "Kurt Cobain Tribute Month".

"He's been really depressed ever since Kurt Cobain killed himself." Courtney replied. "I've tried everything but he won't snap out of it."

Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Trent were waiting for Duncan so that they could leave the apartment. They were planning to go eat out and then go watch the latest greatly expected premiere.

Duncan had seen the trailer for this new movie months ago and he'd been anxious to see it...an entuthiasm that decayed after the grunge musician's "alleged suicide". The movie, starring the washed-up John Travolta and the completely unknown Samuel L. Jackson was about crime in L.A. and featured other actors like Bruce Willis, Harvey Keitel, Uma Thurman and Tim Roth. For those of you who haven't realized what movie it is...it is Quentin Tarantino's second masterpiece, "Pulp Fiction".

"Duncan come on, you've been dying to see this movie, dude." Geoff said.

"We can't go without you, dawg." DJ said.

"I don't feel like going guys." The punk said.

"Courtney, isn't there anything you can do to cheer him up?" Bridgette asked.

"I've tried everything, Bridge." Courtney replied.

Gwen thought on this for a second.

"Courtney I think I have an idea." Gwen said.

"What?"

Gwen beckoned for Courtney to come closer. The prep did so and Gwen whispered something into her ear. The goody girl's eyes widened.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" She yelled.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Gwen asked, rhetorically.

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but upon finding no comeback, clsoed her mouth and then gave in.

"Fine I'll do it."

Courtney walked over to Duncan.

"Duncan, would it cheer you up if I..."

Courtney leaned into Duncan and then whispered something into his ear. The punk's eyes widened.

"Seriously!?"

Courtney nodded.

"I'll meet you inside in a second, Princess." Duncan exclaimed as he rushed into his bedroom.

"What did you suggest?" Geoff asked.

"What do you think?" Gwen said as Courtney walked into the bedroom behind Duncan.

"Sex to cheer him up?" Geoff asked. "That's a bit simple."

"Yeah, but the kind of sex I told her to use...it can cheer up a cancerous man." Gwen said. "Now I reccomend we leave and go to eat before the ground begins to shake."

"Don't we have time to...?" Trent began.

Suddenly, deep kissing, thumps and moaning sounds came from Duncan's bedroom. In an instant, the ground actually began to shake.

"No time! Let's run!" Gwen yelled.

The entire gang ran out as the earthquake proceeded.

**Meanwhile at Noah's apartment.**

Our favourite know-it-all had moved away. After graduating, unable to stand his elder brothers who still lived at their parents' three-story penthouse any longer; he got himself an apartment in Greenwich Village; but not wanting finnancial assistance from his parents, he could only afford an apartment if he got himself a roommate so, he had to get one. Only one person applied, and much to Noah's displeasure that person...

"HI NOAH!" Izzy screamed at her roommate as he entered their apartment.

The wild girl pounced on top of the braniac and knocked him to the floor.

"Izzy, we've gone over this before; you can't jump on top of me every time I enter a room." The braniac said, coldly.

"But it's fun!" Izzy said, as she got off him.

"For you perhaps...but not for the person getting crushed." He said, getting up as well and brushing imaginary dirt off his usual attire.

"Hey Noah, I've got an idea about what to do tonight!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I also have an idea...I'll stay here, read a nice book and go out to have a crazy adventure with your friend Owen." Noah said.

"But I have adventures with Owen every day." Izzy said. "Oh, like the time we went down into the sewers and found a race of killer mole people and they wanted to, like, eat us and I said 'you're not gonna eat us killer mole people' and then I grabbed a lead pipe and I..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Noah said. "I'm not going out, no matter what you do or say."

"Oh really." Izzy said, a naughty glint in her eye.

"Huh?"

Izzy reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, showing her C-cup breasts to Noah. Noah stared mesmerized at her succulent globes as his nose began to bleed.

"Will you go watch a movie with me?" Izzy asked.

Noah just nodded.

"AWESOME!"

She yelled, jumping a him and hugging his face to her breasts.

**The Prime Movie Theater. One hour later (a.k.a. 9 PM.)**

The gang had already gotten their tickets and were waiting for their favourite odd couple to arrive so they could go inside.

"How long do you think it's going to take them?" Trent asked. "The movie starts in fifteen minutes."

"Don't worry they'll be here." Gwen assured her boyfriend.

Their brief conversation was interrupted by the stereotypical ringing of a 90's cellphone. Geoff picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Yello." He said.

The friends listened to the voice call out on the phone.

"Geoff, my boy." The voice said. "It's Ivan, Ivan Tohurtyou...you know, from MTV."

"Oh, Hi Ivan...what's up, man?" Geoff asked.

"You know we told you that you ahd to wait a year for the show we want you to be on 'Party Animals' would start?" Ivan said.

"Yeah." Geoff said, his face lighting up.

"Well, the show's executive producer and creator...he really likes the prospect of you hosting the show." Ivan said over the machine.

"Awesome."

"Yeah, but before you are actually hired...he wants you to do him a favour." Ivan said.

"What's that?" Geoff asked, cooly.

"Well, he has a daughter, who is a bit loose...and he wants her safe, so he wants you to take her out a couple of times."

"WHAT?!" Bridgette shrieked.

"Geoff, calm down your girlfriend." Ivan said. "I can hear her from here...you don't have to 'date' her, you just have to take her out for dinner a couple of times so she gets to go out without getting into trouble, nothing more."

"OK." Geoff replied.

"WHAT?!" Bridgette shrieked again.

"Cool, You have to come to pick her up at the studio this Friday, bye." Ivan said and hung up.

"Geoff, how can you agree to that?!" Bridgette asked, pissed.

"Bridge, chill." Geoff said. "Ivan said so himself, I don't have to 'date' her I just have to hang out with her a couple of times, besides, if I tell her that I have a girlfriend, I'm sure she'll understand and won't try anything funny."

"Yeah, it's just that, the producers already want you to keep our relationship a secret while you're on the show and now this." Bridgette explained. "I'm just, you know, kinda worried."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Bridge. I love you." Geoff said and then kissed Bridgette on the lips.

The rest of the friends present went "awwwww", at least until the kiss deepened and the blondes began to heavily make out.

"OK you two, break it up." Gwen said, pulling them apart. "You're scaring DJ."

Then, the couple they were waiting for finally arrived. Both had their hair in sloppy messes and both looked like they'd just been hit by an earthquake, which was kind of true. However, all was well, since Duncan was smiling again. However, Courtney proved to not look so happy.

"What's up, guys?" Bridgette said.

She then noticed Courtney.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" She asked.

"My technique didn't work?" Gwen asked, worried about the possible failure of her "best sex ever technique", which she had never tried ehrself, but estimated would be perfect.

"No, that worked like a miracle." Courtney said. "But then I heard some really bad news on VH1."

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Marky Mark is leaving music."

"NO!"

Bridgette and Gwen exclaimed in painful agony.

"You care about whether that jerk Mark Whalberg is playing his shitty-ass rap?" Duncan said. "Never pictured you as a rap fan, Princess. Or you either Malibu, you too Gwen."

"It's not about the music." Bridgette said. "It's about not being able to see Markl Whalberg."

"Huh?" Geoff wondered.

"Have you ever seen Marky Mark?!" Courtney asked, rhetorically. "He is the hottest guy on the planet!"

"Yeah." Bridgette and Gwen swooned.

"Hey Princess, no guy is hotter than me." Duncan said, ever so humble.

"Duncan, you are hot, second hottest guy on the planet...but Marky Mark is almost god-like." Courtney said.

"Normally I'd care about her saying that...but after the way I just got laid, I couldn't care less about how hot she think I am...cause her body made it clear I was pretty hot." Duncan showed off to Geoff.

As his face transformed into his trademark smirk, Duncan felt Courtney pull HER signature move...kicking his hell's bells. Duncan's face twisted into a sickening expression of pain as he collapsed on his knees, clutching his favourite body part, as if to contain the pain.

"Rule number one of being with Courtney Emilie Barlow, Duncan." Courtney said, looking down at her injured boyfriend. "Never talk openly about sex with her."

The prep then helped her boyfriend up and kissed him on the cheek before begining to lead him into the theatre.

"Come on guys, we have a movie to watch."

**Inside the theater. 10 Minutes later.**

"Well, we're here Noah!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Great." Noah replied. "Now can you remove these handcuffs?"

Noah and Izzy sat down on two of the puffy movie-seats as the movie began, and yes indeed, Izzy had handcuffed herself to Noah to drag him to the movies.

"Only if you can get the key." Izzy said.

"It's between your breasts, right?" Noah asked.

Izzy nodded.

"Is the biting rule still applied?" Noah asked again.

Izzy nodded once more.

"Fine...I'll watch the movie."

"YAY!"

The movie began and after a brief intro scene depicting the begining of a heist to a diner, the scene shifted to John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson riding a '76 Chevy Nova while having the famous six minute long dialogue about the fact that in France a McDonald's "Quarter Pounder with Cheese" is called a "Royale with Cheese".

**Part 1:  
****Geoff Petronijevic and Creator of the show's daughter**

**That Friday, 7 PM. Geoff and Duncan's apartment. **

"OK, dudes, I have to get going to pick up the daughter of the show's creator." Geoff said.

"Have a nice time." DJ said.

"Hope you score tonight." Duncan added.

Bridgette threw a pillow at Duncan's head.

"Shut up, Duncan." Bridgette groaned.

"Bridge, relax...it's all gonna be fine, there's no way I'd ever cheat on you, you're the most awesome and hottest girl I've ever met." Geoff said.

Bridgette smiled and kissed Geoff.

"I know you'd never cheat, but it just makes me a little uncomfortable." Bridgette said.

"I know, babe." Geoff said. "It would make me uncomfortable if you had to go out with another girl."

DJ slapped himself as Bridgette looked at Geoff with an "are you serious look?" and Duncan burst out laughing. Duncan approached Geoff and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't even realize what he just said." Duncan said between chuckles. "Hey Malibu, if you do plan on following Geoffy's advice, maybe you should get together with Princess, that would be hot."

Duncan's laughter ceased as Bridgette shoved her knee into his crotch, making him crumble to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Why do they all hit me there." Duncan groaned.

"Serves you right." Bridgette said.

"But don't worry, Bridge." Geoff said.

The part boy leaned in and kissed the top of Bridgette's head.

"I gotta get going." Geoff said. "Bye."

"Bye."

**MTV Studios. 7:30 PM. **

Geoff waited outside the door. He was sitting on a cold metalic bench, in his usual clothes, but this time he had his pink shirt buttoned up with the exception of the two top buttons. He was waiting for the creator's daughter to come out of the dressing room where she was dressing up. He had yet to meet her, but he, with his ever so kind and optimistic nature, was positively sure that she was going to be a nice girl.

"Geoff-boy." Geoff heard somebody call.

Geoff turned around and looked at Ivan Tohurtyou coming at him.

"Hey, Ivan dude!" Geoff exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine boy, but the thing is how's the star of my soon to come reality show been?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, where is he, where is the star, I'd like to meet him." Geoff said, obvilvious.

Ivan looked at him in disbelief.

"It's you." Ivan said.

"Oh right."

A moment of awkward silence.

"So what's the creator's daughter like?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, she's a really smart, nice girl, she may be a little wild and sometimes mean, but she's good at heart, she's studying fashion design at NYU...her name's Heather."

"Heather?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Geoff turned around and found himself looking into the eyes of Heather Satana, the high school rival of two of her best friends.

"H-Heather?" Geoff asked.

"Yes, Geoff." Heather replied.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ivan grinned wickedly and walked away.

"Look Geoff, I know you may think of me a as a really mean bitch who hates you and your friends." Heather explained. "But I am over all those silly high school conflicts we had and I hope we can just go otu and s¡have a nice evening."

"OK, sure." Geoff said, regaining his composure, his firm belief in the good inside people making him turst Heather instantly.

"Good. Let's go."

**Hours later. Heather's expensive apartment. 5****th**** Avenue.**

A fine evening it was. Geoff took the former bitch out to dinner, where they ate in a 70's themed restaurant. They competed in a dance competition at the place and won, getting Heather a trophy with a disco ball on top.

Geoff had driven Heather home. They were currently standing in front of the door to Heather's place. She was holding the trophy they had won and both were laughing at the entertaining events of the ngiht's events. Heather slid her door key into the lock of her apartment and turned it, opening the door. She pushed it open and stood under the door frame of her place.

"Well Geoff, I ahd fun tonight." Heather said. "I have to say, when my dad said he'd have to get me a "caretaker" for my Friday outings, I thought it would be really boring, but you're a real fun guy."

"Thanks, Heather." Geoff said.

"Well, I'll see you next week Geoff." Heather said.

Heather leaned over to the side and in a surprise attack briefly kissed Geoff on the lips. She pulled away and uttered another "bye" as Geoff stood there shocked. Geoff replied with a shy "bye" as he walked away. Inside, Heather grinned an evil grin as she slowly strutted towards her bedroom.

**Part 2:  
****The Skull Watch**

**The same Friday, Hours before. 7****:05 PM. **

"Well dudes, I have to get going." Duncan said. "I have to go pick up a little something for my date with Princess tomorrow."

"Bye." DJ said.

"Bye." Bridgette mimicked.

Duncan walked out the door in a similar manner in which Geoff had left five minutes prior. He looked at the time on his skull-shaped wrist-watch. It was made out of a silvery metal he could not place. It had the shape of a skull, which you could pop open and then look under it to check time on it's digital watch format. It was definitely one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. What made it better was that Courtney had gotten it for him on Christmas the previous year. He'd worn it every day since.

He walked outside the building, where two familiar people were roaming.

"Oh Noah, look there's Duncan." Izzy exclaimed silently so the punk wouldn't notice them.

"So?" Noah asked.

"I say we prank him." Izzy said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he'll kill us." Noah said.

"Correction, he'll kill you."

"Huh?"

Izzy, swiftly picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it at Duncan. It hit the back of his head, bounced off it, then into a wall and then onto his wrist, smashing hsi watch. Duncan looked down at the watch while he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand in pain. He saw how wrecked up the watch was and turned around in anger.

Before Duncan turned, Izzy said to Noah.

"Bye Noah."

She then kissed his cheek and slid into an alley just as Duncan turned. By then, Duncan saw only Noah.

"You're dead, geek!"

"Oh shit."

Noah turned around and ran for his life as the punk chased him down the street in anger. Duncan chased not only for the fact that a rock had been thrown at him, but also because he had smashed his favourite watch.

They ran for about fifteen minutes before Noah slid into an antiques store. Duncan saw him run in and went in after him. Duncan caught Noah and taking him by the shirt, raised his fist aiming it straight at his face. Something solid impacted on solid as a baseball bat was swung at the back of Duncan's head, knocking him out. Noah turned to look at his saviour, but instead was met with Justin Reid swinging the same bat at his face and knocking him out cold as well. Justin put down the bat and began to drag the two unconcious people to the back of his father's antiques store.

----

Duncan slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head hurt like hell. He tried moving but found himself unable to. It felt as though he were tied up. Which in reality he was. Upon looking down at himself, he realized that he was tied to a chair. Duncan looked around himself and saw he was in a dimly lit backroom and that two people were there with him. One was tied up to a char and barely awake like himself; it was Noah. The other was standing at the end of the room and approaching with a baseball bat. It was Justin.

"Well, I see you're awake." Justin said.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah." Noah added.

"Well, Duncan, you took away my princess during that time in California and during the dance and you also publicly humiliated me; as for Noah, you've humiliated me countless times, you've been a nuisance since the day I met you and your crazy girlfriend crushed me in the dance." Justin explained.

"She didn't mean to crush you and she...SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Noah replied.

"Dude, you're crazy!" Duncan yelled.

"Maybe so...but I'm still going to get a lot of fun from messing with you." Justin said. "I won't kill you or hurt you, I'll just humiliate you and tape it."

Duncan went over round to the back of Duncan's chair and grabbed the head rest, he then dragged Duncan's chair backwards with him still tied to it and opened a door that was behind the two captives, he slid Duncan inside, who yelled varied swears along the way and tyhen proceeded to slam the door shut.

"Hey what are you doing with that make-up kit, you stupid son of a..."

Suddenly, Duncan's voice became mumbled, as if a gag was placed on his mouth. Noah trembled in fear as he heard Duncan groan and complaint in great horror. Not pain, but rather just some form of humiliating torture.

Suddenly, a bang was heard and the door to the room where Noah was in broke apart, letting Courtney and Izzy step inside. Courtney was holding a katana in her hands and was wearing a yellow full-body catsuit with black racing stripes down the side, ala Beatrix Kiddo. Izzy was wearing her usual attire but with a camouflage armor vest and a red beret. She was holding a muskeet in her hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Noah asked, silently.

"I placed a tracker chip on your shirt and when your movements and Duncan's became suspicious, since you weren't moving, I assumed you two were dead and called Courtney to help me get revenge on whomever did the both of you in." Izzy explained.

"And youa greed to that logic?" Noah asked Courtney.

"Knowing Duncan, it was possible that he'd get into this kind of situation." Courtney said. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah, Justin's just torturing him with a make-up kit in there." Naoh said.

"Noah who are you talking to?" Justin yelled as he pushed the "torture room" door open an entered.

Justin looked at Courtney and Izzy, and their weapons, and exclaimed:

"Oh shit."

"I'll handle him." Courtney said.

Courtney raised her katana and walked over to Justin and pushed him inside the torture room, then she closed the door.

"You put a tracking chip on my clothes?" Noah asked.

"Hey, thanks to it you're getting saved." Izzy said.

"Touché." Noah concluded.

**In the "torutre room". **

Courtney shoved Justin against a wall.

"Duncan are you alri..."

Courtney began but found herself unable to finish. She turned to look at Duncan while she talked, and her sentence was interrupted by laughter. Duncan was tied up to a chair, with a gag around his neck, formerly on is mouth...and he had make-up on. Lipstick, eye-liner, etc.

"Yeah, yeah." Duncan said. "Laugh it up, Princess."

"Hey Duncan, I think the look favours you." She said between cackles.

Duncan groaned as Courtney turned back to Justin, who was standing up.

"As for you." She said as she raised her katana.

"Don't hurt me!" Justin exclaimed. "I'm too inhumanely gorgeous to die."

Courntey lowered her katana and then kicked Justin where the sun don't shine. As he clutched himself, Courtney threw a punch at his face and a karate chop at his neck, knocking him out cold. She sighed triumphantly and then slashed Duncan free with her katana.

"Thanks Princess." Duncan said.

He then took his time to check out the cat-suit she was wearing.

"You know, the whole martial arts/violence/cat-suit/sword-fight thing is a really hot." Duncan said.

"Well, I think the make-up is hot too." Courtney teased.

"Shut up." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss, which quickly escalated as tongues battled for dominance, then bodies fell to the floor and clothes began to come off.

**Outside the "torture/love room". Fifteen minutes later.**

"They've been in there for a while." Noah said.

"Yeah." Izzy replied.

The two then went for the door to the "torture room" and pushed it open. Upon looking inside, the two reacted in shock at the loving that was going on. They immediately closed the door and Noah said disgusted.

"In a dirty floor of a filthy backroom next to an unconcious creep." Noah said. "Disgusting."

"Gives you any ideas." Izzy said, a naughty glint in her eyes.

"Let's just go home." He muttered as they walked away.

**Part 3:  
****The Bunny Situation**

**Gwen's apartment. 8 PM.**

Gwen and DJ were just hanging out in Gwen's apartment.

"Yo Gwen, wanna go take bunny for a walk wit me?" DJ asked.

"Sure, why not?"

**One hour later.**

"DJ, if every time you come to Central Park, you get lost, why do you keep coming?" Gwen asked as they walked through one of the dense forests of the park.

"'Cause it's Bunny's favourite place." DJ groaned.

They'd been walking around through the dense forest of the nearly un-tracked part of Central Park for at least half an hour. They were lost big time.

Suddenly, a volley ball came bouncing down a hill and stopped next to DJ.

"Oh, it's you again." The ball, Spaulding said. "Lost again?"

"Yeah." DJ replied.

"Same as every week?" Spaulding asked.

"Same as every week."

"Alright, goodbye boy-o." Spaulding said and rolled away.

"You did see that, right?" DJ asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen said, stunned. "I'm going crazy."

"Welcome to the club, sister." DJ finished.

They walked on.

---

**Sorry for the long wait my friends...but it was a long chapter and it took me a while to write it. Also, I wanted to wait for the end of TDA to see what happened, and as it turned out, happy endings for all! **

**Now it's time to wait for TDM to come out. Enjoy the waiting, my droogies.**

**Please, Review the chapter, because I liked it and would like to know what you think.**

**Sincerely...**

_**Mr. Panama Red **_


	31. A Special Request To My Readers

A request to all of my readers. I don't mean to be a shameless self-promoter, but I would like to ask you all if you could please read and review my new story "A Canadian Bully", because I love it myself and would like to know what you think. I would like to achieve at least five reviews for the first chapter. Thanks to you all and I'll soon post the next chapter of this story...which will be called "Inmoral Trip", think about what it could mean.


	32. Inmoral Trip

**Friday the 28****th**** of June, 1994, 8 PM. Greenwich Village, Bridgette and Courtney's Apartment.**

"Alright guys, the show is starting up." Courtney said.

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, trent and DJ had come to the girls' apartment to watch Geoff's show. A month had gone by since the show premiered and it was already a hit. The show was taped during a party on a Saturday and then shown the following Friday. Bridgette had gone down to the studio to spend time with Geoff, who had been too busy between studying and the show.

"I bet Geoff and Bridgette are watching this down at the studio and Geoff is pointing out all the crazy stuff he did." Gwen said.

"Knowing Geoff, he's gonna point out all the stupid stuff." Duncan commented.

"Duncan, don't be rude." Courtney scolded.

The punk groaned.

The door to the apartment was pushed open and Bridgette stepped in.

"Hey guys." Bridgette said, downtrodden.

"Hi Bridgette they all replied in unison and then kept watching the show.

Then it hit them.

"Bridgette?" The group said and turned towards the blonde.

"What are you doin' here?" DJ asked. "Weren't you gonna go watch the show wit' Geoff over at the studio?"

"Yeah, I was, but the producers stopped me, they said that if I went there then Geoff's 'girlfriend-less' cover would be blown." Bridgette explained.

"That's terrible!" Courtney said. "Does Geoff know about that?"

"No, I don't think they told him I came there."

"Well you have to tell him!" Courtney exclaimed, outraged.

"I know, but I can barely spend any time with him lately...and he really loves his job on the show, so I don't want to ruin it for him." Bridgette explained.

"Bridgette, if you want to keep your relationship with Geoff going, you have to spend time with him, and this thought that if you tell him how cruel the producers are to you it will ruin his job for him is too selfless." Courtney instructed. "You have to be more selfish, like me."

"I think being selfish like you is taking it a bit too far." Gwen mocked.

"Shut up Gwen, this is serious." Courtney scolded.

"Right."

"But guys, it's not the only thing...I'm really concerned about him, he's been spending too much time with Heather and he's become really obsessed with fame and he's getting really vain, it's like he's turning into someone different." Bridgetre said, extremely worried.

"Then you have to talk to him about this." Courtney said.

"And if he doesn't want to talk about your relationship problems then just force him to, like Princess does with me." Duncan said.

Courtney glared at him, but Bridgette didn't pay attention.

"Maybe I worry too much." Bridgette said. "I mean, it's Geoff. He may get a little vain and conceited now, but he's good at heart, he'd never become a real jerk and no matter how much time he spends with heather, he'd never cheat...I mean, he's Geoff."

"Yeah Bridgette, you do worry too much." Gwen said. "Just relax."

"I guess so." Bridgette said and smiled a fake smile.

**One hour later, 9 PM. MTV Studio. **

"Geoff, that was an awesome show." Steven, one of the crewmen from the show told the party boy.

"Yeah." Added Johnny, a cameraman.

"So, Geoff dude, wanna go out with us for a couple of beers?" Steven asked.

"I think I have something else to do." Geoff said.

The blonde began to rake his head to see is he had arranged to do something. Just as his brain was an inch away from remembering the promise he had made to a certain blonde surfer girl to have dinner with her at her apartment, he heard a voice call him.

"I'm saure you have nothing else to do, if not you would have remembered it." Heather said, coming up behind Geoff.

"Maybe, yeah." Geoff finally agreed. "Yeah, let's go."

---

The next couple of hours went by for Geoff. He, the cameramen and Heather went to a bar, wher they had a couple of beers. Not much else would have happened if a certain little dose of Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds hadn't been slipped into Geoff's drink by a certain black haired woman as aprt of her plan. They went on in Steven's car on a wild run across the town, going from club to club and bar to bar in the span of three hours, drinking beer as the black haired woman slipped mor Lucy into Geoff's drink ever now and then. Things kept getting more fussy for Geoff as colors swirled, noises grew louder, images became psychedelic and his brain became fuzzy with purple haze as they romaed across town in their drunken and high stupor of an inmoral trip; no pun intended.

By the end of the night, at around midnight, Geoff found himself looking at the blurry picture of himself kissing a raven haired woman, then collapsing on a bed with her and the image of clothes coming off.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town. Greenwich Village. **

"Where is he?" A blonde surfer girl whispered to herself.

She had put on her finest red dress, which she only wore on special ocations in order to woo her boyfriend. But he didn't show up.

The blonde gave up hope of him coming and blew out the candle on the dinning room table, the only light on at the apartment and she walked away from the cold past dinner she had prepared, heading to her room, unaware of what was going on at that moment in another bedroom across town.


	33. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

**For future reference, the Lorena Bobbitt vs. John Wayne Bobbit incident mentioned on this chapter was a real thing**

**---**

**Saturday the 29****th**** of June, 1994, 10 AM. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"This is Lianne Forget with WCTR News. We are now going live with field correspondant Richard Burns to the Manassas, Virginia Courthouse where the final veredict of the Lorena Bobbitt vs. John Wayne Bobbitt trial will be given." The TV anchorwoman said.

The camera turns to a courthouse with the correspondant, Richard Burns standing in front of the camera, held by his cameraman, Jimmy.

"Well people, today is the day that we finally see what happens to Lorena Bobbitt, under trial for physical assault on her husband, and to her husband John Wayne Bobbitt, under trial for the rape of his wife." Richard said. "I personally hope that she burns in hell for what she did, but it's not my place to give opinions."

**Back in reality...**

"I can't believe a journalist would say that." Courtney groaned.

"I may agree with what he's saying, but still, it's not the job of any good reporter to give his opinion on the matter." Duncan commented.

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Trent and DJ were sitting on the couches at the girls' apartment, watching the results of the infamous Bobbitt/Bobbitt trial.

"How can you agree with what that insane reporter is saying, Duncan?" Courtney yelled at her boyfriend.

"The bitch cut off her husband's penis, she deserves to get the chair." Duncan said.

"Yeah, she did because he raped her." Courtney retorted.

"Still, no man alive ever deserved to get his dick chopped off ." Duncan said. "Bitch should get the chair."

"Whatever Duncan, they're showing the veredict now." Courtney said and they turned back to the screen.

**Back in the TV...**

"Jury, have you reached a veredict?" The judge asked.

The gran juror stood up.

"Yes we have judge." The grand juror said. "On the charges to Mr. John Wayne Bobbitt for rape and spousal abuse, we find him not guilty of the former, but guilty of the latter."

The court audience gasped.

"To Ms. Lorena Bobbitt, under the charges of physical assault and partial manslaughter we find her...not guilty."

Part of the audience yelled in anger while others rejoiced and celebrated.

"ORDER! Order in the court all you will all be shot!" The judge yelled.

The audience sat down adn shut up.

"Yeah, that's right. Shooting disorderlies is legal here in the state of Virginia." The judge said.

He turned to John.

"Mr. Bobbitt, you are hereby aquitted of any rape charges, but you are sentenced to one month in state prison for physical abuse." The judge sentenced.

He turned to Lorena.

"Ms. Bobbitt, you are held not guilty because of temorary insanity, which under drawn out periods of abuse gave you an irresistible impulse to sexually hurt your husband like he hurt you...you cannot be held liable for your actions but in order to avoid this from ever occurring again, you are sentenced to a 45 day-long stay at a mental ward to be psychologically examined and treated by a specialist." The judge uttered.

The judge then faced the audience.

"Case dismissed."

**In the real world...**

"I can't believe the bitch got off so easily!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I can't believe the asshole got off so easily!" Courtney yelled as well.

"Guys, calm down." Gwen said.

"You're scaring DJ." Gwen said, pointing to the terrified Jamaican kid.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Groaned the nineteen year old prep.

Courtney walked over to the door and swung it open, revealing Noah behind.

"What's the geek doing here so early?" Asked a nineteen year old punk.

"I have news to deliver." Noah said and stepped inside.

"News?" Asked Gwen, suspicious.

"Oh, they don't know?" Noah asked, turning to Courtney.

"No." Courtney replied.

"Know what?" Asked Gwen again, now more suspicious.

"Well...Bridgette was so nervous about what Geoff might do that I, kinda, you know, hired Noah to spy on him to see what he was doing." Courtney explained.

"WHAT?!" Gwen, Trent and DJ exclaimed in shock.

"Princess, that's sneaky." Duncan said, approaching his girlfriend. "Didn't think you were so bad."

Duncan then pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to resist but eventually sunk in to the joy that was Duncan.

"Don't mean to interrupt the sacred face sucking." Noah said. "But the news I have to give aren't very good."

Courtney released herself from Duncan with a loud, wet pop.

"What?"

"Well, last night Geoff, Heather and two dumbass cameramen went out for drinks and wound up going on a city wide drunk fest of a very inmoral trip...then one thing lead to another and Geoff slept with Heather."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Noah said, opening the kitchen fridge and pulling out a coke bottle.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Courtney raged.

"You only paid me to spy on them...in order for me to do something about it you would've had to pay me double." Noah drily explained, taking a drink from his coke.

"Poor Bridgette, y'all." DJ said.

"We're going to have to tell her." Courtney said.

"No, we can't tell her." Gwen said.

"Well she has to know what Geoff did, we can't just let this go!" Courtney yelled.

"No, we don't tell her...Geoff has to tell her himself." Gwen said.

"Yeah but how?" DJ asked.

"We tell Geoff that we know and then tell him to tell ehr or else we tell her and that's bad for him." Gwen said.

"Confusing, but useful." Duncan said.

"Fine." Courtney groaned, still feeling they should tell Bridgette.

"Yeah, about you guys telling her...it's a little late." Noah said.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I told her myself before I came here." Noah said, drinking his coke again. "Can one of you pass me a chocolate bar?"

In thirty seconds, Noah had gotten flung out the door.

**Meanwhile at Geoff and Duncan's Apartment.**

A partially hung-over Geoff walked into his apartment. He looked up at the living room and saw a figure sitting on a small sofa, looking at him. Guess who...

"Hi Bridgette." Geoff said, rubbing his head.

"Hi Geoff." Bridgette said, acting casual.

"Bridge, I kinda have something to confess." Geoff said, worried.

"Oh really Geoff, what do you have to confess to?" Bridgette exclaimed angrily. "Maybe you want to confess to something like the fact that you slept with Heather?!"

"How...how did yiu know?" Geoff asked, shocked.

"Noah told me!" Bridgette said. "At first I didn't believe him, but then I thought it over and it all amde sense! And I thought you were a nice guy!"

Bridgette began to break into tears.

**Meanwhile...Across the hall.**

"What was that?" Gwen wondered.

"I think it was Malibu." Duncan replied.

"Oh my god...she got to him." Courtney said. "They're across the hall, let's go!"

"What, we're going to barge in there?" Gwen said, rhetorical and flaberghasted.

"Of course not...we're gonna spy through the door." Courtney said, opening the door to her apartment and walking over to the one across the hall.

The rest shrugged and followed.

**In the apartment**

"Birdge, I'm sorry...I don't know what I was doing, I was drunk and stupid and..."

"That's no excuse, Geoff!"

"Bridge, please forgive me, she didn't mean anything to me."

"Yet she was still worth jeopardizing our love!" Bridgette yelled at him and proceeded to throw a book that was lying around at him.

Geoff dodged the book and it struck the door behind him, injuring DJ, who shireked as he had his ear psuhed against the exact spot on the door that the book struck.

"Did you hear that?" Geoff said.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

**Outside...**

"You know what guys, we can't do this." Courtney said.

"Yeah, Courtney's right, y'all...we can't just go around spyin' on our best friend when they're havin' a fight." DJ said.

"What?" Courtney exclaimed. "No! I didn't mean that! I meant we can't just stick our ears to the door, because I cannot hear a thing, I meant we should get glasses and spy through a door the proper way."

DJ stared in awe.

"Oh don't give me that look, DJ." Courtney retorted. "Duncan, help me get glasses to spy!"

The prep ran inside her apartment and Duncan followed.

"I love that woman."

**In****...**

"Geoff, I don't know how you could do that. I thought you loved me." Bridgette said, crying.

"I did love you...I do love you, please Bridgette, forgive me...It didn't mean anything." Geoff pleaded approaching Bridgette, who was crying on the sofa.

"Oh yeah...then how was it?"

"Huh?"

"How was her, how was the sex, Geoffy?" She angrily questioned.

**Out...**

"Horrible." Duncan said, as if trying to put words in Geoff's mouth.

"Terrible." Trent also said.

**In...**

"It was odd." Geoff finally said.

**Out...**

"Oh." Trent and DJ replied to the inside comment in unison.

"Wrong move." Duncan added.

**IN****...!**

"ODD! You bastard!" Bridgette said, throwing another book at Geoff, who dodged yet again.

Yet again, the book hit the exact spot where DJ was holding a glass too, hurting him even more than before and making him groan louder.

"What? What did I say?" Geoff pleaded.

"Everyone knows that 'odd' is the good variation of 'different'...so you liked it, you bastard!" Bridgette yelled.

Bridgette slumped down on the couch and really began to cry. Geoff proceeded to slowly approach her and sit down next to her.

"Bridgette, I felt nothing for Heather, and I did it just because I was really drunk...I'm sorry, I promise it'll never happen again." Geoff said.

Geoff leaned into Bridgetre and started to kiss her, but she resisted pushed him off.

"No Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed angrily. "You can't just kiss me and make it all go away!"

"But Bridge..."

"Geoff, you can't. Now, I can't stop picturing you with Heather...yeah, you say that it won't happen again, but at some point in time you will get drunk again and how do I know you won't do it again? I mean, i can't scare you out of cheating like Courtney did with Duncan!"

**OUT****...!**

"Hey! I did not scare Duncan out of cheating." Courtney grumbled.

"Yes you did, but I still wouldn't have done it if you hadn't scared me out of it, so no point in arguing...let's keep listening." Duncan said.

**IN...!**

"I'm sorry Geoff." Bridgette finished.

"But Bridgette I love you." Geoff pleaded, tears starting to flow.

"I don't care Geoff, I love you too...but you hurt me and I don't want you to do it again." Bridgette said.

"Bridge, I promise I won't...just please."

"No Geoff, I don't care if you promise...you can still hurt me again."

"Bridgette, don't you trust me?"

"Not anymore Geoff, I used to, but after this I can't." Bridgette said sternly. "I want to, but I just can't..."

"Bridge..."

"No more pleading Geoff, just go."

"But..."

"JUST GO!" Bridgette yelled.

Surrendering, Geoff got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Can we at least still be friends?" Geoff asked.

"We'll see." Replied Bridgette, not looking at him.

**OUT...!!!!!!**

Outside, tears had already started to form in the faces of Courtney, Gwen and DJ. That's when Geoff pulled the door open and Courtney, Gwen, DJ, Duncan and Trent collapsed inside.

"What the..." Geoff exclaimed.

"Were you guys spying on us?!" Bridgette questioned.

"Ummm...it was DJ's idea." All the busted nineteen year olds except DJ said.

They then ran out and left DJ behind.

"Why do they always frame me? It would make more sense if they framed Duncan, y'all."


	34. A Plead To My Readers: I NEED HELP!

Hello readers…yet again I have to ask you for a favour. Well, as it turns out, I'm running out of ideas for this story. I have a million ideas for future episodes, but they only work as of 1997 onwards, so I have to fill in a lot of space and since I don't want to skip too far into the story or to not update for a million years, I'd like if you could tell me what do you want. Tell me what you would want to see in this story, what characters to develop, some story ideas here or there...I don't know.

But seriously, tell me what characters you want to see, what you want to happen, anything is good...since I have an enormous writer's block and I don't want to not update for months...just give me suggestions and I might jsut use them.

I'm begging you for help, your friend and Humble Writer...

_**Mr. Panama Red. **_


	35. The Love After Love

**Well dear readers, I must thank you all for the suggestions, I am way past my writer's block and have several ideas as to what to do with the story. I got a lot of messages asking me for more Trent-Gwen interaction and thus I shall try to give it…the reason for which I haven't done it before is because it is the most difficult couple to write about since it is the least explored on the show. Courtney and Duncan's relationship of teasing love-hate and Geoff and Bridgette's make-out heavy dating are pretty clear…but Gwen and Trent's relationship not only lasted less, but was more ambiguous…they still love each other though and I'll do my best to write about it, so I would like reviews on what you think about my TxG. Thank you.**

_Correction: In a certain part in this story, Bridgette said Geoff instead of DJ. Thank you CarmillaD for poiting that out, it's been fixed._

**---**

**Friday the 12****th**** of August, 1994. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. 6 PM. **

"Exactly why are we hanging portraits in you apartment, Malibu?" Duncan asked.

"Because Bridgette wanted to get rid of all her photos with Geoff." Courtney replied.

Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ and Trent were at Courtney and Bridgette's apartment. Bridgette was on top of a small ladder with DJ and Courtney next to her, passing her nails and some landscape pictures she had bought.

"Yeah, but Malibu, I thought you and Party-boy had agreed to be friends, so why the hell do you have to get rid of these pictures?" Duncan asked.

"None of your business, Duncan." Bridgette yelled. "And besides, you're not doing any work so stop complaining."

"Whatever." Duncan said.

"Bridgette, you haven't gone on a date for two months, don't you want us to hook you up?" Gwen asked. "I'm sure Trent knows a couple of nice guys."

"Yeah, I could get you together with Jerry, my band's drummer, he's single and he's a nice guy." Trent said.

"Thanks, but no thanks guys." Bridgette answered. "I prefer to get my own dates."

After saying this, Bridgette took a step down from the small ladder, but the old ladder's step broke and Bridgette slipped. The blonde surfer girl screamed as she fell off the ladder, but before the girl who was clumsy on land actually hit the land, she was saved by a pair of buff Jamaican arms.

"You almost killed yoself there, Bridge." DJ said playfully after she picked up Bridgette bridal style.

"Thanks DJ." Bridgette replied and kissed the boy platonically on the cheek as he put her down.

"We have to get a new ladder." Courtney said. "I'm gonna go buy one now, Duncan come with."

"OK Princess." Duncan said as he followed his girlfriend out the apartment door.

Gwen turned to look at Bridgette but then saw DJ and then thought of something,

"DJ? You're single, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we hook you up with someone?" Gwen asked. "I have some friends you might like."

"I don't know…I'm not really into blind dates." DJ replied.

"Come on, Deej…" Gwen pleaded, with a smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." DJ finally gave in.

"Yes."

**The next day. NYU Campus, Midday. **

Perhaps it was summer, but people still roamed the campus of New York University, since many students lived on the campus dorms. Right now, the people we must focus most on the campus were a certain pale-skinned girl and a dark-haired boy holding a guitar.

They were sitting on a large blue blanket on the grass in the middle of campus grounds, with several couples and groups of friends around them sitting in similar manners, talking amongst themselves. Currently, the dark-haired boy ended a song he had written for the pale-skinned girl. As the song came to a close, the girl blushed and looked at the boy.

"Trent that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Gwen said.

She leaned forth and pressed her lips against Trent's, who happily returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were greeted with a happy screech from a partial friend of the group.

"HEY GUYS!" Izzy yelled.

The wild girl jumped in front of them from the tree she was hanging onto.

"That was so cute!" Izzy exclaimed, her crazy smile never leaving her face.

"Hi Izzy." Gwen said awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I saw you two little love birds and I maybe I could get your help with getting a guy for me." Izzy explained.

"Izzy, there's no real secret to it, all you have to do is woo him by being yourself…if the guy likes you, then that's enough." Gwen explained.

"Thanks!" Izzy yelled and then jumped back on the tree, proceeding to swing onto another tree and then out of view.

"Well that was weird." Trent said.

"Yeah, but Izzy reminded me of something, we have to hook-up DJ with someone." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but whom?" Trent asked.

"I was thinking about a friend of mine, I met her about three months ago and she's really nice, her name's LeShawna, she studies here at NYU and lives down in Brooklyn. I think she and DJ could get along." Gwen said.

"Why not?" Trent replied.

"OK, I'll call her and tell her…but for now, why don't you play me another song?" Gwen said, giving Trent her playful smile which he could not deny.

"OK."

**That night. Noah and Izzy's Apartment, 8 PM. **

Our favorite bookworm walked into the apartment. He had worked all day at Fester's Movies. He still worked there to get money to pay for his apartment. Sure, his parents were managing the tutelage, but he wanted to live away from them and his brothers, so he had to pay the rent himself…with the help of his crazy roommate too.

She would enter Noah's thoughts as he sat down on his sofa in front of the TV and pulled out the book he was currently reading "Living with the Insane" by Hunter S. Thompson. He sat down and flipped the book open to page 123, where he had left off the previous night.

"Hey Noah."

"Hello Izzy." He replied.

He didn't look up from his book. He found it a little strange that she had just said "hey" in a low voice, rather than screaming and leaping on top of him like she usually did, but well, he didn't care that much. However, it didn't register in his mind that she hadn't said it in a low voice; she had said it in a seductive voice.

Noah looked up when a slim but tall shadow blocked his reading light. He looked up and found his crazy roommate looking wearing a bathrobe and looking at him.

"Hi, Izzy what are you doing here? At this time you're normally having fun on one of your crazy adventures around the city." Noah said.

"Nah, tonight I thought maybe I could have a little fun with you." Izzy said.

"I don't really like your special brand of fun." Noah said, sarcastic dropping Izzy the hint to leave him be.

"Oh I think you'll love thin kind of fun." She said.

She snatched the book off his hands and then threw it aside. Noah was about to yell at her when she slid off her bathrobe, revealing a set of green panties and bra covering her 34C's. Noah stared at her and as she sat down on his lap, his nose started to bleed. She took his hands and pressed them to her breasts, making him grope her.

"How do they feel, Noah?" She asked.

No reply.

"Noah, do you like my…"

Izzy turned Noah to face him as she said this, but found him lying unconscious on the sofa.

"Damn."

**Meanwhile at Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment.**

Bridgette was done hanging the last portrait of a boat on a river when she looked out the window of the apartment on to the balcony. DJ was sitting alone, looking out at the street. She decided to join him.

"Hey Deej, how are you holding up?" Bridgette asked as she walked into the balcony and sat down next to him.

"I'm cool, just nervous about this date with that girl Gwen hooked me up with, LeShawna." DJ said.

"Yeah, I know what it's like, the first date nerves, I had them once." Bridgette replied.

"Geoff?" DJ asked.

"Yeah." Bridgette answered.

"You miss him, don't you?" DJ asked.

"I do…but he hurt me, and I just don't feel the same way about him anymore, I love him, but in another way now, in the same way I love Courtney and Gwen and Duncan…as friends, but not like I used to love him before." Bridgette said.

"Yeah." DJ conceded.

"Well, have good luck with your date." Bridgette said.

"Thanks."

Bridgette leaned to the side and gave DJ a friendly kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled, then she looked at him and smiled but in a different manner. She shot forward with her eyes closed and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and sunk in. But briefly, he snapped and pulled himself away.

"Bridgette." DJ said. "Sorry, but I can't do this, you're Geoff's ex and…"

DJ stopped talking and simply high-tailed it out of there. Bridgette watched him skip away and knew he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She also realized she felt really big about him.

**Please review.**


	36. Of Light Music

**This chapter is a tribute to 90's music...not all of it, but a lot of it. You don't need to know about 90's music to like it...it makes no difference, but I just want to point out that the 90's ruled. **

**Now there is something I have to do. CarmillaD, I have to thank you for all your reviews. Every time I read one of your reviews it just brightens up my day and makes me want to write faster. Thank you so much and also thank you for that list of 90's events, some of which I'd forgotten about others which I remembered and I have to say, that list really gave me a lot of ideas.**

**Thank you CarmillaD.**

**Here goes the chapter.**

**---**

**Monday the 15****th**** of August, 1994. Times Square, Virgin Megastore. 5 PM. **

"One thing Duncan." DJ said. "Didn't you get banned from this store, man?"

"Princess threatened the manager and they let me in." Duncan said.

What is to be done in New York on a boring afternoon except go out and buy something. Today, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, Duncan and DJ went out to the Virgin Megastore record place in Times Square to buy recent releases.

"So what are you guys getting?" Trent asked. "I'm going for _Parklife_."

"Park-what?" Duncan asked.

"_Parklife_, the Blur album." Trent said.

"Dude, you listen to the wussiest music ever." Duncan said solemnly.

"Duncan, don't be rude!" Courtney yelled at him. "And besides, what are you getting, tough guy?"

"Some good old punk music." Duncan said.

The punk then pulled a copy of Green Day's debut album _Dookie_ off the shelves.

"I heard these guys on the radio yesterday and they're fucking awesome." Duncan said.

"Typical of you Duncan, listening to whatever deals the most damage to your eardrums." Courtney said in her typical "holier than thou" attitude. "I'm getting something calmer and more beautiful."

"What?" Gwen asked, curious.

"Liz Phair, Ella Fitzgerald and Tori Amos." Courtney replied.

"Whatever."

As the group drifted apart to search for their own music, Bridgette grabbed Gwen and pulled her into the area of the store labeled "Shadowy Secret Confession Section".

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, remember that you guys wanted to hook up DJ with someone and that he didn't get that well along with that friend of yours LeShawna?" Bridgette said.

"Yes." Gwen said, growing curious.

"Well, I think I know why." Bridgette said.

"Why?" Asked an even more curious Gwen.

"Well, last night DJ was musing over things the balcony and I went there to talk things over with him and…I kinda kissed him." Bridgette confessed.

"Oh god no." Gwen said.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, you can't do that, you just broke up with Geoff a month ago, if he finds out then he won't let DJ go out alive." Gwen said.

"Come on Gwen, Geoff's not like that." Bridgette replied.

"Perhaps not, but I don't think it's good for DJ, he's very unsure about his feelings and he cares a lot about you, but if he dates you then that will make him think he's betraying Geoff and that'll just tear him apart." Gwen explained.

"I think you're right…it's just that I like DJ, a lot and I want to move on to someone else, someone whom I know can't hurt me like Geoff did…someone like DJ." Bridgette said.

"That is true." Gwen said, biting her finger.

"Gwen I don't know what to do." Bridgette said.

"Don't worry Bridgette, we'll figure something out." Gwen said soothingly and patted the blonde on the back.

The two girls walked away from the "Shadowy Secret Confession Section". Just then, DJ dragged Duncan into the section.

"Duncan, man…I gotta confess something." DJ said nervously.

"Woah dude, get Trent here, he's the wuss who knows about feelings." Duncan said.

"Hey!" Trent yelled at him. "You do know about feelings. What about Courtney?"

"Yeah, just the one feeling, I love Courtney that's it. But you buddy, you're the wussiest guy I've ever met and you know every feeling in the book. Enjoy." Duncan said, shoving Trent in front of DJ in the "Shadowy Secret Confession Section" while he left.

"What a jerk." Trent said.

"He's good inside." DJ told the musician. "But that's not the point. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, last night…before my date with LeShawna I kinda kissed Bridgette." DJ said.

"DJ, you know I haven't been with you guys so long so I don't know a lot about this…so I'm just gonna say everything will be alright and you'll have to take my word for it." Trent said.

"Fine." DJ said. "Now I gotta go get a CD."

**Thirty minutes later****, outside the store…I think, God was stoned when this happened so he can't remember too well.**

"So, what did you guys end up getting?" Bridgette asked.

"I got _Exile in Guyville_ by Liz Phair and _Under the Pink_ by Tori Amos." Courtney replied.

"_Dookie_ by Green Day." Duncan said. "Need something to replace Nirvana and this is good enough."

"Like I said before, I got _Parklife_ by Blur." Trent replied.

"I got myself copies of _Vs._ by pearl Jam and _Siamese Dream_ by Smashing Pumpkins." Gwen said. "I just love Eddie Vedder, he is so cool and he's so hot."

"I'm standing right here, Gwen." Trent said, joking.

"Don't worry Trent, you're hot too." Gwen said.

The goth girl shyly leant forth and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Get a room." Duncan exclaimed, earning an elbow in the gut from Courtney.

"Well, I got myself _Cracked Rear View_ by Hootie & the Blowfish." DJ replied.

"I didn't buy anything." Geoff said.

"I got the single from Blues Traveler's _Run-Around_." Bridgette said.

"Cool." Geoff said, smiling. Bridgette returned the smile.

**(Now readers, here's a first for me…the rest of this story will ****be written in a first person perspective from different character's point of view…don't get used to it though, this is probably a first and only.)**

**That night, 8 PM. **

**---**

**Duncan's Song:  
**_She_

_She…  
__She's figured out  
__All of her doubts were someone else's point of view  
__Waking up this time  
__To smash the silence with a brick of self-control. _

I sat there in Malibu's and Princess' apartment. In that girly red couch that Princess had bought despite Malibu's objections. I sat there and I got thinking about what I had said to Elvis earlier that same day.

"_I love Courtney. That's the only feeling._"

I wondered. Why DO I love Princess? I mean, she's smart and pretty…pretty hot. But why exactly do I LOVE her? I've never been able to figure that out. I just love her but WHY?

The answer came to me when I heard Princess talking on the phone just then.

"No mom I don't care!" I heard her yell through the phone. "I love Duncan, no matter what you say…Like you would dare cut off my college funds if I don't leave him, you wouldn't want your only daughter to not be able to go to college and become successful, wouldn't you? I thought so…I'm going to keep dating Duncan whether you and dad like it or not and that's final!"

Princess hung up the phone with a slam and then opened the door to her room. She came out in her usual neat attire and said:

"Sorry you had to hear that."

I smirked my trademark smirk, which she claimed to hate but that I knew she loved.

"Don't apologize Princess, hearing you yell really gets me going." I cockily stated.

She glared at me playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Duncan, let's go. " She said. "But you better climb out the window; I don't think your gigantic ego can fit through the door."

She took my hand in hers and pulled me to the door, pulling it open after turning the knob and dragging us both outside.

She's so awesome. She's driven and doesn't let anyone stop her and she doesn't give a fuck about what anyone thinks about her.

That's why I love her.

Because she doesn't care about what others think.

I love her because she loves me no matter what.

---

**Gwen's Song:  
**_Daughter_

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to  
__The picture kept will remind me  
__Don't call me daughter, not fit to be…  
__The picture kept will __remind me…  
__Daughter._

"Mom, relax." I told my mom over the phone. "I've dated Trent before and you know that…I've dated him for about a year."

"I know Gwenny, I'm just concerned." My mom said. "Does he treat you well? Is he sweet with you?"

"Yes mom, he is. You have to stop worrying." I assured her.

My mom has been like this ever since she realized my relationship with Trent was serious. Trent was my first serious boyfriend, since I had been on a couple of dates before but no guy stuck. But now that I'd been dating a guy for a long time, my mom was having concerns. She has always been really attached to me and really careful about me since my dad died. She doesn't want me to get hurt in anyway and I think that after Trent came along, she's worried that she might be losing me or something.

"Don't worry about me mom, Trent is an excellent guy. He's sweet and he's nice, he'd never hurt me." I told her.

"I know Gwen…it's just that, you know, same old mother concerns." She said.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine, I love you."

"I love you too Gwen, bye."

I hung up and finished getting ready for my date with Trent. In about ten minutes, the doorbell rang and I answered it. Trent was standing there.

"Ready to go, Gwen?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, let's go Trent." I smiled as I answered.

I wrapped my arm around Trent's shoulder and he did the same with me but slowly and carefully. Trent was always shy about physical contact, he always worried about whether he was doing something that made me uncomfortable. That's one of the many things that I love about Trent. How much he cared.

That's why my mom should stop worrying. Trent's a perfect guy and I love him, and he loves me back and he cares more about me than he cares about himself. So mom shouldn't fear losing me, because she never would and because Trent wouldn't be capable of doing anything to tear me away from mom.

So relax mom, no matter how much I love Trent…

I'll always be your daughter.

---

**Trent's Song:  
**_Girls & Boys_

_Love in the nineties is paranoid  
__On sunny beaches  
__Take your chances, looking for…  
__Girls who are boys  
__Who like boys to be girls  
__Who do boys like they're girls  
__Who do girls like they're boys  
__Always should be someone you really love. _

My date with Gwen that night had been my best ever. We went to a small Italian restaurant there in The Village and ate.

"So, do you think Geoff and Bridgette will stay broken up for long?" I asked, pretending I didn't know about Bridgette kissing DJ.

"I think so, I mean, Geoff slept with Heather. She's a real bitch." Gwen said.

I smiled at her soothingly when I saw her eyes. I could tell from her eyes that she was thinking about the time I dated Heather. She had been good at first, but she had insulted Gwen at the prom and not just on the passing. She had been really vile about Gwen and I couldn't stand that.

I'd been attracted to Gwen since I met her in L.A. Of course, after she left I moved on and dated another girl, Lena, but that didn't last too long and then a couple of months after Gwen left she was back…under less fortunate circumstances, but nonetheless, I was really glad I saw her during that riot. After I moved to New York I never thought I'd meet Gwen again, since the chances of meeting a person in a city as big as NYC were almost none. But that fateful day I decided to go to Underground Records was possibly one of the happiest of my life. We talked for hours and we really befriended each other.

Yet, I only realized I really loved Gwen the day I had The Cure sing to her in her rooftop. When she kissed me then, I realized I really loved her and wanted to be with her forever. To grow old with her.

"Hey Gwen, don't worry…I know I dated Heather, but she meant nothing. Compared to you she's absolutely nothing because Gwen, I love you." I told her, smiling.

She smiled at me with the most perfect smile in the world. So beautiful.

"I love you too, Trent."

Then, after dinner, I walked her back to her apartment. But instead of kissing me goodnight like she always did, she invited me inside. Once inside, we walked over to the door of her bedroom and she said.

"I know you'd be too shy to give the first step for this…so I'm just going to do it for you."

She reached for her shirt and pulled it off, and then dropped her skirt. I stared mesmerized. I'd done it before and I'd seen women naked before as well, but never had I seen one as beautiful as Gwen was. Perhaps she wasn't as big as Lena or Lindsay, but she was perfect. She was just perfect and what we did there that night was the best thing that had ever happened to me up to then. It was the best night of my life.

"I love you." A naked Gwen said to me as she cuddled up to me in bed.

"I love you too." I said and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep in my arms.

What we did that night was just one of the most beautiful things ever. Because it wasn't just sex. It was pure love.

The best that can happen between girls and boys.

---

**Courtney's Song:  
**_Cornflake Girl_

_Never was a cornflake girl  
__Thought that was a good solution  
__Hanging with the raisin girls  
__She's gone over to the other side._

I snuggled onto Duncan's arm as we walked down the hall of the mall. I knew that snuggling up to him always sped up his heart rate and that I could tease him with that. I loved to tease him now. This got me to thinking. I had really changed since I first met Duncan. Before I met him I was so spoiled and a lot snobbier. I was also really bitchy. I now see that, because being with Duncan has changed me. Now I'm more tolerant of things, I'm less stubborn, I became a girl with less prejudice and I became a better person overall.

He changed for me too. He stopped doing illegal things and he learnt to care about others a little more, this applies to me too. We're both still pretty selfish, but not towards each other. Not anymore.

"Courtney, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned towards the voice and saw an old face. There stood Trisha Carols, Nina Roberts and Mary Charles; a.k.a. my old friends before I started hanging out with my current friends.

"Trisha." I said sternly.

Did I mention that I stopped hanging out with them when I was fifteen because I started realizing they were snobbish, bratty bitches? Well that's why.

"Duncan, go get me a drink from that McDonalds over there please. I have to take care of some unfinished business." I told my boyfriend, letting go of his arm.

"Alright Princess." Duncan told me and started off.

I approached Trisha.

"So, how have you been, Trish?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine myself. But you don't look so good, you know, hanging by the arm of street-trash." Trisha said.

"Better than your selfish snob boyfriend Trisha, at least Duncan cares about me instead of just wanting me for sex." I replied, not losing my cool.

"How dare you?!" Screeched Trisha, indignant. "I guess hanging out with the hippie, the weird emo girl, the party-freak, the gay Jamaican kid and that delinquent really has messed you up."

"If made me see how bitchy and vile you girls are is mess me up then yeah, Duncan messed me up." I said, smiling. Just then, Duncan arrived with a coke.

"Here's your drink, Princess." Duncan said.

"OMG, the beast can talk." Trisha said. "Maybe stupid little Courtney didn't make such a terrible choice."

She and her moronic friends started giggling like idiots. I saw Duncan look at them with rage. He really hated it when someone insulted me. He was really protective. I really love that about him, how much he cares about me and my happiness. I simply smirked in a Duncan-like manner at Trisha and then I opened the top of my drink and poured it on her head, stopping her and her friends' stupid laughter all together.

Trisha gasped as Duncan and I laughed at her.

"Cool off Trish." I said and started walking away with Duncan.

She yelled "bitch" at me and I simply flipped her off.

This was just like the Tori Amos song "Cornflake Girl", which talks about the spoiled, prejudiced and vile "cornflake girls" and the open-minded, tolerant and kind "raisin girls". They were cornflake girls and thanks to Duncan I was now a raisin girl.

Everybody thinks that it's Duncan who had to change for our relationship, but it's not entirely true. We both changed, and believe it or not, I'm the one who changed the most. He was always good inside, but I wasn't, he made me the moderately good person I am now. I'm the one who changed the most, because I stopped being a bitch.

Thanks to Duncan, I stopped being a bitchy cornflake girl.

---

**DJ's Song:  
**_Only Wanna Be With You_

_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
__I only wanna be with you  
__You can call me your fool  
__I only wanna be with you._

I'd never been so confused in my life. Throughout my teenage years I dated a ton of girls, but none of them ever lasted. I always felt in someway for Bridgette, but I never thought too much of it. I always figured she and Geoff would end up together. But now…

She seems to feel the same way about me and I don't know what to do.

I wasn't given much time to think though. Since as I stood there on the edge of a Central Park lake, leaning on a railing, Bridgette approached me and leaned on the rail right next to me.

"Hey DJ." Bridgette said, smiling at me.

"Hi Bridge." I said awkwardly.

"Look DJ, about last night…it was just a spur of the moment thing, since you were being so sweet and everything and well…in a way I've always had a lot of feelings for you, but they didn't ever really take a romantic shape and…well, if I did anything to unsettle you last night, I'm sorry and I hope we can still hang out, you know…"

I smiled at her. She really seemed to be sorry for having feelings. That's nonsense. If you have feelings for somebody you shouldn't be sorry about it. My problem was that I didn't know where my feelings for Bridgette lay. What the hell, I'll take chances and face the risk.

"You don't have to apologize Bridge." I told her. "You just have feelings for someone, there's nothing apologize about. To tell you the truth, I think I may have the same feelings for you…"

She looked at me in an ecstatic manner and then puckered her lips, leaning in hopefully to meet mine. I slowly leaned in and met her lips with mine.

When we kissed, it just felt great. It felt right, like all those feelings and instincts were correct. It was the best kissed I'd ever had.

But then…bad things happened.

"Oh my god!"

My eyes flung open and so did Bridgette's a second later. I pulled my lips away from hers and turned to the direction of the voice. My eyes meet blue eyes. The blue eyes of a boy in a pink shirt and a cowboy hat.

**---**

**Well people, I really feel like this is one of my best chapters. Perhaps not the funniest, but one of the greatest in a character-centric manner. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**

**Gracias Totales**


	37. Love Spreads

**Monday the 15****th**** of August, 1994. The edge of some lake in Central Park, New York City. 10 PM. **

Previously in "Total Drama Island: Living In New York"...

Evil genius Noah had been experimenting again and accidentally turned Izzy into a 50 foot giant. Now it's up to Courtney and Duncan with their new super powers of animal transformation and fire maniuplation respectively to stop the giant Izzy.

Meanwhile, Trent's former gang rivals in L.A. came after him and now Gwen and Trent must participate in violent shootouts with a heavy, Tarantinesque aesthetization of violence to flee the city.

And Geoff and Bridgette signed up to a team surfing contest, but Heather put dynamite in their surfing board, it is lit and can stand water and it is about to go off in five, four, three, two, one...

Just kidding.

This is what really happened...

Frozen in place were the three of them. DJ and Bridgette arms wrapped around each other, leaning against a railing overlooking the lake as Geoff looked at them with his mouth wide open after having seen them kiss.

"You guys..."

"Geoff, this isn't what it looks like." Bridgette pleaded.

"Isn't what it looks like...it looks like my best friend kissing my ex-girlfriend!" Geoff exclaimed.

Bridgette and DJ cowered, expecting to get yelled at.

"...And it's so awesome!"

The new couples' eyes sudenly burst open and DJ exclaimed.

"Say what?!"

"I think it's awesome!" Geoff said excited and he approached his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Aren't you, you know, mad?" Bridgette asked, doubtful.

"Why would I, Bridge?" Geoff said.

Bridgette looked at him with a face that, without words, clearly said "Isn't it obvious?". The usually obvlivious Geoff, however noticed this and replied accordingly.

"I know that you're my ex-girl and you're my best friend..." Geoff began. "But I know that what I did was horribly wrong and I understand why you broke up with me, Bridge. So I just want you to be happy, and knowing DJ, who is the nicest person in the wrold, I'm sure you'll be really happy."

Bridgette sprinted towards Geoff and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a huge hug.

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, that's really cool of you man." DJ said, putting his hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Any other dude would've freaked out, but you're too good for that."

"Oh thanks guys." Geoff said, smiling.

"Now come on, let's get back to my place and let's hang out." Bridgette told her ex and her new significant other.

Then, a phone began to ring.

"Oh wait, it's me." Geoff said and whipped out his phone from his pocket.

"Hi, it's Geoff." He said.

A voice was heard on the other line, but neither DJ nor Bridgette could get what it said.

"What?"

The voice went on.

"What do you mean?"

The voice said something brief.

"Why?"

The voice spoke again, this time a longer but still not that extended explanation.

"No...it's OK." Geoff said downtrodden anbd hung up.

"What's up, man?" DJ asked.

"Nothing it's just that...well...I got fired from the show!"

Geoff ran forth and hugged DJ beginning to cry onto his chest.

"What? Why?" Bridgette asked.

"The producer found out I slept with Heather, his daughter and he fired me...they're replacing me with some guy called Carson Daly." Geoff cried.

DJ began to cry too and hugged Geoff.

"I'm sorry, man." DJ cried.

"DJ, you're crushing me." Geoff said with faint pauses between each word.

DJ let go of the depressed party boy.

"Sorry, man."

Bridgette and DJ wrapped and arm each other around Geoff's shoulder.

"Come on Geoff, let's get you to my apartment and I'll make you some cocoa." Bridgette said. "I know you love my cocoa."

"That is true." Geoff said bleakly.

The surfer and the Jamaican looked at each other with doubtful sights and then helped their friend walk.

---

**One month later...**

**Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment, 5 PM. **

"You know what, I can't stand it anymore!" Courtney yelped.

"What can't you stand?" Gwen asked.

Courtney, Gwen, Duncan and Trent were at Courtney's place, watching a re-run of the "Chinese Restaurant" _Seinfeld _episode when Courtney, out of the blue, came up with her outburst.

"I can't stand Geoff's obnoxious sobs...it's been a month since he got fired, can't he just get over it...I mean, doesn't he ever stop to hink how his stupid depression affect others, Duncan and I can't stay over at his place because he cries all night. Doesn't he think of how he annoys other swith his sadness?! With the pressures from college studies all day, I'd like to come home and spend time with my boyfriend without having to hear annoying sobs." Courtney yelled.

"You know some people can be really selfish." Gwen said snidely.

"You know Princess is kinda right, I mean, he should just get over it...it took him about the same time to get over Malibu, he should just forget about it." Duncan said, not taking his eyes off the boob-tube.

Then, the door was pushed open and a sobbing Geoff was brought in by Bridgette and DJ.

"Speak of the pathetically weepy devil." Duncan muttered.

"I'm sorry guys." Geoff said, stopping his sobs. "I'm cool now."

Geoff sat down on a sofa facing tyhe TV while DJ and Bridgette sat by each other on another couch. Then on the TV, an add for the show "Party Animals" flashed bringing Geoff to tears again.

"Oh great, all we need now is Noah and then we'll have ourselves a fiesta." Duncan groaned srcastically.

Then, the door, which Bridgette had left open, was flung open again, letting a desperate Noah Hayden run inside.

"People, I need your help!" He yelled.

"Me and my big mouth." Duncan muttered and slapped himself in the face.

"What's up Noah?" DJ asked kindly.

"I need you guys to help me hide from Izzy." Noah yelped.

"Why?"

"Well, for a long time now, Izzy has been pestering me with disturbing ploits...It seems that she wants to start some sort of romantic relationship with me." Noah said, spitting out the last few words.

"You mean she wants to date you?" Trent asked.

"Precisely."

"Wait, you guys aren't dating?" Gwen asked.

"What? Of course not." Noah exclaimed. "I am an individual of a superior mind who has no time to pester himself with something as trivial as 'relationships'."

"Well, we always assumed that you two were dating." Bridgette said.

"Why would you think that?!" Noah yelled.

"Well, you two are almost always together and we have seen her kiss you many times." Bridgette said. "That's what couples do."

"Seriously?" Noah asked.

The entire group nodded.

"You mean I've been in a 'relationship' with Izzy all this time?" Noah asked, using air comas in "relationship".

The group nodded.

Noah gasped and then fainted, collapsing on the floor.

"What do we do with him?" Gwen asked.

"I have an idea!" Duncan said.

Thirty seconds later, the door to Courtney and Bridgette's apartment was opened and the unconcious Noah was ruthlessly tossed into the hall.

**That night, 8 PM. **

"Alright girls...first date time again." Bridgette said.

"Don't worry Bridge, your date with DJ, will go just great." Gwen said. "I mean, he really likes you and you two are just great."

"I know...but you can't help feel nervous." Bridgette said.

"You know we've been through this before in '91 and now it's just boring." Courtney said. "Just relax Bridge."

"It's just that..."

"I know, nerves." Courtney said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet up with Duncan."

Courtney sprinted forth and slipepd out of the apartment.

"What got into her?" Gwen asked, rhetorically.

**Greenwich Village, The Prime Movie Theater. One hour later...**

DJ stood in front of the movie place that I just mentioned in the line above this in **bold** letters. Nerves of course crawled over him, being the nervous, cowardly giant of kindness and consideration that he was it was only natural for that to happen.

Of course the anxiety and nervous feeling only tripled when he saw the blonde girl he was appearently crushing on approach him.

"Hi DJ." Bridgette said, shy and nervous.

"Hey...Bridge." DJ replied, even more nervous.

"So, wanna go in and watch that movie." Bridgette said. "What are we watching?"

"It's called '_Speed_', Duncan picked it for me...it's got Keanu Reeves." DJ said.

"The guy from '_Point Break_'?" Bridgette asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh, I loved '_Point Break_', it's the best surf movie I've ever seen." Bridgette said. "And the star is so dreamy."

"Cool...then, let's go." DJ said.

**About two hours later...**

"That movie was very cool." Bridgette commented.

Of course the adrenaline loving Bridgette would love a movie where Keanu Reeves boards a bus with a bomb on it which will go off if it slows to under 50 m/ph in order to save the people on the bus, including Sandra Bullock from the destructive bus explosion plan started by the villain, played by Dennis Hopper. The sensitive and cowardly DJ however, didn't appreciate it as much as his blonde companion.

"I was scared Bridgette." DJ said, shivering.

The tall guy and the smaller blonde walked over to a railing overlooking Central Park near the movie theater.

"Oh, is DJ a little scared." Bridgette said teasingly, a trick she had learned from her brunette friend. "Maybe a little kiss will cheer you up."

DJ smiled at her and watched as she puckered her lips and leaned in. Not wanting to dissapoint ehr, but still very nervous himself, DJ leaned into her. They kissed, but as soon as DJ tried to wrap his arms around her back, Bridgette's hand instinctively shot forth and slapped his arm away.

"OW." DJ yelped. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry DJ." Bridgette apologized. "Let's try it again."

The blonde surfer girl leaned in again and so did the brickhouse with a heart, however, as soon as he tried to wrap his arms around her back, she slapped him again, but her instincts got a little further this time, making her shoot her knee forth and strike DJ in the place where no man wants to be struck.

"Mama." DJ yelped and clutched himself as he collapsed on his knees.

"DJ I AM SO SORRY!" Bridgette exclaiemd. "It was instinctive, I don't know why I did it...it's just that when you wrapped your arm around me I thoughtt 'oh my god it's DJ doing this' and I just thought it was..."

"You thought maybe it wasn't right." DJ said, still clutching himself and trying to get up. The blonde noticed that DJ's voice was higher pitched than normal when he said this.

"Yeah."

"I think so too..." DJ said. "We've been friends for so long that I don't think it'll ever work."

"But what about with Geoff and me...it worked for us."

"Yeah, but between you and Geoff there's always been some sort of admiration since you emt in fourth grade, between us it's only been friendship, that's why I don't think this is gonna work Bridge, I'm sorry."

"I guess." Bridgette sighed. "But we can still be friends, right?"

"Best friends." DJ said and smiled.

Bridgette hugged DJ in a friendly manner and then said.

"Come on, let's go to my place and maybe we can watch '_Point Break_'."

"You're obsessesed with that movie, aren't you?" DJ teased.

"It's really good!" Bridgette exclaimed. "And Keanu Reeves is so dreamy..."

"OK, I get it...you said it like thirty times during the movie." DJ said.

She smiled and punched him playfully on the arm as they walked back to her apartment.


	38. The One With The Friends

**Well, readers. I have to say this...on the reviews for the last chapter, a couple of people left comments which are extremely ironic. They're ironic because of what this cha****pter is about. By reading the title of the chapter, or by reading the first line alone, some people will realize why it's ironic. **

**This chapter renders tribute to one of the greatest shows of the 90's. Enjoy.**

---

**Saturday ****the 19****th**** of September, 1994. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. 1 PM.**

"Hey guys...there's an ugly naked guy dancing in that apartment across the alley from here." Geoff said.

"Ew." Everybody else said.

Yet they all gathered around the window and looked at the ugly naked guy dance to the tune of Michael Jackson's _Thriller_.

"That is so gross." Bridgette said.

"Yeah." Everybody else said in unison.

"Hey guys...I have to tell you something." Courtney said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"My..."

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Wait a minute, I'll get it." Courtney said.

The twenty year-old girl strutted towards the door of her apartment and opened the door. As soon as she did, she squeaked in joy and hugged the person who was standing on the other side of the door.

The group turned to the door and saw Courtney letting go of a woman with black hair and a round face, with blue eyes. She was wearing balck pants and a red shirt.

"Hey Princess, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend." Duncan said, smirking.

"Duncan, do you wanna keep on dating me?" Courtney asked rhetorically. "Then put that smirk away or I'll put your balls away."

Duncan shrugged and his face retreated from "smirk-mode".

"Guys, this is my friend Courteney Cox." Courtney said.

"Let me get this clear, Courtney." Gwen said. "Courtney, your friend's name is Courtney?"

"Actually, it's Cort-e-ney, with an 'e' between the 't' and the 'n' in my name." The woman, Courteney Cox said.

"Yes, and she's an old friend of mine...our families were friends and we were always good friends." Courtney explained.

"Even though I'm nine years older than her." Cox explained.

"She was my role model." Courtney added.

"You don't seem that alike." Gwen whispered.

Cox turned towards the couch.

"Is that pillow lying on the floor!" She exclaiemd, grunting.

She immediately walked towards it and placed it on top of the couch.

"Things can't be that messy, now can they?!" Cox asked rhetorically ina breathless and anxious manner.

"Now I see the similarity." Gwen said.

"Shut up Gwen." Courtney said.

"Courteney, why are you in the city?" Courtney asked, curious.

"Well, as you know, I'm an actress." Cox said. "I auditioned for a role in a sitcomn which takes place in new York, even though it's filmed in L.A. and the producers told me to come back here and get used to the city again in order to make the acting more real. So I thought I might as well drop in on my old friend Courtney and see if she wanted to hang out while I'm in the city."

"Of course!" Courtney said. "But you don't mind spending time with my other friends do you?" Courtney asked.

"No problem at all, and you can also introduce me to that guy Duncan, you know, the best boyfriend you've ever had...as you said so." Cox said.

"Best boyfriend, she's ever had, eh?" Duncan asked.

Courtney blushed furiously.

"Yeah, she said so once over the phone...she also said that he's great in bed and..."

"OK, that's enough Courteney." Courtney stopped her friend.

Courtney pointed to Duncan.

"Courteney, that's Duncan." Courtney said.

"Oh." Cox said. "Did I say too much?"

"Yeah, you did." Courtney told her.

"Sorry."

"Hey princess, what was it that you were gonna say before that chick came in?" Duncan asked.

"Oh right." Courtney said. "My uncle is coming to town from England and I want you guys to meet him."

"Are there any other people from your past we'll be meeting this week?" Gwen asked.

"Can it Gwen." Courtney said.

**Fester's Movies****. 15 minutes later...**

"You know what I've noticed?" Izzy rhetorically told Noah.

Noah sat behind the counter of the movie place, reading a book. He was pissed that day because Izzy hadn't let him be since he woke up. But there was nothing he could do. Currently he was behind the counter and Izzy was standing right behind him. Both of them failed to noticed, or possibly ignored the fact that there was a customer on the other side of the video store counter.

"What?" Noah asked, grunting.

"That Donald Duck never wore pants...but when he comes out of the shower he's got a towel wrapped around his waist." Izzy said. "I mean that's kinda pointless."

"Are you actually saying that?" Noah asked, annoyed. "You say the most ridiculous things I've ever heard."

"Um...hello could you two _be_ more annoying?" The customer asked, infuriated.

"Oh, you're still here." Noah said, groaning. "What do you want?"

"Service." The custoemr replied.

"Well, forget it, you're never gonna get it here, buddy." Duncan told the guy as he stepped into the store.

"Oh great, it's the punk." Noah said. "Now I'm happy."

"Are you gonna rent me a movie?" Duncan asked.

"I'd rather not." Noah said.

"Could you _be_ more bitter?" The customer said, sarcastic. "I mean, I should leave...this guy is clearly more interested about talking about Donald Duck with his girlfriend."

Noah's eyes went wide.

"Hey, she's NOT my girlfriend." Noah said.

"The why is she hugging you?" The customer asked, rhetorical and insulting.

Noah took notice of the fact that Izzy was hugging him.

"Izzy, let go of me...you're just illustrating his point." Noah muttered to the basket case.

"But I don't wanna, you're just so cuddly." Izzy said, rubbing ehr face against Noah's shoulder.

"See...perfect love birds." The customer said.

"You're mean!" Noah cried and ran off, sobbing.

"Noah, come back!" Izzy said and chased after the egghead as he stormed out the back door.

"Could those two _be_ any more sickly sweet?" The customer asked rhetorically.

"I don't know man. But anyone who can do THAT to Noah is aces in my book." Duncan said. "I'm Duncan Nelson, man."

"Matthew. Matthew Perry." The customer replied.

"Dude, wanna go over to my place and drink a couple of beers." Duncan said.

"Sure dude." Perry replied.

The two new friends began to walk out the door.

"Hey dude, do you like _Baywatch_?" Perry asked.

"Dude, that show is awesome...love the part where they run and the chicks' boobs bounce up and down." Duncan replied. "Especially Yasmine Bleeth."

"Dude, I totally know what you're talking about, Yasmine is the hottest of them all." Perry added.

"Finally a guy who understands." Duncan said. "Sure, Pam Anderson may have a bigger rack, but Bleeth has the finest butt...and the butt is the best."

"Dude, I could not agree more."

**Thirty minutes later****...at Central Perk**

"...And that's how I got the school board to make recess longer and restore the music and martial arts programs." Courtney explained.

"Wow." Cox said.

Courtney, Courteney Cox, Bridgette and Gwen were sitting in their usual spot at the Greenwich Coffee House they always went to.

"Yeah, Courtney has some anger issues." Bridgette said.

"I needed the martial arts programs to let out all my anger...I would be a real bitch if it weren't for my martial arts classes; you guys would not be able to stand me if I didn't have them because I'd be angry and yelling at you all the time." Courtney explained.

"So wait, you could be EVEN angrier and meaner than you already are?" Gwen asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Do you want me to practice martial arts right here, Gwen? With your face as a kick-dummy?" Courtney asked in anger.

Gwen simply chuckled.

Then, Duncan and Matthew came in through the door.

"Hey guys, this is a new friend of mine, he's Matthew." Duncan said.

"Hey everybody." Matthew said.

"Hey."

"Guess what people." Duncan said. "This guy got a starring role on the same sitcom as Courtney's friend and he's doing the same thing here in New York."

"Really?" Cox asked.

"Yeah...and I guess we'll be working together." Matthew said and shook Cox's hand.

Matthew moved to sit down but then saw Gwen.

"Woah."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"It's just that I'd never seen a goth this up close, isn't it a little immature." Perry said.

"Hey Duncan, I already don't like your friend." Gwen said.

"I was just saying." Perry said and then sat down somewhere far away from Gwen.

"Excuse me."

The friends turned to the small stage that was pretty much next to the place where they were sitting. There was the owner of the coffee house, Terry.

"Now, it's time for our musical act, as always, actress/singer, Lisa Kudrow." Terry announced and walked off stage, letting a blonde woman with an electric guitar step on.

"Hey people, today will be the last day that I perform for you, since I'll move to L.A. next week to star in a new TV show." Lisa said.

Cheers erupted from the coffee house patrons.

"Yeah, I know you'll be sad. So I'll play one of my best songs as a finale." Lisa said.

Kudrow plugged in her guitar and began to play.

_Whales are beautiful animals  
__Who roam the sea.  
__I bet you love them  
__Like wine and herbal tea.  
__But there's japanese fisherman  
__Who kill them every day.  
__So whales will go extinct  
__If we don't do something today  
__Let's make the fishermen pay  
__Kill the fishermen  
__Kill the fishermen  
__Kill the fishermen  
__Kill them before they kill the whales  
__Kill the fishermen  
__Kill the fishermen  
__Kill the fishermen  
__Go and make them pay._

The song ended and Kudrow thanked the audience.

The singer/actress stepped off stage and began to exit, but Bridgette stopped her.

"Hey, Lisa right?" Bridgette said.

"Yeah."

"I really liked that song." Bridgette said. "I liked the environment friendly message, do you mind coming up to my apartment and teaching me to play it?"

"Sure." Kudrow replied happily.

**DJ's apartment. 3 PM.**

"So Geoff, tell me." DJ said. "Why exactly are you waiting for your new girlfriend at my apartment and not at yours?"

"Because Duncan can't stand her." Geoff replied.

"But why my place?" DJ asked.

"Because you never turn down a friend when he asks you a favor." Geoff said. "Like that time you helped Duncan smuggle booze into that convent."

"I still don't know why I did that." DJ said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"That's gotta be her." Geoff said.

Geoff got up and walked to the door.

"What's her name?" DJ asked.

"Janice Hosenstein." Geoff replied.

"Did you say Janice Hosenstein?" DJ asked shocked.

"Yeah."

Geoff pulled open the door and behind it stood a woman with long black hair.

"Hi Geoffy." She said with an extremely nasal and annoying voice.

She then turned to the couch and saw DJ.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Janice exclaimed.

"Oh no." DJ said.

"Devon James Bennett, hwo dare you show your face aound here?!" Janice exclaimed in her oh-so-annoying voice.

"It's my apartment." DJ replied.

"Geoff, you know this guy?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my ebst friends." Geoff replied, confused as to the relation between his friend and his date.

"Well, if you ahng out with that crowd, then i'm afraid I can't date you." Janice said. "Goodbye Geoff."

Janice turned around and stormed off.

"What was that?!" Geoff asked.

"Well...this ain't gonna be easy, but back when I was ten, I used to bully her." DJ confessed.

"Wait...you used to bully someone?" Geoff asked in disbelief.

"It was a dark part of my life...my dad had just died and I was angry." DJ said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Deej." Geoff said.

Geoff saw that DJ looked really sad.

"Want a bro-hug?" Geoff asked.

Without reply, DJ shoved himself at Geoff and gave him a huge bear-hug.

"Deej, you're...crushing...me." Geoff choked out.

The Giant teddy bear released his friend.

"Sorry."

**That same day. 4 PM. **

"I'm sorry...it's just that I never really learnt how to play guitar." Bridgette apologized.

"No problem. I'm patient." Kudrow said.

Bridgette and Lisa were sitting in Bridgette's living room, Lisa trying, but failing, to teach bridgette how to play "The Whale Song".

"Though, you better hurry up. I have to catch my flight to L.A. in three hours." Lisa said.

"Oh don't worry. Wqhen you have to leave, you can just write the music on a sheet for me and I'll practice." Bridgette asked.

"OK."

Bridgette tried to play again, but failed again...miserably. Then the door to Courtney's room burst open and an angered Courtney stepped out, followed by Duncan.

"Bridgette, I don't mean to be rude, but now that Courteney has left, I can scream again and I'm jsut about to scream at you to stop playing...you can't play guitar." Courtney said.

"You can't be so critical either Princess." Duncan said.

"What do you mean?" Asked an indignant Courtney.

"What I mean is that you can't play guitar either." Duncan said.

"Oh yeah?!"

Courtney reached out and took Lisa's guitar and held it. She strumemd a few notes, tuned it a bit and then, much to Duncan's astonishment, played the opening riff of _Whole Lotta Love_ by Led Zeppelin, followed by the intro riff of Jimi Hendrix's _All Along The Watchtower_ and finally the riff of the ever so classic, _Smoke On The Water_.

"Princess, how'd you learn to do that?!" Asked Duncan, surprised and turned on.

"My uncle taught me." Courtney replied.

"Right and yo' uncle is proud of it, Courtney." Someone said.

Duncan and Courtney turned to the door, where the person who said this was standing.

"Uncle Jimmy." Courtney said, ropping the guitar on the couch and running to hug the man at the door.

Duncan walked up to the man, looking at him in awe.

"Dude, you're...you're...."

"Sir James Patrick Page." The man said, shaking Duncan's hand. "But most people call me Jimmy."

Duncan turned towards Courtney, who let go of ehr uncle.

"Princess, please tell me because of which damn reason you didn't tell me your uncle was Jimmy Page during the six years we've known each other." Duncan said.

"Didn't think you'd care." Courtney said.

"Princess, you know that I practially worship this guy as a god." Duncan said, poiting to Jimmy.

"Thanks, mate." Page said. "So Courtney, sweety, this is the guy Duncan, huh?"

"Yes Uncle." Courtney replied.

"Oi Duncan, you got a guitar?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

"You want me to autograph it, mate?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah, dude!" Duncan replied. "My apartment's across the hall, let's go get it."

"A'right."

Duncan and Jimmy page walked across the hall to Duncan's apartment and as soon as Duncan closed the door, Jimmy looked at him with a stern face.

"A'right mate, I'm'a tell you this once...my cousin, Courtney's pops, he doesn't like you very much wit' his daughter, btu I'm a more tolerant guy...so I got no problem wit' you dating her, but I know guys like you, my daughter dated one and he broke her heart, so if you do the same to Lil' Courtney, I'll beat you to death wit' my double-necked guitar." Jimmy threatened.

"Don't worry, dude...there's no way I'll ever leave Courtney, I love her." Duncan replied.

"Good, if you two ever get married, I'll play at the wedding...Now where's that guitar, mate." Jimmy said, now sounding happy again.

**That night. 8 PM. Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. **

"So Courtney's uncle is Jimmy page!" Gwen exclaimed.

The entire gang was at the apartment. The other friends and Jimmy page were all gone now.

"He's a second uncle actually, but we've always been very close." Courtney said.

"Yeah, the dude autographed my guitar." Duncan said.

"I don't know what's more shocking, that Courtney's uncle is a famous guitairst, or that DJ used to be a bully." Bridgette said.

"I'm not a bully anymore, so can y'all just forget 'bout it." DJ said.

"It's still pretty shocking." Gwen said.

"You wanna know what's even more shocking." Geoff said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Ugly naked guy is dancing again...break dancing." Geoff announced.

"What?!"

The entire gang rushed to the window and looked out to the apartment across from theirs. There they saw, indeed, the ugly naked guy break dancing in his apartment.

"Ewwww!" They all said in unison.

Yeah, the friends were all friends again, and now they were doing what all good friends should do together...look at ugly naked people break dance.

**---**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**Also, the characters of TDI, I think, have counterparts in Friends.**

**Courtney is counterpart to Monica because she's bossy, neat, extremely over--competitive and a bit hysterical.**

**Duncan is a partial counterpart to Chandler because they're both witty, have problems coping and expressing their feelings, both have a relationship with the bossy girl (Courtney/Monica) and because Duncan is a delinquent and Chandler used to be one too and was a bully in high school.**

**Geoff is a counterpart to Joey because of their fun-loving attitudes and their sometimes dimwitted ways.**

**Bridgette is a counterpart to both Rachel and Phoebe. To Rachel because of her kind nature and naïvity and to Phoebe because of her environmentalist conscience and vegetarianism. **

**Cody is a counterpart to Ross, because they're both shy, geeky, good guys who have trouble with women.**

**Ezekiel is a counterpart to Gunther because they're both outcasts who aren't taken seriously and are kind of creepy.**

**I could go on, but I don't want to bother you. **

**Just tell me what you think of the chapter. **


	39. Heart Shaped Box

**Very well to all, since I didn't manage to do a Christmas, or New Year's or Halloween chapter for this story on time…here's the next best thing, a Valentine's Day chapter, though I warn you, since I was in a bit of a rush while writting this, it may not be too joke****-packed, but well, I know it's a little late, but whatever...here it goes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favourite author, J.D. Salinger, even though it has nothing to do with him or his works, I just wanted to honour him.**

**R.I.P:**** J.D. Salinger, you will be remembered. **

**----**

**Friday the 12****th**** of February, 1995. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. 5 PM.**

"Bridgette, are you sure you don't want me to hook you up with somebody?" Courtney asked her roommate and best friend. "I mean, it's valentine's day…you can't be alone on Valentine's Day."

"Courtney just relax, I have no problem with not having a date on Valentine'sand besides I don't really like blind dates." Bridgette replied. "Now you just relax and enjoy Valentine's with Duncan."

"I doubt I'll be able too, I mean, in case you didn't notice, Duncan does a romantic thing once every half a millon years…I'm sure that he's expecting us to have a lot of sex on Valentine's and nothing more, that's all we've done on Valentine's since we began dating...kinky, animal sex but no romance at all. That is not good." Courtney replied.

"Courtney, you know better, Duncan is sweet…well, only sweet with you not to anybody else but he's a good guy…way down inside." Bridgette said. "But whatever, you worry about your love life and I'll worry about mine."

"Fine, suit yourself." Courtney said.

"Now, I'm going down to Fester's to pick up a movie for us to watch tonight." Bridgette said.

"Since it's going to be Valentine's, can you pick something romantic?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, you know I've wanted to see 'Monty Python and The Holy Grail' for a long time…" Bridgette said.

"But it's going to be Valentine's, and Noah recommended that movie and you know the blood oath we took…never admit Noah is right, even if he is." Courtney said.

"Whatever Courtney, come on, do it for me since I have nobody to date on Valentine's." Bridgette pleaded.

"Fine." Courtney surrendered.

**Greenwich Village, Fester's Movies. 15 Minutes later…**

Bridgette walked into the store and was greeted in the usual manner by the store manager.

"Hey there hippie girl." Noah said, not looking up from his book, _Nine Stories_ by J.D. Salinger.

"Nice to see you too, Noah." Bridgette replied.

The surfer girl stepped in front of the counter.

"Did 'Holy Grail' get returned." She asked as somebody else entered the store.

"Funny thing, eh. I was just going to return that movie."

Bridgette turned around to see a guy a little shorter than her. He had longish, messy brown hair and a light beard he was wearing a brown shirt and jeans.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Bridgette asked.

"He's Ezekiel Oldring, a creep from back at Midtown High School who used to be in Biology and Physics with you and me. You probably don't know him too well since during most of high school he was a a creep, an outcast with barely any friends, mostly due to him being home-schooled during grade school and because of his sexist views." Noah snidely

"Noah, that's cruel!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Whatever." Noah retorted.

"Don't mind him." Bridgette said. "I'm Bridgette Fairlie."

"Yeah, I know, I remember y'oo." Ezekiel replied. "Now, y'oo wanted this movie, right?"

The surfer grabbed the VHS of the 1975 comedy classic by the famed British comedy troupe.

"Thanks." The surfer said.

"OK."

Bridgette considered something for a moment.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Zeke?" Bridgette said.

"Sure." The boy responded.

"Are you seeing anyone right now? Because if you aren't, then I was wondering if you would want to do something for Valentine's?" Bridgette asked.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone and g'ooing oo't with you would be great, eh." Ezekiel answered.

"Great, here's my number." Bridgette said and wrote down her number on a piece of paper on Noah's counter and then handed it to the boy.

"OK, now I have to go." Bridgette said and left.

The prairie boy giggled and turned to the cynic still reading his book.

"I just got a date with a nice pretty girl." He said.

"So, I got nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize because I stopped Izzy's constant rampages by 'dating' her." Replied the cynic, speaking in a partially disgusted tone upon the word "dating".

"Oh...you win."

**Two days later...St. Valentine's Day (a.k.a. Sunday the 14****th**** of February 1995). **

**Bridgette and Courtney's Apartment. 7 PM. **

Night was falling upon New York City and love was in the air. Or at least it would be if it weren't a logical impossiblity since love, an emotion present only as an abstract concept in the human being can't actually float in the city air, much less with all the smoke and CO2 that normally consists of the air in a big city.

But well, back to the actual story.

"So Bridgette, you're actually going out with this guy?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, he seemed nice in high school and he still does now." Bridgette said, picking up her purse as she prepared to ehad out.

"Maybe, but what about all those rumors going about during high school? About the sexism and everything." Courtney said.

"I'm sure those were jsut that, rumors, and besides, they were started by Heather and we all know how despicable she is." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, that girl is the biggest bitch I've ever met." Gwen growled. "Also, ehr name actually says she's evil, her last name is Satana...Satana, Satan; it's the same thing but with an 'A' at the end of it, it's ridiculous. Like a bad pun written by a bad writer on a bad fanfiction."

"Now girls, have fun tonight with your boyfriends, I'm going to go find out if I get one myself tonight." Bridgette said.

"I'm coming with you Bridgette, I have to go to Trent's now anyway." Gwen said and got up, following the surfer girl out the door.

"Well, I might as well prepar the bedroom fr Duncan." Courtney muttered to herself.

After she was done arranging the bedroom, she heard the doorbell ring and walked to it, expecting to see Duncan when she opened. But instead, she saw nobody. Then, she looked down and saw a package was sitting there on the welcome rug. It was a heart-shaped box of chocolates with an envelope taped to the top. She picked up the box and brought it inside after closing the door.

Courtney pulled the envelope from the box and saw that it read "For Princess" on it. She opened it and inside found a note that said:

_Princess:  
__Get into your best, and if possible sexiest dress and meet me in my apartment at eight thirty. Don't be late.  
__Duncan_

Without hesitation, Courtney went into ehr room and got changed into her best dress as Duncan had told her. It was a long sharp-red one that Duncan loved, since it was her only dress to show cleavage.

At the instructed time, 8:30, duh...Courtney left her apartment and walked across the hall to Duncan's. Interestingly, she found the door to be unlocked. She slowly pushed it open.

Inside, Courtney gasped as she saw Duncan in a tux, a sight she hadn't seen since they had gone to prom back in '93, two years earlier.

"Well, well, well, my Princess is looking ravishing today." Duncan said.

"_Ravishing_, where did you learn that word?" Courtney asked.

"Well, if you prefer I could just say goddman hot, that's more like something I would say." Duncan teased.

"Very funny Duncan, now, what are we doing tonight?" The brunette asked.

"Well, I pulled some strings and I got you and me a little dinner plan you're going to love." Duncan said, grinning.

**Meanwhile...**

**Greenwich Village, Bleaker street PetCo Building Veterinary. **

DJ was never a guy who had someone to be wtih on Valentine's Day, so he usually spent it going around and running errands. Today he was at his favourite pet shop, where he always came to do a little work when he could, sine he loved animals.

"DJ." Said Dr. Namien, the thirty year-old store owner. "I have to go run a couple of errands, so could you please look after the store while I'm gone?"

Dr. Augustine Namien, she was the owner of the pet-shop and was thrity-years old. She had short black hair and green eyes.

"Sure Dr." DJ said.

"Thanks DJ, you're a nice kid." The Dr. said and then she left the place.

DJ stayed behind and watched over the store after the Doctor left. He stood next to the small pen where three bunnies were being kept. In there were three fluffly grey bunnies. Two were very young and were recently entered into the store after two previous once had been taken. But the third one was a ten year old rabbit which ahd been there in the store since DJ had first been there when he was ten years old. Since he had been frequently visiting the pet store since he was ten, Dr. Namien had allowed him to name the rabbit, which DJ had, quite unoriginally, nicknamed "Bunny".

Now DJ looked down on his beloved bunny and softly stroked the creature, which recognized him and carefully licked his palm, once accidentally slightly biting him, but not leaving a mark since its teeth had been worn down from age. DJ knew that Bunny would never be taken since he was now too old, but Dr. Namien, who had always cared for DJ as though he were a little brother, would keep Bunny until it died.

DJ's stroking of the little rabbit was stopped when he heard somebody enter the store. DJ looked up and saw a familiar face. Slighted grey eyes, long black hair and partially tanned complexion the description of Heather Satana, the woman who had just entered the store. But she wasn't alone, for in her hands she was carrying a rather old, and very sick looking female rabbit.

"DJ, hi, what are you doing here?" Heather asked.

"Oh, I kinda work here Heather." DJ replied shily.

"That's great because I need your help...my rabbit, Cotton, she's sick." Heather explained. "Can you help?"

"Sure, bring her over here fast."

**???, 10 PM.**

Duncan had gotten Courtney blindfolded and into his car, promising he would take her to the best Valentine's dinner she'd ever had. After a long drive, the odd couple got on board a boat, but at that point Courtney had fallen asleep, so Duncan had to carefully load her onbaord without waking her, since he was aware of the fact that Courtney didn't like to be woken up; he learnt this the last time he tried to wake her up.

It was one morning at her place, like said, he'd tried to wake her and he ended up getting punched in the face; what most freaked Duncan was that she did so in her sleep and thus didn't want to find out how hard she could punch when awake.

But back to the actual story...

Soon Courtney found herself waking up. She wondered where she was and why she couldn't see for a second until she remembered that Duncan had told her to put on a blindfold in order to surprise her. She remembered falling asleep in Duncan's car, on the passenger seat, but where she was now sitting didn't feel like a car seat.

"Duncan, are we there yet?" Courtney asked.

"Oh yes we are Princess, but don't tkae off the blindfold yet, I want you to hear something first." Duncan said.

Courtney did as told and waited to hear what Duncan told ehr to listen. That was when familiar guitar chords entered her ears and suddenly she heard a set of lyrics and a voice she was all familiar with.

_While we're talking  
__About all of the things that I long to believe  
__About love and the truth and what you mean to me,  
__And the truth is baby you're all that I need.  
__I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
__I want you to be as close as the holy ghost is  
__And lay you down...on a bed of roses._

Upon hearing that voice so up close, Courtney immediately ripped off her blind fold and saw where she was. Duncan was standing next to ehr and they were standing on top an extremely high place...the head of the Statue of Liberty. The odd couple could see all of Manhattan from their vantage point. The lights in the night generated a romantic atmosphere that could never be recreated.

And the cherry on top the sundae was that there was a dinner table with chicken and sundaes on them and playing music there was Jon Bon Jovi in the flesh with an acoustic guitar.

"Is that?" Was all Courtney could say when she saw her idol.

"Jon Bon Jovi, at your service." Jon said and appraoched Courtney.

Impulsively, the brunette hugged the Jersey musician who hugged back. Soon she let go and he resmed playing. The girl turned to her lover.

"How di you do this?"

"I pulled a couple of strings for a cousin of mine, who is a guard here at the statue, to let us in and have dinner and about Jersey boy there...that one was a little harder, I had to call a couple of mobster friends up in Jersey." Duncan explained.

"They tied me up and kidnapped me to bring me here, but they untied me when I told them I would've done it for free anyway." Bon Jovi explained, cutting in on Duncan's explanation.

"OK, dude, keep playing." Duncan said.

"Alright I will, but don't tell your mob friends I just made you angry they said they'd brak my legs if I did anything wrong." Jon pleaded.

"Don't worry, he'll make sure you go out unharmed." Courtney said.

The brunette turned to Duncan.

"You had him kidnapped?!"

"Hey, I did it for you." Duncan defended himself.

"Fair enough...wanna dance?" Courtney asked.

"Will do, Princess."

**Back at the pet shop...**

"There, she's all done." DJ announced triumphantly and handing Heather her, now healty, pet rabbit back.

"OH, thanks DJ, I don't know what I would've done if something bad had happened to Cotton." Heather thanked him.

"Don't worry, she just had a little fever, I gave ehr a shot and now you only have to make sure she eats well for a month and doesn't stay out in the cold for too long." DJ explained.

"Thank you." Heather said again.

Heather walked to the pen where DJ's Bunny was and set Cotton down next to it. The two rabbits looked at each other briefly and then cuddled together; Fortunately they didn't do what bunnies normally do when they're alone together, because that would've really traumatized him. Heather turned to the Jamaican kid.

"Hey DJ, I have nobody to be with today, mind if I hang out here with you?" She asked.

DJ hesitated for a moment. He knew what Heather had done in the apst to his friends, but now she seemed nicer. She did care a lot for her rabbit and hell, DJ thought she was actually cute when she was worried.

"Sure Heather." DJ agreed.

"Thanks."

**Meanwhile at Izzy and Noah's Apartment...**

Noah sat on his favourite sofa reading _Nine Stories_ still, now by the story "_A Perfect Day For Bannanafish_". He cared not for Valentine's Day or the whole concept. To him it was jsut another holiday invented by corporations to sell crap to people, like Halloween. But unlike Halloween, if he dressed up in a crazy costume in Valentine's Day they'd call him a loony.

So he just sat there and did what he did every night when he didn't go hang out with either Cody or Harold...he read. But, ever since he had to take in a roomate, he found his lecture more interrupted each time.

"NOAH!"

Noah sighed as Izzy landed on top of him, having pounced into the sofa.

"Howyadoing?"

"I was fine until you leaped on top of me, Izzy." Noah answered.

"But Noah, I wanna hang out with you." Izzy whined.

"Why can't you hang out with Owen, instead of disturbing my peace?" Noah questioned her.

"Because It's Valentine's day." nIzzy answered.

"So?"

"So? SO?! Noah, I maybe crazy, but you're a stupid little squishy, aren't you?" Izzy said, rhetorically of course.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're stupid if you don't know I like you." Izzy said.

"What? Well, it was a theory of mine that maybe you did but well, knowing you all the stuff you do could mean anything." Noah replied.

"Oh well...I like you, do you like me?" Izzy asked.

This would've probably been her most sincere moment if it weren't because right after she said that, a giant psycopathic smile spread across her face, displaying razor sharp teeth.

"I guess so...yes." He answered.

"Good, so we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

"I think so." He answered.

"GREAT! Now let's have sex!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Asked the flaberghasted bookwork.

"Let's have sex." She said again.

"Izzy don't you think it's a little soon for that?" Noah said, scared.

"But I wanna have sex..." She whined.

She then grabbed Noah by the back of the head and pushed his face between her breasts.

"Come on, don't you wanna do it. I know you like my boobies, don't you wanna do more with them?" Izzy said seductively.

Noah pushed himself off her.

"Izzy I think you're going a little too..."

Before he could say anything else she crushed his lips with hers and slid her tongue into his mouth. Soon they were making out and in about an hour, they were both naked in bed, having done the naughty thing. Currently, Izzy was hugging Noah's head to her breasts and cuddling with him.

"That was fun!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy, wherever in hell did you learn to do those things?!" Noah asked, terrified.

"What, didn't you like them?" Izzy asked.

"Let me put it this way, Cody once said he would kill for sex, but now I can tell him I almost got killed BY sex." Noah retorted.

"Fine, if you're not into the gun and guillotine fetish from now on we'll just do it the regular way." Izzy sighed.

"I don't think that's a real human fetish."

"To me it is." She replied.

"Izzy, seeing what you just did...I'm not sure if you classify as human, since normal humans would've died doing that."

"Fine, you big, cute prude."

**---**

**Please review, please...I'm begging you. Also, I will soon update my story "Geoff: Tale Of A Himtan" and I'd like to ask people who like mob stories to please read and review. Thank you. **


	40. Virtual Insanity

**Friday the 9th of September, 1995. 5 PM. Manhattan, Times Square, Sony PC Store.**

"I can't believe it's finally time, guys." Harold squeaked with joy.

"Relax redhead, you're starting to get on my nerves." Noah said.

"Noah, chill dude, you know how long Harold's been waiting for the Playstation to come out." Cody said.

The three geeks stood in a long, three block long line which lead to the Sony PC Store, where the Playstation would first be sold in New York in that glorious morning...I mean afternoon. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention while I wrote. For further record, as usual, Noah's face as hidden behind a book even while he talked.

"I've been waiting for the PS to come out for as long as he has, and I'm not acting like Izzy on a sugar overdose." Noah remarked snidely. "Unlike Harold here, who either calms down now or gets shoved in front of an oncoming bus."

"Speaking of which, how are things with Izzy?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?" Noah pondered.

"Well, as the only one of us three who has ever had a girlfriend or gotten sex...for free at least, we would like to know the basis of a regular relationship for people like us." Harold explained.

"So you wanna know how things are going between me and Izzy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me tell you, last night she wanted to go out and since I'm appearently her "boyfriend" I agreed. Twenty minutes after we left our apartment I was in a car, plummeting off the Brooklyn Bridge." Noah described.

"How'd that happen?" Harold asked.

"Izzy wanted to drive...turns out she's as much of a psycho behind the wheel as anywhere else." Noah said.

"Gosh, dude, if you're so afraid of her killing you then why are you dating her?" Harold asked.

"Well, she's cute and I have nothing else to do...besides, if she likes me, then she can hang out with me all I want." Noah replied, never looking up from his book.

"You say you like to hang out with her, but you're complaining about what happened yesterday." Cody said. "Dude, that doesn't make much sense."

"Cody, I may not be a very social person; but I do know that hanging out with your girlfriend and getting pushed off a bridge by your girlfriend are very different things." Noah said.

"Touché."

**7 PM. Manhattan, SoHo.**

"Dude, I hear what y'all sayin', btu I'm tellin' you, it's ridiculous!" DJ said.

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Geoff asked.

Geoff walked down the streets of SoHo, a neighbourhood in Manhattan in re-known because of its musical and artistic scene. Currently, he was walking towards the apartment of Ezekiel Oldring and he was talking with his friend DJ on his cellphone.

"It's ridiculous because you're Bridgette's ex-boyfriend and you're gonna go talk to Bridgette's current boyfriend about his relationship with her. That's the most damn awkward scenario I can think of, dude!" DJ replied, through the phone.

"It's not so bad." Geoff said, underreacting.

"Not so bad, dude you're crazy!" DJ yelled.

"Whatever Deej, I gotta go, I have to go talk to somebody." Geoff said.

"Don't do it Geoff, you always mess these things up...it's suicide man, it's suicide..."

Geoff didn't listen and hung up.

Geoff kept on walking and eventually made his way to the apartment of said current boyfriend of his ex-girlfriend and without even considering how awkward it would be prepared to do the extremely stupid thing he planned.

Alas, he stood in front of the door to Ezekiel's apartment and knocked on the door. Geoff waited for the door to be opened. However, when it did, it wasn't Ezekiel standing behind it.

"Tyler?" Geoff asked.

Behind the door stood Tyler Smith, Geoff's former high school companion.

"Geoff Petronijevic? What are you doing here, man?" Tyler asked.

"I was kinda looking for another guy from high school, Ezekiel Oldring." Geoff said. "But I guess I must have the wrong adress."

"No, you got the right one, Ezekiel and I are roommates." Tyler answered. "Thing is that he's out right now."

"Oh dude, doesn't matter then, I'll come back tomorrow then 'cause I kinda have to talk to him." Geoff said.

"Alright."

"But dude..."

"What?"

"Mind if I use your bathroom, I kinda have to pee." Geoff said.

"Sure dude, it's down the hall, last door." Tyler said.

The sporty guy let the party guy through the door and into the apartment. Geoff quickly walked quickly down the hall. However, at the end of the hall, he found two doors. Not having time to ask Tyler which one it was, he just took the one he could, steeping into the last door on the right.

However, he didn't enter a bathroom. He got into a bedroom. Upon seeing this, he would've left immediately, but he found himself shocked by what was inside the bedroom. Stuck to the walls of the ro, everywhere were pictures of Bridgette. Hundreds of pictures of the surfer girl in different places across the city. When she was alone, with either Courtney or Gwen, even pictures of her and him.

Geoff turned around to leave the room, and then saw pasted on the door of the wall a sign and a picture that just freaked him out. A sign stuck on the door said "EZEKIEL'S ROOM" and stuck with tape under it was a picture of Ezekiel and Bridgette together, with the writing "She's finally mine" scribbled over it on red marker.

Just stared wide eyed and slowly opened the door. He closed it and without even going to the bathroom, which was he originally intended to do. Ran out of the apartment. Tyler tried to say goodbye to him but the freaked out Geoff didn't manage to hear what he had said. The only thought that went through his head was.

"I have to tell somebody about this!"

**Meanwhile. Back at the Sony Store, Times Square.**

"I can't believe we've been on this line for two damn hours!" Noah groaned.

"Weren't you reading a book like ten minutes ago?" Harold asked.

"I was, but I had to throw it at some geek who was yelling in excitement further into the line." Noah said. "I wonder what happened to him?"

As if on cue, two men in white coats rushed by, carting a trolley with a an injured guy on it towards an ambulance.

"Step aside! This man has a book lodged in his brain!" One of the men said.

"And it's the book 'Pride and Prejudice', it'll bore his brain to death if it's stuck in there too long!" The second hospital man added.

"Huh, that answers one question." Noah commented. "But it raises the further question of how a weakling geek like me could throw a book at a person a hundred feet away with such strength that it would go through his skull and into his brain."

Noah pondered this for a second and then said.

"This fanfic makes no sense...what's next Mr. Panama Red, the ghost of Kurt Cobain?"

**Meanwhile. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. **

"Alright guys, I gotta get going." DJ said.

DJ, Courtney, Gwen, Trent and Duncan were sitting around watching a re-run of a Friends episode when DJ announced this.

"You're going DJ, but why now? Don't you want to watch my friend Courtney, the TV star?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry Court, but I gotta meet somebody." DJ said.

"Whom?" Gwen asked.

"Nobody." DJ said, getting a little nervous.

"Seriously DJ, whom are you going to go meet?" Courtney asked, now really curious.

"You guys don't know her." DJ said.

"So it's a 'her', isn't she?" Courtney said.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Gwen pondered.

"No...now I gotta go." DJ said.

The Jamaican kid walked out and slammed the door.

"You two are gonna go follow him, right?" Trent asked.

"Wanna come with?" Gwen asked.

"No." Duncan and Trent said.

"Fine, we'll intrude in our friend's love life for no good reason without your help." Courtney said.

"Let's go." Gwen said.

**7:30. Yet, back again at the store in Times Square.**

"We've barely moved in thirty minutes." Cody said.

"GOSH! I wonder if this line is moving at all." Harold groaned. "Who's the idiot in charge of the register in this place?"

**Inside the store.**

"Mr. Stephens, do you really think putting Forrest at the register was a good idea considering all the business we have today?" One of the employees asked.

"Now, Carl, you know Forrest has to learn how to deal with tough customers." Mr. Stephens said.

At the register stood a man with very short black hair and a goofy look on his face. The guy looked exactly like Tom Hanks.

"Can I please get my Playstation?" The customer begged.

"I see you got some pretty nice shoes. My momma told me you learn a lot about a person by lookin' at their shoes." Forrst the cashier said.

"Please man, I'm having a really abd day." The customer said.

"Well, my momma used to say that life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." The cashier added.

"OK, I get it, your momma used to say a lot of smart things now can you please sell me a Playstation or are you a dumbass?!"

"No and that's all I have to say about that." The cashier finished.

"I hate my life." The customer moaned.

**Back outside.**

"OK, guys, you know what, that's it." Noah said. "I'm sick of waiting in line. I'm going to call somebody to get rid of these other moronic customers." Noah bellowed.

Noah pulled out his cellphone, dialed a number and waited.

"Whom?" Cody asked.

"You'll see."

Then a voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Yes, it's me, Noah. I need your help. Yes, I'm still at the line, so I was wondering if you could come and shorten it? Yes, thank you. What? Fine, I'll do that, but your plan better work. Bye."

"Who was that?" Cody asked.

"You'll see."

**Central Park. 9 PM. **

"I can't believe we lost DJ." Gwen said panting.

"I cannot believe we are now lost in this crummy forest." Courtney growled.

The girls had tried toc hase after DJ when he left, but he took a shortcut through Central Park and they hadn't been able to catc up, getting lost along the way. Angered by their situation, an angered Courtney proceeded to give a nearby tree a backswung butterfly kick, smashing off a chunk of it and causing an apple to fall on the prep's head.

"OK, tree, you did not just attack me! By doing that, you ahve sealed your doom! I'm going to kick you down!"

Courtney started swinging more kicks at the tree, and she actually began to knock it down until Gwen stopped her.

"Courtney if you keep that up, you'll break your foot and mor importantly, you'll drop a tree on us." Gwen said.

"But the tree started it!" Courtney yelled.

"Court, you're fighting a tree...it's a tree, it's alive but it can't attack you, you're getting really crazy again, like that time you went on The Price Is Right and beat up Bob Barker because you didn't win." Gwen said.

"I deserved to win!" Courtney yelled.

"Will you two pipe down!?"

Both girls turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from. There was a guy with a dressed in baggy green clothes with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. However, the guy was glowing and he was flaoting.

"K-Kurt Cobain?" Gwen asked.

"I'm actually, right now I'm Ghost Kurt Cobain." Ghost Cobain said.

"So, you're a ghost?" Courtney asked. "That's impossible."

"Hey, I'm standing...or rather floating right here, and I'm pretty real to me. Hell, what's even more shocking than me being a ghost is that you hooked up with Duncan, Courtney." Ghost Cobain said.

"How do you know that?!"

"I'm Kurt Cobain...I know everything." The ghost said.

Then, out of nowhere, a volleyball bounced towards the ghost and jumped onto it's right hand.

"Oh, hey there Spaulding, how are you?" Ghost Cobain asked.

"I've been doing better." The living ball with a face replied.

Without anymore delay, the two girls began to slowly inch away from there.

"Courtney?"

"Yes Gwen."

"You know we called DJ crazy for saying that he saw weird stuff in this forest?"

"Yes."

"I think we should start working on our apologies."

"Agreed."

**Meanwhile. Times Square.**

"Dude, it's been an hour and a half since you called your big solution." Harold said. "Where is it?"

"Just wait." Noah said.

Out of the blue, Izzy dropped on top of a car in front of the line, holding a shotgun.

"Alright everybody clear out!" Izzy yelled.

The basket case raised her shotgun into the air and began to fire random shots. Everybody in the line panicked and began to run away, leaving no line and letting the three losers enter the store.

"That was my big solution." Noah said as he watched Izzy chase away the other customers.

"Dude, what was that thing she asked from you to do this?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, for her to do this, I have to let her drive my car." Noah replied. "I'm sure that in less than a week after she starts using it, my car will dissapear and later turn up destroyed in New Jersey."

"Totally."

**Meanwhile. Somewhere in New York. **

DJ stood in front of the door of an apartment at a rather expensive apartment building. He ran the bell and waited for it to be answered.

Eventually, the door was opened, by an asian black haired girl.

"DJ!" Heather said cheerfully.

"Hi Heather."

The asian girl wrapped her arms around DJ's neck just as he wrapped his around her waist and they leaned into each other for a passionate kiss, very much like all the kisses they'd had since they secretly began seeing each other on March of that same year.

"Ready to go?" DJ asked.

"Yes." The girl replied.

She locked the door of her apartment and the merry young, secret lovers walked way for their night out on the town.

---

**Hey there everybody. I know I haven't posted anything for this story in a while. So please review. **


	41. Creep

**Saturday the 10th of**** Septmeber, 1995. 5 PM. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"A stalker?!" Bridgette exclaimed, laughing a little.

"I'm not kidding Bridge, I'm perfectly serious!" Geoff begged.

Geoff and Bridgette were at their usual hangout in the surfer girls and prep's apartment.

"Well, it sounds like a very weird and serious accusation." Bridgette said. "Very unlikely, even more so since it's my ex-boyfriend talking about my current boyfriend."

"Bridge, I would never lie about something like this even if it's a guy who's dating you, I'm not lying!"

"Geoff, the accusation is already ahrd to believe, even more because I've been dating this guy for months now and he doesn't act like a freaky stalker." Bridgette refuted.

"Bridgette, I'm serious." He pleaded.

"Geoff, now it stopped being funny."

She got up and grabbed her purse to then ehad for the door.

"Now I have to go on a date with my 'crazy stalker' of a boyfriend." Bridgette mocked. "Bye Geoff."

"I'm not lying!"

But she ignored him and walked out the door.

"Damn."

**Fester's Movies, 6 PM. **

The movie store lay quiet. Inside the video rental place frequented by people of The Village who lived near Washington Square, the center of Greenwich Village, there were currently only two people inside the store. One of them was the ever so vile manager of the store and student of letters and writings at NYU, Noah Hayden. The other was a person in an overcoat and bowler hat.

Then, somebody else entered the store.

"Why, hello Heather. How've you been?" Asked Noah in a mocked sweet tone.

"Can it, Noah." Heather said. "I'm here to return 'Sleepless In Seattle', check out another movie and leave, it doesn't involve arguing with your annoyingness."

"Fine whatever." Noah said.

The sarcastic jokester by nature took the tape from her hands.

"That'll be $20 plus an eight dollar late fee." Noah said.

"A late fee?!" Heather exclaimed, indignant. "I'm not turning this in late!"

"Actually you are." Noah stated. "This movie has a 48 hour return time, you checked it out two days ago at exactly 6 PM and right now it's 6:03."

"You have got to be kidding me." Heather said.

"Honey, I never kid about unfairly taking money from people." Noah replied.

Heather groaned in defeat and handed Noah the money. After he gave her a rather sarcastic "thank you" she walked past the counter and to the video area, ready to meet up with somebody.

"Hi Joanie." Heather whispered.

"Heather." The redhead California girl told the New York girl. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Heather said, a little downtrodden. "What's the next bit of the plan?"

"Now, you have romanced the Jamaican kid DJ, you dump him and break his heart, then you seduce both trent and Geoff, getting them fighting against each other along with angering Gwen and Bridgette tearing their little group apart."

Joanie smiled wickedly at this prospect, but Heather looked less than happy.

"Joanie, I don't know if I can go through with this." Heather admitted.

"What do you mean you can't go through with this?!"

"I mean I can't do it." Heather answered.

"I know that's what you meant, but I was indirectly asking, 'Why can't you do it?'" Joanie queried. "Are you falling for the Jamaican kid?"

"No, it's just that he is very nice and I'd feel kinda bad about hurting _him_ in particular." Heather confessed.

"Heather, he was part of the ones who heavily humiliated you several times in high school...and the friend of the bitch who ruined me." Joanie said.

"What exactly did Bridgette do to you that was so bad?" Heather asked.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, we go through with this." Joanie commanded.

With those words, the girl from California marched out of the store. Heather sighed and proceeded to browse through the store's video tapes until she heard:

"If you care so much about DJ then why don't you quit and leave that redhead bitch to the wolves?"

Heather turned and saw Noah, who was still sitting behind the counter with his back to her still reading his book but talking to her.

"What?"

"I heard what Joanie just said, she didn't exactly whisper after all." The egghead replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, I've known that you and DJ have been secretly dating for months now, you always come here to rendezvous in disguise, but those disguises don't fool someone like me." Noah told her.

"Well yeah, I have been seeing DJ, but it's all part of my plan." Heather defended herself.

"But you don't want to go through with the plan because you're in love with the big guy." Noah said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Please, the last time I saw such denial was when Courtney didn't admit her feelings for Duncan...or maybe it was when OJ Simpson denied killing his wife, yeah it was when OJ didn't admit he chopped his wife to tiny bits." Noah said. "Point is you're in love with DJ Bennet."

Heather hesitated but finally said.

"Fine, you win. I do love him." Heather said.

"I'm not the guy who typically gives advice. In fact I'm more the kinda guy that makes fun of people's problems with sarcastic and often tasteless remarks, but now I'm going to tell you this. Throw red to the wolves and stick to DJ, 'cause that's what's going to make you happy." Noah said.

"You know what Noah, I never thought I'd admit this, but you're right." Heather said.

The girl of asian descent smiled and ran out of the store.

Noah sighed.

"I can't believe I just helped somebody." He said, flipping a page of his book. "I feel so dirty."

**That same night, 12**** PM. Manhattan, SoHo, Ezekiel and Tyler's Apartment. **

Bridgette pulled away from Ezekiel's lips as they'd just kissed.

"Do you want to come in for coffee, eh?" He asked.

"Sure." The blonde girl replied.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and led the both of them inside.

"This is a really nice place." Bridgette said.

"Thank you." Ezekiel said.

"Do you live alone?" Bridgette asked.

"Actually, I have a roommate, eh. He's a guy from our old high school, Tyler Smith." Ezekiel answered.

"Cool."

Bridgette sat down on the couch at the living room.

"What kind of coffee do you want?" The guy with the accent asked.

"Decaf." She answered.

He nodded and began to walk to the kitchen, before Bridgette said.

"Hey Zeke, where's your bathroom?"

"At the end of the hall, last door." He answered.

"Thanks."

Bridgette got up and began to walk down the hallway. She made her way down said hall until she amde it two the last doors. There were two doors there, one to the left an another to the right. She didn't know whichw as the bathroom so she winged it and went for the door on the right. She pushed the door open.

Bridgette took a step inside and she almsot immediately realized she wasn't in a bathroom, but she stayed inside anyway because of what she saw in there. It was a bedroom. But the fact that it was a bedroom wasn't what made Bridgette stay in. What amde her stay in was that all over the walls of the room were pictures of her.

Walking the streets, with her friends at the movies, on campus. Everywhere pictures of her anywhere.

Now she had to leave.

"Geoff was right." She muttered as she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall just as Ezekiel came out with a cup of coffee for her.

"Here's y'oor coffee Bridge." He said.

Bridgette grabbed the coffee mug and immediately threw the hot beverage at his face.

"Listen you creep! I'm through with you and if you keep following me, I'm going to beat you up, because I can and then I'll have you jailed! Stay away from me!" She yelled at him.

Ezekiel moaned and cluthced his face to somehow get the burning feeling off. As he did, he moaned "Alright" in a painful tone.

Bridgette fled.

**Meanwhile...****Manhattan, 5****th**** Avenue, Heather's Apartment Building. **

The tall guy DJ and the girl heather walked down the hall of her floor in her apartment building. He had his arm around her hips and so did she around his. Both of them had loving smiles in their faces as they looked at each other. They stood in front of her door and they leaned into each other, sharing a kiss.

They pulled apart and she smiled in true happyness, something she hadn't done for a while before she started dating him. He smiled happily because he was in love for the first time, even more so ebcause it was with somebody who before had been so vile but no had become a good person.

What DJ didn't know was that Heather still wasn't a good person. However, whether she would become a good one or remain a horrid fiend would be decided that night. It all depended on her actions.

She asked him to step in after she opened the door and they both made it inside. She led him further into ehr apartment until they reached her bedroom door.

Once there, without warning, she pounced at his lips and kissed him with hunger and sexual agression. She wanted to do this then. So they were making out and they made it into her bedroom. Clothes began to come off and finally, DJ made love for the first time, as did Heather. She'd had sex before, but she had never made love until then.

**E****ven later that night, 12:45 PM. Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. **

Geoff stood in the balcony of the apartment which overlooked the street below the apartment. He decided to stay until Bridgette returned, since he was concerned about her. After a while he got tired of waiting and stepped out onto the balcony to look over the city. This lasted for a wile until a figure leaned over the balcony right next to him.

"Hi Geoff." Bridgette said.

Geoff turned to her.

"Hi Bridge."

She sighed in defeat.

"Look Geoff, I went over to Ezekiel's tonight and I saw his room and...you were right." She admitted.

"Told you." Geoff grunted, annoyed.

"Look geoff, I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you, it's just that your story was really weird and that Ezekiel seemed like a nice guy..."

"Ted Bundy seemed like a nice guy." Geoff said.

Bridgette was surprised.

"How do you know who Te Bundy is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it Geoff, you're not very familiar with historic matters." Bridgette said.

"I looked him up to wittily compare Ezekiel to a serial killer." Geoff confessed.

"That sound right." She said.

She sighed again.

"Anyway, what you said was weird and he was a nice guy and the fact that you're my ex and you were telling me those things about my current boyfriend...or rather now another ex boyfriend...It was just a little hard to believe." Bridgette said.

"Bridge, I'm not some jealous ex-boyfriend. I would never lie to you, even less with something like that." Geoff scolded.

"I know, I should've tursted you. But from now I will, completely." Bridgette said.

"Alright...I'm jsut glad you're OK, we're lucky Ezekiel was a harmless maniac. Who knows what he might've done and I really don't want you to get hurt, Bridge." Geoff said.

Bridgette smiled sweetly, leaned to the side and kissed Geoff on the cheek.

"Thanks Geoff." She said.

They stood there, looking out at the stars for a second until the door to the balcony burst open. Both young blondes turned around to see Courtney and Duncan making out. Both were nude from the waist up and hadn't even realized that their two friends were there.

"Hmmm." Bridgette coughed to get their attention.

The odd couple opened their eyes and saw that they weren't alone. Immediately they pulled off each other and Courtney tried to cover herself, and Duncan of course helped her.

"Duncan, get your hands off my breasts." Courtney ordered. "I can cover myself."

The punk groaned and released his girlfriend's chest as she covered herself.

"You two were gonna do it in the balcony?!" Bridgette exclaimed in shock.

"Well, we tried to reach the bedroom but we were too turned on and this was closer." Duncan excused himself ans his girlfriend.

"Brilliant save, Duncan." Courtney scolded him.

"Hey I'm telling the truth." Duncan said.

Luckily, the odd couple was spared from further humiliation, because in the next second, Trent and Gwen burst into the balcony as well, also making out and the both of them were naked above the waist too.

After Bridgette delivered a similar cough, the goth and the musician realized they were being wathced and pulled off each other. She covered herself and they both blushed madly.

"I can explain." Gwen said.

"YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX IN MY APARTMENT!" Courtney yelled.

"A little louder, I think a guy in a coma in Australia didn't hear you." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I'm just about to kick your ass all the way to Australia!" Courtney yelled again. "Have you done it here before?!"

"No"

Courtney glared in suspicion and anger.

"OK, just once...and the time before that...and the other time before that...and the other, other time before that." Gwen confessed.

Without another word, Courtney pounced on top of Gwen, pushing them both into the apartment and they began to brawl.

"Alright, topless catfight!" Duncan yelled and ran inside to watch.

"Gwen, stop it, it's not decent." Trent said. "And Duncan's watching! He's a pervert!"

Bridgette and Geoff were stunned.

"Our lives are weird." She said.

"Totally."

"Hey, where's DJ?" Bridgette asked.

"Don't know...haven't seen him since this afternoon." Geoff said.

**Meanwhile at you know where...**

Heather cuddled closely to DJ. They were lying in bed and he was holding her close to himself, cuddling with her. She loved how he held her tigh, in a protective and loving way. She loved him over all.

"Fuck Joanie and her plans." Thought she. "I'm keeping my giant teddy bear."

**---**

**Alright, everybody please review.**

**Ah, CarmillaD, perdón que no te pude poner lo de "People Are Strange" en un mail, pero mi cuenta dej****ó de funcionar por algún motivo así que te explicó acá. La interpretación que vos diste es casi perfecta, si era exactamente lo que vos dijiste, lo interpretaste bastante bien…pero faltó que también Ezekiel lo dijo porque, como dice la canción "When you're Strange faces come out of the rain" que asumo significa que la soledad vuelve loca a la gente y por eso Ezekiel hace lo que hace en la historia. Pero aparte de eso, la interpretación fue perfecta. **

**EDIT: I want to clear something up, because it may not be so clear as evidenced by what I saw on a particular review. I want to point out that Geoff and Bridgette don't get back together in this chapter, they might later on, but not here. Sorry Fulltimereviewer.**


	42. The Most Important Author's Note Yet

**Well, my dearest readers I come to you**** with yet another author's note, but the first one in a long time. You may have noticed that the previous chapter the entitled "Life Is A Highway, Part 1" has dissappeared. Well that is because I deleted it because I realized its plot was gimicky and made no fucking sense. **

**For a long time writing this story has become tedious and harsh because I was focusing too much on "making it funny" and thus stopped enjoying writing it because hell, I thought too hard and for nothing since the quality of my writing only decreased.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to quit the story, I plan on finishing it. But now, I shall go to my old format of writing and hope it'll be as fun to write this story as it was when I first started. Any suggestions given will be warmly accepted and if they're good maybe even followed.**

**I can't guarantee my writing will get better, but I'll try to make it as good as it was at the start. I hope I can do so and if not woe, woe for my story. But anyway, I shant let this story go until the end. **

**I fear that my happiness is at the height and that writing the story won't be fun anymore. I hope it's not so. **

**So please, keep on reading and reviewing, since recently writing this story ahs become quite tedious and boring so your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. Let's hope that the fun returns and that the fun will keep my writing. Sorry, for the long note but I just had to say so. **

**Farewell.**

_**Mr. Panama Red**___


	43. Touch Me I'm Sick

**My first chapter returning to the old format o****f writing whatever comes to my head without pre-planning is back. Which is the best format! So, I think this chapter worked out very well, I personally enjoyed writing it, something I haven't done in a while. I hope you enjoy reading it as well. **

**The chapter is named after the Mudhoney song of the same name.**

**---**

**Friday the**** 10****th**** of January, 1996. 5 PM. Greenwich Village, Geoff and Duncan's Apartment.**

"Achooo!" Sneezed Geoff.

The cowboy hat wearing guy lay on the couch of his apartment, with his friends Duncan and Bridgette next to him. The party boy was pale and sickly looking and was wrapped in a cosy blanket.

"Tell me Malibu, how exactly did party boy get sick?" Duncan asked.

"Well, me and Geoff were walking in Central Park along the shore of one of the frozen lakes and well, I saw a cute little squirrel and when I went over to pet it I kinda, accidentally knocked Geoff into the lake." Bridgette explained.

"Of course." Duncan said. "You still don't manage to not kill others with your clumsiness, do you?"

"D-Duncan that's not *sniff* very nice, dude." Geoff said.

"Whatever." Duncan said. "Malibu, I gotta tell you something. When Geoff is sick somebody has to take care of him since he's incapable of doing anything without sneezing on the entire apartment and I'm not just about to look after your mistake, I have a date with Princess."

"Alright Duncan, you go with Courtney, I'll look after Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Don't let him near the fridge, last time he was sick and got close to it, I found snot on my turkey sandwich." Duncan said as he left.

"Well Geoff, I'm going to take good care of you." Bridgette said. "It's the least I can do after I pushed you into the lake."

"Thanks *sniff* Thanks Bridge." Geoff said.

**Three hours later..****.10 PM. The same place. **

The odd couple were walking up the stairs over to Duncan and Geoff's apartment.

"I can't believe the jerks at the restaurant didn't register my reservation!" Duncan exclaimed angrily.

"Well, it's not like you didn't punish them afterwards." Courtney said.

"Douchebags deserved more." Duncan replied.

"You called the FBI on them an accused the owner of being a subversive member of the communist party." Courtneysaid, pointing out the harshness of his reaction. "We saw them chasing him down the street while we were walking back...they were shooting at him and then they arrested him."

"I should've burnt down their restaurant too." Duncan said grimly. "I didn't only because I'm trying to do nothing illegal because you don't like it."

"Speaking about things I don't like, you should shave off that mohawk. Nobody is going to hire you if you have a haircut that says 'Hi, I'm gonna mug you and beat the crap out of you!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Hey, I love the 'hawk, it's the last remain of my old days of being a rude, crude dude." Duncan said.

"Come on Duncan, for me?" Begged Courtney with a puppy dog look.

"Sorry Princess, but the 'hawk doesn't go." Duncan said.

Courtney grunted in anger and pushed open the door to the punk's home and went in, followed by said punk.

"Hey guys." Said Bridgette.

"Hey *sniff* dude and *sniff* dudette!" Geoff said, sniffling.

"Aren't you a little early?" Bridgette asked.

"The jerks at the restaurant didn't register our reservation." Courtney said.

"Well, you can eat with us." Bridgette said.

The blonde girl reached into the fridge and pulled out a bowl of green jelly.

"I made jelly for dessert."

Immediately, Courtney shot her arm forward and yelled in shock, punching the bowl into a wall and shattering it, splattering the jelly all over the wall.

"Princess, what the hell?!" Duncan yelled. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Courtney answered, still a little freaked.

"Nothing?! You freaked and knocked that bowl of jelly into the wall! What? Are you afraid of it or something?!" Duncan asked, joking yet angry.

Courtney just looked down at her feet, blushing a little. Then, a pang of realization struck the punk boy.

"Oh god! You...you're afraid of jelly!" Duncan yelled, laughing. "Brave Courtney Barlow is afraid of jello!"

"I'm not afraid of stupid green jelly!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh yeah?!"

Duncan ran to the wall and ran his finger up a trail of the jelly. Then, he flicked the jelly to Courtney. The green goop landed on Courtney's nose and the brunette girl screamed her lungs out as she flicked most of the goop off.

"Duncan!" She yelled.

"Princess you still have some left." Duncan said, getting next to her.

"What?! Where?! Get if off!" She ordered.

"Alright."

Duncan leaned into Courtney and licked the remaining jelly off her nose. The brunette girl shrieked in anger.

"DUNCAN!"

Courtney tried to punch Duncan but he dodged the punch and stormed out the door to run down the stairs, being pursued by his furious girlfriend.

"I know that God exists because only a bigger power could put those two together and make them the perfect couple." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, they're *sniff* meant for e-each other." Geoff added.

"Totally." Bridgette said, sitting next to him on the arm rest of the sofa he sat on. "Remember when we used to date?"

"Yeah, those were good times." Geoff said.

Both of them sighed in nostalgia and thought on to those times, considering what could've been.

"So, is dinner almost ready?" Geoff asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, almost." She answered. "But first I have to go buy some spice."

"DJ has a lot of *sniff* spice in his place and he's pretty close by *sniff* just go burrow some from him." Geoff said.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Bridgette said.

The blonde girl gathered some stuff and headed to the door.

"I'll be back in about half an hour." Bridgette said. "If you want to grab something small to eat meanwhile before dinner, there's a bag of Doritos in the lower cupboard."

"Thanks Bridge."

**About fifteen minutes later...****10:15 PM. Greenwich Village, DJ's Apartment.**

The blonde surfer girl walked up the stairs to the apartment complex where DJ's apartment was. She went to the door of the Jamaican kid's apartment and knocked on the door.

Luckily enough, DJ was walking right past the door when Bridgette knocked so he heard. He pulled open the door, seeing the blonde behind it.

"Oh, Hi Bridge." DJ said, a little nervous.

"Hi DJ, I came here to ask if you could lend me some spice." Bridgette said.

"Oh, yeah sure Bridgette." Said DJ. "But hurry up I'm a little busy."

"Sure."

Bridgette stepped inside and headed for the kitchen. Soon, she came back with the spice.

"Thanks DJ, I'm gonna go now."

"Cool...Yeah." DJ said, his nerves growing.

"Oh, Deejy...come back to bed."

DJ and Bridgette turned to look at Heather in her sleepwear coming out of DJ's room.

"Oh, Bridgette. I didn't...know you were here." Heather said, dreadfully realizing their secret was out.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Bridgette exclaimed, beggining to hyperventilate.

She pointed at DJ.

"YOU!" She turned to Heather. "...and YOU!"

DJ, held Bridgette by the shoulders.

"Bridgette I know what this looks like, but it's not really like that." DJ said.

"Not really like what?! Like you're sleeping with the girl that throughout high school tried to make our lives miserable and who slept with my boyfriend! Because that's what it looks like and that's why I think it is?!" Bridgette yelled, in one of her very rare moments of true anger.

"Look, Bridgette. I know I did some horrible things to you guys back then. But I've changed." Heather defended herself.

"CHANGED?! Why would I trust you?"

"Maybe not her, but you can trust me. I know she's changed Bridge, I've been datin' her for a year. She's a good girl now and I love her." DJ said.

"What?!" Uttered Bridgette and Heather in surprise.

"You love me?" Asked Heather, a look of hope stretched through her face.

DJ let go of Bridgette and walked to Heather.

"Yeah Heather, I love you." DJ said, bluntly honest.

Heather's face was filled with an honest smile. One of the very few that the wretched girl had displayed during her lifetime. Since dating DJ, those have been becoming more frequent.

"I love you too, Deejy." Heather said.

The two lovers wrapped their arms around each other. DJ along her waist and Heather along his neck and they came together for a kiss. Bridgette couldn't help but smile at the sight and she spoke when they pulled apart.

"Fine...I guess maybe you have changed Heather, you do make DJ happy and I guess that if you love each other, it's alright. But I warn you, if you hurt DJ, you're gonna be sorry." Bridgette warned Heather.

"Don't worry Bridgette, I would never do anything to hurt my Deejy-bear." Heather said, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Also, Bridge, we would appreciate it if you didn't tell the other guys about this, at least not yet." DJ began. "You're understanding, so you could handle this, but Gwen is a little more grim and Heather was very vile with ehr so if she finds out now she might..."

"She might rip my head off and eat it." Heather finished.

"Come on Heather, Gwen's not that bad." DJ said. "She might rip your head off but I don't think she would eat it. At least not all of it."

"Anyway, Bridgette. Just please don't tell the others." Heather pleaded.

"OK, I won't. But now I have to go, I'm taking care of Geoff since he's sick and he might get worried if I don't come back soon, I told him that I'd almost be back by now." Bridgette said.

"OK. Bye Bridge." DJ said.

"Bye."

**Fifteen minutes later. 10:30 PM. Duncan and Geoff's Apartment. **

Bridgette slowly pushed the door open and looked into her apartment. Instead of seeing her sick friend munching away on a bag of Doritos like she expected, she saw him peacefully asleep on his couch. To her defence, there was a half-empty bag of Doritos lying on the floor next to him so she wasn't toally wrong.

Bridgette walked up to the place where her friend lay asleep and looked at him.

"He looks really cute when he's asleep." Bridgette thought to herself.

Then, a voice rang in ehr head. Her own voice, but with a lighter tone.

_I wonder if breaking up with him was that good an idea? I mean I haven't been in a good relationship since I was with him._

_Wait! What are you thinking Bridgette?! Geoff cheated on you with Heather, back when she was a dirty, evil witch._

_Yeah, but he was always sorry about it and he was still very nice to me even though we broke up. He even encouraged me to move on. _

_Well then do what he encouraged you to do and move on!_

_But I tried and it didn't work. What if...what if I don't want to move on? What if I still love him?_

_Well then, get back together with him and risk him cheating on you again. Do you remember how much you suffered when he cheated on you the first time? Do you wanna risk going through that again?_

_Well, no I wouldn't. But he won't cheat on me! Why would he?  
_

_Hey, he did it last time. Why wouldn't he do it again? What about that Bridge? Do you wanna risk going through all the pain again because you "might" still love him? Do you?  
_

_I don't know_...

**Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. The next day. 10 PM.**

Courtney walked in through the door of the apartment after her morning jog in Central Park. She was drenched in sweat, dead tired and all she wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and relax.

Unfortunately for her, Duncan had other plans.

Courtney walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. She soon started bathing as the hot water ran down her body. What she didn't know was that Duncan had piled ten bowlfulls of green jelly in the water tank so they would come out after a minute after the shower started.

Sure enough a minute later:

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Courtney yelled as she ran out of the bathroom, wearing only a heavy coating of green jelly.

"Well Princess, you're a very dirty girl." Duncan said, coming out of her bedroom and looking at his girlfriend run around the living room covered in jell-o.

"YOU!" She yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Courtney ran to smash into Duncan, but he stopped ehr by placing his arms on her shoulders.

"Hey Princess, I did this for your own good. To make you see that the jelly isn't so bad!" Duncan explained. "It isn't, isn't it?"

Courtney halted.

"I guess not." She said.

"See, there was nothing to be afraid of. Now, you'll explain me why you're afraid of green jell-o later, because right now, I'm seeing you naked and covered in very sexy slime so I have something else in mind." He said.

Courtney gave him a wicked grin and pulled his lips at hers.

After that, both of them had one of the most fun and most slippery middays of their lives.

---

**Review please.**


	44. Rearviewmirror

**Not the best of funniest chapter since it's just a filler. But it's building up for something good. Just wait**

**Saturday the ****11****th**** of January, 1996. 8 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Langley Joe's Music Club.**

Saturday was always cover night at Langley Joe's Music Club in the calm and commercial New York Borough of Manhattan.

On this particular night, the band fronted by a Trent McCord was performing covers. Situation also had it that a raven-haired goth girl, a preppy not-so-good brunnette and a downtrodden and pensive blonde girl were sitting on one of the club's tables, awaiting said gy's performance. Let the record state that this guy was one of those three's boyfriend.

In case your mind melted and you lost all ability at logical thought while reading the previous paragraph, those three girls were Gwen Fahlenbock, Courtney Barlow and Bridgette Fairlie, respectively.

"Alright, in a minute we'll have one of the regulars of this place performing, Trent & The New Yorkers." The owner, Langely, announced.

He recieve applause from the regulars of the club who knew whom he spoke of. He stepped off the stage while Trent's band began to set up the instruments. Soon they were ready.

"Guys, I gotta go on stage, I promised Trent I would help him with this song." Gwen said, something that went unheard by the pensive surfer girl.

The goth girl walked up on stage, took a stand next to the microphone and then Trent and his group began to play. I won't go into detail about the instrumentation of the wonderful song, unless you want me to? I could tell you but it would bore you. Or maybe not? I'm gonna go with no.

_You say...I only he__ar what I want to.  
__You say...I talk so all the time.  
__So..._

_I thought what I felt was simple  
__And I thought that I don't belong!  
__So now that you are leaving.  
__Now I know that I did something wrong  
_'_Cause I miss you  
__Yeah, yeah, I miss you._

_Yeah, you say I only hear what I want to.  
__I don't listen hard, I don't pay attention  
__To the distance that you're running to anyone, anywhere  
__I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negatives  
__No, no, no!_

_So I turned the radio on I turned the radio up  
__And this woman was singing my song  
__Lover's in love and the others run away  
__Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.  
__  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other  
__Who was dying since the day they were born  
__Well, well, this is not that  
__When I think that I'm throwing but I'm thrown  
__  
And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure  
__You try to tell me that I'm clever  
__But that won't take me anyhow or anywhere with you.  
_

_You said that I was naïve and I thought I was strong  
__I thought "Hey I can leave, I can leave"  
__But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I miss you  
__Yeah, I miss you._

_You said you caught__ me 'cause you want me and one day you let me go  
__You try to give away a keeper or keep me 'cause you're just so scared to lose  
__And then you say:  
_"_Stay"_

"Am I willing to risk it with Geoff again?" Bridgette thought. "I mean, he's still the nice and sweet guy that I knew back then but he's also the guy who cheated on me. Maybe this time apart changed him. But maybe not. I'll never know that so the real question is...do I miss him enough to take another chance?"

On stage, Gwen and Trent shared a brief kiss which, very much like their song, recieved applause. As Trent and his band began to set up for another song, Gwen got off the stage and back to the table where Bridgette and Courtney were sitting on.

"So guys, how did I do?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen since you annoy me all the time it's very hard for me not to insult everything you do so you better realzie that what I'm about to say to you physically hurts me...I think it was beautiful." Courtney said.

"Thanks Courtney...I think." Gwen said.

The goth girl then realized the deep thinking state her blonde friend was in.

"Bridgette, what's up?" She asked.

Bridgette snapped up and realized she was being spoken to.

"Oh, nothing." She answered. "Just thinking about some things."

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Well, guys, you know that I took care of Geoff while he was sick yesterday." Bridgette started. "Well, when I was alone with him I started remembering all the good times I ahd with him while we were dating and I saw that he was being so sweet and nice to me and I started thinking...if I should give Geoff another try."

The reaction from her friends was polarized. Gwen was smiling broadly and happily, while Courtney had a skeptical scowl on her face.

"That's great!" Gwen squealed.

"That's wrong." Courtney contrasted.

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed. "Courtney, ho can you say that? We've known for years that Bridgette and Geoff were meant to end up together."  
"Yeah, I thought that too before he cheated on her." Courtney said. "Sorry to burst your bubble Bridge, but Geoff cheated on you before...so why wouldn't he again?"

"Courtney I simply don't understand how can you be so mean." Gwen said.

"I'm not being mean, I'm trying to help Bridgette. I don't want her to get back together with him so he can cheat on her again with some other slut." Courtney explained.

Then she turned to Bridgette.

"I mean, I like Geoff but I don't think you should date him again. I'm surprised you even allowed him to still be your friend after what he did, if Duncan ever cheated on me I would castrate him!" The brunette exclaimed, drawing stares from the people in the next table.

"Maybe yes, he did cheat on you, but that was a long time ago." Gwen said. "Bridge, you can forget about that and give Geoff another try, I'm sure he'd never make that mistake again."

Bridgette smiled a little.

"You've always liked him, ever since you first met. Maybe you didn't like him in a romantic sort of way when you first met, but there was always liking. You talked about him all the time when we were little, remember?" Gwen said.

Then, Bridgette began to look onto the rear view mirror and started remembering:

_Flashback..._

_1980_

_It was six year-old Bridgette's first day at first grade in her school. Of course, she was a little nervous, or at least as nervous as a six year-old could get, but she was also happy that she would get to play with her friend Gwen all year. Gwen and Bridgette's parents and ergo Gwen and Bridgette had met that summer while both parents of btoh families played with their respective daughters in the park._

_Well, it was recess and Gwen hadn't been able to come that day so Bridgette was sitting alone in the sandbox while several other kids played with their friends. She moved sand around to entertain herself until she saw somebody come near. _

_She looked up and saw a gold-haired boy standing over her. She recognized that boy as one she had seen playing with a stern-faced, dark-haired boy earlier. The kid sat down next to her._

"_Hi there." Said he, an extremely bright and innocent smile on his face. _

"_Hi." She answered, returning the smile._

"_Whatchadoing?" He asked. _

"_Nothing, just playing." Bridgette answered._

"_Alone?"_

"_Yes, my friend couldn't come her today." She answered._

"_Wanna be my friend?" He asked._

"_Sure." She said. "I'm Bridgette."_

"_Geoff." He said._

_From that day on, Bridgette couldn't help but smile when ever she saw his face. She smiled even when he started wearing that cowboy hat in sixth grade and then started smiling at him with a different emotion ever since ninth grade._

**Back to the present...**

"Yeah." Bridgette gave out a happy and nostalgic sigh.

"And Courtney, you can't say you didn't have good times with Geoff, times where he helped you." Gwen said.

"Well..."

_Flashback..._

_1991_

_**California, Los Angeles, Malibu, Joanie's House. 7 PM.**_

_Courtney sat on a deck chair in the beach behind the house belonging to Bridgette's cousin's home, reading a book. Well, actually she appeared to be reading a book when in reality what she did was steal glances at a shirtless Duncan playing volley with DJ. She thought over what she had considered that afternoon...whether she did or did not had feelings for Duncan. She really couldn't come to a conclusion and if she did have feelings for her punk friend, whether or whether not to act on them. _

_A particular blonde kid with a cowboy hat caught her spying on the juvenile delinquent and strutted over to where she was and sat on the deck chair beside hers. _

"_Somebody is checking out Duncan, aren't they?" Asked Geoff, straight-on and rhetorics more than obvious. _

"_WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I am not!" Courtney gave out her standard reply for the frequent accusation. _

"_I'm pretty sure that you have the hots for him." Geoff said, in a sing-song voice._

"_I do not! And I was not staring at him dreamily like some animal in heat!" Courtney exclaimed, angrily._

"_Come on Courtney, you can't tell me that you don't feel anything at all for Duncan. I mean, he is the first one of us you made friends with and he's the one you hang out with the most? Why is that then?" Geoff retaliated. _

"_I...I...OK, maybe I do feel something for Duncan. But I'm with Justin and besides, how much can I get with Duncan, for as long as I have known him he hasn't gone out with a single girl more than once. All he does is sleep with them and then leave them, how do I know he won't do that to me?" Courtney said. _

"_Courtney, Duncan's been crushing on you for two years. Do you really think a guy who's been dreaming of getting a specific girl for two whole years would just sleep with her and then leave her?" Geoff asked rhetorically again. _

"_I guess not..."_

"_Now come on, if you really like Duncan then give him a chance." Geoff said. _

"_But what about Justin?"_

"_Courtney, it's up to you, girl. If you want Duncan, get him no matter what." Geoff said._

_He then saw Bridgette arrive at the beach._

"_I gotta go now, remember what I said. Bye." He waved as he ran off, leaving behind the thoughtful brunette. _

**Present Day...**

"Yes, Geoff has helped me in the past. He really was a nice guy." Courtney admitted.

Then Trent and his band switched to a more upbeat song. One in the infamous "art rock" genre of music.

_Money, to get away.  
__Get a good job with good pay and you're OK._

_Money, it's a gas.  
__Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash._

_New car, caviar  
__Four-star daydream  
__Think I'll buy me a football team._

_Money, to get back.  
__I'm alright Jack keep your hands off my stack._

_Money, it's a hit.  
__Don't give me that do-good-good bullshit_

_I'm in the hi-fidelity,  
__First class travelling set  
__And I think I need a Lear jet._

At that point the guy who normally played base broke into a sax solo with a black paint coated copper tenor saxophone. When the saxophone solo culminated, a guitar solo by Trent kicked in, and definitely the solo from that song belonged among the coolest guitar solos in the world of rock music. God bless David Gilmour.

_Money, it's a crime.  
__Share it fairly but don't take a slice of my pie._

_Money, so they say...  
__Is the root of all evil today._

_But if you ask for a rise  
__It's no suprise that they're giving none away.  
__Away  
__Away  
__Away  
__Away..._

"Yeah, Geoff even tries to be kind even if it costs him a lot." Gwen said.

Then, she struck up her own little flashback. How nice, I bet you're all a little tired about this, since this would be like a clipshow on a TV seris, which are like the dumbest episodes of any TV show, but they all come to that. It's invebitable, every TV show reaches a point where they are so blunt-out of ideas that they have to do a clip show.

Anyway...

_Flashback..._

_1993_

_Geoff sat alone in Bridgette and Courtney's apartment, watching a Seinfeld re-run on TV and waiting for his then-girlfriend Bridgette to arrive so they could go on a date. That was when the door opened and a depressed looking Gwen stepped in through the door. _

"_Geoff, is Bridgette here?" Asked the downtrodden goth girl._

"_No, I'm waiting for her to come." He answered._

_Then he noted the hints of sadness about her._

"_Hey dudette, what's wrong?" He asked._

_She sat down on the sofa next to him._

"_Nothing." She answered._

"_Come on dudette, you know you can talk to me." Said the supportive blonde guy._

"_Fine it's just that...well, with the recession that's been going on everybody's been strapped for cash and well...my mom might not have enough money to send me to art school." Gwen said._

"_Oh, that is a bit of a problem." Geoff sighed. "How much do you need?"_

"_$5000 for the year." Answered she._

"_Hey Gwen, I have an idea." He said. "Come over to my place across the hall now."_

_The two walked across the hall to his and Duncan's apartment and Geoff browsed around his stuff for a while until he found some wads of cash which equaled for $5000._

"_Here, I'll loan you." He said._

"_No! Geoff I couldn't!" _

"_Come on, you need it. I don't mind you can pay me when you want to."_

_After some further persuassion, Gwen accepted the money._

"_Thanks Geoff. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Gwen thanked repeatedly._

"_No worries dudette. Pay me back whenever you can, even if it takes decades don't worry." He told her._

"_Thanks Geoff. But why do you have all this money for?" She asked._

"_I was saving up to buy a car, a new TV and a couple other things for the apartment. But your thing is much more important." He said, smiling._

**Yet again, back to the year of some Lord, 1996...**

"Yeah." They all sighed. "Geoff is a nice guy."

Then, the song ceased to remain the same and Trent's band broke out into a final tune for the night.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune__?  
__Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
__Lend me you ears and I'll sing you a song  
__And I'll try not to sing out of key._

_Oh, __I get by with a little help from my friends,  
__Mmm, __I get high with a little help from my friends,  
__Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.  
__  
Do you need anybody?  
__I need somebody to love.  
__Could it be anybody?  
__I want somebody to love._

_What do I do when my love is away?  
__Does it worry you to be alone?  
__How do I feel by the end of the day?  
__Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
__Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends.  
__Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

_Do you need anybody?  
__I need somebody to love.  
__Could it be anybody?  
__I want somebody to love._

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
__Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
__What do you see when you turn out the light?  
__I can't tell you, but I know that is it is mine._

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
__Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends.  
__Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

_Do you need anybody?  
__I need somebody to love.  
__Could it be anybody?  
__I want somebody to love._

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
__Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.  
__Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends.  
__Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends.  
__Oh, I'll get by with a little help from my friends.  
__With a little help from my friends!_

**Twenty minutes later...**

Bridgette ran through the streets of Manhattan. She was running to get to Geoff's apartment and do what' she wanted to do for a while but never realized. Kiss him and get back together with him, be with him because he made her happy.

Oh, but the vile irony of this little world created by Mr. Panama Red would teach her that if thewy got back together now, I'd have nothing more to write on. So the idle girl ran to meet her friend and love until she was stopped dead on her tracks by the sight of said love walking hand-in-hand with the blonde's cousin and enemy.

**Review please.**


	45. You're Still The One

**Hello to all, here's a chapter I'm sure a lot of you were expecting. Later you'll see why. Also, I'm aware that it is impossible for all the chara****cters with different studies in college to graduate at the same time but for story purposes it shall be so here. **

**Wednesday the 15****th**** of June, 1996. 7 PM. New York City, Manhattan, NYU Campus.**

"Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty we are free at last!" Duncan yelled.

Duncan Nelson, Courtney Barlow, Bridgette Fairlie, Geoff Petronijevic, DJ Bennet, Gwen Fahlenbock and Trent McCord leapt in joy along with the rest of the class of '96 who had just graduated from their different jobs.

"Well guys, we're finally ready for the work day." Courtney said. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"Yeah, Courtney's been waiting all her life for the day in which she could become a journalist so she could boss around ALL the world." Gwen remarked.

"Gwen, I'm so happy today I'm just going to ignore your ridiculous commentary." Courtney said, smiling and turning to Bridgette.

"Well, how are you doing, Dr. Fairlie?" Courtney asked, emphasis on the word doctor.

"Come on Courtney I'm just a veterinarian." Bridgette said.

"Yeah but you're still technically a doctor...I can't put anything in front of my name as a title." Courtney said. "Anyway, at least I'll get to think people what to think."

"Don't you think that's a bit of a cynical way to see what journalism is about?" Bridgette posed rheotrically.

"Bridge, it's a well known fact that 85% of the world are morons, for example you can report to them that there was a car crash in Route 66 and imply it was the fault of neo-nazis, if you're the first one they hear about the car crash from they'll buy the whole nazi thing because it's the first version they got and the one they stick with." Courtney said.

"That moron thing wasn't very nice."

"Hey I know about morons, after all I'm in love with one."

"I heard that!" Duncan exclaimed, approaching his girlfriend and the blonde.

"I said I love you didn't I...and besides you're my moron. My sweet moron." Courtney said, wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"What do you mean by 'sweet'?" Duncan commented.

"Fine; my bad-ass, tough, hot, rebellious moron." She replied.

"Much better."

Thus, they kissed again.

Bridgette smiled as she looked at this. However her smile vanished when she turned her head lightly to the right to see Geoff kissing Joanie. The other girl had arrived seconds before and immediately grabbed Geoff to start making out with him.

Since Heather had fallen out on their part of the plan, Joanie decided to at least make Bridgette unhappy by taking Geoff away from her and as soon as she saw that Bridgette was there near Geoff, the cruel California girl went up to him and started their heated make-out to make her cousin jealous.

Bridgette's smile insted became a depressed glower, something Gwen noticed.

"Hey Bridge, how are you holding up?" The goth asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Are you asking this to imply that I'm saddened because the guy I might love is kissing my cousin instead of me and thus I feel a deep inner turmoil and rage? 'Cause if that's why you asked then you couldn't be mor wrong! How could you ask that? Shame on you!" Bridgette snapped.

Without an extra word, the goth slowly inched away from her. Bridgette sighed.

"Things are not turning out the way I hoped." Thought she.

Meanwhile, in the square foot next to Bridgette...

"Well guys, you're all coming to dinner tonight, right?" Courtney asked.

"Dinner?" DJ questioned.

"Yeah Deej, we'd been planning to go out to dinner together at some fancy pansy restaurant, remember?" Geoff said.

"We talked about it last week." Courtney said.

"Well sorry guys but I kinda have something else to do tonight." DJ told them.

"What?"

"It's a personal thing." He snapped. "Sorry I can't go."

"But DJ you have to go, I already planned out every conversation and if you don't come I'll have no plans and if I don't plan things straight out we might decend into anarchy." Courtney ranted.

"Anarchy?" Gwen said, a bit skeptical. "Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic."

"Shut up, Gwen." Courtney snapped.

"Sorry I can't go guys, I'd really like to but I just can't." DJ apologized.

"Fine." The brunette sighed in defeat.

"Duncan!" Somebody called.

Duncan towards the voice and saw none other than his mom and dad approaching. The rest of the gang noticed similarity as Bridgette's parents, Courtney's parents, Geoff's parents, Trent's parents, Gwen's mom and younger brother and DJ's mom approached.

"Mom!" They all called out in unison.

"Dad?" Same situation except for Gwen and DJ.

"What are you doing here?" They all asked.

"What, can't we come to see our child graduate?" The parents answered in unison.

"Ok, let's all stop talking in unison." The children said.

"That was freaky" They said in unison again.

"OK, now I'm gonna talk so nobody else talk so that way we don't speak in unison." They said in unison again.

"Fuck! Dammit!" Yet again in, guess what, unison.

"This parrot is bereft of life, it is an ex-parrot." The children said in unison, trying to say something ridiculous so that the unison would break but by some wild coincidence they all picked the same phrase.

"Will you guys stop talking?" Noah exclaimed as he walked past them.

"Don't you be rude to ma boy!" DJ's momma yelled at Noah.

A startled Noah slowly inched away from the glaring Jamaican, middle-aged woman.

"So well, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we came down here to see our children graduate." Said Gwen's mom.

"We also thought our children could show us where they'd been living these past thtree years." Bridgette's dad told them.

"So we came here to do just that." Duncan's mom finished.

"It's nice of you, mom and dad, but we all had plans to go out to dinner together in like two hours, so we're busy tonight." Courtney said. "But we can show you everythign tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure." The parents said in unison.

"Woah, that was weird." They said in unison again.

"Oh, fuck off!"

**That same night. Manhattan, Times Square, Olive Garden. 9 PM. **

"Graduation party dinner." Courtney said. "The thing I've been waiting for for so long."

"Can't say the same thing Princess, but I guess it's nice to be twenty one and not be in the slammer." Duncan said. "It's even better when I'm not in the slammer and I have such a hot babe dating me."

"Shut up." Courtney said and playfully shoved him.

Duncan and Courtney were entering the fancy italian restaurant that stood on the end of Times Square. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a V-shpaed neckline that, in an un-Courtney-like fashion, showed cleavage. He was wearing a suit. Black pants with a white collar shirt, a black jacket and a black tie. She had to argue with him a little bit top get him to dress fancily, but she managed to convince him to do so when she told him that he looked like Michael Madsen on "Reservoir Dogs" with that outfit.

When inside, they waited for about a minute before the rest of their friends, minus DJ came in. Geoff and Trent both came in wearing suits similar to the one Duncan was wearing, but the former party boy had a red tie instead of black and the musician had a grey suit. Bridgette wore a light blue dress and Gwen a midnight blue one.

The entire gang greeted each other as they arrived.

"I can't believe we finally graduated." Geoff said.

"Yeah, sometimes you think this day will never come, but now that it ahs it's really weird." Bridgette said. "I mean from now on it's no more study and school life, now we're like, adults with a work life."

"Yeah, time flies by." Trent said.

Then, our dearest goth girl noticed a little something, or rather a big someone.

"DJ!" She called out.

The entire gang turned to look at the gentle giant who was standing near the bathroom doors dressed in a fancy black suit and red tie. All of them ran up to him, but Bridgette did it with a worried face, since she knew whom DJ was supposed to be out with that night but didn't now they were going to that restaurant too.

"Oh...Hey guys." DJ replied awkwardly.

"I thought you said you couldn't come." Gwen said.

"Well ya see, I kinda didn't come for you guys. I didn't even know you were comin' here. I'm here with somebody else." DJ explained.

"Who?" Gwen asked curiously. "Is it a special friend of yours?"

"Yeah DJ, who's the broad you're with?" Duncan asked, earning an elbow jab from Courtney.

Then, the door to the women's room swung open and out came the raven haired asian girl who was currently dressed in a fancy, long, burgundy coloured dress.

"Oh, hi there Gwen...guys." Heather said, a little shock.

She stood near DJ, but a comfortable distance away.

"Heather." Gwen growled, taking a step closer to Trent and wrapping an around his shoulders possesively. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date." She said.

"Whos' the unlucky chump you're using or who's using you for sex now?" Gwen questioned brashly.

"Oh he's no chump, in fact he's a very nice guy, possibly the nicest and sweetest one in this world and he knows how to treat me like a lady." Heather said.

"Yeah right. Just go away Heather, I don't have time to listen to your b.s." Gwen said.

She then turned to DJ.

"Now DJ, seriously, who are you here with?" Gwen asked.

DJ sighed.

"Well, actually I..."

Not being able to say it subtley, in order to demonstrate what he wanted to say, DJ wrapped his right arm around Heather's wasit and pulled her to close to himself, allowing her to wrap her arm over his shoulder.

"Wha-?"

Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Trent and Duncan stood there in awe for a second before the goth exclaimed.

"You...you're dating...?"

"Yeha guys, I'm datin' Heather." DJ said.

"When? What? How the fuck?"

"Last year, in Valentine's day." Heather answered.

"You two have been dating for a YEAR and nobody found out?" Gwen yelled, dragging the attention of a couple of nearby people.

"Not nobody, Bridgette knew..." DJ said.

Then, upon seeing Bridgette wave her arms in front of her face in a "no" expression, DJ realized he'd just buried his friend alive too.

"You knew?" The rest of the gang exclaimed angrily.

Bridgette sighed and puffed and then said.

"Hey, he's the one dating Heather, get mad at him!" She yelled.

The gang turned back to the big guy.

"How can you be dating Heather?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Hey, lay off Deejy-bear." Heather said, steppin in front of Gwen. "He did nothing wrong."

"Yes he did, he dated you!" Gwen exclaimed. "DJ, how can you be with her after all the horrible stuff she did to us."

"I am with her because I love her." DJ said.

The entire gang, exeunt Bridgette gasped.

"I love her, and she's the not the mean girl she was in high school. She's nice now and I'm happy with her. So nuts to you if you don't like it." DJ said, frustrated.

A sigh played out.

"I gotta agree with him there, dudes." Geoff said. "If he's happy with her then it doesn't matter what she did in the past."

"Yeah." Bridgette said, looking dreamily at Geoff, knwing that what he said applied to both DJ's situation and his own.

"Well, the man is kinda right." Duncan said.

Courtney nodded.

"I can't believe you guys are OK with this." Gwen exclaimed.

"Well Gwen, even if you don't like it, there's nothing much you can do." Trent said, trying to soothe her.

Gwen sighed.

"Fine." She surrendered. "But I don't want to hang out with her."

Heather and DJ smiled, and then proceeded to go up the stairs to the restaurant floor of the Olive Garden when their names were called because their table was ready. However, as they went up, Heather's smile faded because she knew some heavy burdens which she would have to tell DJ about tonight.

**(Now here's the part where different ****characters get their own sub-chapter. Yay!)**

**DJ and Heather**

The he-angel and she-devil got off his car. Dinner had ended and it had been a thoroughly pleasant thing. They had a lovely talk and all throughout they stared at each other with deep admiration and love.

But on Heather's side, most of that joy was a disguise, for inside she was heavily sorrowful. The couple entered Heather's apartment building and climbed into the elevator. As soon as the metal box reached Heather's floor and the doors slipped open, Heather turned to DJ and said to him.

"Look DJ, I have something serious to tell you." Heather said.

"Oh god, you're not plannin' on buyin' that hat we saw on the store the other day, 'cause I told you it won't fit through the door to yo' apartment." DJ said.

"What? No, DJ. This is really serious." She stated.

"Really? What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Look DJ, as you know it's always been a dream for me to be a fashion designer." Heather said.

"Yeah."

"Well, about a week ago, I was working on some designs on a Starbucks and a woman happend to see them. She told me that she thought the designs were excellent and offered me an interview with her employer. I took the interview and well, they told me I had the job as a designer working for them." Heather explained.

"That's great Heather!" DJ exclaimed, hugging his girlfriend.

"DJ, I'm not done...the bad part about it is that the job is in Paris."

DJ let go off her.

"What, you mean Paris as in Paris the capital of France,"

Heather regretfully nodded and sighed.

"I really couldn't decide whether to take up the job, because if I did I'd have to leave you and if I don't leave then I'd be missing on a great opportunity. I can't choose myself, so I want you to tell me what you want." Heather explained.

DJ's joy from dinner was long forgotten as the dilemma befell on him. Leave the woman he loved or deny her the biggest opportunity of her life, a drama that would even make Shakespeare say "DAMN!".

DJ sighed.

"Heather I love you...I really do, but I can't take away your dream just because of that. You gotta take the job, 'cause if you love somebody you gotta set 'em free." DJ said.

Too bad Noah wasn't there, he probably would've said something along the lines of "...And the award for corniest, most unoriginal and most clichéd speech ever delivered in the state of New York goes to...DJ Bennett!"

Heather wrapped her arms around DJ's arms and kissed him, exclaiming a "thank you" afterwards. DJ smiled and then asked.

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday." She answered.

"Well then, let's make this last night memorable." He whispered into her ear.

Heather, catching his drift, smiled naughtily as he hoisted her up on his arms for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She started nibbling on his neck as he carried himself and her inside and closed the door behind them.

**Courtney and Duncan**

"Duncan, stop it." Courtney said, giggling as Duncan kissed her neck. "We're in public."

They were. The couple was walking down the streets of Greenwich Village, having decided to go for a walk before heading home.

"Relax Princess, nobody's looking." He told her.

"Maybe but still Duncan, have a little decency and save it for later." She said, forcing his lips off her neck.

"Sure." He said. "Now, how about we go back to your house for the naughtiest fun ever."

"Hey, I'll only let you have the naughtiest fun ever on our wedding night." She rebuked.

"Yeah right." He said, sarcasm clear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked curious.

"Well, we're never gonna get married, right?" He asked, rhetorical.

"What?" She asked, bliss gone.

"No...Don't take it that way, I mean I'll always be with you but I just don't believe in marrige. I mean, I love you Princess, I don't need some stupid law telling me that and besides after what being married did to my brother Derek and his girlfriend, I'm never getting married." Duncan explained.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Well, before getting married my brother Derek and his girlfriend Terry were the happiest couple alive, but after they got hitched they started getting really stressed out and pressured by the whole thing and they started fighting a lot and well, it tore them apart. I don't want that to happen with us, babe." Duncan told her.

"That doesn't happen with every married couple." She tried to reason.

"Maybe, but I still don't want to risk it. Why? Does it really bother you that much that I don't want to get married?"

"No." She lied.

"OK, now let's get home and have some fun." He said, oblivious to what she felt.

"Sure." She said.

She could use some good sex to take her mind of the fact that she would never get married to the man she loved, no matter how much she wanted to.

**Bridgette**

Bridgette sobbed.

She tried to stop crying. She loved Geoff, but as soon as she saw him leave the restaurant and meet up with Joanie she couldn't help but want to cry. She wanted to be alone, so she went to cry to the place on earth that made her happiest. Now, it wasn't Disneyworld, it was the small artificial lake in the middle of Central park where she and her sister used to play, where she and Geoff ahd their first date and where she and Geoff first did the whoop-whoop, wowza, hubba-do hubba-do, yip yip yip, woo woo, hubba-hubba.

Anyway, she sat in front of the lake staring out at it and watching how the moonlight bounced off the waters as she woed for herself. That was until the other two came along.

"Izzy get off me!" Noah yelled.

The know-it-all and his whacked out girlfriend stumbled out of the bushes and fell near Bridgette, interrupting her peace. Noah fell first on his face and Izzy landed on top of him. Izzy noticed the blonde.

"Oh, Hi Bridgette!" She exclaimed in her usual hyperactive manner. "Watchadooin'?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doin'!" She asked again in a snappy tone as she got up and straddled her boyfriend's back.

"Oh, nothing." She answered.

"Are you sure you're not thinking about Geoff and that other girl?" Izzy questioned.

"How did you know?" Bridgette asked, a little stunned.

"I have psychich powers!"

"No you don't." Noah whined from under.

"Right now you're thinking about how I burnt that book you were reading last night." Izzy shot back.

"OK, you got that one right but it still doesn't prove anything." Noah answered.

"Guys...What do you think I should do about Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh...you should totally try and get back together with him." Izzy said. "He's always been into you, if you ask him he'll porbably chose you over your slutty, hot cousin."

"Bad idea, I think you should just let him go." Noah said. "Get some other dude and live on."

"Noah, why are you so pessimistic?" Izzy asked.

"I'm a realist. After all, that other girl Joanie has the physical qualities that hormonal humans like Geoff find most attractive and from a biological point of view Geoff would chose the other girl over Bridgette."

"That is true, Joanie is pretty hot." Izzy remarked. "I'd tap that ass."

"Not really helping, guys." Bridgette said.

"Whatever Bridge, you should do what your heart tells ya." Izzy said.

"That's actually impossible, the heart is a giant pump not an actual impulse center so the heart can't influence any decisions made by a human." Noah explained. "In any case you should tell her to do what the left side of her brain tells her, since that is the side of the brain that drives emotion and impulse."

"I don't Bridgey cares about your technicalities." Izzy countered.

They turned to where the blonde stood, but they saw that she had already left. Probably creeped by their little discussion.

"Look, she's gone." Noah remarked.

"Want to do it here in the lake?" Izzy asked.

"If I say 'no because the lake is filthy and filled with disease' you'll bite me while I sleep again?" Noah asked.

"Yeah."

"Then sure let's do it in the lake." He answered.

"Yay!"

**The next day. Bridgette and Courtney's Apartment. 10 AM. **

Bridgette opened the door to let Gwen step inside.

"Hi Gwen." Bridgette said.

"Hi Bridge." Gwen replied. "Do you know where 'The Bridges of Madison County', the book that I lent Courtney is?"

"Courtney has it in her room, but you'll have to wait a little, she's still asleep in there with Duncan." Bridgette answered.

Then, the doorbell rang. Gwen walked up to the door and pulled it open, revealing Heather behind it.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked grimmly.

"Hi guys. I don't mean to bother but I was walking to a store right around the block and I got a bit of a sick feeling, and you're the only people I know who live near here, so Iwas wondering if I could use your bathroom?" Heather explained.

"Sure." Bridgette answered.

Heather stepped through the door and walked into the bathroom.

"So, when do you think is Courtney coming out from there?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette shrugged. Neither of them noticed when a worried Heather stepped out of the bathroom and left the apartment. Soon Courtney, dressed and all left her room and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Courtney, how are you?" Bridgette asked.

"Can't talk now, I have to the bathroom." She said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling all that well." She said before entering said bathroom.

"Wonder what got into her?" Bridgette wondered.

"Whatever it is, I have to use that bathroom when she'd done with it." Gwen said.

Soon Courtney left the bathroom and left the apartment, looking troubled and without saying goodbye.

"I seriously wodner what's eating her?" Bridgette pondered as Gwen walked to the toilet.

The goth girl entered the bathroom and right before she could pull down her pants to use the toilet, she saw a little something sticking out of the waste paper basket. It was a little white stick.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed. "Bridgette come here, we have a situation."

"I'd rather not know about your pee problems, Gwen." Bridgette answered.

"It's not about that!" Gwen exclaimed. "Come in here."

Bridgette obeyed her friend and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, gwen showed Bridgette her little discovery. Inside the waste paper basket Gwen had found a preagnancy test...And it read positive.

"Oh my god." Bridgette exclaimed. "Who's do you think it is?"

"Who else? Courtney." Gwen answered. "That's why she was so worried when she left."

"Oh god. Do you think we should tell Duncan?"

At that point Duncan came out of Courtney's room, dressed and ready to leave. That's when he heard someone yell.

"What? No! You know how Duncan is about compromise and that kind of thing! We can't tell him Courtney's preagnant, he'll freak out!"

"What?" Duncan exclaimed in shock.

The he heard an "Oh shit".

Duncan, freaked of course, ran out of the apartment as Gwen and Bridgette stepped out and realized what they'd just done.

"Oh god." Gwen sighed.

**Later that day. Central Perk. 2 PM. **

"So Courtney's preagnant?" DJ pondered.

"Yeah." Gwen answered.

"Are you sure? Did you ask her?" Geoff asked.

"Well, we didn't ask her since we can't find her. But we found the preagnancy test and she'd just left the bathroom seconds before looking really worried, what else could it be." Bridgette said.

"You're kinda right." DJ admitted. "And Duncan knows?"

"Like I said, he heard us." Gwen said.

"Guys, what do you think Duncan'll do?" Bridgette asked, worried. "I mean, he loves Courtney, but we all know he can't handle this kind of responsability yet."

"Duncan would never leave Courtney, Bridge." Geoff said. "I mean, the dude loves her. He'd never do that to her."

"Maybe." Bridgette said, a little relieved. "But still, it's pretty worrysome."

"Hey kids."

The gang turned around to see Bridgette's, Duncan's and Courtney's parents standing there.

"Mom, dad. Mr and Mrs Nelson and Mr and Mrs Barlow." Bridgette said. "Nice to see you."

"What do we do?" Gwen pondered in a low voice.

"Let's distract them until Duncan and Courtney sort it out." Bridgette replied snappily in a low voice.

**Later that night. ****Apartment building rooftop. 6 PM.**

Courtney stood in the rooftop of her apartment building. She was still troubled by the whole Duncan never wanting to get married thing. The rooftop always helped her clear her mind, since the cold air blew onto her face and relaxed her. She expected to be alone, but she soon felt the door to the rooftop opening and somebody stepping in. She turned around to see the door and met eyes with Duncan.

She gasped upon seeing that he had shaved his mohawk and that his head was now only covered by a small layer of black hairs.

"Duncan, wha-"

"Courtney listen." Duncan interrupted her.

She nodded. If he called her by her actual name it was something serious.

"I have to tell you something." He said. "I know I said that I didn't believe in marrige and that I didn't ever want to get married even though I love you. Well, I heard that you got preagnant and I've been thinking all day about what I should do and what I want to do and I came up with a conclusion."

Duncan reached into his pants and pulled out a small velvet box. He knelt down on his left knee and opened the small box, revealing a small but beautiful diamond ring.

"Princess, will you marry me?"

If Noah had been there, he would have probably said something along the lines of "Somebody call the sappy police and have those two arrested", but fortunately he wasn't there.

Slowly, tears of joy began to form in Courtney's face.

"So?"

"Duncan...I'm not preagnant."

"Huh?"

"I'm not preagnant."

"But I heard Gwen and Bridgette say it."

"Well, they have it wrong." Courtney said. "I'm not preagnant Duncan. Don't worry."

Duncan stood up and sighed in great relief.

"Oh God, that's good to know."

"Yeah, you don't have to marry me just because you thought you had to." Courtney said, the dissapointment more than obvious.

Duncan looked at her and saw that she was saddened because of this and couldn't go through with it.

"You know what? Fuck it."

"Huh?"

"Princess, I love you. I love you, I love you, I fucking love you. I know you want to get married and even though I think we don't need it to show I love you, I don't care. Fuck it. If you want it, then babe, I'm gonna do it for you."

He knelt down and pulled out the ring again.

"Courtney, will you marry me?"

Courtney's tears of joy renewed. She pulled the ring off Duncan's box and slipped it to her finger. She lifted him up.

"Yes Duncan."

Then, she pressed her lips to his in the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

In the street below; a flour truck made a wrong turn and wound up driving against traffic, which made it crash into a pet shop truck. The trucks toppled over and the pet shop truck opened, smashing open cages where several doves were locked up. The doves flew out onto the sky and flew past where Duncan and Courtney were kissing, which mixed with the kiss, the high place where the kiss took place and the sunset behind it generated one of the most romantic scenes ever. Sure two truck drivers and a couple monkeys had to die for this to happen, but still, pretty romantic.

**The next day. 10 AM. **

"So, this is it."

DJ and Heather stood at the terminal. It was boarding time. The splitting time has come.

"Yeah."

Both remained quiet a little bit. Clichéd awkward silence.

"Look DJ, I'm gonna be long very long. But they told me it can't be more than five years. So I'll come back eventually. When I come back I..."

"Excuse me miss, but you have to board." An attendant said.

"A minute." She said.

"When I come back I'll look for you and if you're still available, I want to be with you again, but I want to tell you that while I'm gone you can look for somebody else. You can move on, just know that I will return, that this might not be over." Heather said.

"Heather, I will be..."

"You have to board!"

"A minute." DJ said.

"Heather, I will be available."

Then, they leaned in and met in a final kiss.

"OK, that's cute and all but could you please board already?" The attendant remarked.

The lovers looked at him with a spiteful look and Heather sighed and walked up to the boarding gate with her luggage. She waved him goodbye before walking through the door of the gate.

"Finally." The rude attendant exclaimed.

DJ scolwed at him before turning around and beginning to leave. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey." Answered Bridgette.

"I dropped off Heather." DJ said. "I'm heading over there."

"How are you doing?" Asked his concerned friend.

"I'm fine." DJ said. "Or at least as fine as you can be when the love of your life has to leave you."

"Come over here so we can talk about it." Bridgette told him.

"Sure." He said. "Hey, did you guys find out who the preagnancy test belonged to?"

"No. It's weird. But hell, a lot of weird things happened like when Heather came down here yesterday morning because she was feeling like passing out while she walked down the street and wanted to use the bathroom..."

Then, DJ stopped listening. Heather had been in the bathroom. She had felt sick that morning. It was her. She was preagnant, thought he.

"But why would she not tell me?"

Then he realized.

"She told me to choose for her. She knew that I wouldn't let her stay and this would just be another obstacle. Because I could never keep her from ehr dream no matter what. She knew that. That's why."

Then DJ was convinced.

He'd wait for Heather no matter how long.

He'd wait for Heather...and for their child.

**Well, that was it ladies and gentlemen, one of the longest I've written in a while. I'm not sure if it's very good so please tell me what you think. **

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	46. Girls & Boys

**Well, for those of you who didn't see the most recent TDWT trailer, I must give a sad spoiler. It shows a brief scene of Duncan and Gwen kissing. Yes, my friends, the kiss is real, however it doesn't neccesarily mean DxC are permanently over. By the end of the season they'll surely get back together. Same for TxG and GxB, since rumor has it this is the last season with these characters. You never know. So let's hope and in case it isn't so, let's at least hope my favourite character, Noah, gets some funny bits because if not this season will suck more than TDA. **

**Also think about it. Why would they put an image of Duncan and Gwen kissing on the trailer if that'll be the final outcome? Why would they tell you how the couples end before the season even begins? Why blow the end so fast? It's because it's not the end. Think about it, what sane writer would show you what the end couple is? None. They're probably putting that up so we KNOW Duncan and Gwen will hook up and make us think that's how it'll end. But they won't show you the end at the beginning would they? No, it's a decoy, Duncan and Courtney will get back together and they just put that there to throw us off. Surely the kiss will happen, but it won't end there, because if not they wouldn't show it because they would't want to give you the end so fast...no, no. DxC will prevail.**

**Anyway, to all the DxC writers out there I send out to you a request. WRITE MORE DxC STORIES TO KEEP THE MEMORY OF THE GREATEST TDI COUPLE ALIVE! YOU ALL DID LOVE THEM ONCE AND NOT WITHOUT 'CAUSE. LET'S KEEP IT SO! KEEP ON WRITING, DON'T LET THIS PUT YOU DOWN. DxC WILL PREVAIL, IF NOT ON THE ACTUAL SHOW IT WILL ON OUR DxC FANFICS, WHICH ARE THE BEST EVER! THANKS FOR READING.**

**In case you're feeling down, listen to Monty Python's song "Alway Look On The Bright Side Of Life" because that song will always put a smile on your face, it's impossible for it not to. **

**Here goes the chapter...**

* * *

**Saturday the 5****th**** of November, 1996. 7 PM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village, DJ's Apartment. **

"Mrs. Courtney Barlow-Nelson." Courtney sighed.

"Babe, you've been dreamily saying that for like three hours." Duncan said. "Relax."

"I know, it's just that it sounds so good." Courtney told him. "To finally have the name of the guy I love."

"Alright guys, we understand both of you are in love and you're all lovey-dovey and will get married, but they're about to annoucne who's the next President and I think the guys who'll be juggling our country for the next four years is a little more important than your marrige." Noah said.

In the apartment were Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, Trent and Gwen. Duncan's hair, after shaving the mohawk months before, had began to grow and was now short, scruffy black hair.

"Why is _he_ even here?" Duncan asked.

"Izzy invited me." Noah told him.

"And why is Izzy here?" Duncan grumbled.

"Because the last guy who didn't allow Izzy into their apartment woke up in a ditch in Russia a week later." Noah said.

"It's true." Trent said. "Gwen had to come and pick me up from Moscow."

"Fine." Duncan surrendered.

"Now shush, they're about to give the results." Noah whined.

_In the TV..._

"Hello, I'm Lianne Forget and this is WCTR News. We're bringing you live to Capitol Hill where the new President of the United States is about to be announced. We are live with the recently released from prison field correspondant, Richard Burns. Richard what's it like down there?" The news lady said.

The image then switched to Capitol Hill and in front of the camera was the usual field reporter, the eccentric Richard Burns.

"Thanks Lianne. We are now at Capitol Hill where it will be announced whether the new US President is current President, Democrat candidate Bill Clinton or his Republican adversary, Bob Dole." Burns said.

Then, a man stepped in front of the podium that had been set up in front of the massive crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The President of the United States is...

...

...

...

...

...

...Bill Clinton!"

A huge part of the audience cheered, while another groaned in dissapointment, much like four years prior.

"YES! Ladies and gentlmen, the current President, good ol' Billy will remain US President." Burns announced. "Now I'm gonna eat some pie to celebrate. Jimmy grab that slice of pie there."

As Richard said that, he pulled out a fork and held it in the air and it was spotted by the security team.

"HE'S GOT A FORK!" One yelled.

"HE WANTS TO KILL THE PRESIDENT! GET HIM!"

"What?" Richard exclaimed. "No, it's just a fork to eat pi..."

Before he could finish, six FBI men tackled Richard to the ground and began to beat him up before static kicked in and then the image returned to the studio.

"Um, OK, I guess I'll have to go bail Richard out of federal prison...again." Lianne said. "So now, let's go to our other field correspondant, Tommy, to see Presidential loser Bob Dole."

The image switched to another reporter standing in front of Bob Dole.

"Thanks Lianne, and my name is Johnny." He said.

"Whatever." Lianne answered.

"Ughh." He groaned. "Anyway, I'm here with the loser of this election, the representative of the Republican ticket Bob Dole. Tell me sir, how does it feel to have lost?"

"Bob Dole is upset that Bob Dole lost." Dole said. "In fact, Bob Dole really thought Bob Dole should've won. Bob Dole voted for Bob Dole. Bob Dole is really angry that Bob Dole lost. Bob Dole is thinking on going on a rampage! BOB DOLE!"

Then, Bob Dole screamed and shoved Johnny aside, he then began to break everything in sight. When the cameraman exclaimed "oh shit", Dole saw him and lobbed for the camera, cutting off the signal and returning the iamge to the studio to a shocked Lianne.

"Why can't any news stories on this station not get fucked up." She muttered. "That is all for today. We'll keep you posted."

_Back in New York..._

"Well, that was weird." Gwen said.

"Oh, Noah. You know what we should do!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, It'll hurt me so I don't wanna hear it." Noah said, monotonously.

"We should go to Washington and stop Bob Dole." Izzy yelled.

"One: That's crazy. Two: if we try that, we'll die." Noah said. "So...no."

"Oh that's poppycock. Now get in my baby harness." Izzy said, pointing to a giant baby harness she had gotten out of nowhere and put on without anybody noticing.

"Where'd the hell you get that giant baby harness?" Noah asked.

Izzy ignored his protest and stuffed Noah in the harness, his face getting squished between ehr breasts.

"To Washington!" She yelled, before running out, Noah's protests becoming muffled and inaudible by her breasts.

"Did that seem weird to anybody?" Trent asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Good, so I'm not the only one."

Then, Bridgette got up.

"Alright guys, I have to go." She said. "I have to head home to search for job applications."

"Go along Malibu." Duncan said.

* * *

**Later that night...Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan and Geoff's Apartment Building.**

Bridgette went up the stairs. She went over to the door of her apartment and checked her pockets for the keys, where she realzied, much to her horror that she didn't have them.

"Shit."

She walked over to Geoff's place and knocked the door. Upon finding no answer, she simply pushed it opena nd went in.

"Geoff? Do you have my spare keys?"

She walked over to his bedroom.

"Geoff do you..."

When she looked inside, she couldn't talk anymore. Inside Geoff's room she saw a naked, sleeping Geoff curddled up to a naked, sleeping Joanie. The surfer girl, held her tears long enough to run away, grab her spare keys off his kitchen counter and run to her apartment. There she stepped in, locked the door behind her and cried.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Central Park.**

"Duncan, stop that. We're in public." Courtney told him, like she had done months before to get him to stop kissing her neck.

"Babe, there's nobody near us...besides, how can I stop kissing such a beautiful neck." He told her.

"Still." He said, giving him a slight shove.

She looked forward and saw an old sight.

"Duncan look!" Courtney pointed.

"Well, what do you know..." He sighed.

Courtney grabbed Duncan by the hand and dragged him along so they could sit down on the small wooden bench in the middle of the playground where they had gone after the movie on their first date.

"Remember this?" Courtney asked.

Duncan rested his head on her lap.

"How could I forget the place where I first dated the hottest chick in the world." Duncan said.

"Shut up, pervert." She told him playfully. "Was it really that long ago? Duncan, we're twenty-two and we're gonna get married. Did you see this coming at all back then?"

"When we were 17-18?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"No, not really."

"So you didn't see your relationship with me progressing?" She asked, angrily.

"Please Princess. I loved you and I still do. I just didn't think about that, I mean I was barely eighteen. When I did think about though...I knew I wanted to be with you always, babe." He told her.

"Never thought you' be able to say something that romantic, Dunkie." Courtney told him.

"Hey, you may have shot me up with romance, but I still have the cocky bad-boy 'tude that you fell for." Duncan said.

"Yeah." Courtney sighed. "We are getting so old, Duncan."

"Princess, when you're 91 you'll still look as hot to me as you do now." He told her.

"Thanks Duncan." She said and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

"I mean, how could somebody with a rack like that ever not look sexy...and from where I'm resting I have an awesome angle to appreciate them." Duncan told her.

Duncan tried to reach up and grab one of ehr rbeasts, but a lightning fast Courtney managed to push him off her lap first, dropping him to the floor. He yelped as he hit the floor.

"Duncan, you are such a pervert!"

"But I'm your pervert, right?" He asked from the ground.

She sighed.

"Yes, my favourite pervert."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Trent's Apartment.**

"When was the last time I came to spend the night over at your place?" Gwen asked Trent.

"I think about half a year ago." He answered her as he looked for something in his room.

"Too long." She said. "Sorry that I made you come to my place all those times."

"Don't worry Gwen, you're more than worth it." Said he.

The musician then came out of his room with his guitar and sat down inf ront of Gwen.

"Gwen you know spanish, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Courtney taught me." She answered.

"Then, I want you to listen to this song...I didn't write it, it's by and Argetine musician called Luis Alberto Spinetta...but it says what I think about us."

Then, he began strumming away on his guitar and soon began to sing the lyrics of the great Argnentine musical poet.

"_Muchacha ojos de papel,  
¿adónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba.  
Muchacha pequeños pies,  
no corras más. Quédate hasta el alba.  
Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis brazos  
hasta que por la ventana suba el sol._

_Muchacha piel de rayón,  
no corras más. Tu tiempo es hoy.  
Y no hables más, muchacha  
corazón de tiza.  
Cuando todo duerma  
te robare un color._

_Muchacha voz de gorrión,  
¿adonde vas? Quédate hasta el día.  
Muchacha pec__hos de miel,  
no corras más. Quédate hasta el día.  
Duerme un poco y yo entretanto construiré  
un castillo con tu vientre hasta que el sol,  
muchacha, te haga reír  
hasta llorar, hasta llorar._

_Y no hables más, muchacha  
corazón de tiza.  
Cuando todo duerma  
te robare un color._"

As the song ended, Gwen was smiling a broad smile. She may have understood the literal words to the song, but since it was all a huge metaphor, she didn't understand what the fuck her boyfriend had just sung. She got it was about a girl, most likely her, but didn't get what it said about her.

"Trent...that sounded beautiful but..."

"You didn't understand what the hell I was talking about?" He bursted.

"One of the things that I love about you is how well you know me and can understand me." She said, an indirect yes.

He sighed.

"It's a big metaphor describing a girl who is beautiful but appears to be tough on the outside, when she is really beautiful and delicate on the inside and about how a guy wants to be witht hat girl and spend the night with her...lovin'." He said, in his usually shy demeanour.

"Hmmm...well maybe that girl will stay with him but doin' ore than just lovin'...I think some kinkyin' will be had to."

"Huh?"

Before Trent could speak further, Gwen began to strip and Trent just stared mesmerized. When he didn't approach her at first Gwen took control and pounced on him instead, as always.

About an hour and a half later Trent and Gwen lay cuddled up together in hsi bed...naked of course.

"That was...beautiful." Trent breathed.

"Well, a normal guy would have said kinky or wild...but I think beautiful is better." Gwen said.

"Yeah."

Gwen sighed.

"Trent, I have to ask you something." She said, a little nervous.

"What?"

"When I, you know, stripped...you just stared for a bit. You didn't even move near me, you know, maybe this wouldn't be such a big deal if it were the first time but, everytime we have sex it's like you're reluctant...you always hesitate at first. Why? Is it something about me? Are my boobs not big enough?"

"Gwen, Gwen, calm down." He said. "To tell you the truth...it is something about you."

Gwen huffed and looked tearful.

"I knew it..."

"The thing about you that makes me hesitate is how beautiful you are."

"Huh?"

"Gwen, when I look at you. I can't help it, you're too beautiful for me, I stare because I always think how I was lucky enough to get to meet you and even more lucky enough to be with you. I'm always bewildered by my luck." He said.

She couldn't help the blush and the smile that spread across her face.

"Now you're just making this up."

He pulled her face near so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not kidding Gwen, I love you that much." He said, serious.

She closed the distances between their faces and kissed him.

"I love you that much too."

* * *

**Even later that night...At around 11 PM. **

Geoff put his shirt on and got out of his apartment. After he and Joanie woke up she had asked him for a beer, which they didn't have at his place.

He decided to go ask Bridgette for some, since he knew she would be awake watching Animal Planet's Funniest Home Videos. Indeed he went over to her apartment and knocked on the door. He heard some laboured, sloppy footsteps approach the door and when it swung open he saw a ditzy, drunken Bridgette with a beer bottle in-hand included.

"Hey Geoffy...how are ya?" Asked the drunken blonde.

"Bridgette, dudette, are you drunk?"

"Little bit."

Then she dropped her empty beer bottle which broke into a million pieces.

"OK...lotta drunk." She said.

"Bridge, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin'!"

"You've never gotten wasted. What's up?" He asked, really worried.

"OK, ya wanna know what's up?" She asked bitterly.

"Yeah."

"You and Joanie, that's wassup! You're dating my cousin, Geoff. You slept with her. You're dating my mean cousin who tried to tear us apart when you were the most important thing to me...and you don't even realize how much I hate it! That's what's up Geoff!" She yelled at him.

The drunken girl shoved the boy aside and slammed the door, leaving the disturbed Geoff outside.

"What's up is that I can't believe you'd pick her over me." Bridgette muttered to herself and began to cry.

**Later that night...At around Midnight.**

Courtney and Duncan began going up the stairs to their apartment building.

"Well, it was nice going down old memory lane." Duncan said.

"Yes." Courtney said. "Could you imagine what it would've been like for us if we hadn't gone to California and we hadn't started dating?"

"Really can't babe because that couldn't have happened, since us...it was meant to be, Princess." Duncan said and gave her his trademark smirk which always made her smile inside.

The tender moment was broken as the couple stepped near Duncan's apartment, they were going to spend the night there until they heard the scream of:

"What do you mean you wanna break up with me!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep seeing you any more Joanie." Geoff said.

"Why not?"

"It's complex..." He pleaded.

"It's because of my dumb cousin, Bridgette, right?"

"Hey, Bridgette's not dumb! She's a really nice girl and she's my best friend so stop saying that."

"Stop saying that..." She mocked. "So you'd rather have your best girl-friend than a hot girlfriend who fucks your brains out?"

"Yes...Bridgette means more to me than any other girl."

"How gay are you? Fine! I'm outta here!"

Before Joanie could storm out the door and they'd get caught up in that situation, Duncan and Courtney got into her and Bridgette's Apartment. When they walked in they saw Bridgette, passed out around the couch.

"Why is Bridgette passed out on the couch?" Courtney thought out loud.

"Maybe it's because of this." Duncan said, picking up a beer bottle that was lying next to her. "Wonder where she stashed the rest of these?"

"I think that's the only one Duncan." Courtney told him.

"No way! Malibu got wasted with **a** **single** beer?" He mocked. "Fuck no! This chick can't hold her booze."

"What do you expect, Bridgette barely drank in her life." She said. "She had her first beer last year when she turned twenty-one."

"And I thought you were a priss." He said.

"What was _that_, Duncan?"

"I meant to say that you...are..uh...uh..."

"You know what this means, right Dunkie?"

"No sex for Dunkie tonight?"

"Exactly."

"Shit."

**The Next Morning...**

Bridgette woke up when she heard the TV. She raised her head slowly off the couch and felt dizzy and disoriented, but she wasn't hungover, just lost. She blinked many times before her eyes regained focus and she was able to look at the TV. In it, Katie Couric was making the morning announcements on _The Today Show_.

"...In other news, former presidential candidate Bob Dole is still running amock the streets of Washington D.C. breaking everything he can get his hands on. Recently re-elect President Clinton was going to call in the armed forces to stop him before a redhead woman carrying a man in a giant baby harness began chasing former candidate Dole. The woman was identified by the FBI as Isabella 'Izzy' Crown and the army, upon seeing it was her, decided not to intervene since official FBI files say about her and I quote 'is totally bat-shit crazy, no other way to describe her. Best not to intervene with her crazy-ass activities in order to preserve National Security'."

Bridgette slowly got off the couch and saw Duncan and Courtney sitting in a sofa. Duncan was on the sofa and she was sitting on his lap with one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Both were still in their pajamas.

"What happened?" She asked.

Courtney and Duncan turned from the boob-tube to their blonde friend.

"Hi Bridgette." Courtney said.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Weren't you gonna spend the night at your place?" Bridgette asked, pointing at Duncan.

"Originally yeah, but we came here after we heard Geoff and Joanie fighting because he was breaking up with her." Duncan told her.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, they broke up." Duncan repeated.

"Why?"

"Well, from what we heard from across the door it was because of you." Courtney answered.

"Me? Why would-"

Then it came back to her. The slurred and blurred memory of having ranted at Geoff the previous night while she was stone cold wasted and drunk.

"God, I have to go talk to him." Bridgette said and rushed out of the apartment.

"Bridgette wait." Courtney tried to stop her friend before she went out the door, but it was too late.

"Think she'll notice?" Duncan asked.

"She will eventually."

Outside in the hall, Bridgette ran over to Geoff's apartment and began to wildy knock on the door. It was soon opened by the blonde haired boy.

"Bridgette? What's up? Why are you in yo-"

"Listen Geoff, let me talk."

"Yeah but you're in-"

"Geoff please don't interrupt, just let me speak." She said.

"Ok, sure."

"Look Geoff. I'm sorry for everything I said last night. I was really upset and drunk and really amd at you for being with my cousin after all she did to me, but now I see I had no right to tell you off because you can date whomever you want."

"Bridge that's nice but-"

"Geoff, please let me finish." She said. "I have to ask, did you really leave Joanie just for me? Because I know you really liked her and I want to know."

"Bridge, yeah I left her for you because...you're my best friend and you mean more to me than any other girl, Bridge. We're best friends and friends stand by each other, no romance in between them." Geoff said. "Now Bridge you-"

Before he could finish, Bridgette wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Bridge."

"Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, this may sound a little awkward now...but you're in your underwear." Geoff said, blushing.

"What?"

"You're only wearing your underwear."

Bridgette let go of him and looked down on herself to realize that indeed, she was only wearing her light blue bra and panties. Then, logically, gave out a giant screech, covered ehrself with her hands and ran back to her apartment. She pushed the door open, ran across the living room, past Duncan and Courtney and stampeded into her room, where she slammed the door shut.

"Think she realized?" Duncan asked.

"She definitely did."

* * *

**Read and review.**

**Remember DxC will prevail!**

**Gracias Totales.**


	47. Baby Got Back

**A brief author's note. I would like to ask my readers to read my new story "Total Drama: The Movie" if you can, because I like how it's going and would like your opinions. Thank you.**

* * *

**Thursday the 3****rd**** of December, 1996. 7 PM. Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. **

"Well, it's the hour of truth..." Courtney said.

"The answers will be said and the fates will be known..." DJ added.

"Let us reveal." Geoff finished.

Then, they all slammed their resumés on the kitchen table.

"I got hired by The New Yorker." Courtney yelled.

"I got a part on the new rendition of _RENT_!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I got tagged by Rolling Stone, yeah!" Duncan yelled.

"I got hired by Dr. Namien at his pet-shop." DJ yelled.

"Me too." Bridgette added.

"You got cast for _RENT_?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yep, I got a small part, but I still get a solo." Geoff explained.

"Geoff, _RENT_ is my absolute favourite musical. You have to get us tickets." Bridgette said. "I want to see you perform."

"Sure Bridge, I'll ask around." He said.

Then, the door to the apartment sprung open and in came Gwen and Trent.

"Hey guys, you were late for the job unveiling party!" Courtney scolded. "We said at seven!"

"I'm not in the mood for the whole prissy act today, Courtney." Gwen grunted.

Courtney was about to retort when Trent interjected.

"Let it go this time, Court. She didn't get the job she wanted." Said the musician.

"Oh." The brunette replied.

Apparently, I was the runner-up for teaching painting class at the GARCA. Gwen growled.

"The wha'?" Geoff exclaimed.

"The Greenwich Arts Registry Community Academy." Gwen answered. "They picked some hippie bitch instead of me. Stupid slut probably 'free loved' the director to give her the job."

"Don't worry Gwen. There's a ton of different places where you can look to teach art." Bridgette said.

"Actually there's not...not any good ones." Gwen said.

"Huh?"

"I only want to teach art so I can have a stable pay while I try to make my own paintings, but I want to teach somewhere half-way decent...unfortunately the only place available and where I finally decided to take a job was in..."

"Where?" They all asked in unison.

"At..."

* * *

**Friday the 4****th**** of December. ?**

"Hi there Gwen." Principal Chris McClean told the goth girl.

"Hello Chris." Gwen said, less than enthusiastic.

"Why come on Gwenny, is that the way to talk to your news boss..." Chris teased.

"Not in the mood McClean" Gwen grunted.

"Fine, but remember, I'm gonna tease you for ending up working here even though you swore you wouldn't on your graduation day." Chris snickered before walking into his office.

Yes ladies and gentlemen...the place where Gwen took up work now was at Midtown High School...her old torture building.

"Well, at least I'm starting after lunch today." Gwen muttered to cheer herself up.

So on, our dearest Goth girl went through the day prepping up her art room without much disturbance except for a couple of phone calls from "somebody" called Cliff McBain who wanted to talk to "an art school graduate teaching outside her native high school"

Soon lunch time came and the new art teacher at Midtown High School went to the cafeteria to meet her new peer teachers. The goth woman walked up to a cafeteria table and sat down to eat. Since she hadn't done anything before lunch, she arrived when there was nobody there but she knew that was the teacher's table because of the large "T" written on a small paper sign hanging off the side of the table.

Gwen sat down and began to eat her lunch when she heard a familiar but long unheard voice.

"Gwen?" The voice said.

Gwen looked up and saw a familiar yet long unseen face.

"Gwen that is you, girl?" LeShawna said as she approached the goth.

"LeShawna?

"Hey baby girl, wassup? She asked.

"I'm fine...what are you doing here?" Gwen asked, smiling happily.

"I'm teachin' English here, girl. LeShawna answered. What about you? What are you doin' here?

"I'm the new art teacher." Gwen answered.

"Oh, so you're the one they brought in to replace Mr. Pringler, may he rest in peace." LeShawna said, a little downtrodden.

"What? What happened to him?"

"Oh Pringler, he shot himself while he strung up with a noose after takin' cyanide pills and jumpin' into a well full of hydrochloric acid." LeShawna answered.

"Isn't that a bit exaggerated?" Gwen said, a little shocked.

"White dude liked bein' original." The black woman simply answered.

"Still." Gwen muttered, a little repugnant.

"Anyway baby girl, what are you up to?" LeShawna asked. "Still datin' the musician boy, Trent?"

"Yeah I still am."

"Cool, so I guess he's nice then."

"Nicest guy ever." Gwen said. "It's like he's my boyfriend and my best friend. You know, the way he gets me."

"Must be somethin', huh?" LeShawna said to herself.

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"Nah, not really." The black woman answered. "Been flyin' solo for a while, But I'll get somebody. Is Trent still playin' with a band?"

"Yeah, he is." Gwen said. "He's still really into music and it's kinda nice to have a boyfriend who can play music. I know it's kinda clichéd to, you know, like your boyfriend serenading you and all but well I never had a normal childhood so it's kinda nice to have regular things going on in my life."

"Guess it is, even though I don't really roll wit' yo man's kinda music." LeShawna replied.

"Yeah, what do you listen to?"

"Mostly ballads an rap, but more on the old school hip-hop kinda groove. Not any of that gansta bullshit that's been out recently. Ain't nothin' but mindless violence and drugs in that music, it really gives us African-Americans a bad name we really don't deserve." LeShawna answered.

"Guess you're right." The goth said.

* * *

**Duncan and Geoff's Apartment. That afternoon, 7 PM.**

"_Sha-lala-la-lala-la-la  
__Was down at New Amsterdam  
__Starin' at this yellow-haired girl,  
__When Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation,  
__With a black-haired flamenco dancer._"

"Wonder what it's about?" Geoff said to himself.

The door to the apartment opened and Duncan, who's hair had now grown to a decent, but-still short length walked in.

"I gotta tell ya Geoff, shaving off my mohawk really made Princess happy and by happy I mean kinky." Duncan snickered.

Then he heard the tune his friend was listening to.

"Dude, what are you listening to?"

"Counting Crows." Geoff answered.

"Who?"

"Some rock band. But check it, they have this really catchy song called 'Mr. Jones', which is the one I'm listening to and I'm trying to figure out what it's about." Geoff explained.

"Oh, so this is Mr. Jones, huh?" Duncan muttered. "Dude I heard about this track, it's supposed to be about the singer's dick, man."

"What?"

"Not kidding dude. I heard it somewhere." Duncan said, perfectly honest.

"Doesn't sound like it's about a dude's penis." Geoff commented.

"Well, you call a penis 'your Jones' and the song is called 'Mr. Jones' so I figure it could be about a penis." Duncan reasoned.

"Are you sure?"

"You can never be sure about what a song's about. The only way to know is to ask the dude who wrote it. Duncan said. That's why I thought 'Enter Sandman' was about a dude who sold sand until James Hetfield said it was about nightmares during that 'Tallica show I went to."

Geoff thought on this for a second.

"Dude, I think I know how we can find out whether the song is about the dude's penis." Geoff said.

"How?"

"We grab the phone book and call him to ask." Geoff said.

"Don't you think his number might be private." Duncan pointed out.

"Yeah, but doesn't Courtney have a special contact book with the phone number of everybody in town including unlisted numbers?" Geoff said.

"Yeah, she does, she got it from the dudes at The New Yorker so she could get easy interviews." Duncan answered.

"Well then lets borrow her book and call the dude."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...Midtown High School.**

Gwen was busying herself around the art classroom. Her first day had been pretty easy, the hardest thing she'd done was teach 17 year-olds about the early works of Salvador Dalí.

Then she heard the door to her classroom open and saw a familiar, though not very-much-so, figure standing in front of her. A nerdy looking guy, not too tall with freckles all over his face, orange hair and thick bottle-cap glasses in his eyes.

"Harold?" Gwen asked, remembering the nerd-boy who had been in maths class with her during her high school years.

"Hi Gwen." He said with his usual raspy, asthma-laced voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I teach computation and maths here...but I'm just doing it until my application for Microsoft gets filed in." Harold explained.

"Oh, cool...it's nice to see another familiar face here." Gwen said, a little bit awkwardly.

"No need to fake friendship, I know we barely knew each other in high school." Harold said, noticing Gwen's tone.

"Thank god." She muttered.

"I can still hear that, GOSH!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Now Gwen, I have to ask you for a favour." Harold said.

"What?"

I noticed that during lunch you were speaking with LeShawna. Harold said.

"Yeah."

"Well you see, I noticed you two were friends and her and I are kinda friends too but...um...I really would like it you could, you know, help me hook up with her." Harold said, not sure how to phrase it.

"Gee Harold, I really don't..."

Then the nerd slid over to Gwen and knelt down, pleading.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! I'm a nice guy."

"I...um...I...OK I guess." She sighed.

"YES!"

* * *

**The next day, 3 PM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village.**

Dude, there has to be like a thousand A. Durtizs in this book. Geoff whined.

"We can't call all of them, the phone bill will go through the fucking roof!" Duncan exclaimed.

The two friends were walking down a street in The Village. Duncan had Courtney's special phone book in his hands and both were wondering how they'd pull off their complex scheme to discover the meaning of that song and they better manage it, since it had taken them all the previous night to get the book.

Luckily enough, fate would shoot them an opportunity.

"Hey, dunderheads!" They heard someone nearby call.

They turned to see Noah standing in front of the old video place he worked at, .

"Could you two dunderheads do me a favour and watch this place while I'm gone for a couple hours?" Noah asked.

"You still work there? Didn't you graduate from Columbia Law?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, but I have nothing better to do on weekends." Noah claimed. "So will you two watch my store or what?"

Then Duncan got one of his irregular but still notorious strokes of brilliance.

"Do you have a phone in there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sure we'll do it."

* * *

**Meanwhile...At Central Park. **

Gwen, where are you takin' me? LeShawna asked.

"It's nowhere special."

OK, you said you were gonna introduce me to a nice guy, now I wanna know...who is it? LeShawna questioned.

"He's right there." Gwen exclaimed.

Gwen pointed to a man standing there, dressed in jeans and a dress shirt, with a small, almost peevish bouquet of flowers.

Hi LeShawna. Harold said, a little peevish and nervous.

"Harold? You wanna go out with me?" LeShawna asked, a little bewildered.

"Yeah. I mean, you're super cool and have an awesome 'tude and you're totally hot and stuff..." Harold admitted.

"Really? Then I guess we better get goin', sugar bear." LeShawna said flirtatiously and grabbed Harold by the wrist, dragging him along. "I know an awesome café, and later tonite, there's a club that's kick ass."

"Awesome..." Harold said, grinning madly.

As LeShawna dragged him away, Harold mouthed Gwen thank you and she aptly mouthed him a you're welcome.

* * *

**That night.****10 PM. Fester's Movies.**

"Dude, we must've called like 70 A. Durtizs and we still don't land the right one." Geoff whined.

Duncan and Geoff had been making calls, calling one after the other. Some were home and were the wrong people, others were not and had to be called again and again but basically, they did not land THE Adam Duritz's number.

"We'll have to get him eventually." Duncan insisted.

Geoff sighed and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, it's him. It's him!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Chill out and ask him like we planned." Duncan ordered.

"Aah, yeah. Um...Hello Mr. Duritz? We're from the New Yorker and we wanted to ask you a question about your music." Geoff said, using a fake, falsettoed voice.

"Go ahead."

"Are those rumors that your song 'Mr. Jones' is about your dick true?" Geoff asked.

"Um, no they're not." Duritz answered.

"Oh really." Said a disappointed Geoff.

"He says it's not about his dick." Geoff whispered to Duncan.

"Ask him what it's about." Duncan whispered back.

"Then what is it really about?"

"Oh, it's about me and my friend Dick Jones and how we wanted to be famous." Duritz replied.

"Oh, so it's not about any real dicks?"

"Well, it's about Dick Jones."

"I mean penis dicks."

"No...but if it's any comfort, my friend Dick Jones has a big dick and it's a little bit about that too." Duritz said.

"So you wrote a song about your friend's huge dick?" Geoff asked, a little astonished.

"Not necessarily...it's more about the youth seeking fame for the desire to leave a mark upon the world but yeah, it has a slight referencing to my friends's giant penis." Duritz replied.

"Oh, OK." Geoff sighed, discontent. "Bye."

"Bye."

Then he hung up.

"Well that was a little let down." Geoff mumbled.

"FUCKING HUGE LET DOWN!"

Duncan yelled this and accidentally struck the store phone, which pulled off the chord and hit the store's computer, dropping the monitor down off the counter and into the floor where the blow damaged it and made it explode. The explosion set off fire which ignited the flammable curtains and then the entire store was on fire.

"RUN!" The two friends yelled as they escaped from the burning store.

They yelled and screamed as they ran past Noah, who was walking back to the store to close up.

"Hey, what are you two doing out in here, aren't you supposed to be wa-"

Then Noah saw his blazing store.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!"

* * *

**Even later that night, 1 AM.**

"Man Harold, I gotta admit I was kinda doubting this date would go well but damn...you proved me wrong. Never thought skinny white boys could dance like that." LeShawna said.

The pair were walking near Harold's apartment in The Village.

"Thanks." Said the giddy nerd. "LeShawna, I've been made aware that you are into 'old school hip-hop' so I have a little surprise for you."

"Huh?"

Then, out of Harold's apartment building came Cody and Izzy, the latter holding a boombox. Harold put on a pair of sunglasses and then grabbed a microphone that Cody handed him.

"Now check this out!" Harold exclaimed, slipping on yellow clothes that looked like the once that would later be worn by satirical character Ali G.

Then he began:

"_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back.  
__So fellas!_"

Cody:

"_Yeah!_"

Harold:

"_Fellas!_"

Cody:

"_Yeah!_"

Harold:

"_Has yo girlfriend got the butt?_"

Cody:

"_Hell yeah!_"

Harold:

"_Tell 'em to shake it!_"

Cody:

"_Shake it!_"

Harold:

"_Shake it!_"

Cody:

"_Shake it!_"

Harold:

"_Shake that healthy butt!  
__Baby got back!  
__I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
__So ladies!_"

Izzy:

"_Yeah!_"

Harold:

"_Ladies!_"

Izzy:

"_Yeah!_"

Harold:

"_You wanna roll in my Mercedes?_"

Izzy:

"_Yeah!_"

Harold:

"_Then turn around! Stick it out! Even white boy's gotta shout!  
__Baby got back!  
__So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!  
__Baby got back!  
__Baby got back!  
__Yeah, baby got back!_"

By the end of the little rap song, Harold and his two back-ups crossed their arms and stood in the stereotypical rapper stance. However, the tough position Harold was trying to pass off was ruined because he was hyperventilating from exhaustion.

"Hmm...not the most romantic song but I gotta hand it to ya Harold, you got some rhymin' in ya." LeShawna said. "...And a whole lotta freak goin' on!"

"Well then, my lovely lady. How about I drop you off by your place." Harold said, taking her hand.

"Who says you're just droppin' me off?" She said flirtatiously.

"YES!" He exclaimed.

"Don't get so cocky, Harold. You ain't gettin' that much on the first date either." She said.

"Goodnight smoochin'?" He asked.

"I think so." She said, with a devious smile on her face.

Then she led him away.

About at that point, Noah emerged from Harold's apartment building.

"Izzy, are you done with that ridiculous display of debauchery? Can we go home? I'm tired." He whined.

"Noah, you can't be tired! That song gave me so many ideas! Don't you like my butt. It's nice and round." Izzy ranted.

"I'm not in the mood." He said.

"Come on Noah! It's my tushy we're talking about." She whined. "Come on feel it!"

"Izzy we're in public!"

"Just grope it a little, come on!"

"Izzy..."

"Just feel my ass, will ya!"

Izzy began to chase Noah and she didn't manage to do so until they got to their apartment, where Noah experienced the most butt-centric night of his life.

As the crazy, kinked girl chased away the freaked, know-it-all; Cody muttered to himself.

"I have to get myself a freaky girlfriend."

* * *

**Well...a long chapter. But I think it's good. Review!**

**Gracias Totales.**


	48. OK Readers, Now I Really Need Help!

**Hello, my dearest readers. Guess what? I need help...again. I'm sorry, but it's not very easy to write a story when you've almost gotten to fifty chapters and I am running short of ideas and I don't have much inspiration. You see, I realize that the time when I am most inspired to write, is around the end of the academic year, and that's around November. So until then, I am kinda short of inspiration.**

**That's why I'd like to ask, no, not ask...beg you to please give me some ideas, because if you want me to finis this story, I need ideas! Also, please review...I beg you, please review because frankly reviews are the only things that really keep me writing this story lately.**

**Furthermore, does anybody know what happened with CarmillaD? Because I haven't heard from her in a while and frankly I could use one of her reviews right now, they always cheer me up.**

**Thank you.**


	49. RENT

**Hello readers, I am posting this one up fast because I'm happy because down here in my native Argentina (recipient of last year's MAD Magazine award for "Oddest Country in the World"), the new season of my favourite Argentine sketch comedy show "Peter Capusotto y Sus Videos" has begun to air and I am ecstatic! Also, I must point out that on the 21****st****of this month is the one year anniversary of me starting this story and me joining . Wooopeee!**

**Since I won't be able to post another chapter by then, I'd like to give an early happy birthday to fulltimereviewer, one of my most devoted readers and frankly one of the best TDI writers on this site right now. Have a nice birthday and thanks again for introducing me to the wonderful world of the DJxHeather pairing.**

**Here goes the chapter.**

* * *

**Friday**** the 28****th**** of January, 1997. 8 PM. Manhattan, Broadway and 41****st****Street, Nederlander Theatre.**

"I can't believe I'm going to see it!" Bridgette squealed.

"Bridgette, didn't you see this musical like five times already?" Courtney asked, rhetorically.

"Yes, but not with Geoff on it." Bridgette replied.

"Relax Bridge, it's just a small part." Gwen said.

"I know but I want him to do well." Bridgette answered.

"Jesus Malibu, if you love Geoff so much then why don't you marry him?" Duncan joked.

However, Bridgette turned to him and shot him a death glare. When he didn't notice, his fiancée gave him a shove in the stomach and then he realized.

"Oh, sorry."

Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, DJ and Bridgette were all standing outside the previously named theatre, waiting for the doors to open so they could all go see Jonathan Larson's musical, which was increasing in popularity at rocket speed and had recently won the Pulitzer Prize for Outstanding Drama Production.

"What part does Geoff play?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"He plays the owner of the Life Café and he gets a solo during my favourite song of the musical, _La Vie Bohème_." Bridgette answered.

"What's that mean?" Duncan asked.

"It's french for 'The Bohemian Life'" Bridgette replied.

"So the musical is about stupid hippies." Duncan concluded.

"No, it's not...it's about bohemian artists in Alphabet City in South Manhattan during the late eighties." Bridgette scolded him.

"Hippie artists." Duncan added.

"Bridgette don't try to argue with him, his skull's as thick as the Great Wall of China." Courtney whispered to her friend.

"I heard that." Duncan growled.

"Oh god, DJ don't look over there!" Trent exclaimed.

"What? Where?"

DJ turned to look at where Trent was pointing, yet oddly telling him not to look at. Indeed, it would've been better if he had not looked for when he did, DJ saw a large sign up on a building across the street with Heather's face on it.

It read:

"Baby-doll dresses from **Deejie-bear**, the new fashion design brand by Heather Satana"

"Damn." The tall man sighed.

"If you didn't want him to look then why'd you tell him!" Courtney yelled at Trent.

"Sorry." The musician whined.

"Idiot." Courtney muttered.

"Look DJ." Trent said, taking DJ away from the main group. "Calm down man, Heather said she'd return herself, didn't she?"

"I know but still, man. I miss her and what if she finds somebody else up there in Paris?" DJ muttered. "I mean, now she's a famous fashion designer from what I can tell and everybody in France always has lovers and what if she gets one and falls for him. Then what do I do?"

"DJ, Heather loved you didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then if she loves you she won't cheat on you when she promised she'd come back, right?"

"I guess. But I still miss her." He sighed.

"Relax man, if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one with girl troubles." Trent reassured.

"Huh?"

"Recently with work and all I feel like Gwen and me, well, like we're drifting apart...and I really don't know how to get closer to her now that we don't spend so much time together." Trent said.

"Well dude, you and Gwen have a lot in common. I'm sure you'll find somethin' to do together." DJ comforted.

"Thanks man." Trent said.

"Hey guys, they opened the doors! Let's go in!" Bridgette informed them.

"Alright."

* * *

"Bohemia is dead." Proclaimed Taye Diggs, the actor on stage who played the role of Benjamin Coffin III in the production of RENT.

In the tenth row sat several people. The three most prominent to our story were a certain know-it-all, his crazy girlfriend, and their raging-bull friend.

"I frankly don't know how you dragged me into this." Noah muttered to his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him.

"I frankly don't know how you dragged me into that book fair last week." Izzy replied.

"I didn't. I snuck out the window so you wouldn't know I was going there but you followed me and ended up burning the entire Franz Kafka section of the expo!" Noah grunted.

"Oh right. Besides, you know why you came here..."

"Because you handcuffed me to your arm..." Replied he.

"...And 'cause you love me!"

"Will you keep it down you two?" Eva growled at her two friends.

"I really think I should leave. Now can you please unlock my handcuffs so I can leave?" Noah begged.

"You'll have to find the key." She answered in sing-song.

"It's in your bra, right?"

"No, that was getting old."

"Then _where_ is it!" He growled.

"It's in my panties against my butt." She answered.

"You've been obsessed with your butt ever since you sang that song with Harold." He countered.

"You say that as if you didn't like my butt."

"Shut up." Eva growled at them.

Noah grunted.

"Since when do you like musicals so much?" He asked his tough friend quite sardonically.

"Since she got turned down in her audition to play Velma Kelly in the Midtown High School rendition of 'Chicago' when we were in high school." Izzy answered.

"They said my singing sounded like somebody's dying wail." The tough girl groaned.

"Your singing does sound like somebody's dying wail." Noah answered.

"Do you want _me_ to make _you_ give out a dying wail?"

"No thank you."

* * *

**That night, Trent's Apartment. Midnight.**

The gang had all enjoyed the musical. Even Duncan, who wasn't very fond of musicals, enjoyed it to a certain extent, even though what he enjoyed the most were the scenes featuring Idina Menzel and Fredi Walker playing the lesbian lovers, Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson.

Now Trent and Gwen lay curdled in bed. They slept soundly in each others arms and Trent did but softly dream a dream of the musical they had witnessed.

_Inside Trent's head:_

_He was Roger Davis, Gwen was Mimi Marquez, they were in the final scene where Mimi was succumbing to AIDS and was on the verge of death. Trent had written a song for her and began to play it:_

_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide from  
Your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight  
I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away_  
_When I'm longing so to hold you_  
_Now I'd die for one more day_  
_'Cause there's something I should have told you_  
_Yes, there's something I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_  
_Why does distance make us wise?_  
_You were the song all along_  
_And before the song dies_

_I should tell you I should tell you_  
_I have always loved you_  
_You can see it in my eye  
GWEN!_

_Sogno finisce_

When the song ended, so did the dream and Trent's eyes popped open. He looked down and saw Gwen was still curdled up against him. They hadn't been spending so much time together lately...but he'd find a way to be with her more often.

* * *

**The next day, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment. 10 AM.**

"You know, commercials are getting very macabre lately." Courtney commented.

In their apartment were Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, DJ and Duncan.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

Then something came on TV.

"As if on cue, I saw this commercial before and it shows my point exactly." Courtney explained.

In the TV, Marlon Brando appeared in front of the camera.

"_Hey, I'm Marlon Brando and I'm 'eer ta tell ya 'bout da new gastronomical sensation in New York. Luigi's Family Style Italian Restaurant, it's da place where you can eat a good ol' lotta Italian cooking. You got pizza, pastrami, lasagna, cannoli and all that flim-flam. It's also very cheap. Yeah, 'eer at Luigi's they're gonna make ya an offer ya can't refuse. So come down 'eer and eat at Luigi's or I'll kill your family_."

"See." Courtney said.

"You're right, TV commercials are getting brutal." Geoff said.

"Totally, stealing that line from the Godfather was brutal." Duncan added.

"We meant because he said 'I'll kill your family', Duncan." Courtney said, bitterly.

"Oh. Sure, that...that's what I meant too I just thought I didn't need to mention it." Duncan tried to defend himself.

"Sure you did."

Then the door to the apartment burst open and Trent walked in.

"Gwen, I've made a decision and I have something to ask you." Trent declared.

"Bridgette, didn't you lock the door last night?" Courtney whispered to her friend.

"Oops..."

"That is why we keep getting robbed." The brunette muttered.

"What's up, honey?" The goth asked.

"Gwen, can you play drums?"

"You know I can."

"Well Gwen, recently because of work and everything we haven't been able to spend so much time together and I don't want us to drift apart so I wanted to ask you...My band's old drummer left so...do you want to drum for my band?" Trent asked.

"For a second there I thought he was gonna propose." Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"Um, sure Trent. I'll drum for your band, hell, it'll help us spend more time together. But one thing, what happened to your old drummer?" Gwen asked.

"He got deported back to Russia." Trent answered.

"Why?"

"Turns out he was a communist but that's another story." Trent explained.

"That sucks, I was starting to like Mikhail." Geoff said.

"Yeah, he was really nice that time he took us all to Coney Island." Courtney commented.

"Or when he showed us that awesome ice cream parlor down in 17th street." Gwen added.

"...And that time I went out with him he was such a gentleman." Bridgette commented.

"He was really nice when we went out too." Geoff said.

Then everybody turned at him.

"I mean, we went out as bros not a couple...you know what I mean." Geoff corrected himself.

"Can't believe he was a commie." Duncan muttered.

"He did do commie looking things, though." Bridgette admitted.

"Like what?"

"Well, he did raise his left fist a lot." Courtney said.

"And he said 'death to capitalism' a lot." Gwen contributed.

"Come to think of it, how didn't we see that coming sooner?" Courtney pondered.

"Aren't we getting a little bit off-track here?" Trent remarked.

"Sure."

"Why did you decide to do this?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"Well, after watching RENT last night I had a dream of the final scene but with me as Roger and you as Mimi, Gwen. Then when I woke up I thought that 'Hey, life is short and I want to enjoy it' and what better way to enjoy it than to spend time with the girl I love." Trent said.

"I had the same thought last night guys." DJ said. "So I made a decision too and I was gonna tell you 'bout it later but since we're making big announcements right now I might as well. This morning I booked a couple tickets to Paris for next week. I'm gonna go visit Heather."

"Are you sure DJ, I mean, seeing her again and knowing you will have to go away...I don't think It'll be good for you." Bridgette said, concerned.

"I already made up my mind guys, I have to see her again. Even if it's just for a day." DJ said, dead serious. "I gotta thank you, Trent. That pep talk you gave me inspired me too."

"Nice going Trent." Courtney said and slightly elbowed the musician in the chest.

"Ow!"

"Hey, only I can punish my boyfriend." Gwen said.

Then she elbowed him in the chest.

"Nice going, Trent." She repeated.

"Hey!"

"Also Trent, I kinda had the same dream as you but with me as Roger and Heather as Mimi." DJ said. "Weird, huh?"

"Really weird."

* * *

**That night, Duncan's bedroom. 1:30 AM.**

After a rather long bout of "doing the nasty" with his girlfriend, Duncan held Courtney in his arms, who was resting her head against his chest and trying to sleep.

"You know what Princess?"

"What?"

"Out of all the guys who went to see that musical, I'm the only one who didn't have a dream about it."

"I'm sure you'll have one soon, now let's go to sleep." She muttered.

"Sure."

Soon both fell asleep and a dream began to play in his head.

_Inside Duncan's head_:

_A scene from the musical "RENT" replayed in his head. The song was "Take Me Or Leave Me" featuring the characters of Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. In this case, Bridgette was Maureen and Courtney was Joanne._

_**Bridgette:**__  
Every single day,  
I walk down the street.  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
Ever since puberty,  
Everybody stares at me!  
Boys, girls, I can't help it baby.  
So be kind and don't lose your mind.  
Just remember that I'm your baby!_

_Take me for what I am!_  
_Who I was meant to be!_  
_And if you give a damn!_  
_Take me baby,_  
_Or leave me!_  
_Take me baby or leave me._

_A tiger in a cage,_  
_Can never see the sun._  
_This diva needs her stage!_  
_Baby, lets have fun!_  
_You are the one I choose!_  
_Folks would kill to fill your shoes!_  
_You'll love the limelight too now, baby!_  
_So be mine and don't waste my time,_  
_Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

_Take me for what I am!_  
_Who I was meant to be!_  
_And if you give a damn!_  
_Take me baby or leave me!_

_No way, can I be what I'm not!_  
_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_  
_Don't fight, don't loose your head,_  
_'Cause every night who's in your bed?_  
_Who?_  
_Who's in your bed?  
__Kiss pookie..._

_**Courtney:  
**__It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep, baby  
Whats my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
What do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
You got a prize but don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby!  
__Yeah!  
__Take me for what I am!_

_**Bridgette:  
**__A control freak..._

_**Courtney:  
**__Who I was meant to be!_

_**Bridgette:  
**__A snob yet over attentive..._

_**Courtney:  
**__And if you give a damn!_

_**Bridgette:  
**__A lovable droll geek..._

_**Courtney:  
**__Take me baby or leave me!_

_**Bridgette:  
**__An anal retentive..._

_At this point however, Duncan's dream began to vary from the actual scene in the musical and instead of fighting further, the Courtney and Bridgette in his dream approached each other and began to make out. Soon clothes began to come off._

_Back in the real world:_

Duncan began to smile in his sleep and Courtney, who was cuddled up to him, unconciously rolled away when she felt something poking at her hips all of a sudden.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Also, to whom it may concern...a list of RENT characters and who from TDI would play them. AN old habit of mine to make these lists:**

**Mark Cohen - Cody  
Roger Davis - Trent  
Mimi Marquez - Gwen  
Tom Collins - Harold  
Angel Dummot Schummard - DJ  
Maureen Johnson - Bridgette  
Joanne Jefferson - Courtney  
Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III - Noah  
**

**Gracias Totales.**


	50. 911 Is A Joke

**Wednesday the 3****rd**** of February, 1997. 6:30 PM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"_Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys. Bad boys, bad boys._" Geoff sang along.

"Geoff, will you shut up!" Courtney bellowed. "That song is annoying if the TV plays it, it's even more if someone else does."

Geoff, Courtney, Duncan and Bridgette were sitting around in the two girls' apartment, watching the show to which's theme song Geoff sang along to, "COPS". Bridgette was killing time. Soon she would have to pick up DJ to take him to the airport since he was going to set off to Paris to visit his beloved, Heather Satana.

"This show is so lame." Duncan said. "Besides they only do it on small towns because cops in big cities can't do shit."

"That's not true." Courtney said.

"Believe me Princess, cops here in New York are totally incompetent." Duncan claimed. "I was only sent to juvie once for a five months for auto theft...if the cops were any good I should've gotten at least five years without parole."

"Still they do a great job and they're not incompetent, after all crime has been going down in the last three years. I should know, in '94 alone I got mugged three times but since Giuliani is in charge I haven't gotten mugged once...Which proves that Republicans really do work." Courtney added.

"Let it go Court, I'm not ever gonna vote Republican until they acknowledge global warming and begin looking for solutions." Bridgette said.

"Back on track, Princess I can prove that the NYPD are as useful as the Vice-President." Duncan said.

The punk reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"911, how may I help you?" Asked the operator on the other end of the line.

"Yes, can you communicate me with the police?" Duncan said.

"Sure, please hold."

Almost immediately they heard on the other end of the line:

"NYPD, how may we help you?"

"Yes I want to report a crime." Duncan said.

"What crime?"

"Yes, some dude who is actually a robot made of some type of liquid metal which can turn his arms into weapons is dressed as a cop that looks like Patrick Stewart and is chasing around some kid who is being helped to escape by some other future robot dude dressed like a biker who looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Central Park." Duncan described.

"We'll send an army division right away, sir! Don't worry, we'll help that kid!" The operator replied, tearful.

"I'm sure you will." Duncan replied sarcastically and hung up.

He turned to Courtney.

"See?"

"That does not prove anything." Courtney denied.

"Do you want me to call them and tell them the plot of 'Die Hard' to see if they fall for it?" Duncan asked. "Because I'll do it, hell they already fell before when I told them the plot of 'Back To The Future'."

* * *

**One hour later. New York City, Long Island, John Fitzgerald Kennedy International Airport.**

"So DJ, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Bridgette asked.

"Would you want to go see the love of your life after 'bout a year that you're apart from them?" DJ asked, rhetorical.

Bridgette sighed.

"I know...it's just that we'll miss you here." Bridgette said. "All of us will."

"I'll miss you guys too, but I want to see Heather again." DJ stated firmly. "It's been too long and I've missed her like hell. I just wanna hug her and spend time with her, even if it's just a couple weeks. It'll be enough for now."

"How long o you think you'll be gone?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm not really sure." DJ said. "'Cause I gotta find her first."

"Can't you estimate?"

"I'd say 'bout a month or somethin' like that."

She sighed and then gave her best friend and tight hug.

"I hope you find her, DJ." Bridgette assured him. "I'll miss you."

He returned the hug.

"I'll miss you too." He replied. "Now Bridge, I'm sorry but I gotta go. I have to get through security before I can board and that's gonna take a while."

"Bye." She waved her friend.

"Bye." He said, grabbing his large suitcase and walking towards the security checkpoint.

* * *

**The next day. Thursday the 4****th**** of February, 1997. Manhattan, Rolling Stone Magazine Office Building. 1 PM.**

"Now dudes, the most important question ever asked in all history. Which will define who hear is a heretic and shall be killed and who shall be among the tribe of the holy." The man said.

There was a long pause during which the four other men around him leaned in and listened carefully.

"Who's the most kick ass guitarist ever? Jimi Hendrix or Jimmy Page?" The man asked.

"Hendrix." Answered Duncan and two of the others agreed with him.

"You crazy? It's Page." Jared, another journalist argued.

In one of the offices while on their break, Duncan and five other journalists there bickered over who was better. Among the present was the guy who asked the question, Phil. Jared, who said Page was the best guitarist; and three others: Martín, Bob and Jack.

"Are YOU crazy?" Bob exclaimed. "Page is a pussy compared to Hendrix."

"Totally." Jack agreed. "Have you ever heard 'Purple Haze'?"

"Three words, dick: 'Whole Lotta Love'." Jared answered.

"Please! In any case 'Heartbreaker'." Duncan said.

"Fuck you, newbie." Jared said. "You have to be here for three years before we start taking you seriously."

"Don't listen to him Duncan." Martín told him. "Jared's just pissed 'cause he doesn't know shit about music."

"Hey Martín. You didn't tell us whose your pick." Bob pointed out.

"Best guitarist? Pappo." Martín declared.

"Who?"

"Best Argentine guitarist ever." Martín said.

"Again with the Argentine music, Martín? Dude we'll never listen to it, it's knock metal enough." Jared said. "We don't care if it's your home country."

"Pelotudos." Martín whispered.

"Hey braniac, I know Spanish." Duncan said.

"Oh right."

Then the phone rang.

"Duncan Nelson, talkin'. What's up?" Duncan answered.

"Hey Duncan."Courtney said.

"Princess?" Duncan said, surprised. "What are you calling here for?"

"Because I can prove the NYPD is competent." Courtney said. "Do you have a TV there?"

"Yeah."

"Turn it on and tune in to Channel 6." Courtney ordered.

Duncan did so, while still on the phone with Courtney and saw that Rudy Giuliani was on the news giving a conference with three cops behind him.

"...And so today the NYPD have proved their worth by stopping that bank robbery without a single civilian, officer or criminal death." Giuliani announced.

"See?" Courtney said. "They're America's finest."

"So to anybody who said the NYPD was incompetent...they were dead wrong!" Giuliani yelled.

Giuliani slammed his fist against the pedestal he was standing behind of and then one of the cops behind him, who was putting his gun on his pant holster, accidentally pulled the trigger and shot himself in the balls. He fell to the floor and accidentally fired again.

"Oh my god he shot that old lady in the shoulder!" Somebody yelled.

As the crowd began to run scared or try to comfort the old lady, Giuliani declared:

"That does not change anything! Despite that ironically timed display of incompetence, the NYPD are still the best!"

Then the cop on the ground groaned and accidentally pulled the trigger again.

"Oh my god! He shot the old lady again in the other shoulder!" A crowd member screamed.

"OK! That's it! You guys are moronic douchebags!" Giuliani yelled at the cops before the transmission was cut off.

"You were saying, babe?" Duncan teased.

"Shut up!" She yelled and hung up.

* * *

**Meanwhile...****France, Paris, Aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle. Local Time, 7 AM.**

"Damn that was a long flight." Dj stated to himself as he entered the Terminal of the main airport in the great, old nation of France.

"Now all I have to do is get a hotel and find Heather." DJ said, cheerful. "...And nothing can stop me!"

Just then, a french man dressed in airport uniform approached him.

"Bienvenu à l'aéroport international Charles de Gaulle, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Said the man.

"Oh shit! I forgot I can't speak French." Muttered the Jamaican-American. "Damn it, I'm screwed!"

* * *

**Back In New York. Local Time, 7 PM. Manhattan, Central Park.**

"So Princess, are you finally gonna admit that I was right and the NYPD suck ass?" Duncan asked. "I mean, you saw the dumbass cop shoot himself and then the old lady."

"An isolated incident." Courtney denied. "Just because one cop is stupid doesn't mean the police doesn't work."

"They sent an army division here yesterday because of my T2 prank and they actually beat up some dude who looked like Patrick Stewart." Duncan exclaimed. "If that doesn't prove their dumbasses nothing will!"

"You still don't convince me, Dunkie." She said, firm and stubborn.

"Fine. You want me to get dirty. I'll get dirty." He said.

Duncan looked around and saw a bunch of four cops standing in the corner.

"Come here." He said.

Duncan dragged Courtney over to where the policemen were standing.

"Hey officers." Duncan said.

"Yes?" One asked.

"You have to go arrest that old lady!" Duncan exclaimed.

Duncan pointed over to some old lady wearing a red hat who was walking down the sidewalk across the street.

"Why?"

"Because look...she's wearing a red hat, she's a communist!" Duncan proclaimed.

"Oh my God! He's right!" One declared.

"Let's get her!" Another yelled.

Then the cops began to charge across the street and before the old lady could do anything, they knocked her to the floor and then began to beat her down with their billy clubs. Soon enough they drew their guns and began to pistol whip her.

"Did you really have to make them hurt that poor, old woman?" Courtney asked.

"Hey, you wanted proof." Duncan defended himself.

"It's not really enough." Courtney said.

"Oh really?"

Duncan pulled off one of his clip-on ear piercings and tossed it over to where the old lady was getting smacked.

"Watch out! She's got a pin!" Duncan yelled.

"She's armed! Beat her harder!"

And so they did.

"OK, you've proved your point." Courtney surrendered. "The NYPD are idiots. Now make them stop!"

"Afraid I can't, Princess." Duncan said. "When morons do something they don't stop until they're done."

"Well that explains why you worked so hard on trying to prove to me that the NYPD were incompetent." Courtney retorted.

"What are you implying?" He asked, a little ticked.

"Oh, you know." Courtney said. "My cute little moron."

"HEY! I'm not cute!"

* * *

**Well, it's been over a year since I began to write this fic. I gotta say this is the best fic I have ever written and I estimate that it'll be over by the end of this year. Until then, keep reading and reviewing. Now a special thanks to some dedicated readers, who frankly keep this story going because the knowledge that they are reading and following just doesn't let me stop typing:**

**CarmillaD  
****Fulltimereviewer  
****Heartandstar101  
****Kool Broadway Reader  
****xxxGaGaDxCxxx  
****Strix Moonwing  
****Cornijcountry97**

**I'll update again as soon as possible.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	51. Lover Woman

**Hello readers…a new video that previewed Duncan and Gwen's kiss is now on youtube and it confirms my theory that Duncan will have an antagonistic role on the second half of the season. The video starts out with Courtney scolding Duncan for quitting, but she immediately says she was kidding and that she missed him. She treats him nicely and hugs him but minutes later he still cheats on her for no reason by kissing Gwen in the confessional...and a shocked Tyler sees it. **

**Still, pretty sure that like last season they'll get them back together in the last episode...but they still made the same mistake of altering character personality for shameless drama since Duncan may be a jerk, but he's not a cheating douche...well now the writers have turned him into one but he usually isn't. **

**You'd think they'd learn from their mistakes.**

**This episode's name comes from the song "Mujer Amante" by the Argentine heavy metal band Rata Blanca. I used it because I could not come up with a better one. **

**Well, here goes the chapter. **

* * *

**Friday the 8****th**** of February, 1997. La Défense, ****Paris, France. Local Time 5 PM.**

"Alright DJ, relax. You're just gonna meet again with the woman you love, that you haven't seen in nine months and that's pregnant with yo baby." DJ said to himself as he got off the elevator and approached the large double doors that led into the penthouse on the 35th floor of the apartment building he was in. "On second thought, scratch that. Not even Keanu Reeves could be cool at a time like this...and that dude's the coolest dude ever."

The big Jamaican man sighed and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath. Inhaled and exhaled and then went for it and rang the doorbell.

"Je vais, je vais." He heard somebody say.

He knew who it was immediately.

The door opened and there stood Heather. DJ, looked at her. She looked just the same, she had not changed at all in the last nine months. She was wearing a dark black shirt and pregnancy pants, the latter because of her prominently pregnant belly. She had her eyes closed, which explained why she didn't recognize him immediately.

"Enfin vous m'avez aporté ma nourriture chinoise." She exclaimed, very angry.

"Hey baby." DJ said.

Heather's eyes snapped open and she looked at DJ in shock.

"Oh my god! DJ! Look I can explain this!" She yelled, referring to her belly.

"Heather, Heather calm down...look I know you were pregnant when you elft new York." DJ said.

"How?"

"Gwen found your pregnancy test in Courtney and Bridgette's bathroom." DJ answered.

"Look DJ, I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just that I knew that even if I told you I was pregnant you still wouldn't let me turn down the Paris job and it would only be harder for you if you knew there was a child you couldn't visit." Heather explained.

"Heather, honey calm down." DJ said. "I understand. I figured that out myself and you were right, I wouldn't let you turn down the offer of your life anyway. Which comes to show how you know me."

"You managed to figure out what I had thought of, too." Heather said. "You know me even better."

They both smiled. The girl leaped up and hugged DJ as tight as she could, while he soon returned the affection.

"DJ, I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you, too." He said, hugging her tighter.

"Um, DJ?" She said, laboured.

"What?"

"You're squashing the baby."

"Oh sorry!" He exclaimed.

He let go of her suddenly and accidentally dropped her on the floor.

"Oh my god, sorry! He apologized.

"Don't worry." She grumbled as she got up.

She dusted herself off and looked back at him.

"So, wanna come in? I had ordered Chinese but they apparently aren't coming around soon." Heather grumbled, angrily.

"Temper baby." He said.

"Sorry, force of habit." She said. "So, seriously, wanna catch up on what's been going on?"

"Sure."

The young lovers walked into her penthouse and closed the double doors.

* * *

**Same day...New York City, Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Geoff and Duncan's Apartment. Local time: 8 PM.**

"You know dudes I had the weirdest dream last night." Geoff said.

"What was it about?" Trent asked.

"Yeah dude." Duncan said.

"We...and by that I mean you two guys, me, Courtney, Bridge, Gwen, DJ and a bunch of other people we know like Noah, Izzy, Owen and Heather...we were all in this kinda, like, reality show and we competed and a bunch of us hooked up; me with Bridgette, you Duncan with Courtney and you Trent with Gwen and had this kinda crummy but at the same time awesome while. Then in the second season it all got kinda shitty and we all broke up but by the end we all got back together except Gwen and Trent and that sucked. Then on the third season I wasn't there and neither were you Trent and Bridgette cheated on me but we worked it out. Duncan also quit but he later came back and was a total douche and cheated on Courtney with Gwen for no reason, even though Courtney was being nice to you...but by the final episode you and Courtney got back together and so did Gwen and Trent." Geoff narrated.

"Dude, that has got to be the most half-assed dream ever." Duncan proclaimed.

"Why would Gwen break up with me?" Trent asked.

"Because you had gone all crazy and obsessed with the number 9." Geoff explained.

"Why would I cheat on Princess for no reason?" Duncan asked.

"Because you had out of the blue turned into a total douche." Geoff answered.

"Dude, who makes your dreams...retarded monkeys on crack?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Hey, it was just a crazy dream...don't blame me." Geoff said.

All of them then proceeded to take a chug out of their beers.

"I don't know what I'd do without Gwen. I mean she's perfect for me. She's nice and smart...plus she's hot." Trent said.

"Dude, how many of those did you drink?" Geoff asked.

"Don't know...but I'm getting a little tipsy." Trent admitted.

"'Tipsy'? What are you a chick? Say you're getting drunk, wasted, fucked up...not 'tipsy'." Duncan mocked.

"You could afford to not be a jerk, you know?" Trent asked, rhetorically.

"Don't think so."

He took a swig.

"I'd never cheat on Princess, I mean she's perfect. Smart, tough, sassy, nice when she has to be. Plus she's got the finest ass I've ever seen." Duncan commented.

"Looks like he's drunk already too." Trent said.

"No, Duncan is actually like that when he's sober too." Courtney said as she walked into the apartment, followed by Gwen.

"Mind if we join you?" Gwen asked, already picking up a beer regardless of their answer.

"Sure."

She tossed Courtney a bottle of Bud and both the girls sat next to their respective boyfriends on the different couches and sofas they were on to continue the discussion.

* * *

**France, Paris, La Defénse, Heather's Penthouse. Local time: 5:15 PM.**

"Wow...it's a really beautiful view you've got here." DJ said.

It was. From the balcony of Heather's place you could see the Eiffel tower, Notrê Dame, the Louvre and the Arc de Triomphe.

"Well, when you're the most up and coming fashion designer in the fashion capital of the world you often can afford a swanky home." Heather commented.

"Speaking of your fashion line...did you name if after me?"

"Do you really need to ask, Deejie-bear?" Heather teased and kissed DJ on the cheek.

Both of them continued to look over the city.

"Remember our first date?" DJ asked.

"That's a fond memory." Heather sighed.

* * *

**(_Hey children...it's time for a flashback! Yay!_)**

- _Flashback_ -

"_We're here__." __DJ said as he opened the car door for his date to step out._

"_Thank you, DJ." Heather said._

_It had been about two weeks after Heather had come to the pet shop that DJ asked her out. After her rabbit got better, she routinely paid visits to the pet shop when DJ worked there and both of them would talk. DJ realzied that Heather was actually being nice to him...only to him because when anybody tried to interject in their dialogue she would furiously snap at them. _

_DJ couldn't believe it at first, but he found out that he was actually getting to like Heather Satana, his and his friends' biggest high school nemesis. After moral thought was brought in, DJ decided to build up courage and ask her out. She gladly accepted and he only asked for her to try and not snap at people, which was fair enough._

_Heather was, at first, into getting DJ to like her for part of her and Joanie's plan...but she soon began to have doubts. She found she was enjoying her talks with the tall boy and was actually relieved that somebody she knew was actually being kind despite knowing what she'd done in the past. Very much like Courtney towards Duncan at first, she would not admit she was smitten with DJ Bennet, not even to herself._

_They made it to the lobby line and got to the front._

"_So, what do you want?" The attendant asked._

"_I'll have a small popcorn and a medium coke." Heater said._

"_Do you want a drink with that?"_

"_Um, yes I ordered a coke! That's a drink!" Heather exclaimed._

"_Heather, chill, chill. What did I tell you 'bout snappin' at people?"_

"_Huh...fine. You have to bear with me Deej, it's a force of habit." Heather said._

"_OK."_

"_That's all of it." Heather told the attendant._

"_OK miss, do you want popcorn with your drink?"_

"_Motherfu..."_

_DJ cough__ed and Heather contained herself, refraining from tossing every known English and some Cantonese insults at the attendant._

"_Sorry."_

_Hours later after the movie and a pretty quiet dinner, DJ drove Heather to her building and walked her to her apartment door._

"_Well, here we are." Heather said._

"_Yeah." DJ answered._

"_I had a nice time DJ, thanks."_

_Then she mean girl leaned into the tall boy and planted a soft, brief kiss on his lips. Half a second after pulling away she shot back in and locked lips with him as the small kiss she gave him felt too good and thus she wanted more. So did he, evidenced by the fact he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. They had to pull apart eventually though, duh._

"_So, I'll call you." DJ said._

"_Wanna hook up next Friday?__"_

"_Hell yeah."_

_- Flashback over -_

* * *

"You had some anger problems back then." DJ said.

"Hey I sorted them out, didn't I?" Heather questioned, rhetorically.

"You did." DJ said.

"You know something funny. After our first date, I wasn't really that sure if I wanted to go out with you again." Heather confessed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, let's face it...we didn't connect too much during it, we barely talked." She explained.

"That's true."

"I probably wouldn't have kept seeing you if it hadn't been for..."

"The kiss." He finished.

"Yeah." She replied.

"And after that kiss, on the next date we really did talk." DJ said, amazed.

"Wow."

"I guess that proves how much a kiss can do." DJ said.

"Well why don't we prove it again?" Heather teased and leaned into DJ, kissing with dead-on passion, something he returned. They pulled away.

Heather snuggled up to DJ's arms and both of them stared at the sunset over Paris.

Yes ladies and gentlemen...the city of love had never been so corny and clichéd until those two came along and began to get all damn lovey-dovey.

* * *

**Back in New York. The Apartment. Local Time: 10 PM.**

"It so does not!"

"I'm telling you Geoffy, you look like a male Reese Witherspoon." Courtney stuttered drunkenly. "You even have that same pointy chin."

By now, after drinking God-knows-how-many beers the entire gang was drunk off their wits.

"I think Courtney is right." Gwen said.

"She is Geoff...you could be Reese Witherspoon's brother." Trent claimed.

"OK, maybe." Geoff surrendered.

"That's my Princess. She's so smart." Duncan mumbled.

He took Courtney by the cheeks and placed a drunkenly passionate kiss on her lips, which she sloppily returned. They pulled apart after a brief bout of making out.

"Is he hot or what?" Courtney stuttered.

"You're so hot, much more than me." He returned.

"Please in any case if you want to know who's hotter between us we should ask Gwen." Courtney said.

"Watchoo mean?" Geoff asked.

"Oh yeah." Gwen said. "You know back then when I was all mad at Trent because he trusted Lindsay more than me and all the stuff? Well I was really depressed and one night I was hanging out with Duncan and Courtney and we all got kinda drunk together and wound up, kinda having a threesome."

"What?" Trent exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Trent...it was still much better with you. I mean what I did with Courtney and Duncan was really hot, but there was no love. Not like with us." The goth said.

She leaned into her boyfriend and gave him a soft peck, which soon turned to a sloppy make out run like Courtney and Duncan's but shorter.

"Man, it must've been pretty hot to see you two make out." Geoff said. "You chicks are hot. No offense by checking out your girls' buds."

"None taken." Trent and Duncan answered.

"And it was the hottest thing ever." Duncan replied." Duncan answered. "That was one of the best lays of my life."

"Hey, if you wanna know how hot it was we can show you." Gwen said.

"Really?" All three guys exclaimed.

"Sure."

Gwen got up and walked over to Courtney, moving Duncan aside and sitting next to her. Courtney put her hand behind Gwen's head and forced their lips together, pulling herself and Gwen into a hot kiss. Soon the girls were making out as the guys cheered on.

God bless liquor, the source of most dumb but effective humor in the world.

* * *

**The next day...Paris, France. Heather's Penthouse. Local Time: 9 AM. **

DJ woke up. He was at first confused, not recognizing his surroundings but soon remembered that he had come to Paris and had spent the night with Heather. They hadn't done it, no, that would've hur the baby. They just cuddled, but for DJ it felt great to have her in his arms again and Heather loved to be with him once more.

Fluffy thoughts much?

He got off the bed, seeing that Heather wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked out into the living room and then into the kitchen where he saw his pregnant girlfriend frying some eggs.

"Good morning Deejie." Heather said, hearing him come in.

"Good morning, babe." He replied.

* * *

**Back in New York. **

Everybody was hung over.

"Do you guys remember anything about last night?" Trent asked.

"No." They all answered.

"I could've gotten hit by a truck last night and I wouldn't remember it." Duncan said. "My head hurts so fucking bad. I think maybe I did get by a truck."

"Me too." Geoff said.

"I bow we make a pact." Courtney said. "Never drink again."

Everybody hesitated and didn't say anything.

"You really can't live without booze?" Courtney asked, indignant but unable to yell because of her hangover.

"No." They all answered.

"Fine. Neither can I anyway." Courtney confessed. "I have to head to my place."

"So do I." Gwen said.

Both girls walked out of the apartment, leaving the hungover party dude and their boyfriends inside.

"Courtney, do you remember what we did last night?" Gwen asked, a little nervous.

"Yes."

"Did we really make out?" Gwen asked.

"I think you played with my breasts too." Courtney added.

"Didn't need to be reminded of that." Gwen said.

"Think the guys really don't remember?" Gwen asked.

"They don't. If they did they'd be begging us to do it again." Courtney stated.

"True."

"We'll never talk about this again...ever." Courtney commanded.

"Agreed." Gwen said. "Now I really must be going."

"OK."

The two girls leaned in to give each other a goodbye hug but changed their minds and instead opted for a goodbye handshake.

* * *

**One week later. ****Some hospital in Paris.**

"Monsieur Bennet, vous pouvez entret maintenant." Said the doctor.

"Thanks."

DJ stepped through the white double doors and entered the spick-spam sterile hallway. He was led to a door which he opened, revealing behind it Heather sitting against her pillow on a bed, with a little baby boy in her arms. On a minor detail, there was also an intern standing enxt to her bed,

The tiny human being had Heather's pale white skin and dark eyes. He looked a lot like her.

"Hey." Heather said.

DJ walked up to the bed and then sat down next to her.

"What are we going to name him?" DJ asked.

"I don't know." Heather said.

"How about we name him after you?" DJ asked.

"Um, DJ...You do know he's a boy, right?" Heather asked, rhetorically.

"I know...what I mean is how about we name him Heath." DJ suggested.

"Sure...Heath is a perfect name." Heather said. "Because you came up with it and you're just perfect, Deejie-bear."

"After Heath Ledger?" The intern asked with a british accent.

"Who?"

"Some dude from the future." The intern answered.

The couple looked at him with confused stares.

"Who are you exactly?" Heather asked, angrily.

"Oh, I'm Eric Praline. I'm a patient here who escaped from the psychiatric ward of this hospital and have been posing as a nurse intern all day." The man answered. "...And now I have to go buy a fish liscene for my pet halibut, Eric."

"You have a pet halibut?" DJ questioned.

"Oh yes. I bought him after a fiasco with my last pet. I bought a parrot off of some place but it turns out it was dead when I bought it. I didn't realize until after a week." Praline explained.

"Get out of here!" Heather snapped.

"Fine, you stupid gits." Praline stated before leaving.

"Heather, what did I tell you 'bout snappin' at people like that?" DJ asked, rhetorically.

"Sorry...you have to bear with me Deej, it's a force of habit." Heather replied. "Wow...Déjà vu."

"So, do you know anywhere a veterinarian could get a job 'round here?" DJ asked.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I have to move here and I'm gonna need a job." DJ said.

"Woah...DJ, you can't move here." Heather said.

"What? Why not?"

"DJ, your whole life is in New York." Heather said. "You can't leave that. I had nobody there but you have too many people to leave behind."

"Heather, I want to. I can't leave you and lil' Heath!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ, my company only needs me here until 1999. I just have to stay here for two more years. You can't just erase all you've got back in New York. You'll have to wait." Heather said.

"But..."

"DJ, starting a new life here will be harder for you and will take longer than waiting for me to come to New York. It's not worth it." Heather said.

He sighed and nodded. Tears began to come to his eyes.

"Deej, calm down. It's only two years. After that we've got all the time in the world to be together." Heather said.

He sobbed and stopped.

"Yeah."

He hugged her. She smiled at him as he took their baby boy in his arms.

"Guess that while I'm here we might as well enjoy all the time we've got. All three of us." DJ said.

Heather nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Asian girl and Jamaican dude sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Eric Praline chanted from the door.

"GET OUT!" The couple yelled at the man.

"Fine...ya moggy wankers." He muttered.

* * *

**Let's see who can figure out what the whole Mr. Praline thing was about, OK? It's pretty easy.**

**Read and review.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	52. This Is A Call

**Well ladies and gentlemen...on the show, Courtney found out about Gwen and Duncan's kiss. She doesn't seem pissed at Duncan, b****ut is furious at Gwen. Frankly I would prefer it to be the other way around. I don't like the season 3 Duncan, he's a douche. I hope they return him to his old self by the end or else I am not watching season 4. Anyway, the fourth Aftermath of the season features Duncan and Courtney getting interviewed together, and if I know the M.O. of this show it will probably end in reunion. Anyway let's face it, this is a freaking tween show...tween shows end happily and for this to end happily the main cannon couples and characters have to have no conflicts. The only way for that to happen is a TxG and DxC reunion and possibly a CxG friendship comeback. This isn't fucking Beverly Hills 90210...drama ain't permanent on this turf. **

**Also to all those DxG fans that keep pestering me and telling me how DxG hooked up and how "DxC will never be again"...SHUT UP! I'm sick of it, sure they're together now but it'll surely change later. Plus, you don't rub in something like that. Why don't you go to Germany and mock them about how they once elected a facsist anti-semite for a leader? Stop fucking annoying me, OK? After all, it's a fucking TV show, a damn good one but a TV show anyway. Don't take it so seriously. Jesus!**

**Here goes the chapter.**

* * *

**Friday the ****15****th**** of March, 1997. New York City, Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Courtney and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"I love you." Duncan said to Courtney as he kissed her neck.

She giggled at the feeling of her boyfriend suckling on her neck while they playfully wrestled in her bed at their apartment.

"Love you too."

"Damn right, you do." Duncan said as he brought his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

She quickly returned the kiss and closed her eyes as she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The young couple were in their underwear in her bed, preparing to "shock the monkey" after a date during which they talked about when to set the date for their wedding, but couldn't yet because they had to talk with their parents about it.

"Hey Courtney do you have my copy of 'The House of the Spirits' in here because I've been lookin eve-"

Bridgette walked in talking to the room but stopped when she saw the half naked couple smooching on their bed.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut and ran to her room.

"Damn it!" Duncan yelled. "This is the third time this month she does that!"

"We should really put something on the door to warn her." Courtney suggested.

"Nah, when I get in the mood I can't stop for anything or the buzz goes away." Duncan groaned. "Just like motherfucking now!"

"So I guess that's it for tonight?" Courtney queried.

"Not horny anymore." Duncan said.

"Duncan! Language!" She scolded him.

"Oh, what other word is there?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Sexually aroused." She suggested.

"You know you have a talent at making sexy things sound un-sexy." Duncan said. "Now really, what are we going to do about Malibu walking in on us? As long as she lives here she'll always walk in."

Then an idea came up on Courtney's head.

"Then what if she didn't live here?" Courtney asked rhetorically.

"Are you suggesting we kick Malibu of our friend group? Because I've been thinking about that for a while and I thought maybe we could. All we need is a blowtorch, some flowers, a dolphin, a Beatles album, a-"

"I meant how about if you move in here, Duncan." Courtney grunted. "...And that was my best friend you were thinking of disposing off."

"Um...I was only kidding." He lied.

"Yeah right." Courtney said. "But how about it, Dunkie? Wanna move in with me? I mean we are gonna get married."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. The kiss pretty much answered the question but he felt like saying it just to make sure.

"Hell yeah, babe." Duncan said.

"Totally romantic answer, Dunkie." She said.

"Hey you might have gotten me out of crime, babe. But you can't change my lewd, crude, inner doucheabag." He proudly declared.

"...And I don't want to. I never would." She said before kissing him.

* * *

**The next day. 10 AM. That same apartment.**

"I don't know how that place is still open." Gwen commented.

"Why wouldn't it?" Bridgette asked.

"Because of their commercial...look at it!" Gwen exclaimed.

Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney and Geoff were sitting around in their usual hang out, watching TV. Right now they were paying attention to a particular pizza parlour add.

* * *

- _In The TV_ -

"_Douchebag P__izzeria, run by its own jackasses." The announcer said._

_The screen showed a nerdy-looking man sitting inside a pizza parlour. He looked aggravated and in a hurry._

"_...And my pizza? Where's my pizza?" He yelled._

_Suddenly an entire pizza was thrown at his face, plastering him with cheese._

"_Thanks." He whispered._

"_Douchebag Pizzeria, run by its own jackasses. We have colour TV but its always tuned-in to Fox News at maximum volume." The announcer went on. "We have restrooms but last week some guy took a huge dump in the men's room and the plumbing broke, flooding both bathrooms with dirty toilet water. Come to the Douchebaga Pizzeria, which is now introducing a none for the price of five promo where none eat for the price of five. We will charge you $100 bucks for just entering our pizza place without ordering anything and we have some dude standing out on the proch who forces people to enter the store. Eat at the Douchebag Pizzeria on 17__th __Street and Parkings Blvd."_

* * *

- _Back_ _In The Real World_ -

"Maybe you're right." Bridgette sighed.

"Bridge, me and Duncan have something to talk to you about." Courtney said.

"What?"

Just then, the door to the apartment flew open and DJ ran in.

"Yo guys!" He yelled.

"You didn't lock the door...again!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Sorry." Bridgette apologized.

"Guys, I finally got the pictures from my trip to Paris developed." DJ exclaimed happily.

The group gathered around DJ to look at the images. In the pictures, the present friends saw images of DJ and a pregnant Heather in different locations across Paris. The gang could see how happy the two looked. Later on there were pictures of a now slimming Heather and DJ, but with a new person involved...their little baby boy Heath.

"DJ, that baby is the cutest little thing I've ever seen." Bridgette said.

"Totally." Courtney and Gwen agreed.

Soon all three girls went goo-goo-gaga over the pictures of DJ's little baby.

"Well that's creepy." Geoff whispered to Duncan.

"It's the same with every chick. Put something small and cute in front of them and they go crazy." Duncan said. "Last week when Princess and I went to the zoo, she saw a baby panda and she tried to steal it."

"What?"

"She actually beat up the mother panda to take the baby, but zoo officials finally stopped her and made her return the baby panda and apologize to the mother panda." Duncan said.

"Didn't you try to stop her?"

"Hey, I was too turned on by seeing the hottest babe ever kicking animal ass to care." Duncan explained.

"I can't believe you have to wait two years to see him again." Bridgette said. "That's so sad."

"I'll manage." DJ said, trying to block away the sadness.

"I can't believe you have a child at 23 years old." Courtney said.

"Courtney, what did we talk about yesterday?" Gwen asked, rhetorically.

"That I shouldn't make insensitive, conservative comments." Courtney said.

"That's right." Gwen said.

"Going back. Malibu, Princess and I have something to tell you." Duncan said.

"Oh yeah." Courtney said, snapping out of her baby daze.

"What's up, guys?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, after what happened last night..." Courtney began. "Duncan and I decided it would be best if we lived together, alone."

"So you're moving out?" Bridgette asked, saddened.

"Actually we were hoping you could move out..." Courtney said.

"What?" Bridgette exclaimed. "Where am I supposed to move then?"

"We were hoping you could figure that out yourself." Duncan said.

"I can't just move out, I have nowhere to go."

"You could move in with me." Geoff suggested.

"What?" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Oh...No I don't mean it like that, Bridge. I mean as friends. You take Duncan's old room and we just live like regular, non-sex-having roommates." Geoff said.

"Not the best choice of words there, Geoff." Gwen said.

"Oh." He said.

"Please Bridgette." Courtney pleaded.

Bridgette sighed.

"Fine." Bridgette said. "But this counts as my wedding gift to you two."

"Sure."

* * *

**Half an hour later...At Trent's Apartment.**

"So that's official then?" Trent asked over the phone. "You have definitely changed my number? Which one is it?"

He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write down.

"So it's...8...6...7...5...3...0...9." Trent repeated. "Alright, cool. Thanks. Good bye."

The musician hung up. Trent sat down and began to write a song. It was a song that he was working on for Gwen. He had the melody done already but in the lyrics he wanted to put down what he felt about her into song, but was having trouble doing so.

Speak of the devil, after about twenty minutes Gwen came in holding a pair of drum sticks.

"Hey babe." The goth girl said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hey."

"What's that?" She asked, looking down at the paper where Trent was writing.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, swatting the paper into a drawer and closing it.

"Woah! Trent, calm down!" She exclaimed. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, it was just a song I was working on and I don't want anyone to see it until it's done." He explained.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Are you part of the group of people that classifies within the category of 'anyone'?" He rhetorically asked in a Noah-like fashion.

"Fine." She sighed. "But you better finish it soon."

"I'll try."

"So, at what time is practice?" She asked, banging on imaginary drums.

"After lunch." He answered. "At two in the afternoon."

"Cool. Where do you wanna eat?" She asked.

"I was thinking about eating somewhere Chinese or Thai." He said. "How about that place down on the corner, 'You Thai Now!'?"

"I was thinking maybe we could eat something Italian, maybe in that place two blocks away called 'Eatalian'." Gwen suggested.

"I don't know." He said. "How about some Argentine food at 'A Cheeseburger and A Largentine Coke'?"

"No, maybe something from 'Would You Like Some French Fries With That?'."

"Nah, I don't wanna eat snails." Trent said.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Trent.

"Hey dude, I just like heard this song and your phone number was on it so I had to call." The guy on the other end of the line said. "Is Jenny there?"

"No, wrong number." He said and hung up.

He looked at Gwen.

"Weird."

Before they could leave, the phone rang again and Trent picked up once more.

"Hello."

"Is Jenny there, man?" Asked another guy.

"No, wrong number." Trent repeated.

He hung up.

"OK, that's outta whack." Trent said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Two different guys just called here asking for a girl named Jenny." He explained. "...And one of them said soemthing about my phone number and a song."

"Weird...don't think your number, 666-0420 would be on a song." She said.

"Oh, no, I changed my phone number so that Izzy would stop prank calling me." Trent said. "Now it's 867-5309."

"What?" Gwen exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's why people are calling asking that, Trent. Your number! It's from that song!" Gwen said.

"What song?"

"You seriously don't know? 'Jenny (867-5309)', the hit song from the 80's by Tommy Tutone." Gwen explained. "That's a cursed number, Trent. Nobody wants it because drunken fratboys always call it to prank the owner because of the song."

"Oh shit." Trent said. "You kow, somehow it's better this way."

"How can receiving thousands of prank calls about a girl called Jenny from drunken guys be better than what you had before?" Gwen asked.

"Izzy's phone calls were very disturbing." Trent said.

"I told you that you shouldn't have given her your phone number." Gwen said.

"I didn't. I gave it to Noah and she got it from him." Trent explained.

"Why did you give Noah your phone number. He doesn't like us." Gwen said.

"Izzy told me to give it to him or else she'd knock me out and leave me in Munich again." Trent explained.

"Oh, of course."

"Though I wonder why she didn't threaten me to just give it to her." Trent said.

"Babe, it's Izzy. Trying to find sense in her actions is like trying to teach Rush Limbaugh that homophobia is wrong." Gwen replied. "You'll get shot back with a lot of ridiculous, even crazy statements."

* * *

**That night. Times Square, Olive Garden. 9 PM.**

"Duncan." Courtney said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Why do you think we work out?" She asked.

"Well, I work out to keep myself fucking ripped. Then I assume you work out to keep that killer figure that gets me drooling every time I look at it." Duncan answered.

"I meant why do we work out _as a couple_." She grunted.

"Oh...that's a more logical question." He admitted. "I guess it's because we compliment each other."

"Compliment?"

"Yeah. At first when we first began dating you were trying to change me so I was more like you, and that sucked. When we sat down and talked about it and started to accept each other like we were that's when things got good." Duncan said. "...And that's when we started to grow up, babe."

"That' surprisingly smart of you, Duncan." Courtney said.

"Yeah...I have my moments." He stated cockily.

"I was pretty immature about trying to change you." She said. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, babe." Duncan said. "You already made up for it with all the smokin' sex."

"I see someone still has to grow up." She said teasingly.

"Hey, the guy you love it the slightly immature, cocky punk sitting right in front of you." He declared. "Bet you wouldn't want to change that, huh?"

"No." She said. "I love you...despite the cockiness."

"Oh come on, you love the cockyness. It was one of the things we had in common at the beginning." He told her.

"I guess." She said. "I did realize we had so much more in common than that after we fell in love."

"I've always had it for you, Princess." Duncan told her.

"Well..." She said, blushing. "I remember the first time you said you loved me."

"Well of course you do, it was only like five years ago." He said.

"Duncan, I'm trying to start a fluffy flashback here." She scolded.

"Oh sorry. Go on."

"Now I can't, you killed the mood." She complained.

"Whatever...even if we can't flashback to the beginning...I still love you, Courtney." He said.

"You know what, Duncan? Every time you call me by my real name you just sweep me off my feet." She said, leaning over the table to give him a peck on the lips.

"That's why I don't do it often." He explained.

"How about if we take this to _our_new apartment...roomie." She said, winking naughtily.

"CHECK!" He desperately yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Trent's Apartment.**

"NO! Jenny isn't here!" Trent yelled and hung up.

"This is a fun date." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry babe it's just tha-"

Then the phone rung. He picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Yo dude, is Jenny-"

The musician slammed the phone down.

"OK, I'm calling the phone company right now to ask them to change my number." Trent grunted.

"I think it's best." Gwen said.

The phone rang once more. Trent picked up.

"Alright douchebag! Very funny! 'Is Jenny there?'! Haha! You heard the fucking son and now you're calling the fucking number! Haha!" He yelled.

"I was only going to say hello, son." Trent's father said on the other end of the line. "But I guess this is a bad time."

"Oh god! Dad! Sorry, I thought you were a prank caller..."

Trent pulled away from the phone and whispered to Gwen.

"Tomorrow we kill Izzy for this." Trent said, angry for probably the first time in his life.

"Trent, if the FBI failed...so will you."

* * *

**A bit of a filler...but it was kind alright, I guess.**


	53. Not Living Single

**Friday**** the 15****th**** of April, 1997. 5 PM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Geoff and Bridgette's New Apartment.**

The moving was finally done. They had decided to exchange apartments a month later and they finally did. Duncan moved in with Courtney on her and Bridgette's old apartment and Bridgette moved into Duncan's now empty room in his and Geoff's old apartment.

"Well, that's the last thing." Bridgette said after she finished unpacking her small book collection, the most prominent one being Isabel Allende's "La Casa De Los Espíritus", translated into English.

"Awesome. This is gonna be awesome, dudette. It'll be just like when we were fourteen." Geoff proclaimed.

Bridgette thought back.

Fourteen...

That was when she first began to realize how she really felt about Geoff. She remembered perfectly when she began to feel drawn towards Geoff...

* * *

_-_ _Flashback -_

"_Come on Courtney, are you ready?" Bridgette called out._

"_Almost." Her friend answered._

_Duncan had introduced Courtney to the group two months prior and Courtney and Bridgette had already become close friends._

_Now the entire gang had decided to go for a swim at the municipal pool. It was a regular summer day, so it was a bit crowded but not too much. _

_Bridgette and Courtney left the dressing rooms, already changed into their swimsuits and met up with Gwen, Duncan and DJ. Gwen was sitting on the edge with only her feet in the water while the two boys were inside the pool, Duncan was on DJ's shoulders and was trying to knock down Noah, who was on Harold's shoulders._

"_Harold, could you please move slower? I want to make sure Duncan knocks me into the water." Remarked Noah, his voice sharp with sarcasm._

"_Hey guys." Bridgette said._

"_Horseplay? That's extremely barbaric." Courtney yelled at her friends._

"_Well, it might be but it's still fun, Princess." Duncan said._

_When he finished saying that he turned around to look at Courtney. That was the first time he saw her in a two piece and even though there wasn't much to see, for a fourteen year old it was enough and Duncan was swept off his feet. Rather he was swept off DJ's shoulders because when he looked at Courtney he lost focus and balance, toppling over and falling right into the water. _

_Of course this made Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ, Noah and Harold laugh. _

_When Duncan resurfaced he looked at Courtney giggling and smiled tenderly._

"_Man, you are crushing big time." Gwen whispered into his ear._

"_Am not." Duncan denied. "It's natural for me to look at her, I mean, she's totally pretty."_

"_Pretty?" Gwen questioned. "I think I've never heard you use that word when referring to a girl. Aren't you mroe used to 'hot' or 'smoking'?"_

"_No. I didn't mean to say pretty I..."_

_Gwen gave him her infamous "You're not fooling anyone look" and he sighed in defeat._

"_Where's Geoff?" Bridgette asked._

"_Here I am. I was putting away my hat." Geoff said. _

_Bridgette turned to welcome her best friend since first grade but was shocked upon seeing him. She had seen him in a swimsuit before, but now it was different. He looked like always did but Bridgette suddenly felt how a group of butterflies, actually more than butterflies...let's say how a group of rabid wolverines began to tear up at her stomach and a huge blush spread across her face. However it wasn't too noticeable because of her slight tan skin. _

"_HI Bridgette." Geoff said and hugged his friend._

_Bridgette got even redder as he hugged her. She'd never felt that way before about a boy, much less her best friend. What was that?_

_Of course she knew what it was but it was not too easy to deal with. _

_...After all everybody is a bit shook up when they get their first crush. Even more when it's with your closest friend. _

* * *

_- The Free Flashback Is Over, You Moochers. -_

"Just like when we were fourteen." Bridgette repeated to herself.

She didn't feel that way about him anymore...but she still smiled at the memory of what it was like to do so. Still, she decided to put her past feelings aside and get back to the decoration of her new place.

"Geoff, can I ask you something?" Bridgette said.

"Sure."

Then the girl reached into a box next to her and pulled out three small, furry, stuffed animals. One was a dog, the other a bear and finally a dolphin. They were indeed part of popular trend in the late nineties. They were...

"Beanie babies." Bridgette announced.

"Oh...beanie babies, cool." Geoff said. "What about them?"

"I wanted to ask you if I could decorate the apartment with these beanie babies?" Bridgette asked. "I've wanted to use them for decoration for a long time, but Courtney thought they were 'disturbingly cute' and they creeped her out so I could only keep them in my room."

"Sure Bridge, you can decorate with them." Geoff said, hesitating a little.

"Cool." She said.

She placed the small, grey dolphin beanie baby on top of the TV.

"She's my favourite." The girl said, referring to the dolphin. "I call her Kristin."

"Cool." Geoff said.

The Bridgette merrily skipped into her room while Geoff approached the Beanie Baby Dolphin, Kristin, and looked at it from up close.

"It's OK dude. It's not so bad, being around them for too long won't kill you. Maybe you'll feel a little sick but that's all." Geoff said to himself. "The doctor said it wasn't that bad."

Just as he was reassuring himself, he gave out a loud sneeze.

"I hope the doc was right."

* * *

**That same day. Fester's Movies, 6:30 PM.**

"_Don't mention the war_." Said John Cleese, playing Basil Fawlty on the TV.

Noah and Owen were currently at Fester's Movies, watching the famous episode entitled "The Germans" of the british sitcom "Fawlty Towers", which starred John Cleese. In said episode, John Cleese plays Basil Fawlty, the owner of a hotel who in that particular episode takes in German guests and he instructs his employees "not to mention the war" but he himself ends up making several references to the Nazi state while waiting on them.

"This show is awesome, Little Buddy." Owen said.

The big fat guy hugged his scrawny friend, causing the latter great unrest.

"Choking..." Noah struggled to say.

Owen released his friend and dropped him on the floor.

"Owen, I warned you. If you ever hug me like that again I will have to sue you for physical abuse." Noah adviced.

"Sorry." Owen apologized. "It's just that this show is hilarious."

"What show?" Asked Trent as he stepped in.

"Oh, this show Noah showed me." Owen said to the musician. "It's called '_Forty Towers_'."

"_Fawlty Towers_."

"Yeah, that...'_Malty Towers_'."

"_Fawlty Towers_."

"_Noltey Flowers_?"

"_Fawlty Towers_."

"_Colcuay Showers_?"

"_Fawlty Towers_."

"_Ham Sandwich_?"

"OK, that last one didn't even sound similar to '_Fawlty Towers_'." Noah rebuffed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hungry." Owen apologized.

"So, can I watch this funny show?" Trent asked.

"Sure, it's a free country." Noah remarked and turned back to the TV.

Trent approached the counter and leaned on it as he watched the show, which continued the scene of Mr. Fawlty accidentally mentioning the war and culminating with his attempts to cheer up the Germans by goose stepping while performing a Nazi salute.

"Dudes, this isn't funny." Trent said.

"What?" Noah exclaimed. "Heresy."

"I don't get it. There's not any real jokes and it's kinda offensive."

"It's British humor. It's a subtle often derisive form of gag that has to be offensive to somebody in order to be good. Besides, none of it is mean spirited. John Cleese has a lot of German friends." Noah explained.

"I still don't get it." Trent said.

The braniac sighed.

"Fine, I'll show you my 'Flying Circus' videos and explain to you how it works." He said.

* * *

**The next day. Saturday the 16****th**** of April. 1 PM. Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment. **

Geoff sneezed once again. He'd been doing that a lot during the previous night and throughout that whole day.

"Geoff, are you sure you're not sick again?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah, I'm cool." Geoff excused himself. "It's probably some dust in the air from those old boxes you used to move in your stuff."

"Maybe." Bridgette said, concerned. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Totally."

"Fine."

Then door was pushed open and Duncan and Courtney walked in.

"You forgot to lock the door?" Geoff asked.

"Sorry." Bridgette replied.

"I don't care Duncan." Courtney muttered. "I don't care how much 'Mario Bros. III' changed the video game industry, it's just a game."

"Fine, suit yourself." Duncan said.

"So guys, how was the first night living together?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty much the same as always, only in a different place." Bridgette said. "It felt kinda weird when I woke up and I wasn't in my old room, but other than that it was great."

Geoff sneezed again, only this time louder and began to scratch his shoulder.

"Geoff are you sure you're OK? Don't you want me to get you some cold medicine? Because you're sneezing way too much." Bridgette asked.

"Nah, I'm fine dudette."

While Bridgette and Courtney kept talking amongst themselves, Duncan walked up to Geoff.

"Geoff, are those Beanie Babies she's got here?" Duncan whispered to his friend.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were allergic to the synthetic fur they used on those things." Duncan said.

"I am."

"Then why the hell are you letting her have some? Does she know you're allergic?"

"No, I didn't tell Bridge. It was her first day moving in and I didn't wanna bother her, plus she really likes these things." Geoff said.

"Dude, is this allergy like mortal?"

"Don't think so."

"You should still get her to put those things away, you don't look well." Duncan said.

"I guess so." Geoff said. "I'll tell her later."

"OK, dude."

* * *

**That same day. Trent's band's rehearsing place (a.k.a. Some old recording studio run by a gullible old guy), 5 PM.**

"OK, that was good." Trent declared.

"I think we did well." Jerry, the base player said.

Trent's band, now renamed "The Midnights", composed of Trent himself on guitar; Jerry on base; Kyle on keyboards and, of course, Gwen on drums.

"Hey kids." Said an old man as he walked into the recording studio.

"Hi Mr. Gullibleoldguy." Trent said.

"So Jerry, how are you and your friends doing?" Asked Mr. Gullibleoldguy.

"We're fine Uncle Albert." Jerry Gullibleoldguy answered.

"Now Trent, there's some people here to see you." Mr. Guillibleoldguy said. "One of them says his name is Noel."

"Who?" Trent pondered.

"Noel or Noland, I can't really remember but he was a nice young man, he said that my hearing is "totally functional"." Gullibleoldguy explained.

"Oh, Noah." Trent realized. "Who's he with?"

"Some other people with funny accents." Gullibleoldguy said.

"More acurately, they're the Manchester United and Monty Python Fan Association of England." Noah said as he stepped in, followed by five hooligans.

"Wait. Monty Python fans?" Gwen asked. "As in fans of the comedy troupe."

"That's right, missy." One of the hooligans said.

"...And they're here to explain to Trent why British humor is so good." Noah added.

"Yes, ya see. British humor relies on the fact that when something ridiculous is taken to an absurd level, the sheer notion of said absurdity generates a comedic effect." The hooligan explained.

"Please, British humor is ridiculous." Kyle said. "Especially Monty Python."

"What did he say?" Screamed the lead hooligan. "Let's kick his arse!"

The five hooligans stormed for Kyle the keyboard player. Kyle began to run away and as he was chased out of the studio he yelled:

"This kinda shit happens to me always in this band! I quit!"

"Great, now we have to find anew keyboard player." Gwen muttered. "Thanks a lot Noah."

"Hey, anything to annoy." He replied.

* * *

**Even later that same day. 9 PM. Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment. **

Geoff sneezed yet again.

"OK, maybe I should tell Bridgette." Geoff said.

Geoff walked over to Bridgette's room and was preparing to knock on the door when he accidentally stepped on a Beanie Bear and fell to the floor, landing face first against the one he had slipped on. After sniffing at the little plushie from so up close, Geoff began to sneezed wildly and his rash became much worse.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

After hearing that yell, Bridgette stepped out of her room and saw Geoff lying on the floor, sneezing and scratching himself.

"Geoff, what happened?" She exclaimed, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you rolling around and sneezing and scratching yourself?" Bridgette asked.

"OK, I might have a small allergy to the synthetic fur of your Beanie Babies." Geoff admitted.

"What?"

"Actually replace 'might' with 'certainly' and 'small' with 'fatal'." Geoff said.

"Geoff, why didn't you tell me?" Bridgette asked, pulling the small plushie away from Geoff.

"Because we'd just moved in together as roommates and I really didn't want to bother you. Plus I saw how much you liked these things and I didn't want to make you mad." Geoff explained.

"Geoff, I appreciate that you care about my happiness. But you can't do this to yourself." She said, sitting down next to her friend and helping him get on his knees. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now we better take you to a hospital to get you something for your allergy." Bridgette said. "I'll put the Beanie Babies in my room when we get back."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said.

The blonde girl helped her friend get up and they began to head out.

"So, you really withstood an allergy attack because you didn't want to make me unhappy?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." He apologized.

"Geoff, don't apologize. I think that's probably the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." She said.

Bridgette leaned to the side and kissed Geoff on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go get the car, you take your time to get downstairs." Bridgette exclaimed as she ran out.

She got out so fast that she didn't notice Geoff blushing slightly.

* * *

**Read and review.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	54. Achy Breaky Heart

**Wednesday**** the 15****th**** of July, 1997. 7:30 PM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Courtney and Duncan's Apartment.**

* * *

"I fucking hate those meetings." Duncan muttered to himself. "I thought working at Rolling Stone would be pure rock and shit...not actual work."

Duncan pulled out his key and opened his apartment door, walking into the place and immediately smelling something good. He looked over to the small kitchenette of the apartment and saw something cooking in the oven.

"Princess babe, are you here?" He asked.

"Yes." His fiancée replied. "I'm cooking dinner."

"You can cook?" He asked, surprised.

Courtney came out of their bedroom and walked to the kitchenette.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you ever cook for me?" He asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." Courtney replied.

"Who are you cooking for today, then?"

"Oh yes, my parents are coming tonight for dinner." Courtney said.

Then the buzzer rang.

"That's them now." She said.

She walked over to the intercom and pressed the talk button.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's us, sweety." Courtney's dad replied.

"Come up." She said.

"So what are you cooking, babe?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her hips.

"Duncan it would be best if you didn't get too physical with me while my parents are around because in case you haven't noticed they don't like you very much." Courtney said. "...And I'm cooking skinless chicken because my dad has been having some heart problems lately."

"Well, they're gonna have to like me because we're getting married." Duncan said.

At that point, Courtney slid out of her lover's embrace and looked at him with an awkward expression.

"About that...I haven't really told them that yet." She squeaked.

Duncan was shocked...non, no. Flabbergasted to say the least.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR OWN PARENTS WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT?"

Courtney and Duncan turned to the door to see Courtney's parents standing there, her father having just yelled that.

"Oh...Hi daddy." Courtney said, awkwardly.

"You...you...you and you and..." He muttered.

Suddenly her father clutched his chest and began to moan.

"Kurt!" Courtney's mom exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked, shocked.

"Can't breathe...shooting pain across my left arm..."

"Oh my god! He's having a heart attack!" Courtney's mom yelled.

Courtney's mom laid her husband on the floor while Courtney and her gathered around him.

"Shit! I'm calling an ambulance!" Yelled Duncan.

* * *

**Half an hour later. Manhattan General Hospital. **

"Mrs. Barlow?" Asked a doctor as he approached the place where Courtney, Duncan and Courtney's mom were sitting on.

"Yes?"

"I have good news. Your husband is OK. He had a real shock but the stroke wasn't too severe so he'll pull through with some simple therapy and diets." The doctor announced. "Though we will have to keep him under surveillance for a couple of weeks."

The mother and daughter sighed in relief.

"You might want to check on him Mrs. Barlow. But only one at a time for now." The doctor said and Courtney's mom followed.

Courtney and Duncan stayed behind.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked.

Courtney turned away from him.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said, coldly.

"What?"

"You were the one who told daddy and gave him a heart attack." She accused him.

She began to walk away, but he stopped her when he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Woah wait! You are not pinning this on me!" He countered.

"It's your fault!"

"My fault? You were the one who didn't tell him until the last minute when he had heart problems! Plus do you think I'd want to give your old man a fucking heart attack! This is nobody's fucking fault and you know it!" He yelled.

Duncan looked at her with pure anger. He didn't like getting blamed for things he didn't do, he got really angry about it since he first got into juvie at fourteen for something he didn't do and after that he got framed by dirty cops who didn't like him many times. Courtney was shocked to see him with such anger, since Duncan's anger was normally something passionate and momentary but this looked deep-seeded and it just made her surrender.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

She pulled his hand off her shoulder and then hugged him.

"I'm just really scared. I know my father and I haven't gotten along well in years, but he's still my daddy and I don't want to lose him." She whimpered.

Duncan, who wasn't used to seeing Courtney be really vulnerable was touched. All his anger dissipated and he hugged her back before kissing the top of her head.

"Relax Courtney, the doctor said he'd be alright and whatever happens I'll always be here for you." He said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Duncan just went from horny to corny." Said Noah.

Courtney and Duncan looked that way to see him, Izzy, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and DJ coming their way. Noah snickered at his won comment before getting slapped upside the head by Gwen.

"Ouch!"

"Hi guys." Courtney said, letting go off Duncan.

Bridgette walked up to her friend and hugged her.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine. My daddy's OK, he'll live but he'll have to be under observation for a couple weeks." Courtney explained.

"Cool, now can I leave?" Noah asked.

"What's dorko doing here?" Asked Duncan.

"We were at the video place when you called and his car was the closest so we asked him to drive." Bridgette explained.

"More like forced me..." Muttered the bookworm.

"You can go now."

"Thank you." Noah said. "Let's leave Izzy."

"Alright, let's EXTREMELY leave!" She yelled.

"Fuck! Not the extremely thing again..." Noah yelled.

Before he could flee, Izzy grabbed him and pushed him on a wheel chair. She then began to push the chair with Noah on it with incredible strength until they had achieved great speed. She then jumped onto the back of the chair and somehow steered it to turn in a corner.

"EXTREME!"

"Did that seem weird to any of you?" Trent asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Good, so it's not only me."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Miss Barlow, you and your friends can see your father now. Though he's asleep, and I recommend not waking him." The doctor said.

"Thanks doctor." Courtney said.

The brunette and her friends walked down the hall and entered the room with Courtney's dad in it. Like the doctor said, he was asleep.

"Well, at least he's fine." Courtney said as they all gathered around his bed.

Then they heard the sound of the door opening. They turned around to see who walked in and as soon as they did, the jaws of all the boys fell open. Coming in through the door was their old classmate, Lindsay Mills, dressed as a nurse.

"Oh my gosh! Greta, Trevor, Carrie, Doug, Greg, Britta, CJ how are you?" The dumb blonde asked.

"Hi." Said all the boys, drooling over the hot blonde in the outfit, especially Duncan.

The fact that Duncan was the most aroused one greatly upset his fiancée, though she didn't show it on the surface with anything other than a scowl.

"What are you doing here, Lindsay?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, I'm a nurse here and I'm supposed to take care of this man here." Lindsay said.

"That's my father, Lindsay." Courtney said.

"Oh, don't worry Carrie. I'll take good care of your daddy." Lindsay assured. "Now you'll all have to leave for a sec."

The gang left the room but Duncan made sure to manage to get a look at Lindsay's butt while he left, something that didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"I'm going for a walk." Courtney said angrily.

"Princess what's up?"

"Nothing, now leave me be I just want to be alone for a second." Courtney said and stormed off.

Bridgette, knowing her friend wasn't being truthful, followed her.

"Court, what's up?" Bridgette asked, taking her friend by the shoulder.

"Nothing is up." Courtney said.

"Courtney, do we really need to do this same routine that we've made a million times before?" Bridgette asked, rhetorically. "Seriously, the author of this story is sick of typing your denial over and over again."

The brunette sighed.

"I'm just mad at Duncan!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Why? My daddy just had a heart attack and he should be comforting me, not gawking at some blonde bimbo in a nurse outfit." Courtney fumed.

"Courtney, you're overreacting. Sure Duncan was a bit drawn to Lindsay..."

"A bit?"

"OK, considerably drawn to her. But he doesn't care about her, he's all about you." Bridgette said.

"I know. But up to this point, when I'm so down and when we're gonna get married he shouldn't be looking at other girls. It's really insensitive. Plus it's not the first time I catch him gawking at other girls." Courtney said. "I've been thinking that maybe Duncan isn't mature enough to get married. I mean we're only twenty-three. Less than ten years ago he was some lame criminal."

"Court, this is only the daddy heart attack depression talking. You're not really considering about leaving him, right? Are you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"I wonder what's up with them." Trent said.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed, referring to Bridgette and Courtney.

"EXTREME!"

Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Trent and Gwen turned to look at the wheelchair with the screaming bookworm and the crazy girl coming towards them.

"Tally-hop!" Screamed Izzy as she leaped off the chair.

The gang dodged the oncoming chair and watched as it hit a bench attached to the wall, propelling the screaming Noah head-first against a nearby wall.

"Doctor, I think I just hurt my idea thinking body part..." Noah muttered.

"Your head?" Queried Gwen.

"Yup, that's the one..." He affirmed before passing out.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Well, he'll be alright." The doctor said. "Though we put him under some big doses of Valium right now so I wouldn't talk to him for a bit."

"Why not?" Asked DJ.

"Because he's uninhibited and thus will be brutally honest and truthful in all opinions which will be delivered in a slurred manner." The doctor explained.

"So any answer he gives to any question will be the absolute truth of what he thinks?" Asked Gwen.

"Yeah." The doctor confirmed before leaving.

"OK, we have to see this." They all said in unison and stepped into his room.

Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Duncan and DJ crowded around Noah, who was on his bed and ina hospital gown.

"Hi guys." Noah said, smiling a drunken-seeming smile.

"Hey Noah." Said Gwen. "What do you think of us?"

"Of you all?" Noah said.

He turned to Gwen.

"Gwen girl, I always thought that out of all you nutjobs you were pretty much the sanest. Also even though I've said it countless times, your drawings don't suck...they're mostly just really kinda morbid and sometimes obscene."

He moved to Geoff.

"Geoff even though I constantly say I think you're loud and obnoxious, which is totally true, I still think it's nice how you always look on the bright side and keep your head high."

He turned to DJ.

"Deej, out of all you guys I think you're the nicest. Ain't no way I can criticize you. OK, maybe I can mock your cowardice and your strange obsession with barnyard animals but you are still awesome."

He moved over to Trent.

"I can barely remember your name at times, dude. But you're not annoying...I think. Which one are you again? Oh yeah, the musician. Nah, you're good."

"Gee thanks." Trent muttered.

Finally he moved to Duncan.

"Duncan, I think you're the biggest douche I've ever met. Also like nine years ago when we were fifteen I made a bet with Gwen, I said that you were not gonna get raped in juvie and she said you would. I won ten bucks! Though I still wanted you to get raped."

"Hey!" The former punk yelled at Gwen.

"Sorry..."

Then he turned to Izzy.

"...And Izzy. When I first met you I thought you were some crazy OCD, ADD, DND and MPD suffering wacko..."

Izzy frowned.

"...But then I realized you were also really cool and even though you really get on my nerves I think it's cute how you do your crazy shit sometimes. You make my life interesting. I love you and I really wouldn't want you to not be crazy." He finished.

"Aww, I love you too Noahkins." She said, in a rare moment of sanity.

The redhead leaned over and kissed Noah on the lips. She then jumped on the bed and cuddled onto him.

"You think he'll remember this when he's off the stuff?" Trent wondered.

"Oh I will and when I am I will try to kill you so you won't tell anybody what I said." Noah said. "But for now...Ladi-la! Ladi-la! Ladi-la! Rainbow monkey cats!"

The others, except Izzy who was still cuddling against him, slowly inched out of the room. Once outside Duncan proclaimed.

"Well, I'm gonna go wait for Princess at her dad's room. If any of you see her yell her I'm there."

* * *

"Is Duncan mature enough to be married to me? Or will it all turn sour?" Those thoughts flew through Courtney's head as she walked down the halls of the hospital, heading to her father's room.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she wound up accidentally bumping into somebody being carried in a gurney.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry." Said the person on the gurney

Suddenly, realization struck Courtney as she recognized that voice. She looked up to see the slightly tanned skin, black hair, perfect face and stunning eyes.

"Courtney?"

"Justin?"

"Justin, how are you?" Courtney asked.

"Getting knee surgery because I fell down some stairs." Justin answered.

"Oh, does it hurt?"

"Only if people touch it." He answered.

A pause.

"Are you still with Duncan?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

He paused again.

"Look Courtney, I know last time we met I behaved horribly, but I changed and I wanted to know if maybe we could still be friends?" He said.

She thought on it. Would it upset Duncan?

"Probably not since he'd be busy looking at nurse ass." She thought.

"Sure."

"Cool. I'm going to surgery now but I'll be cool in a couple hours and in a week I'll be out of here and back on the runway." He said.

"You're a model?" Courtney asked. "Not surprising. Maybe I'll visit you while you're still here."

"Oh, OK. I'm in room 108." He said.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

"You know, I just woke up and I just remembered what happened and I really didn't hope you were the first person I saw when I did." Said Courtney's father to Duncan as he sat up on his bed.

"Oh, hi Mr. Barlow." Duncan said, bitterly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your daughter." He answered.

"Right, the daughter you are NOT going to marry." Mr. Barlow said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, getting angry.

"You are not marrying my daughter. I won't allow it."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't tell Courtney what to do! Plus, what did you expect. I've been dating your daughter for over five years, this was the next logical step. What were you hoping for?" Duncan yelled.

"I was hoping for her to come to her senses and dump you to find a real man. I figured she would get herself a nice, respectable boyfriend like that nice guy Justin. Not some slop like you." He said.

"Oh fuck off, dude! I finished high school, I went to college and I have a FUCKING JOB! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT! I haven't done anything illegal or all-that-wrong since I started dating Princess. I cleaned up my act and I'm having the best time of my life with your daughter. If you still think I'm a useless slop then you're a fucking dumbass! I fucking love your daughter and if you still think your bullshit after what I just said then muther-fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck-a-doodly-fuck you!" Duncan screamed. "I love her!"

"Duncan..."

Both men turned to the door to see Courtney. The girl immediately ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." She said.

He smiled, hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"No probs, Princess." He said.

A sigh was heard.

"Fine, you two can get married." Said Courtney's dad. "I was having a big end of the year party on December the 3rd, but I guess we can have the wedding then instead."

"YES!" Exclaimed the couple.

However, on one of the two, some doubts still lingered. The doubtful one knew her partner loved her, but his maturity was still a question.

* * *

**Read and review.**


	55. Insane In The Brain

**Friday the**** 24****th**** of July, 1997. 6 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Manhattan General Hospital. **

"Alright, Mr. Hayden." The doctor said. "Take care of yourself and mind your head."

"Don't worry doctor _I _will mind my head." Said Noah, before muttering. "I just hope _someone else_ I know does too."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." The doctor said. "Now somebody came to pick yo up."

"Oh shit, no..."

"HEY NOAH!" Izzy yelled as she leaped on top of Noah's shoulders. "I'll handle him from here doc!"

"OK." He said, treating that little stunt as normal.

"Izzy, no offense but I am not letting _you_ drive me home!" Noah grunted.

"I knew you wouldn't, so the court mandated that I should bring Eva here."

"Hey." Eva said coldly as she stepped near him.

"Hi."

"Now Noah, sit here." Commanded Izzy as she sat Noah down on a wheel chair.

"But I can walk..."

"Maybe but I'm your girlfriend and as so since you've been injured I want to make sure you are comfortable." She explained, sounding sane.

"Gee, thanks Izzy." Noah replied, shocked and pleased.

He turned to Eva.

"Did she hit her head or something?" He whispered.

The tough girl shook her head.

"Now let me calmly take yo-EXTREME!"

In a dash Izzy pushed Eva out of the way and pushed Noah on the chair at extreme speed. As soon as Eva got up she began to chase them.

"Get back here Izzy! If Noah gets hurt the court's gonna be wailing on me!" She yelled.

"Don't worry Noah, we can avoid Eva and have fun!" The crazy girl exclaimed.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Screamed Noah in terror.

"We'll go have some fun at home later but right now lets take a tour of the town." Izzy said.

As Izzy wheeled Noah down the hall they eventually lost Izzy. Before she could ehad out to the exit, she saw something that caught her interest. She placed a hand on Noah's chest so he wouldn't get knocked away and then stopped the wheelchair.

"Noah look over there!" Izzy exclaimed.

Noah took a gander at where his crazy "girlfriend" pointed and saw something curious. There were Justin and Courtney. Courtney was wheeling Justin around in a wheelchair since he had his knee in a cast. They were talking as she pushed. She looked at him with a friendly face, the way one would look an old friend they hadn't seen in a long time. He looked at her with a different, deeper emotion which Noah couldn't quite identify before hearing:

"Izzy where the hell are you?" Eva screamed.

"Woah! That's our cue to flee, shrimpy." Izzy said and charged away again.

"EXTREME!"

Noah screamed as Izzy wheeled him at extreme speeds again until they reached the stairs.

"OH FUCK NO!"

* * *

"Come on Noah, you can let go now." Izzy cooed.

Noah looked up and saw he was outside. He also noticed he was in Izzy's arms and had just been burying his face in her shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, disoriented.

"You clung onto me when we went down the stairs and ran over that guy carting an IV."

"Did that guy survive?"

"Oh he's fine, though I'm not so sure about the guy with the concusion that I knocked the IV guy into." Izzy replied.

"Oh god, I can't go to jail. They use guys like me as toothpicks in there." Noah said.

"Well, more reasons for us to flee from Eva and her evil 'Court of New York mandates and sitations'." Izzy declared. "Come on!"

Izzy then chucked Noah inside her car on the passenger seat and then strapped him in with his seatbelt. Shen proceeded to pull a second strap over him and this one she added a lock to. She closed it with a key and then shoved the key between her breasts.

"Are we going to go with the old 'if I touch your chest you bite me' routine?" Noah asked

"Yes."

"I don't see how that makes much sense anymore, I am sleeping with you."

"I just need an excuse to bite you, because if I do it without one you get all cranky...and Izzy doesn't like cranky Noahkins." Izzy explained.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"You liked it last week."

"I was high on Valium last week."

"Well then I know what to slip in your drink next time I want you to be the soft, cuddly Noahkins." Izzy said.

The crazy girl then leaped over the hood of her car, climbed into the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt and then slowly revved the car up...at 90m/ph. She nearly hit five cars as she revved up and as soon as she hit the street she put the pedal to the metal.

"God, if you let me out of this one alive I swear I'll donate a whole lot of money to chairty." Noah pleaded. "OK, I won't but for fuck's sake save me!"

* * *

**Twenty minutes**** later. Somewhere in Manhattan.**

Noah felt the car stop.

"Are we still alive?" He asked, pulling his hands away from his face.

"Yes we are, silly." Izzy answered. "Now come on, let's get out."

"Hell no, Izzy. I'm going home."

"OK, how about I cut you this deal? If you come along with me in our adventure today without complaining then I won't drag you into any more adventures for two weeks." Izzy proposed.

Noah's eyes shot open to full attention.

"You won't drag me into any of your hair-brained schemes for two whole weeks?" Noah asked.

"Yep."

"Agreed."

"YAY!" Izzy exclaimed.

The crazy girl hugged her boyfriend and then pulled him out of her car, showing him where they were.

"Café Einstein?" Noah asked. "Does it have to do at all with Albert Einstein?"

"No, it's a music bar. The owner just named it that because he was pretending to have a doctorate in physics to impress a girl and thought naming his new pub like that would contribute to the ruse." Izzy explained. "Now let's go inside."

Izzy dragged Noah into the pub. The couple sat down in a table and waited for the show to begin.

Soon four people stepped on the stage. Two of which were familiar faces for the smart guy and the crazy girl.

The band had a guy on acoustic guitar, a guy on electric guitar, a guy on double synthesizer keyboards, a guy on base and a girl on drums.

"Hey we're The Midnights." Said Trent as he stepped on the stage. "I'm Trent. The guy on keyboards is Charlie, the guy on electric guitar is David, the guy on base is Peter and the girl on drums is my girl, Gwen."

He strapped his guitar over his shoulder.

"Now here's an original from us."

"You picked this place because they were playing?" Noah asked.

"Not his is just a coincidence, I picked for a total different reason..."

"Which is?"

"Shush, the song is starting."

The song began with Charlie playing a keyboard/ piano intro, setting in a slow melody. Soon Trent began to sing into his microphone.

"_I want to see you like you are  
__Shining like a great roaring fire  
__Smiling with desire,  
__Babe._

_Far, far away from home  
__I have no one to be with in the dawn  
__And to give me my special shot  
__Right before all my heart is gone,  
__And to warm up these aching bones,  
__Babe._

_I want to see you plain  
__The day they parade in the ones  
__That have been saved,  
__Babe._

_Over some deserted highway  
__That has an infinity of billboards  
__That are completely plain.  
__And I really want to hear your laughter  
__So to tell me that this is just a game  
__Or to show me that we are the same,  
__Babe._"

At that point Trent began to play chords on his guitar while David delivered arpeggios on his. Then the keyboard switched from piano tones to synthesizer and began to play a pseudo solo, followed by the drums and base. Soon Trent sung again with back up from David, who also had a microphone. The tempo doubled.

"_Entering the room I lower my head  
__The covers are already close to your bed, babe.  
__I want to stay, don't you say a word.  
__Let's wait until the shadows can't be heard._

_Can't you see my golden cloak?  
__My hair up to my shoulders?  
__The fatal light?  
__The sword of the avengers?  
__You can't see how fair I am, you can't?  
__You can't see how fair I am, you can't?_"

The tempo slowed down to almost the original, but slightly faster. Now only the piano/keyboard could be heard until Trent sang again.

"_I want to slowly unfreeze,  
__The sails of the stranded boats  
__On icy seas, babe._"

Now the drums kicked in again and the piano played deeper, with the hitting of the keys getting sharper.

"_This whole winter was harsh  
__And I think I forgot my shadow on a subway marsh.  
__And your legs keep getting longer,  
__And they tell me that there's no going back.  
__The city really won't cut us slack,  
__Babe._"

Then the instrumentation stopped right before the piano/keyboard started up again, followed by the second keyboard of the same synthesizer playing synthesizer sounds and soon by the rest of the instrumentation which followed suit in a complex but thoroughly well performed outro that gave an epic conclusion to the song and that was cheered on by the audience.

"That was so cool!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Was alright, I guess." Noah muttered.

Just as the band stepped off-stage, the door to the pub was busted open and in came Eva.

"Izzy! Hand over Noah, I have to get him home safely or else I'm getting sued!" She yelled.

"NEVER!" Izzy screamed. "Remember you asked why I picked this place?"

"Yes." Noah replied, scared.

"It was because this is the main hangout of the Monty Python Hooligan Association." Izzy answered.

The crazy girl breathed in.

"MONTY PYTHON SUCKS!" She screamed.

Half the patrons in the bar turned to her.

"She said it." Izzy declared, pointing at Eva.

"LET'S GET HER!" A hooligan screamed.

As the British comedy fans began to pounce on Eva, Izzy grabbed Noah bridal style and carried him outside the pub to their car.

"Think Eva will be able to handle them?" Noah asked.

As if on cue, one of the windows of the pub burst open and one of the hooligans, now unconscious and somehow wearing a tutu was tossed next to them.

"I think she will."

* * *

**7 PM. Central Park.**

Noah opened his eyes, slowly waking up from an undesired nap.

"What happened?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"You passed out." Izzy replied.

"Why do I have the feeling that me fainting was somehow your doing, Izzy?" Noah questioned.

"It might be because I dropped you on your head on the hood of the car and accidentally knocked you out." Izzy said, still crazy.

"'Might be' it was definitely that!" Noah bellowed. "Where are we?"

Noah sat up and saw that they were both on a rented swan boat in the middle of a lake.

"Where the fu-"

"We're in Central Park silly. I rented out this boat for us to ride." Izzy said.

"Why would you want to ride a boat?" Noah questioned.

"'Cause these pedals are fun!" Izzy exclaimed.

At that point Izzy pedalled at great speed and the boat sped along the lake. Izzy howled in joy while Noah, as was his custom, screamed his lungs out in sheer terror.

"Hey look, there's Geoff and Bridgette." Izzy exclaimed.

Indeed Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on a boat together. It was a small wooden boat and the two friends were sitting in it with fishing rods cast out. They were probably fishing but for all I know they might have been looking for the Underwater Treasure of Ronald Regan.

You see an old American legend says that after the whole Contra-Iran scandal blew out in the open in the 80's, Ronald Regan took all the money that was left that he had made in illegal weapon sales to fund the Contras, put it in a treasure chest and dropped it in a lake in Central Park. He was supposed to pick it up the following yeat but he forgot all about it.

Though they may have just been fishing.

Whatever they were doing it was interrupted when Izzy turned the boat around and pedalled like an animal towards them.

"HEY GUYS!"

Since Izzy was not familiar with the concept of boats smashing into boats equals pain, she didn't stop the boat and when it smashed into Geoff and Bridgette's it tore theirs in half. Noah screamed in horror as Geoff and Bridgette were propelled through the air and landed in the water, relatively unharmed.

"Holy fuck Izzy you could have killed us!" He screamed.

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could."

"OK, I don't want to argue."

"This isn't an argument." Noah said,

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, it's just contradiction."

"Noah, if I'm gonna argue with you I must take a contrary position."

"Yes, but it isn't just saying no, it isn't'."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

Noah was quiet for a second, realizing what he just said.

"An argument is an intellectual process, contradiction is just the automatic gainsay of anything the other person says." Noah explained.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Not at all."

"Yes, it-ROCKSLIDE!"

Noah screamed and pointed at a rock slide that their boat was heading for at full speed. Since it was clear there was no chance at turning before impact, Noah braced himself by hugging Izzy and screaming. The boat hit the rockslide and was launched upwards in a sort of ramp-like action.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a small road in Central Park.**

Ezekiel stood there and used his binoculars to look at Geoff and Bridgette on their boat from a distance. He noticed how they looked at each other. Bridgette looked at Geoff with the smile one would give a friend, but Geoff smiled at her with a different emotion...attraction. Ezekiel was undoubtedly jealous.

He had seen the swan boat destroy the blonde couple's boat but didn't manage to see that swan boat ended up. Until...

"TALLY-OH!"

Ezekiel looked up to see a large object falling straight over him. The stalker let out a giant scream until the boat crashed on top of him, knocking him out. The boat was smashed and its occupants knocked off.

Noah groggily opened his eyes to find where he was lying on. His face was yet again cushioned between Izzy's breasts.

"Izzy, whatever you do, don't bit-"

Before he could finish Izzy grabbed his hand and took a bite out of it. Noah screamed in pain until the crazy unclasped her jaws.

"Was that totally necessary?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"IZZY!"

The scream emanated from a raging Eva, who was running straight at them.

"Well Noah, it's time to run." Izzy said.

The crazy girl picked up Noah and made him cling onto her in a piggy-back ride as she ran away from Eva.

"Izzy please, I'm begging you to stop." Noah pleaded. "Let's go home."

"Only if you promise to do that thing I like." Izzy teased.

"Last time we tried that it almost killed me!" Noah objected.

"The stuff I have planned out here will also probably almost kill you." Izzy said.

Noah sighed.

"Fine, we'll do 'the thing'." Noah said.

"YAY!"

Izzy cheered as she ran.

"Let's go do 'the thing'...Flaming Twister!" Izzy yelled.

The crazy girl spun her neck around and kissed Noah on the lips.

"Did you just bend your neck at a 180 degree angle?" Noah queried.

"Yeah, isn't it cool!" Izzy said. "It's gonna be very helpful in bed, Noahkins."

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

**Just for you to know, Café Einstein isn't a real place on New York. It actually used to be a famous music pub in Buenos Aires where several Argentine rock groups started like Sumo and Soda Stereo. FYI: The story of the place's name is actually real. **

**Read and review,**

**Gracias Totales.**


	56. What The World Is Waiting For, Part 1

**Saturday the 3****rd**** of December, 1997. 4 PM. New York City, Manhattan, St. Jimmy's Cathedral.**

"I can't believe they're getting married in four hours." DJ said.

"Me neither." Bridgette exclaimed.

"When I first met Courtney I never thought she'd end up marrying Duncan." Geoff said. "I really think she would've made a better pair for you, Trent."

"You know Geoff, I really don't appreciate it when you pair my boyfriend with other women." Gwen grunted.

"Sorry."

In the catholic cathedral where Courtney's parents had organized the wedding, the gang sans the two spouses-to-be were already dressed in their tuxes and dresses and were all talking in a backroom. The guys all had similar black tuxes while Bridgette wore a light blue dress and Gwen a black one.

"I'm really suprised that Courtney went through with all the religious tidbits of this thing, I mean wasn't she an atheist?" Gwen said.

"Her parents insisted." Bridgette answered. "But I'm glad anyway, since I get to be maid of honor."

"You deserve it Bridgette." Said Gwen. "You won our little contest to see who got the honor."

"You guys had a contest?" Trent asked.

"Well, not really a contest. More like Gwen started sucking up to Courtney so she would make her maid of honor." Bridgette explained. "Something she completely killed by suggesting they played Billy Idol's 'White Wedding' during the reception."

"It's an awesome song." Gwen declared.

"I don't think Courtney's into the whole creepy, dark wedding thing, Gwen." DJ said.

"I know, I just thought she might consider it."

"Do you even know Courtney?" Geoff teased.

"I know it was a stupid idea, I just didn't realize at the time." Gwen said.

"Gwen, asking Courtney to have a goth rock song in her _wedding _is stupid...And not just a little stupid, it's Kelly Bundy-stupid." Bridgette said.

"I miss 'Married With Children', it was a funny show." Geoff said.

"It ended this year. It wasn't so long ago." Trent argued.

"Yeah but there's still a void knowing that it's over." Geoff said. "It's like one of the most recurrent things in my life suddenly vanished."

"It was decayin' in quality anyway." DJ said.

"Yeah, what's even sadder was not that it ended but that it stopped being good a while ago." Gwen admitted.

"It really sucks when one of your favourite shows becomes a roaming piece of shit." Geoff said.

"They should have just stuck to the island and the original canon couples." DJ said.

"What?"

"Oh nothin', I was just thinkin' 'bout another good show that went to shit after season 1." DJ said.

"Don't you think we're getting a little carried away with this talk?" Bridgette asked, rhetorically of course.

"Yeah, you're right." DJ said. "After all it was just a show. The show doesn't matter anymore, what's important is the fanfics."

"DJ, what are yout alking about?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothin'."

"Back to square one...I always assumed Duncan and Courtney would break up along the way, but it's so awesome that they're getting married." Geoff said.

"Nah, just think back to before California. You could totally see they were meant for each other." Bridgette said.

* * *

"_...And in an unprecedented act the new President of Argentina, Carlos Saúl Menem, granted a full pardon to Jorge Videla and other Argentine military dictators from the so-called "Proceso de Reorganización Nacional" of 1976-1983. Former President Raúl Alfonsín, who conducted the fully democratic and judiciary trial of the dictators instead of just jailing them declared that it is the__ "saddest day in Argentine history" and that he wants to "rip the newbie's fucking balls off". This story will be continued when more information comes through."_

"_Change the channel, Tom Brokaw is so lame." Gwen declared._

_The fifteen year olds sat around in Duncan's family's __apartment, their usual hangout. It was Saturday afternoon, at about 7 PM and lying around the living room close to the TV were Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Gwen._

"_Is 'Married With Children' on?" Geoff asked._

"_Nah, it doesn't come__ on until eight." Gwen answered._

_At that point, the door opened to let in Bridgette and Courtney._

"_Hey guys." Said the peppy blonde girl. _

"_Hey." They all answered._

_Bridgette sat down on the couch right next to Geoff while Courtney sat down on a chair next to the sofa where Duncan was sitting. _

"_OK, something's wrong." Gwen said.__ "I saw a hispanic girl enter but I hear no whining."_

"_Shut up Gwen, I'm in no mood." Courtney replied._

"_What's up, Court?" Asked Geoff_

"_Yeah what's eating ya, Princess?"_

"_She got a B+ on her math test and her parents chewed her out for it." Bridgette explained. _

"_They chewed her out for a B+?" Duncan exclaimed in disgust._

"_Guys, I do not want to talk about it. Let's just move on." Courtney groaned. "What are we going to do tonight?"_

"_Duncan and I were gonna go pick up a movie." Geoff said._

"_Actually Geoff, I think this time me and Princess will pick the movie." Duncan said._

"_Huh?"_

"_Yeah, Court here's a little down so hell...let's watch something she might like today, right?"_

"_I guess." Geoff agreed._

"_Are you sure, Duncan?" Courtney asked._

"_You got chewed out unfairly, you deserve a cheer up."_

_Immediately Courtney hugged Duncan._

"_Thanks Duncan." She said. "I didn't think you could be so considerate."_

"_You deserve it, Princess."_

* * *

"Yeah." They all sighed.

Then, a wristwatch alarm went off.

"Alright guys, we have to start preparin' things." DJ said.

"Right."

"I'm gonna go receive the guests." DJ said.

The tall guy walked out of the backroom and headed towards the entrance of the giant Gothic building. He stood there and watched as the first guests arrived. Some were interesting, others were the typical schmucks that go to a wedding. The American Board of Ruining Literature (otherwise know as the Republican Party) asked me to focus on the boring guests, but I'll give them the middle finger.

"DJ!" Exclaimed Izzy as she leaped into the church, somehow doing a backflip despite wearing a long, green dress that matched her usual clothing in colour.

"Hello Izzy." He said.

"Hi." Said Noah as he stepped in.

He followed his girlfriend into the building, wearing a black tuxedo.

"We were allowed to bring guests, right?" Noah asked.

"Only a few people and yes you are part of those people." DJ said.

"Good, because I brought a friend of mine." Noah said.

"Hey little buddy, I was wondering...Are they gonna have chicken pot pie in the reception because I love some of that pie." A voice said.

When the man who said that stepped in through the door, to say that DJ's jaw touched the center of the earth was an understatement.

"President Clinton?" DJ exclaimed.

"Hi there, how are ya?" Clinton asked.

"You might be wondering how I know Bill." Noah said. "You see, we met him last year when Izzy forced me to go to D.C. to capture Bob Doyle. Well after we did, Izzy thought it would be a good idea to TP the White House...and when he saw she was TPing the White House, Bill thought it was a good idea to help her."

"There was a lot of spare toilet paper in the White House and I was bored that day." Clinton explained. "Plus the lil' lady made it look really fun...which it was. Now, let's get inside before the secret service manages to find me."

"Oh don't worry Billy, you left 'em pretty confused with that riddle!" Izzy exclaimed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...S****omewhere in Barstow, Nevada.**

"What gets wet as it dries?" One of the secret service guys asked aloud again?

The five guardians wondered that until one exclaimed.

"Ooh! I know! A towel!"

"Yes." They all agreed.

They smiled and cheered before looking around and noticing something.

"Hey, where's the President?"

"Damn it! He tricked us again! Let's go find him!"

* * *

**Back in New York...**

"Let's go." Bill declared.

The President, the know-it-all and the nutbag entered the church.

"OK, our lives are way to weird. This could be a damn sitcom." DJ muttered.

* * *

Courtney was in her changing room. She had finished putting on her wedding dress and was feeling very anxious yet unsure. She still had doubts regarding Duncan's readiness to get married so she decided to ignore tha tradition that the groom and bride shouldn't see each other before the wedding and decided to go talk to Duncan. She sneaked out of her changing room and headed over to Duncan's.

Meanwhile, in said changing room Duncan was already talking to somebody.

"Dude, are you sure the tux is my size because it feels a little tight around the crotch." Duncan said.

"Dude, I do not want to hear about your crotch." Trent said.

"You're just jealous." Duncan teased.

"So, nervous?" Trent asked, trying to change the subject to something unrelated to Duncan's penis.

"Shit yeah! I'm gonna get married!" Duncan said.

"But you're happy, right?"

"Of course I'm happy. Courtney is the love of my life. She's the best girl ever. Though I was before really freaked about, you know, getting married...Now I'm completely sure I want to do it. Two months ago I'd probably still be doubting. I'd say that 'I don't know if I want to marry Courtney because I don't know if I love her enough'...but now I'm sure I do love her enough, man." Duncan explained.

"Duncan, I never thought I hear something that deep coming from you." Trent admitted.

"I tend to surprise people." Duncan said with a cocky grin.

Oh, and he did surprise somebody. He surprised, but not positively a certain girl that was standing behind the door to the room listening in but who only heard a certain portion of his little speech. A little portion that she heard out of context and broke her heart.

* * *

"Courtney?"

They had two hours until the wedding now and Bridgette wanted to make sure her friend wasn't nervous. But when she entered the dressing room she found it empty.

"Must have gone to the bathroom." Bridgette muttered.

Bridgette leaned back against the dresser in the room and rested her hand on it too. When she did she accidentally moved a small piece of paper. She looked at it and noticed some writing in Courtney's caligraphy on it. She picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"Please tell Duncan I heard what he said to Trent. Tell him I won't force him to marry me and that I'm sorry." Bridgette read. "Oh god no."

Bridgette stormed out of the room and headed for the common room where the friends had talked in before. DJ, Geoff, Trent and Gwen were in there.

"So Bill Clinton is here?" Trent asked.

"Yeah." DJ answered.

"GUYS!" Bridgette screamed as she rushed in.

"What?"

"Look at this." She said, distraught.

The friends all read the note.

"Oh god."

"Trent, what did Duncan say to you?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"Nothing bad! He said that he loved Courtney and that he used to be unsure about whether to marry her but that now he was sure he wanted to!" Trent answered.

"Why would she think that's a bad thing?" DJ wondered.

"She probably didn't catch the whole thing. She probably only heard the part where Duncan said he had doubts." Trent figured.

"Doesn't matter what she heard." Gwen said. "What do we do? We can't tell Duncan, it'll break his heart."

"Look, we have to find Courtney. We have to tell her what Duncan really said 'cause she only left because she misunderstood." Bridgette said. "We can find her, she couldn't have gone far."

"Guys..." Geoff said.

They turned to Geoff and saw he was looking out a window.

"Courtney's car is gone." Geoff finished.

"SHIT!" Bridgette cursed, something quite uncharacteristic of her. "We're gonna need more time, the ceremony begins in two hours."

"How do we buy more time?" DJ wondered.

"WAIT! Noah's here, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. So?" DJ replied.

"He used to do jobs for cash and he was good at sabotage. Maybe we can pay him to stall the ceremony." Gwen suggested.

"I guess it could work." Trent said.

"I'll go find Noah to hire him." Gwen said. "After that I'll stay here and try to make sure nobody finds out anything is wrong."

"OK, we'll go find Courtney." Bridgette said.

"Where do we look?" Geoff asked.

"I'll go to her apartment building." Trent said.

"I'll go check her office." DJ said. "They know me there."

"OK guys, then Geoff and I will go to Central Perk...she always goes there when she's feeling down." Bridgette said.

"Alright."

"Well guys, let's go find her. The love lives of two of our best friends are on our hands." Bridgette said.

"LET'S ROLL!" They chanted in unison.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER...**

**OK, I want to know what you thought of this chapter. Seriously...Read and review.**

**Gracias Totales. **


	57. What The World Is Waiting For, Part 2

**Saturday the 3****rd**** of December, 1997. 6 PM. New York City, Manhattan, St. Jimmy's Cathedral.**

"Hey everybody, I'm Bill Clinton and in case you missed what happened last time on the show I'm here to tell y'all about it." Bill Clinton said. "Well this really hawt chick called Courtney was about to, like marry some totally badass guy called Duncan but she heard him say somethin' 'bout not bein' ready to get married but she actually heard it outta context because he was actually sayin' he really wanted to get married to 'er. So she got real upset and left and now her friends which are like some musician kid, a hippie girl, a tall Jamaican dude and some crazy party boy are gonna be lookin' for her while another friend of theirs who is like a real creepy lookin' lil' goth girl will be tryin' to stall the weddin' 'till they find Courtney."

"Bill, who the hell are you talking to?" Noah asked as he got next to the President.

"To the audience. See, they're right over there." Bill said, pointing to a blank wall.

"Bill, how much did you drink?" Asked the know-it-all with a cold demeanour.

"Actually, I didn't drink at all. I just got a real big shock from the batteries of Al Gore's electric car, which is the one I drove here because Al doesn't like me drivin' cars that use fossil fuels." Bill explained.

"You do everything Al Gore tells you to do?"

"No, but I listen to him a whole lot 'cause he's my Little Buddy. He's to me what you're to your friend Owen." Bill said.

"Good save." Noah admitted and walked away.

He was soon approached by said "Real creepy lookin' lil' goth girl".

"Noah, we need your help." Gwen pleaded.

"Did Izzy hide inside the wedding cake and won't come out again?" Noah asked.

"No, we...what do you mean by 'again'?"

"In short, none of my cousins will ever invite me to their weddings again." Noah explained. "But what do you really want?"

"Something bad happened." Gwen began. "Courtney misheard something Duncan told Trent and she thought he doesn't love her; so she fled the wedding."

"A misunderstanding of phrases that leads somebody to make a rash and catastrophic decision?" Noah asked rhetorically, bemused and slightly amused. "That is a huge '_Three's Compan_y' rip-off."

"I don't care what 70's TV show had plot-lines similar to this! What I do care about is that the wedding and the lives of two of my best friends could be fucked up! So listen to me!" Gwen whispered angrily at him.

"Jesus woman, calm down!" Noah sneered. "What do you want?"

"What I want is to hire you so you can stall the wedding for a while so we can find Courtney without Duncan finding out." Gwen said.

"OK. I charge 150 bucks." Noah stated.

"150? Are you crazy?"

"Are you sure you want your friends to be together and happy?" Noah retorted.

Gwen sighed and reached into her purse. She pulled out three fifties and handed them to Noah.

"Fine."

"Excellent." Noah said as he took the money and stuck it in his tux pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you. I'll make sure the wedding doesn't begin until you find Courtney."

"Good." Gwen said. "I'll try to distract Duncan and some of the other important guests while you come up with a sabotage...But make sure it isn't too serious since we want the wedding stalled not ruined."

"Don't worry." Noah assured as Gwen walked away.

"Nice, I get 150 bucks for messing with people I dislike." Noah cheered with a detached tone. "Only job better than that would be killing commies with the Triple A."

"What's the Triple A?" Justin asked as he approached Noah.

"You were invited to this wedding?" Noah asked, surprised but still cold. "You dated the bride and you still got invited?"

"Recently I became one of her good friends." Justin claimed.

"Regardless, the Triple A was the Argentine Anti-communist Alliance; an Argentine secret organization of highly-skilled assassins and paramilitaries that killed communist guerrillas in the 1970's." Noah explained.

"What's a communsit?"

"And you somehow graduated from high school." Noah remarked sarcastically. "Good going on the education program, Governor Pataki."

"Who are you talking to?"

Noah sighed.

"It's called comedic displacement which consists of addressing a person that is not present in a derogatory or pejorative manner for humorous effect." Noah explained.

Justin looked at him with a confused stare.

"Idiot." Noah muttered to himself before turning to Justin again. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want you to sabotage the wedding so it gets ruined so Duncan and Courtney will break up and I can later get back with her." Justin explained.

"OK, I'm going to start pointing out the _numerous_ flaws in your plan. Nº1, ruining the wedding won't break up Duncan and Courtney. Nº2, chances of her getting back together with you are almost null. Nº3, what you are doing is incredibly immature and uncaring and Nº4, you are absolutely crazy." Noah listed. "Why the fuck do you still want her?"

"I haven't been able to hold a single stable relationship for long since Courtney." Justin said. "I want her back."

"No, what you want is psychological treatment. Plus, your plan would only end in a pseudo-Pyrrhic victory."

"A what?"

Noah sighed in annoyance.

"A Pyrrhic victory is, in lamest terms, a victory not worth its cost." Noah explained.

"I don't care." Justin said. "I want it done."

"Well, my morale tells me not to do so."

"I'll pay you $200."

"I'll do it."

Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills, which he handed to Noah.

"Now, you just go relax while I get to work." Noah said.

"Great." Justin said before leaving.

When left alone Noah began to talk to himself, delivering a soliloquy of sorts.

"Alas, what shall I do? For this humble man holds two skulls upon his palms. One skull per task, both of nature identically yet ends poles apart. One skull be that of greed, which shall be a skull if I were to be a nobleman and stall instead of smash. The other is of love, which shall be a skull if I were to be a barbarian and smash instead of stall. But, is a barbarian a fool? Or is the nobleman the fool? What would a fool do? Would he fight for the joy of two young lovers or for himself by tearing them apart. Am I a fool to do the right thing for others, or for doing the right thing for me? Can my conscience bear the load of the suffering of two gentle souls? Can my greed bear the load of tossing away simple gold? Can I..."

"HEY!"

Noah stopped and turned to see a priest who had entered the room. It was Father Coolsville, who was to officiate the wedding.

"Read the sign." He said and pointed to a wall.

Noah looked at where the priest pointed and saw a sign that read "NO RECITING IN A FAUX-SHAKESPEARE STYLE".

"You really thought that it would be necessary to have that sign? You actually considered the possibility of somebody reciting a Shakespearean soliloquy here?" Noah questioned, bewildered and with sarcasm.

"Hey, you were doing it, right?"

"Touché."

The priest slammed the door and walked away.

"Fuck the soliloquy. They both paid me upfront anyway. I'll just stall and screw Justin over, I hate him more." Noah grunted.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes later...6:15 PM. 1 Hour and 45 Minutes until the wedding. Manhattan, Central Perk.**

"Gunther, is she here?" Bridgette yelled as she ran into the coffee shop with Geoff behind her.

"'Hi there Gunther, how are you this afternoon?'" Said the shop manager in a phony, high-pitched voice.

"Sorry." Bridgette apologized. "Now, is she here?"

"Well, since every woman in the world counts as 'she' I'd have to say that yes, 'she' is here." Gunther replied sarcastically.

"What she means is to ask 'Is Courtney here?'" Geoff interrupted.

"Which one is Courtney again? The goth one?"

"No, the preppy one." Geoff said.

"No, sorry but I haven't seen her." Gunther admitted.

"Damn! OK, we have to look around here and if we can't find her we have to head back to the church and wait to see if either DJ or Trent could find Courtney." Bridgette said.

"Bridge, do you think this is going to end well?" Geoff asked, really concerned.

"Honestly Geoff, I don't know. I've figured for a while now that Duncan and Courtney would be together forever, but if Duncan finds out that Courtney ran on him...he'll probably never talk to her again." Bridgette said, dreadfully.

"Don't you think maybe that's a bit too much? Duncan's not that bad."

"I don't know. One of the similarities between Duncan and Courtney is that they both are extremely prideful and Duncan might never forgive Courtney for a blow to his pride of this magnitude." Bridgette explained.

"I hope the guys can find her." Geoff said, desperate.

"I hope so too."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later...6:30 PM. 1 Hour and 30 Minutes until the wedding. Manhattan, St. Jimmy's Cathedral.**

Geoff and Bridgette entered the building.

The nervous friends ran to the back room where the crew had gathered previously and saw that there was nobody else there yet.

"Good, they're still searching." Geoff said.

The two sat around in the room for a minute or two, though it seemed like an eternity because of the anxiety the two felt. The door suddenly opened and they felt their hearts stop until they saw it was just Noah and Gwen.

"Any luck?" Gwen asked.

"No."

"Well, I have had luck in stalling." Noah said.

"How?" The group asked in unison.

"I stole the rings." Noah said, pulling out the two small metal bands from his pocket. "Thirty minutes before the wedding the priest is supposed to pick these up so they can be used in the proceedings. When he doesn't find him he'll probably think he lost them."

"Don't you think maybe he'll figure they were stolen?" Gwen doubted.

"No. I know this priest and he's a drunk, I saw him in a bar last night. He'll definitely figure he lost them while he was wasted yesterday." Noah explained. "After you find Courtney I'll just put them on his desk again."

The door opened again, this time to reveal the tall Jamaican kid. Everyone, sans Noah, looked at him with great expectancy but he shook his head and the whole group looked disheartened.

"Trent, please find her." Gwen begged to her absent boyfriend.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later...6:45 PM. 1 Hour and 15 Minutes until the wedding. Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff's Apartment Building.**

"Courtney?" Trent exclaimed as he burst into Courtney and Duncan's apartment building, for which he had a key.

He saw that the entire place was dark and that Courtney wasn't there.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

He quickly dashed across the hall to Geoff and Bridgette's and unlocked the door.

He looked inside and also saw that the place was empty. Trent slowly cursed to himself and hoped that either Bridgette and Geoff or DJ had found Courtney. He walked away and descended from the building until he got to the street. He walked across the street to where he had parked his car and unlocked the driver side door.

Now we may never be able to tell if it was fate, a God designed occurrence or just simply a bolt of pure coincidence but at that moment Trent got the desire to leave in a dramatic manner and looked up at the sky with a remorseful look. Just as he looked up he happened to gaze upon the top of the building he had just left and saw a figure leaning over a railing, looking out over the city in a melancholic posture.

Without thinking, Trent closed his car off and ran back into the building. He stormed his way up the stairs until he reached the top floor which was the roof. He pushed open the metal door and charged inside. Sure as hell, looking over the city and still dressed in her full-white wedding gown was Courtney.

The brunette turned around and Trent managed to see that she had been crying heavily because of her reddened eyes and smeared mascara.

"Trent." She said simply.

"Courtney, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Trent said, relieved.

He ran over to the girl and leaned on the railing next to her.

"Didn't think you guys would find me." Courtney declared.

Trent noticed that she was speaking in a more quiet, vulnerable voice than the one she had when in her usual, fiery demeanour.

"I probably broke Duncan's heart and he won't want to see me again, right?" Courtney assumed.

"Duncan doesn't know you ran...We didn't tell him." Trent said.

"Come to think of, he probably wouldn't care. He didn't want to get married anyway. We'd just continue living like always." Courtney said.

"Courtney, where did you get that idea?"

"I heard Duncan tell you that he didn't love me enough to get married!" Courtney suddenly snapped at him. "The bastard! He was the one who proposed to me! How could he bring em to the altar and not want to! I oughta..."

"Courtney calm down!" Trent shushed her.

Courtney listened and got quiet.

"Duncan didn't say he didn't love you enough to marry you. He said he used to not love you enough but that he does now. You misheard him." Trent explained.

"How do you know?"

"I was there." Trent said.

"Oh, right..."

Both the young adults stood there in silence for a brief moment before Courtney gave out a slight laugh.

"I probably worried all of you sick, right?"

"You almost gave Bridgette a panic attack." Trent said, quite amused. "She was acting a bit like you. Edgy, bossy and driven."

Courtney remained quiet for a second before her eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob again.

"I can't believe I almost left Duncan at the altar. I couldn't even trust his love for me! What kind of girlfriend am I?"

Trent immediately wrapped his arms around the girl and brought her in for a comforting hug. Courtney rested her head on his shoulder and cried onto it for a second before he pulled her off and faced her.

"Courtney, you are being totally crazy and not your normal type of crazy. Now you're being really irrational. You love Duncan and he loves you. You misunderstood something and you did the natural thing, which was to freak out. Maybe running away was a bit too much but that doesn't matter. What matters is that now you know what you want and what you have to do." Trent told her in such a clichéd manner.

Courtney smiled at Trent then leaned into to kiss him on the cheek. She then rested herself over him and hugged him.

"Thanks Trent, you're a great friend." Courtney said.

"No problem, Court."

"You know, if Noah were here he'd probably mock that speech you just gave and kill the mood." Courtney said.

"You just killed the mood by saying that." Trent told her.

"Damn it!"

"Now come on, we have to get to the wedding."

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later...7:30 PM. Thirty Minutes until the wedding. Manhattan, St. Jimmy's Cathedral.**

"GET BRIDGE A PAPER BAG!" Geoff yelled as Bridgette began to hyperventilate.

"Where...is...she...wedding...get...ruined...can't...breathe...seeing...Jesus...Christ...sitting...in the corner...hallucinating." Bridgette choked out between breaths.

"For the love of God, Trent, please get her here." Gwen begged to her absent man yet again.

Half a milli-second later Courtney and Trent burst in through the door.

"As if on cue." Noah muttered snidely.

Bridgette got up and ran over to her best friend, hugging her with all her might.

"Courtney, where were you? You almost gave me a stroke!" She exclaimed, relieved and joyful.

"I am really sorry guys." Courtney said.

"Don't worry, we understand." Gwen assured.

"Now come one, Courtney. We have to fix-up your make-up and get you ready for the ceremony. We only have half-an-hour." Bridgette said as she led her friend away.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

Duncan stood at the altar.

If ten years prior somebody had told him that he would eventually have a decent job, his mohawk shaved off and replaced with short, scruffy hair and that he would marry the annoying preppy girl from his class; he would have laughed at them, called them dorks and given them a wedgie.

But fuck off, those things did happen and he was really happy about them.

He then heard the bridal march, which he hated, begin to play and then saw his fiancée approach. Courtney, dressed in her long wedding gown. She made it to the altar and stood in front of him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her, which she could say the same about him. They stared into each others eyes and became lost in them until the priest, who was a little drunk because he had washed down half a bottle of whisky to relieve the stress from thinking he'd lost the rings, asked them the fateful question and they both answered with the same two, finishing words.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Duncan practically pounced on Courtney and the newly-weds began to kiss.

"Eww, no tongue. This a wedding. Have some decency."

* * *

**10 PM. Manhattan, Gonca-Jeropa Hotel, Party Room.**

The reception began and the dance was underway.

Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen and DJ watched as Courtney and Duncan gently swayed on the dance floor. The room was dark and a single spotlight flashed on the married couple as they danced the first dance of the night which was, ironically, 'Heartbreak Hotel'.

The song was being played by a multi-purpose band called 'The Multi-Purpose Wedding Band' (they have a sense of humor), but the band's saxophone player was unable to perform due to a semi-fatal, work-related accident involving a bullet and his face so Bill Clinton stepped in to perform.

"I can't believe its official..." Bridgette said, almost crying.

"I can't believe that out of all of us, former bitch Courtney and former criminal Duncan were the first to get married." Gwen admitted.

Bridgette glared at her goth friend.

"What? You have to admit it's unexpected."

"OK Gwen, now we have to start getting prepared to play." Trent said.

"You guys are playing?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, Courtney and Duncan asked to play here." Trent said. "The whole band's here."

"Come on Trent, let's find Charlie, David and Peter." Gwen said, helping her boyfriend off the table and leading him over to where their bandmates were sitting.

The song ended and Courtney and Duncan kissed in the middle of the dance floor, something that was applauded by the guests. They returned to their seats on the lead table next to their friends and Bill Clinton then spoke into the microphone.

"I'd like to congratulate the married couple, 'cause they look like they're real nice people. Also, if y'all ever come down to Washington you can stop by the White House and visit me...but don't do it between 10 and 8 'cause that's when Al Gore is in and he doesn't like it when I bring friends over." Clinton explained.

Then he and the rest of the band stepped off the stage. In their place Trent, Gwen, Charlie, David and Peter stepped on.

"Alright people, we're 'The Midnights' and well...we're going to play one song for you and then the other band will step back in to play dance songs. Now, the song we're going to play for you is a song that's dedicated to my girlfriend Gwen, who also happens to be on drums here." Trent explained. "But I think it also goes to my friends, Courtney and Duncan, the newly-weds to whom I wish a long, happy life together."

Trent turned to his band.

"Guys, play that new instrumental song we've been practising. I'll add the singing." Trent said.

The band nodded and then they began.

* * *

**2 AM. Gonca-Jeropa Hotel****, Bridal Suite.**

Duncan kissed Courtney and they both collapsed on the bed.

"Princess, you look so hot in this dress. I've been fighting my desire to take you all day." Duncan said, whispering in his wife's ear. "Now I finally get to do it."

"Well, then the dress did it's job. After all, what's the purpose off a dress if it doesn't inspire men to want to rip it off you." Courtney retorted.

"It did it's job alright." Duncan said and kissed his wife yet again.

"I love you so much, Courtney."

"I love you too."

The odd couple kissed yet again and began to make out as they rolled around in the bed and proceeded to have some playful wrestling and groping.

"Now, I recall I promised you before we got engaged that our wedding night would be the night I gave you the best sex of your life." Courtney said. "Well I intend to deliver."

"Well, we'll just see if you can top yourself off." Duncan said. "Because you've done some pretty kinky stu-OH MY GOD THAT'S GOOD! OH YEAH! YOU GO PRINCESS! YEAH! I LOVE YOU, HONEY!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I gotta say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Read and review.**

**Also, I have a special request for all of you. I'd like to ask you if you could please read and review my story "All That Jazz". I added a new chapter to it and not many people noticed and I would like to have people's opinions on the story. It's not necessary for you to do so, but it would be appreciated. **

**Also, try to guess where the title for this chapter came from and why it's titled so.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	58. Iris

**Saturday the 10****th**** of April, 1998. 10 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Perestroika Indie Rock Club & Bar.**

"Thanks to you all, we're 'The Midnights' and you guys were an awesome audience." Trent announced over the mike as his band stepped off stage.

The band slowly got off stage, carrying their instruments with them, except for Gwen who had used one of the club's drum sets because it was too complicated to bring her own to the club which was far away from her apartment.

"This was an awesome show, guys." Trent said.

"Yeah Trent, about that." David, the electric guitarist began. "Most of us are tired of playing in clubs."

"What do you mean by 'most of us'?" Trent asked.

"It means Charlie, Peter and I are sick of just being a club band." David said.

"That's true, buddy." Charlie backed-up.

"We want to record a demo somewhere and give it to a record company." Peter said.

"We wanna make it big." Charlie said.

"Looks guys, we all want to be big time but it takes time." Gwen backed-up her boyfriend.

"Oh, you can't talk. You're only in this band 'cause you're dating our lead." Peter grunted.

"Pete, you can't talk to Gwen like that! She's an awesome drummer." Trent exclaimed.

"Plus she's a better on drums than you on base." Charlie remarked.

"Charlie!"

"What, I calls 'em like I sees 'em." Charlie justified.

"Look dude, what we're saying is that we either do something to hit the big leagues soon or we're out." David said. "'Cause I'm sick of my waiter job which I only have to hold on until this band goes somewhere."

"Dude, the jobs are not so bad." Trent said.

"You only say that because you work in a bike shop, which is an awesome job and your girl is an art teacher at a 'high school'." David said, using air comas in "High school".

"What's with the air comas on the word 'high school', dude?" Charlie asked. "She does work on a high school."

David opened his mouth to retort at Charlie but couldn't find an answer so he turned back to Trent.

"Look, man...We either make it big soon or we leave sooner." David finished.

Just then, somebody entered the backstage area where the band was quarreling.

"Hey guys." The man said.

The band turned to him and were all shocked to see who it was.

"Johnny Rzeznik?" Trent asked.

"Yup."

Yes it was Johnny Rzeznik, ladies and gentlemen. You might be wondering who Johnny Rzeznik is. Well, I originally thought the name Johnny Rzeznik was fictional because of how utterly hard to pronounce it is and I was originally going to make a fictional musician with the name. However, when I looked it up it turned out there already was a Johnny Rzeznik and he was the frontman of indie rock band "The Goo Goo Dolls" so instead of making up a new character and band I'm just using him.

So yeah, Johnny Rzeznik, frontman of The Goo Goo Dolls.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, as if talking to God.

"Well, whenever I'm in a city I like to check out underground rock clubs. Well, I just saw you guys perform and I was blown away." Rzeznik explained. "Me and the band were looking for a local band to open for us when we play Madison Square Garden on the May the 2nd this month and I was wondering if you wanted to open for us. Do you?"

"We'd love to." Trent answered.

"Cool."

The indie musician pulled out a small card from his pocket and gave it to Trent.

"That's my number and the hotel the band is staying at." Rzeznik explained. "Drop by tomorrow night and we'll arrange everything."

The musician walked away, leaving the band bewildered with excitement.

Trent turned to face his guitarist.

"So, think we're making it big now?" He said cockily.

* * *

**Sunday the 11****th**** of April, 1998. 11 AM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Duncan and Courtney's Apartment.**

"OK, Courtney. We get it, you had the best honeymoon ever." Gwen groaned. "Now please put away the pictures."

Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ and Geoff were sitting around in Duncan and Courtney's living room.

"Fine, Gwen. But you should be sympathetic for my joy because during our honeymoon Duncan and I achieved great personal growth." Courtney stated.

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"I didn't say anything lewd for the whole week and she didn't say anything condescending." Duncan replied simply. "It was fucking hard."

"I agree, but it was worth it." Courtney said, snuggling closer to her husband.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Courtney went to it and opened the door to let Trent step inside. When he came in, Gwen got up to meet him.

"Guys we have something awesome to tell you." Gwen said, giddy and excited.

"What?" Asked all their friends, anxious to see what made Gwen get so giggly.

"The other night we booked a gig. We're going to play as the opening band for The Goo Goo Dolls on May the 2nd...at Madison Square Garden!" Trent announced.

"Holy crap!" All their friends, sans Duncan said in unison.

"Woah! That was weird!" They all said in unison again.

"That was also weird!" They said in unison yet again.

"Stop it!" They said, again in unison.

"Jimmy crack corn and I don't care!" They all uttered once more in unison, this time saying something dumb to avoid speaking in unison.

"Wait a minute." DJ interrupted. "We already did this joke, y'all."

"Really? When?" Asked Bridgette.

"On episode 37 – 'You're Still The One', we did the unison joke already." DJ recalled.

"Oh yeah. Then let's cut it out." Geoff said.

"Yeah."

"Wait. The Goo Goo Dolls? Is it just me or is that the gayest band name ever?" Duncan mocked.

"Duncan, that's rude. They're going to have their biggest show yet! You should be more supportive." Courtney scolded him. "Plus that's homophobic."

"I thought you were a conservative. Aren't those guys against gays?" Duncan commented.

"I'm a moderate conservative, not Barbara Bush." Courtney answered.

"Anyway…" Gwen cut in. "Since, we're performing they let us invite you all to the concert for free."

"Awesome, dudette!" Geoff cheered.

"It's on May the 2nd." Trent said. "It might just be our big break. I mean, if we open for The Goo Goo Dolls we'll definitely get noticed."

"Trent, I'm sure somebody will notice us. We rock!" Gwen assured him.

The musician smiled and embraced his girlfriend. The couple then kissed his tenderly and the group resumed their chatting.

* * *

**Saturday the 2****nd**** of May, 1998. 6 PM. Manhattan, Madison Square Garden.**

"The show starts in five minutes." Courtney said.

"Doubt it, Princess. No rock band indie or heavy ever starts on time." Duncan said.

Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ were standing in the front of the field area. The crowd was large but the stadium was still not packed, since a lot people came later to see the main event and skipped the opening show, so the group could be at the front without being crushed against the stage.

"I think Trent and Gwen would be a little bit more prudent than that." Courtney claimed.

"Courtney, did you just say something positive about Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"What? No...I meant just Trent she just popped out by association." Courtney lied.

"I knew it! Courtney, that's called personal growth." Bridgette told her friend in a sing-songish voice.

"Can it, Bridgette." Courtney said, trying to ignore her best friend's teasing.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

"_...And I'll look out for you.  
__Just like you'll look out for me too.  
__Because whenever we fight,  
__By dawn it will be alright  
__Because the hardest part is the night._"

The friends cheered on as Trent, Gwen and their band performed onstage for thousands of people. Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ had been to several of their friends' performances before, but hearing them play live on a huge stadium with better acoustics than a simple club just made them sound much better.

"Duncan, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Courtney told her husband as she began to move away.

"Alright babe." Duncan told her.

"Bridge, DJ and I are going for a couple burgers 'cause we have a mean hunger." Geoff told his blonde friend.

"OK Geoffy." She replied.

"You know what, Malibu? This kinda music isn't normally my thing 'cause I prefer a much heavy sound but Trent and Gwen here fucking rock live." Duncan cheered.

"I know."

Then Duncan made a mistake. He wanted to raise his fist into the air and wail a loud "Woohoo!", which he did but while doing so he raised his left fist, which was noticed by the nearby concert security crew.

"Oh my god, Jim! He's raising his left fist!" One guard pointed out. "He's a communist!"

"Let's get him, Fred!"

The two guards charged forward and tackled the punk guy into the ground. The people near him moved away, opening up space for the guards to do their job. He tried to resist but the two guards quickly managed to subdue him.

"What the fuck, assholes!" Duncan yelled.

"Shut up, comrade!" Fred yelled at him.

"Comrade?"

"Yeah, now shut up you commie!" Jim ordered.

"I'm not a communist!" Duncan yelled.

"Sure you're not." Jim commented sarcastically. "That's why you raised your left fist, Vladimir! 'Cause commies don't raise their left fists, Göring!"

"That one was a Nazi, dumbass!" Duncan yelled at him.

"Well, whatever...Shut up commie!"

"Guys, he's not a communist." Bridgette told him.

"Even if he isn't we're still takin' 'im for resistin' arrest." Said Fred. "Unless someone posts bail on 'im."

"I'll post bail for him, no problem." Bridgette said.

"So you wanna pay for his bail?" Jim asked.

"Yes."

"She wants to share money!" Yelled Jim.

"That's just like equitative redistribution of income!" Fred concluded.

"She's a commie too!"

"Get 'er!"

Out of the blue, two guards pounced on Bridgette. The bouncers subdued her easily since the petite surfer girl could barely struggle and soon both Duncan and Bridgette were dragged away while they protested that they weren't communists.

* * *

**Half an hour later...Manhattan, New York City Police Department ****Official Station Nº 18.**

"Watch my arm, dumbass!" Duncan yelled at the guard as he flung him inside a cell.

Bridgette and Duncan were tossed into a dirty jail cell in the police station. They both got up and sat down on opposite benches inside the cell. They both realized fifteen minutes ago that it was useless to argue.

"Fuck!" Duncan yelled. "I fucking hate this! I haven't been in a jail cell for years and now this! This is gonna cost me my fucking job! The media fucking hates it when their reporters get arrested!"

"Calm down, Duncan!" Bridgette told him.

"Shit! Plus, I had to end up locked up with you above all!" Duncan yelled.

"Hey! You're not that pleasant to be with either!" She retorted.

"That's the thing I don't like about you! How fucking naïve and innocent you are! Fuck Bridgette, get angry every now and then! Swear at people, don't just tell them they're 'not pleasant' tell them they're dicks, assholes, douchebags! A real insult!" Duncan ranted.

"Fine Duncan, you're a dick, an asshole, a douchebag! Happy?"

"Pretty fucking happy! 'Cause at least you show you're not a total spineless jellyfish!"

"Well, I'm sorry Duncan but I was not raised to be as overaggressive as you!"

"I may be overaggressive but you're pretty fucking under-aggressive! You're much more under than I'm over! Plus, you don't get raised to be over or under-aggressive! You learn it by yourself like I did in Juvie!"

"Oh, excuse me Mr. I'm-So-Tough-Because-I've-Been-Arrested-Before! Now leave me alone! Don't let your anger out on me!" Bridgette yelled at him.

"Typical Bridgette, always trying to back out of a fight! I bet the reason Geoff cheated on you was because of how fucking wimpy you are!"

At that particular cheap shot, Bridgette could not reply. She could only stand there with her mouth open and then she collapsed on her bench, suddenly on the verge of tears. Then Duncan realized he had gone too far. One of his weak points was that he hated it when women cried. He ran his hand through the back of his head and said:

"Look, I'm sorry. I went too far there. I'm just pissed 'cause I might get fired over this."

"Fuck off, Duncan." She simply replied, trying to ignore him.

"Look, Geoff did what he did because he was drunk out of his mind. It had nothing to do with you...I'm sorry." Duncan apologized.

If he had said that to anybody else, they probably wouldn't have forgiven him ever again but Duncan was lucky he pulled that move on Bridgette. In the end her lack of aggressiveness and inability to hold grudges proved good to him.

"Fine...I'm still mad at you, but I forgive you because I know you didn't mean it." Bridgette said, quite correct in fact.

"Yeah...sorry."

They both remained sitting down on their benches for about fifteen minutes before Bridgette spoke up again.

"For your information, i did get arrested once." She said.

"For what?"

"I didn't really do anything. The cops just mistook me for somebody else. I'm Bridgette Iris Fairlie and they had to bust Brigitte Irving Fairmont." She explained.

"Dumbass cops." Duncan laughed.

"They decided to double check the arrest after they brought me to the station because they figured it was kind of unlikely that a thirteen year old girl had pulled off a telemarketing scam." Bridgette added.

"Shit those guys were dumb! Yeah, before '94 the cops weren't just useless...they were dirty and stupid." Duncan said.

"Weren't your parents cops?"

"Excluding them...they were honest and smart. At least my mom was smart." Duncan muttered.

"You're too harsh on your dad, Duncan."

"Hey, the man practically made it a daily thing to ignore me while I was a kid and later to tell me how much of a dissapointment I was while I was a teen." Duncan explained. "He only took me seriously after I began to date Coutney. He was a real dick back then. I kinda cleaned up after myself to show my pops off and tell him I wasn't a screw up...later it was so I could be with Princess."

"It worked. I really didn't like you before when you were still a criminal. But now I do...when you're not in a fit of rage." Bridgette scolded.

"Sorry."

"Bridge!"

Duncan and Bridgette turned around to see Geoff running up to them, followed walking by a cop.

"Geoff!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Guys, I convinced them you weren't commies. I told them you worked for Rolling Stone and PetCo."

"Nobody who works for two huge American corporations can be a dirty leftist." The cop admitted while he let out the two young adults. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Bridgette immediately ran up to Geoff and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Geoff! Thank you! Thank you!"

The really thankful girl gave Geoff a

"Thanks, dude." Duncan said. "Where's the rest of the crew."

"They're coming over soon...except for Courtney, we gave her the wrong address because when we told her you got unfairly arrested she punched the head security guard at Madison Square Garden and then picked up a lead pipe and started flinging threats." Geoff explained. "I took a cab here but DJ will pick us up."

"Did Gwen and Trent's show end well?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah. They were backstage since they were gonna watch the Goo Goo Dolls perform from up-close so we couldn't tell them you got busted." Geoff said. "We'll meet them later."

"Well, this was a shitty afternoon." Duncan muttered.

"You should tell that to the security guards at Madison Square...Courtney really wailed on them." Geoff said.

"Yeah...I love that crazy chick." Duncan finished.

* * *

**Read and review.**

**The chapter is named after the famous song by The Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris".**

**The lines of the song performed by Gwen and Trent's band are actually lines from a song a friend of mine wrote.**


	59. The Seinfeld

**Sorry for the delay on this but I was uninspired. In the end I decided to make a chapter that gives tribute to one of, if not my all time favourite shows...Seinfeld.**

**After all, you can't write any story that centers around the 90's, a decade about nothing but that was still somehow brilliant, without giving a tribute to Jerry Seinfeld's eponymous masterpiece, a show about nothing that was still somehow brilliant. Perfect symmetry about it.**

**Here goes the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Thursday the 14****th**** of May, 1998. Midday. Manhattan, West 55****th**** Street and 8****th**** Avenue, Soup Kitchen International.**

"They told me this guy makes the best soup in all Manhattan." Bridgette told her friend.

Courtney and Bridgette were standing in line at a soup restaurant that was close to her and DJ's recently opened veterinarian clinic and to the New Yorker Magazine office where Courtney worked.

The two girls stepped into the small soup house and saw how the people in line acted quite strangely by ordering the soup they wanted ad robotically moving to the side before paying and leaving.

Then Bridgette's phone rang.

She picked it up and began to talk.

"Hey Geoff. No, I'm at this soup place with Courtney that a friend told me was really good."

Both the girls reached the front of the line.

"Soup?" Asked the cook quite harshly.

"Medium chicken biscuit." Answered Courtney.

The cook signaled over to the cash register and Courtney moved over to the cashier. She paid and took the paper bag with her soup in a polystyrene container in it. Then Bridgette moved forward and stopped talking on her phone for a second to order.

"Medium turkey chilli." Bridgette ordered.

Bridgette moved over to the cashier and paid for her soup, which she then took in a brown paper bag.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. Courtney and I will be there tonight to watch the Seinfeld finale. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Bridgette told Geoff over the phone.

Upon hearing the name of the show the cook's eyes widened and he stared at Bridgette in anger. He quickly reached over the counter and snatched the bag from Bridgette's hands.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You mentioned that name!" The cook yelled.

"What name?"

"Seinfeld. The jerk comedian who made a fool of me by mocking my restaurant on international TV! You mentioned his name so no soup for you!" The cook yelled.

Then a pang of realization struck Courtney.

"Oh my god." Said Courtney. "You're the Soup Nazi."

The cook turned to Courtney and stared at her angrily before quickly snatching her soup bag as well.

"No soup for you!"

"Hey! What the hell?"

"I am no the 'Soup Nazi', my name is Ali Yeganeh and I am an internationally renown soup chef not a 'Soup Nazi', so you can't call me what I am not and because you did...No soup for you!" Yelled the cook. "Now leave or no soup for a year!"

Courtney gave him a death stare before leaving along with Bridgette.

"Well, that guy was mean." Said Bridgette. "We should find another place to eat and forget about him."

"Oh, we will find a new place to eat but we are not going to forget about this guy Bridgette." Said Courtney.

"Courtney, I know that look on your face. I've seen it before. That's the look you get when you are going to do something nasty to get up in face of somebody who offended you." Said Bridgette. "Please don't do anything crazy to the Soup Nazi."

"I won't do anything to _him_ Bridgette. But we will get his soup."

"Huh?"

"I saw a sign inside that says they close at seven and then re-open at nine. We'll come back here at eight when he's already closed, then break in and take a whole lot of soup. Then we take it home and enjoy it while watching the Seinfeld finale." Said Courtney.

"Break in? Courtney, are you suggesting we break the law and steal soup? I thought you said you followed the law at all times because the law was good."

"The law stops being good when it starts getting in my way Bridgette. Besides we won't steal the soup, we'll leave money. We'll just break his stupid code that kept me from getting what I wanted. Now are you in or not? Don't you want to stand up to the soup jerk?"

"I don't want to humiliate him...but he could be taught a lesson."

"Fine. But are you in?"

Bridgette sighed.

"Yes." She said hesitantly.

"Excellent. Meet me here at eight tonight after work." The brunette told her friend. "Now let's go get some lunch. I am starving."

**

* * *

**

**1**** PM. Midtown High School, Art Room. **

"So what do you think?" Trent asked after finishing his song.

Gwen and Trent were sitting in the class room she taught at. They had just finished having lunch and now he was showing her a song he wrote.

"Want me to be honest?" Gwen asked in return.

He nodded and subsequently she sighed.

"Trent, I'm sorry but a song about your dead puppy is the corniest and most morbid thing I've ever heard." Replied the goth girl.

"Hey, I'll have you know I loved Skippy very much." Replied Trent.

At that point Trent looked rather downtrodden.

"Calm down Trent, I was only joking. The song's alright, I guess. Though you're really oversensitive recently. "Are you gaying out on me?"

"What? No! I'm not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that..." Trent replied. "Why would you make such a gay bashing joke?"

"I wasn't gay bashing. I love gays...Though I'm not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that..." Gwen replied.

Then Trent's cellphone rang. He picked up and answered.

"Hi there, Trent speaking."

"Trent dude, it's Johnny Rzeznik." He heard on the other end.

Trent suddenly stood up, surprised.

"Hey dude."

"Hey man look, I loved your band's show the other night and well I talked to some of the guys at my label and they said that they might give you a record deal." Said Rzeznik.

"Holy shit." Said Trent.

"Trent, what's going on?" Asked Gwen, worried.

"I know. Now, they said you should stop by their office on 5th Avenue today at around four in the afternoon." Rzeznik instructed.

"What do we do there?"

"Oh the usual stuff. You talk to a receptionist, she sends you to talk to some guy, yadda yadda and then you've got a record deal." Explained the Goo Goo Dolls' frontman on the other end of the line. "You up for it?"

"Sure!"

"Cool, they'll see you at four. Remember that."

"We'll be there. No problem. Bye, Johnny."

"Bye dude."

"Trent, what's up?"

The musician turned to his girlfriend.

"How would you feel about going pro with music?" He asked.

**

* * *

**

**5 PM. ****Downtown Manhattan, 5****th**** Avenue, Universal Records International Headquarters Building.**

Trent and Gwen walked into the second floor main lobby. They'd been told by Rzeznik to take the elevator to the second floor and talk to the receptionist who would send them down a hall and yadda yadda they would be where they had to be.

When the two looked behind the counter of saaid lobby, they saw a man talking on the desk phone.

"Oh, wait a second mom...there's two people here." Said the man when he saw them come in.

There was a pause as the man heard his mother talk.

"What? No, they're not black. So what if they were?"

The man listened again and his expression subsequently turned top one of shock.

"That's a very bad word, Mom." Said the man over the phone.

Another pause to listen again.

"Yes, I know they say it to each other but that doesn't mean we can say it."

Yet another pause.

"I don't why they get offended by it, but they do."

Pause.

"Yes I know it's irrational for a single word to be offensive when one type of person says it and not when another does and that the fact that this system of race talk taboos just further creates a pseudo-segregation in a supposedly integrated society but they don't like it when we say it, so just don't say the goddamn word, Mom!"

Another, shorter pause in which the woman on the other end of the line sounded more aggravated.

"Don't use it as an insult! That _is_ wrong!"

One more pause.

"I don't care, Mom! WHATEVER, Mom! BYE!"

The man slammed the phone's receiver down on the casing and huffed.

"Huh! Jesus! Sometimes I just don't get that woman." He muttered to himself.

He then turned to the young couple.

"Hello there, my name is Shane. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we had an appointment with a Mr. Vandelay." Said Trent.

"Oh yeah, you two are those guys from the band who played with the Goo Goo's on Madison Square, right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, to get to Mr. Vandelay's office you just have to go down this hallway, turn left, then walk down the hall again, yadda yadda and then you'll see the sign with his name on a door." Explained Shane.

"Cool." Answered Gwen.

The couple then began to go down the hall as Shane instructed.

**

* * *

**

**6:30 PM. Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"Sure Geoff, it's a great idea. First they lose Seinfeld and then they get your cheerful news. That oughta brighten their day." Said Duncan in a sarcastic tone.

Geoff, DJ and Duncan were at the blonde guy's apartment.

"I just figure that I might as well tell them while they're happy so I don't hit them when they're down." Said Geoff.

"Sure Geoff, because being a buzzkill is always well recieved."

"Dude, you could try to be a little bit more supportive." Replied Geoff.

"Sorry dude, it's just that this is pissing me off too." Duncan answered.

"No worries."

They remained quiet for a few seconds.

"I'll go get some chips and some cheese dip for the finale." Said DJ as he began walking out.

"Cool, dude."

DJ left the apartment and got out of the building. He then walked two blocks to a nearby convenience store run by Mr. Xiang, a 53 year-old Chinese man. DJ entered said convenience store and saw the only other two people there were Mr. Xiang, who was sitting behind the store counter and a random guy.

DJ was about to grab some nachos and cheese when he noticed a tray of nachos and a bowl of cheese dip sitting on the counter with a sign that read "Free Sample" stuck to the side of the cheese bowl. He approached the bowl and grabbed a nacho. He dipped it in the cheese and took a bite, eating about half the chip. He proceeded to dip it in the cheese again, but this alerted the random man.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Eatin' free sample nachos." Answered DJ.

"You just double dipped." He replied.

"So?"

"So? You can't double-dip. You took a bite out of the chip, if you dip it again it's like putting all your saliva in the same cheese dip everybody else eats." Replied Random Man. "It's gross."

"You're exageratin', it's not like puttin' my saliva on the dip." Replied the gentle giant.

"Typical double-dipper excuse." Said Random Man. "Now apologize for double-dipping."

"What? How am I supposed to apologize for that? There ain't nothin' wrong with double-dippin' your chip."

"Yes there is, now apologize." He said.

"No."

Random Man reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at DJ.

"Alright dude, apologize for double dipping!"

"You're crazy, dude."

"Apologize!"

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

Both DJ and Random Man turned to look at Mr. Xiang, who was glaring at Random Man angrily.

"Are you robbing me?" He yelled.

"Actually I-"

Before he could reply, Xiang reached under the counter and pulled out a sawn-off Lupara shotgun with explosive shells. He aimed it at Random Man, who stood motionless.

"Don't move a muscle, chump." Said Xiang as he approached Random Man.

"Look dude, I-"

Before Random Man could finish, Xiang struck him on the side of the head with the butt of his shotgun, knocking him out. The Asian man then called out to somebody in the back room of the store.

"Háizi men, zài zhèli dédào." He said.

Then, two men in white suits and black shades emerged from the back of the store and stood in attention to Mr. Xiang.

"Jiè ci bèndàn xiáng hòutuì." He instructed.

"Hai." The two men replied.

The two men in suits grabbed Random Man by the legs and then dragged him to the back of the store. After that, Mr. Xiang turned to DJ.

"I'm gonna do you a favour, little boy." He said in a thick chinese accent. "You take that cheese machine there and some chips for free and you get outta here like you seen nothin'. No trouble, OK?"

"So you're tellin' me that I can have that cheese dip machine for free and some nachos also for free if I play dumb?" DJ asked.

"Yah."

"OK."

DJ unplugged the machine and grabbed some nachos. He then began to carry both things out of the store.

"Remember, you didn't see nothin'." Said Mr. Xiang.

"No problem, bye."

With that, DJ left. Xiang turned back to the back room of the store.

"Hâo de nánhái, dédáo le kùxíng biao zuó hao zhunbèi. Wômen jiang yôuyi fan qíngqù!" He yelled.

**

* * *

**

**7 PM. Universal Records International Headquarters Building.**

"Trent, we have been walking around this floor for hours." Whined Gwen. "We should ask for directions."

"How big is this floor anyway?" Muttered Trent.

The pair had been walking around the corridors of the second floor of the record company's headquarters for two hours now and hadn't even been able to go back to Shane to ask for better directions.

However, luck struck them as they stumbled upon to guards, who were the first people they saw since leaving Shane's desk.

"I just don't get it, Jerry." Said one of the guards.

"George, it's pretty simple." Replied the other guard, Jerry. "They just don't call 'em like that."

"But they should. If they call a gay guy a 'queen' they should call a gay woman a 'king', shouldn't they?" Said George.

"It just doesn't sound as good."

"If they said it more frequently it might."

"It won't. It'll never catch on."

"Fine."

The guards stopped talking and Trent decided to ask them for directions then.

"Hi guys, do you happen to kno-"

"Another thing. How come gay women get their own classification?" Remarked George.

"Huh?"

"Yeah I mean, the word 'gay' applies to both men and women, but women also have the term 'lesbian'. How come gay dudes don't have their own term? That's very unfair." Explained George.

"What would it be?"

"I don't know...lesbions?"

"Lesbions? Seriously?"

"I don't know...it just came off the top of my head. I know it's not good but I do have a point here. Gay men should have their own term." Said George.

There was a pause, during which Trent tried to ask again but he was once more interrupted.

"You realize this conversation we just had was pretty homophobic, right?" Said George, rhetorically.

"I don't think it was homophobic. Homophobia implies aggression or dislike towards gays. What we just did here could be considered offensive at best, but not homophobic." Jerry reasoned.

"I guess."

"You know what we just did here? Right?"

"What?"

"We did 'The Seinfeld'." Answered Jerry.

"'The Seinfeld'?"

"Yeah, 'The Seinfeld'. A really tasteless and lengthy dialogue about something meaningless that ends up being humorous by either how foul or trivial the whole discussion was." Jerry explained to his pal.

"Cool."

"Guys!" Yelled Gwen.

Then the two guards noticed the couple.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." Said George.

"What can we help you with?" Jerry asked.

"How do we get to Mr. Vandelay's office?" Trent asked.

"Oh, that's easy." George said. "First you take the elevator to the fifth floor. Then you turn to the right when you get out. Then you make a left on the next corner, then another left, then a right, you walk to about half the corridor there, then yadda yadda and you'll see the door with the name 'Vandelay' on it."

"Great, thanks guys." Replied Trent as he and his girlfriend walked away.

"Shane sure left out a lot of information." Said Gwen.

"Totally."

**

* * *

**

**8:55 PM. Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"How much longer can it take them?" Asked Geoff to nobody in particular. "The show is gonna start in five minutes."

"They aren't gonna miss much in the first five minutes, man." Said DJ, while double-dipping a chip.

"Plus, it's obvious how the episode is going to end. They're obviously gonna find them innocent in the trial. Like they'd send the four main characters to jail. That would be stupid." Duncan remarked.

"I think it could be funny." Said Geoff.

"Stupid, Geoff...the word is stupid." Duncan replied coldly.

The door to the apartment opened and in walked Courtney and Bridgette, both of them holding four brown paper bags each.

"Who wants soup?" Asked Courtney.

"We brought everybody their favourites." Added Bridgette.

"You got soup from Soup Kitchen?" Asked Geoff. "I thought you told the me the guy had banned you this afternoon?"

"He did, but Courtney and I stumbled upon him while trying to get in again and my dear friend had a nice talk with him." Replied Bridgette.

"I'll send him flowers at the hospital. I didn't hurt him that bad either, he was just whining because he got beaten up by a girl." Courtney scoffed.

"Any of you two know where Gwen and Trent are?" DJ asked. "The show starts in like five minutes."

As if on cue, the door slammed open and Gwen and Trent rushed in, knocking DJ to the floor in the process.

"Are we late?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil." DJ groaned as he got off the floor.

"Sorry, DJ." The goth girl apologized. "Are we?"

"Nah, it's starting in like five minutes." Answered Geoff.

"Great."

"What took you guys so long?" Asked DJ.

"We'll tell you later...because we kinda have something important to tell you." Said Trent.

"Can't you tell us now?"

"We'd rather wait until after the show."

"Yeah, guys. I have something to tell you after the show too." Said Geoff.

"Alright."

"Guys, it's starting." Said Duncan pointing at the TV.

"Alright." They all said.

Duncan sat on a single person couch while Courtney, in an uncharacteristic manner, did something she promised she would do as soon as they got married and sat on his lap to watch TV. Gwen and Trent sat next to each other, with his arm over her shoulder as they both had uneasy looks on their faces. That uneasy look was shared with Geoff, who sat next to them and who had an uneasy look for similar yet somehow very different reasons. DJ and Bridgette both sat in single person chairs.

Then, they turned to the tube and the show began.

* * *

**T****hirty minutes later. Same Place.**

"That was..."

"...Awesome."

"...Suckish."

"...Alright."

"...Excellent."

"...Meh."

"...OK."

"...Bad, y'all."

"What?" Geoff questioned. "It was awesome. Did you guys see all the funny cameos they had? It was so cool."

"Yeah, but they got arrested for not helping some fatso. That's ridiculous." Gwen retorted.

"They are always ridiculous, that is the point of the show." Said Courtney. "It's a show about ridiculously cruel and selfish people."

"I thought it was a show about nothin'." Said DJ.

"Maybe it's about both." Trent replied.

"How can it be a show about nothing and about something too?" Said Duncan. "Makes no fucking sense."

"Guys, stop arguing." Geoff exclaimed. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Geoff sighed as Duncan and DJ looked at him reassuringly.

"I got a promotion on the show. Now in 'RENT' instead of playing the 'Life Café' owner I'll play Collins." Said Geoff. "One of the main roles."

The group congratulated him.

"Geoff, that's great." Bridgette said as she hugged her friend.

"Guys...it's on a national tour."

"Huh?"

"If I take the role I'll have to leave this December and I won't be back until next year's November." Said Geoff.

"So you'll be gone for almost a year?" Asked a distraught Bridgette.

"Pretty much."

The cheerful mood that the initial announcement had created was now shattered.

"I wanted to ask you guys what you think I should do." Geoff explained.

The group remained silent and pensive for a moment before Courtney spoke up.

"I think you should take it." Said Courtney.

The rest of the group, sans Bridgette, sighed and nodded.

"What do you think Bridge?" Asked Geoff.

The blonde girl didn't say anything and simply let go of her friend and ran into her room, the door to which she closed. Geoff tried to go after her but was stopped by Gwen and Courtney, who advised him to let her be alone for a while.

"I guess it's probably a bad time to say this." Said Trent, making everybody turn eyes at him. "But Gwen and I will be leaving for a while too."

"What?"

"Well, today we were originally offered a deal to make a record...but due to some idiot security guards and receptionists that didn't come through. So instead, Johnny, the guy with who's band we played earlier asked us if we wanted to take our band on tour next year as an opening act for his...and we kinda said yes." Trent explained.

"Shit." Said Geoff.

An overwhelming tension took over as the group remained in silent contemplation.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Staten Island...**

"Woah..." Said Noah.

"What is it, Little Buddy?" Owen asked him.

Owen and Noah were watching a the 1987 John Hughes classic film "_Planes, Trains and Automobiles_" in Owen's house when Noah spoke that word.

"I suddenly had the feeling that somewhere in the world, there was a moment of drmatic tension that I had to break with a sarcastic comment." Noah explained.

"You had a feeling?"

"Yes, it's sarcasty sense." Noah answered.

"Kinda like a spidey sense?" Owen asked with childlike glee.

"No. The spidy sense is more like a tickling, while my sarcasty sense feels like a kick in the balls." Explained Noah. "Speaking of which..."

Noah groaned and then collapsed on the floor, clutching his balls.

**

* * *

**

**That was it. I hope you liked it because I did. This was my longest chapter for this story, I think...A new achievement for me. Yay!**

**I have some news though...this story will probably be over before February. I'll miss writing this but all good things must end. **

**Also, I must insist again. I will soon be putting out a new chapter of "All That Jazz" and it would be nice if you read and reviewed, Thank you.**

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	60. Stay

**This chapter is named after the 1994 hit song by Lisa Loeb "Stay (I Missed You)", which was also the theme song to one of my favourite 90's movies, "Reality Bites".**

**

* * *

**

**Friday the 10****th**** of February, 1999. 6 PM. Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"I just don't see what the big deal is." Said Duncan.

"How can you not? The man cheated on his wife!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Sure, that was wrong but I don't think it's an excuse to try and impeach him. I'm sorry but a president fucking an intern isn't terrible enough to fire him." He replied.

Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ and Trent were in the blonde pair's apartment watching the news. More specifically the gigantic coverage on the so called "Lewinskygate Scandal". For those of you unfamiliar with it, the scandal was when it was discovered that Bill Clinton, president of the United States had been having an affair with White House intern Monica Lewinsky and subsequently a bunch of Republican officials attempted to have him impeached for lying under oath while being questioned about the affair and other alleged affairs he'd supposedly had.

"Duncan's got a point there Courtney." Said DJ.

"Plus have you seen Hillary Clinton?" DJ asked rhetorically. "She's all icky and mean and harsh, y'all."

"That sounded distinctly Lindsay-ish." Gwen muttered.

"Guys, shut up. They're talking again." Bridgette told them and all the gang turned to the TV once again.

* * *

_In the TV:_

"This is Lianne Forget with WCTR News reporting on the 'Lewinskygate Scandal'." The anchorwoman, Lianne Forget spoke. "President Bill Clinton, who was in the middle of an impeachment trial begun on December has gone into hiding and authorities Are still looking for him. White House officials have insisted that he has taken a brief break to get away from media pressure and that his best friend and vice-president Al Gore will be holding office temporarily in the president's absence. However, it is this fine Republican reporter's theory that Clinton has not gone for a break but has instead gathered a yacht full of good, innocent Catholic girls and is currently corrupting them with drugs and sex on some communist country in the Caribbean. We now go to field correspondant Richard Burns in Washington D.C."

The camera shifted to Richard Burns, who was standing in front of the White House.

"Thank you Lianne." Answered Richard. "I have just spoken to current acting President Gore five minutes ago after I sneaked into the White House bathroom through the window where Gore was peeing. He refused to comment on Bill Clinton's whereabouts and then shot my cameraman Jimmy in the stomach so I'm now using some hobo to hold the camera."

The hobo turned the camera to himself for a second and waved to the audience before returning to Richard.

"Now, vice-president Gore is scheduled to go to a meeting any minute now and as soon as he leaves the building behind me I will stop him and annoy him with ludicrous and sensationalist questions." Burns explained.

Soon after Al Gore appeardc on the screen and Richard Burns and his cameraman began chasing him.

"Vice-president Gore! Will you comment on Bill Clinton's whereabouts?" Burns asked.

"No." Gore answered simply.

"Will you comment on those rumors that you're incapable of using contractions in words?" He asked.

That made Gore stop. He turned to Richard and then talked to him with his usual, cold expression still in place.

"Those rumors that I am incapable of using contractions are not true. I am very much able to use them I just do not find the necessity of doing so. I am part of the group of people who prefer not to use them because I feel they are not useful." Explained Gore with an emotionless demeanour. "That is all."

He then proceeded to walk away from Richard and get into the presidential car with several members of the secret service.

* * *

_Back in the real world:_

"They should just leave the dude alone. It's been over a year since this crap began." Duncan commented.

"I wonder where the cheating bastard is hiding?" Courtney pondered.

The apartment door opened and Geoff came in.

"Hey Geoff." All the gang called out to him.

"So, they gave you a deadline?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I gotta tell 'em whether I go or not by next week." Geoff answered. "After that they give the part to some other dude. I gotta make up my mind quick."

"Well Geoff, remember, whatever you choose we will support you." Courtney reassured him.

"I think I just heard Monica Geller fly by." Gwen muttered sarcastically, which earned her one of Courtney's infamous "death glares".

The arrival and bad news pretty much dampened the mood, which wasn't all that good before anyways. However, one of them decided to lighten things up, ironically the one that was the most saddened at the time.

"Come on guys, don't let this get us down. Even if Geoff goes we'll see him again." Bridgette told the, trying to put on a smile.

"But what is he gets hit by a bus during the tour?" DJ asked.

"Seriously DJ? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Courtney growled at him.

"Sorry."

"Let's get a movie to cheer ourselves up." Bridgette suggested.

The group of friends shrugged and agreed, finding that a movie might cheer them up.

* * *

**Fester's Movies. Twenty Minutes Later.**

"Hey dweebasaurus, we wanna rent a movie!" Duncan yelled as the crew entered the store.

"Duncan, don't be so rude." Courtney scolded him.

"Fine...Hey dorkwad, we wanna rent a movie!" Duncan yelled again.

"That's still rude!"

"You said 'don't be _so_rude'. Dorkwad is much less rude than dorkasaurus." Duncan replied.

"I should have never taught him what a loophole was." Courtney muttered to herself.

However, the man who came out of the back of the store was not Noah. It was a grey haired, middle-aged man wearing a pair of grey pants and a light-blue Hawaiian t-shirt with palm trees stamped on it, along with a pair of matching sandals. However, despite the man's almost completely grey hair, he had a fully black mustache under his nose.

"Hey everybody." The man said. "I'm Will Chilton and Noah hired me yesterday."

"Oh Jesus, who does he think he's foolin'?" DJ muttered to himself.

"Hi Will." Replied the rest of the gang, oblivious to what DJ had just noticed.

"What movie do you lil' kiddies want to rent?" Will asked with an Arkansas accent.

"We were looking for a comedy, Will." Courtney told him.

"You seriously don't see it?" DJ asked, rhetorically.

"Well I have an ol' movie from 1997 that's real funny. It made me laugh m'self half to death when I first saw it, kiddies. It's called 'Austin Powers'. It's a lil' spy movie satire. It's real funny." Will suggested.

"It's obvious who he really is!" DJ exclaimed.

"We'll take it." Said Geoff, not having heard what DJ said.

"Alright, I'll go lookin' for it. You lil' girlies and boys just wait here for a sec." Will told them before going to the back room.

"You really didn't see it?" DJ asked, bewildered.

"See what?"

"That dude is Bill Clinton in disguises." DJ told them. "His fake name is even similar to Bill Clinton."

"He's not Bill Clinton." Bridgette told him. "He doesn't look at all like him."

"How can you not see it? His disguise is just a fake mustache!" DJ exclaimed.

"No way! Bill Clinton is way more handsome than that." Gwen rebutted.

"You think Bill Clinton is handsome?" Duncan questioned.

"Hell yeah." Answered Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney in unison.

"Well, more cute than handsome." Courtney clarified. "But that's definitely not Bill Clinton."

"Yes he is!" DJ exclaimed. "You know what...whatever, I'm not gonna have another one of these arguments with you guys."

Will emerged from the back room, bringing the "Austin Powers" tape with him.

"Here you go, kiddies." He said. "What account do I sign it off to?"

"Put it under Duncan Nelson." Duncan told him.

* * *

**The next day.**** 6 PM. Courtney and Duncan's Apartment.**

In very rare occasions does it happen. What, you ask? It very rarely happens that when a person enters a room and says a single phrase the previously happy mood of the room is destroyed and a tragic one replaces it. One instance in which that could happen would be if in the middle of a Christmas party, the beloved patron of the family enters and says "Hey everybody, I have AIDS and since I slept with almost every woman in this room while still married, you probably have it too". Dark humor, right?

Another instance would be what happened when Geoff entered the room on that Saturday the 11th of February 1999. Here's what happened.

Geoff walked in with a face sad enough to beat the one Kurt Cobain had when he shot himself and if that wasn't enough to crash the mood he proceeded by saying:

"The guys from the theater called. They pushed forward the date so I have to decide whether I'm going or not by tomorrow and if I go I leave next week."

At that point everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him with angst filled faces.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Shit..."

The downcast mood that they had experienced the previous day was nothing compared to the one they felt at that point. In fact, the one most affected and who the previous day had suggested a solution simply said nothing and instead walked out of the apartment, which drew all attention to her.

They all watched as Bridgette ran out the door and their concern grew.

"Maybe she just went to go rent another movie to cheer us up." DJ suggested.

Right after that they heard the sound of loud crying coming from the hall.

"Maybe she's sad because she can't think of any good movies..." DJ insisted.

"DJ, shut the fuck up." Courtney scolded him.

After a brief moment of silence, Duncan spoke up.

"Princess and I have to return the movie from yesterday." Duncan said.

"Yes, we do." Courtney agreed.

"I'll go too." DJ added.

"We have to go meet with our band." Gwen and Trent said in unison.

The previously mentioned people left and Geoff was left to contemplate his choice.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later. Fester's Movies.**

Courtney, Duncan and DJ entered the video store and were once again met with Will Chilton.

"Hey, lil' kids. Enjoyed the movie?"

"We did, Will. Thanks for recommending it." Courtney replied. "It had a bit more sex-centric humor than I would prefer but it was thoroughly enjoyable."

"I still don't see how somebody can't like sex related humor and still do all that kinky stuff in bed." Duncan commented cockily.

Needless to say that earned him a particularly hard punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Duncan yelped. "You hit pretty hard! Even though I already knew that from doing that stuff with you in bed."

Then Courtney did the obvious thing and kneed him in the groin.

"Here's the film. Now Duncan, let's go! We have something to talk about!" Courtney bellowed while dragging Duncan out.

Now DJ was left alone with Chilton.

"So, 'Will'." Said DJ in a sly tone. "Where do you stand politically?"

"I'm a Democrat." Will answered.

"Oh really? So you like Bill Clinton?"

"Sure do. He's one darn good president." Will claimed.

"So you think Clinton is very smart? Eh?"

"Yes, I sure do."

"Well...he clearly wasn't smart enough to think of a better disguise than a fake mustache!" DJ exclaimed.

Then DJ proceeded to reach forward and tear at Will's mustache, ripping it off and revealing it to be fake.

"Darn it!" Will, now revealed to be Bill Clinton exclaimed. "How did you know it was me?"

"It was very obvious. It's just a fake mustache, man." DJ told him.

"I don't know how you saw it. It was the perfect disguise. I've been wearin' it for a week and nobody had recognized me so far." Bill told him. "You're too darn good, lil' boy."

"Thank you. But why are you hidin' here?"

"I've been tryin' to get away from all the public hatin' against me." Bill told him. "Sure, I cheated on Hillary. But she knew about it and she didn't really care, in fact in her own words she said 'Bill, screw whomever you want just let me finish clippin' my fingernails in peace'. Plus, have you seen Hillary? She's really bossy in bed."

"I guess. It still wasn't right."

"I know it wasn't. But hell, every body's callin' be a bad president for it. It makes no sense. What I do in my private life doesn't change at all what sorta president I've been." Bill explained. "It's ridiculous!"

"Agreed."

"Anyway, Noah's been lettin' me stay at his place as long as I work for him here." Bill explained. "It's kinda nice not havin' the weight of a whole country on my shoulders for a while. Say kid, could you please not tell anybody I'm here? I wanna stay calm for a while longer before I head back."

"Sure. Bye Bill."

"Bye boy."

DJ left and Bill put his mustache back on. Then Noah entered the store.

"Hey Bill. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Noah boy. Everythin's just fine."

* * *

**That Night. Midnight. Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

Geoff messily stumbled into his apartment. The reason for his messy stumbling was because he'd been out with Duncan doing that ancient Irish ritual known as drinking yourself to next century. Once inside he found that his blonde roommate had also participated in said ritual, but in a private ceremony.

"You!" Bridgette yelled at Geoff when he came in.

"Who?" Asked the rather uninhibited cowboy hat wearing man.

"How can you leave? How can you just go on a freakin' countrywide tour and leave us here alone? How can you go and leave me alone?" I thought you cared about me! I thought we were finally growing close again after all that stuff with my cousin and Heather and Ezekiel and all those others and now you just leave!" She cried while yelling at him.

"Bridge, I didn't..."

"Screw it! I loved you! I loved you and then you cheated on me and when I wanted to be with you again you were with my slut cousin and now that I'm liking you again you leave? You're a jerk Geoff!" She yelled.

"Wait? You like me again?" He stuttered.

"I...I...Um...I..."

As she struggled to choose her words, Bridgette gave up and pounced at Geoff's lips. He reciprocated and soon the kiss turned into a deep make out and soon lead both the inebriated young blondes into his bedroom.

* * *

**The next morning. 9:30 AM. Fester's Movies.**

"You know what, Owen?" Noah asked rhetorically.

"What Little Buddy?" Owen asked back.

"I have that rare feeling that today will be a completely uneventful day." Noah announced.

"I got that feelin' too." Bill told them.

"Goody! Today will be an awesome day!" Owen yelled in excitement.

"No, no, no Owen. On an awesome day something good happens to you and something terrible to me. On an uneventful day, which is today, nothing bad will happen to me. Nothing at all will happen. Don't say something will happen because when you do something does happen." Noah told him.

Suddenly a man burst into the movie store, one very familiar to Noah.

"Noah!" Yelled Justin as he ran in. "I need you to help me break up Duncan and Courtney!"

Followed by Justin was another guy, this guy far more creepy.

"N'ooah!" Yelled Ezekiel as he ran in. "Last night while I was stalkin' Bridgette, I saw her hook up with Geoff. You have to help me break them up!"

"See Owen." Noah muttered.

The scrawny guy turned to the two guys who had just ran in.

"Look you two. You have to learn a valuable life lesson. You can't just mess up the love lives of other people to get the affection of a former love. You have to learn how to move on. Justin, Courtney is married, you are not getting her...no matter how hard you try. You'll have to find somebody else." Noah said.

He then turned to Ezekiel.

"You. There's only one thing I can tell you. You're a creepy stalker. No girl you're stalking would like you, I reccomend you find another girl and not stalk her. Because believe it or not the stalker fetish is very rare." Noah told him. "Now both of you grow up."

Justin sighed.

"He's right." He said. "I don't need Courtney anyway. With this face, abs, pecs, arms, legs, butt and knees I can get any girl I want. Especially the knees. I have the hottest knees ever. Yes, I do."

"Noah, you're right, lil' man." Said Bill. "I am not gonna pretend no more."

Bill proceeded to rip off his fake mustache.

"I'm turnin' myself in first thing tomorrow. I'm gonna be a grown man and face the consequences of my actions."

"Oh my god! You're that important political guy." Said Justin.

"He's the president of the US and you don't know his name?" Noah asked with rhetorical sarcasm.

"No."

"Not surprised."

"What about you, Zeke?" Owen asked.

Ezekiel contemplated what Noah had said for a second.

"Nah, I'm just g'ooing to keep stalking her." He concluded, earning disgusted stares from Noah, Justin, Owen and Bill.

"I reckon this boy here is pendin' for a lil' ass kickin'." Bill muttered.

"I agree." Noah said.

"Totally." Owen returned.

"Yeah." Justin agreed.

The four angered men started closing in on Ezekiel, cracking their knuckles.

"No need to get vi'oolent, guys." Ezekiel said, backing away in fear.

"Get him." Noah ordered.

The four men pounced on Ezekiel and delivered the much due punishment.

* * *

**Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment. 10 AM.**

"So Switzerland is in Europe?" Asked Duncan.

"For the nineteenth time, Duncan. Yes!" Courtney told him. "Where did you think it was?"

"I don't know...Asia?"

"How did you pass high school Geography?"

"For your information, I cheated." Duncan said matter-of-factly.

"Not surprising."

The odd couple entered their friends' apartment to find that Geoff was smiling broadly while he made some french toast.

"Well, somebody looks like he got laid." Duncan commented.

"Actually..."

Then, the door to Geoff's room opened and Bridgette stepped out with her hair messed up and wearing a bathrobe. Knowing that it was Geoff's room she came out off and noticing some beer bottles lying around the floor, Courtney and Duncan knew immediately what had happened.

Bridgette approached Geoff.

"Hey Geoff, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure."

Geoff approached Bridgette, but Bridgette did not speak initially as she turned to Duncan and Courtney and made a coughing noise to indicate they should leave.

"Oh, no problem. We already no what you two did last night. There's no need for us to leave." Said Duncan.

Bridgette gave them a death stare and after that the couple left.

"So what's up, Bridge?" Asked a smiling Geoff.

"Listen Geoff. Last night was really good." She began.

"Thank you." He said, oblivious to the obviously negative turn her statement was going to take.

"But I doesn't lead to anything."

"Huh?"

"Geoff. I don't want to get back together with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because...well because I can't forgive you because of what you did. All the things. Every time I thought of getting back with you, you always did something that hurt me."

"Bridge that was years ago and I told you a million times that I was sorry. I would never do that again!"

"Still Geoff. I'm sorry."

She turned around and walked to her room, leaving behind a much saddened Geoff. The door to the apartment opened and Courtney and Duncan stepped in, since they had listened through the door. Courtney walked up to Geoff and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Geoff." She said.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna go on that tour, huh? After that."

"No."

"Really, why not?"

"Because earlier this morning after I woke up and thought Bridgette and I were back together I called the guys and told them I wasn't going." Geoff revealed. "They said they were giving it to my stand in."

"Oh Geoff. Sorry." Courtney said and hugged him again.

"Yeah. That sucks." Duncan commented.

"Totally." Geoff agreed.

* * *

**Read and review.**


	61. Bridge

**Saturday the 20****th**** of July, 1999. 5 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"We're really gonna to miss you guys." DJ told Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed.

"We're gonna miss you too, guys. We'll still call you whenever we can." Trent told them.

"Well be back in December." Gwen said. "So we'll be around for New Year's to see if Y2K really happens."

"That crud is completely illogical." Courtney stated. "I really don't see why everybody is freaking out about it."

"We still have a few hours." Said Trent. "We don't have to leave here until 7."

"I'll have to leave a little earlier. I have a date." Said Bridgette.

That comment particularly bothered a specific, blonde member of the group.

"No matter. We can still enjoy a while." Gwen told them. "Let's go hang out at Central Perk. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later. Central Perk Coffee Shop.**

For about the first ten minutes after the gang had arrived at the coffee shop, a sense of painful quietness and sadness was prevalent among the friends. However, Bridgette came up with a suggestion on how to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys, here's a game we could play. One of us asks a question, then counts to three and we all have to answer truthfully at the same time." She proposed.

"Sure." The rest of the gang agreed.

"OK. What do you guys prefer, watching a good TV show or a good movie?" Bridgette asked.

"Good movie." Answered Courtney, Geoff and Gwen.

"Good TV show." Answered Trent, DJ, Duncan and Bridgette herself.

"OK, Gwen make the next question." Said Bridgette.

The goth thought for a second.

"Would you rather spend a year in prison or eat a rotting street cat?" Gwen asked.

"Do you come up with these things on the spot or do you dream about them all day?" Courtney asked in a rhetorically sarcastic manner.

"Just answer the goddamn question." Gwen replied.

"Prison." Answered Bridgette, Courtney, DJ and Duncan.

"Cat." Answered Geoff, Trent and Gwen herself.

"Duncan. Your turn." Gwen instructed.

"If you had to punch anybody of our group, who would you punch?" He asked.

"DJ." All the group (sans DJ) answered almost immediately.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know why DJ." Replied Courtney. "There is a thing about you which I can't place that just makes me want to do bad stuff to your face."

"Yeah, that's it." Answered the rest.

"It also makes me want to break his legs." Trent commented.

"...With a crowbar." Gwen added.

"Totally." Trent agreed.

The couple leaned in and kissed each other over their agreement.

"You're kissin' over agreein' to that! Jesus!" Yelled the bewildered Jamaican man.

"Sorry Deej. There's just something about you that makes people want to beat the living daylights out of you." Duncan told him.

"He's right." The café's manager, Gunther, said as he walked by.

* * *

**One hour and a half later...**

"Also, when we were in California buying weed. I kinda wanted to shove you in front of a car just to see how far the car could knock a guy as big as you." Duncan said.

For an hour and a half the group recalled the different instances on which they had wanted to hurt DJ either physically, psychologically or spiritually since they had met him and how they had intended to do so.

"OK guys, I'm gonna go home." Said DJ.

Then he turned to Gwen and Trent.

"Call me when you want me to drive you to the airport." He said.

The tall guy got up and left, ignoring his friends' requests for him to stay because they had just been kidding.

"I have to get going too guys. I have to get ready for my date." Bridgette told them as she got up.

She left the café and began to head for her apartment. However, along the way she bumped into somebody she was more than familiar with.

"Watch where you're going!" Joanie groaned after Bridgette accidentally bumped into her.

Then the two cousins recognized each other.

"Hi Bridgette." Joanie said in a particularly hateful tone.

"Joanie." Replied the blonde.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you back with Geoff?"

"No."

"Why? Does he still miss having me in bed with him?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me. Did you just tell me what to do? Because I don't take orders from shrimps like you."

"You've ruined my life enough for one lifetime, Joanie."

"You deserved it."

"What? Why? What did I ever do to you that would even come close to making me deserve what you did to me?"

"First off, I never did that much to you..."

"That much? Every time we've ever met in the past decade you always try to make my life a misery!"

"You deserve it! You had it coming for snatching my victory title in that sandcastle building competition back in California before you moved to New York!"

"WHAT?" Bridgette yelled, furious to an extent she'd never been before.

"I had never been beaten at anything ever before and you...YOU! A common, shrimpy little weakling beat me! I was humiliated!"

"You've been trying to ruin my life because I beat you in a sand castle building competition! One from when we were six?"

"Yes. Quite rightly too."

"You tried to destroy me and Geoff over a stupid contest! You took the man I love away from me because of SAND CASTLES! You're fucking crazy!"

"The word 'love' in present tense. Looks like somebody wants somebody back and can't have him. My work is done."

"I meant 'loved'. I don't want Geoff back." Bridgette lied quite poorly.

"Good riddance because after having a real woman like me he'd never go to a weak, spineless, clumsy, brain-dead, flat-chested wimp like you."

That was probably the straw that broke the camel's back, since right after Joanie said that Bridgette gave a titanic shriek and launched her fist straight for Joanie's face. Upon impact, Joanie's nose shattered and blood shot out of it and splattered on her face. The redheaded cousin collapsed on the floor and screamed in pain.

"You stupid bitch!" Joanie screamed.

"Serves your right."

"You're gonna pay for this. I'm a corporate lawyer."

"Screw you."

Bridgette left, moving aside the people who had stopped in order to watch the argument and hurried over to her apartment.

* * *

**9 PM. New York City, Brooklyn, Brooklyn half of the Brooklyn Bridge.**

"So basically out of all the thousands of 'Mario' Games out in the market, the best handheld one is 'Super Mario Bros. 3' while the best console one is 'Super Mario World'." Said Brian, Bridgette's date.

Here's what happened. Bridgette had asked Gwen to set her up with one of her friends. However, Gwen's other friends were all more seriously goth and didn't want to date "happy sunshine hippie Bridgette" so Gwen asked Trent to do so. Trent in turn asked one of his band mantes, Charlie, because he didn't want to set up Bridgette with anybody, knowing Geoff's feelings towards her. Charlie later told Izzy, crazy Izzy, while he was drunk and Izzy in turn told Noah while yelling random things. Noah, remembering that Geoff and Bridgette owed him 32n overdue movie fees, decided to mess with her and set her up with his freakish friend, Brian. That is how things led to this.

"I really don't like 'Mario Bros.' that much." Bridgette replied, annoyed that ever since Brian had picked her up thirty minutes ago the only thing he had talked about was 'Mario'.

Upon hearing those words, Brian stopped the car right in the middle of the bridge.

"Get out." He commanded in a quiet, angered voice.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" He yelled.

A terrified Bridgette opened the door and scurried out of his car. Immediately, he hit the gas and his car sped away, leaving her stranded in the middle of the bridge, which only had a pedestrian walkway above the car section, not next to it, leaving her in an incredibly dangerous place on the bridge.

As soon as she saw she was not getting off by foot she decided she would call one of her friends to fetch her.

She couldn't call Gwen and Trent, since they were already on a plane headed to L.A. to start the tour with the Goo Goo Dolls, so she decided to call Courtney instead.

She dialed her friends' number and waited for a response, which she soon got.

"Bridgette!"Courtney yelled.

On the other end of the line the blonde girl could hear an enormous amount of noise, some of which was yelling and other things that sounded like wrecking and even explosions.

"Courtney what' going on?" Asked a rather shocked Bridgette.

"Well, Duncan and I went to the Virgin Megastore and things got ugly. Now a fight broke out and I can't really talk! Bye!"

"Courtney wait!"

However, the brunette hung up.

Deciding it was no use trying her again, and seeing as Duncan was with Courtney, Bridgette dialed DJ's number instead. After some tries she found she had no reply.

She then considered calling a certain other blonde guy, but she pushed the idea out of her mind, seeing as how tense things had been with Geoff since...that night.

Instead she got desperate and tried to call for help somebody she never thought she'd have to call...Sean Penn! Just kidding...Noah!

She called Noah's cell phone but when she heard somebody pick up, it wasn't Noah.

"Bridgette!" She heard Izzy yell from the other end. "Wassup?"

"Izzy, what are you doing with Noah's phone?"

"I snatched it from him and now he's been chasing me to get it back." The crazy girl replied.

Bridgette swore she could hear wind rushing by and somebody yelling on the other end of the line.

"Can either of you guys help me with something?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, I doubt it. We're busy." Izzy answered. "I have to go, Bridgey. I'm gonna 'drop out' of here. Bye!"

A second alter, Bridgette heard an even bigger rush of sound, some screaming and then the phone going dead. Amazingly, coming from Izzy, that was normal to Bridgette.

Finally, after some serious thinking over...Bridgette called Geoff.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

"_Cruza el amor  
__Yo cruzare los dedos  
__¡Y, gracias por venir!  
__¡Gracias por venir!  
__¡Gracias por venir!  
__Adorable el puente…  
__Cruza el amor…  
__Cruza el amor…  
__Por el puente._"

Geoff listened to that song on the radio. Well, not voluntarily, since his radio was jammed on an international music station. Plus he wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on having to rescue his friend from the middle of a bridge.

He soon made it to where Bridgette was standing, leaning against the ledge railing to avoid oncoming cars. She got into Geoff's car and said not a word. He attempted to start a conversation, but she hushed him and told him she didn't want to talk.

The drive home was painfully quiet as neither of them said a single word. However, as soon as Geoff pulled over in front of their apartment building, he spoke.

"Look Bridge, this can't go on anymore. Things have been too tense since we...did it." Geoff said. "We gotta talk it out."

"I don't want to talk about it, Geoff." Bridgette answered.

"We can't just let this go on."

"Maybe we'll forget it about it. Things always go back to normal."

"I don't want to just forget about it. I can't just forget about it." Geoff told her.

"Why not?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"Yes! Please do, Geoff!"

"Because I still love you, Bridge!" Geoff yelled. "Duh!"

Even though Bridgette already knew that, hearing him say it still brought her a large shock. Without a word, she opened the car door and ran up to their apartment. Not willing to let it end just like that, Geoff locked the car and followed her.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	62. Bittersweet Symphony

**Here's the thing. This chapter starts exactly like the last one but progresses differently, you'll see.**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday the 20****th**** of July, 1999. 5 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"We're really gonna to miss you guys." DJ told Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed.

"We're gonna miss you too, guys. We'll still call you whenever we can." Trent told them.

"Well be back in December." Gwen said. "So we'll be around for New Year's to see if Y2K really happens."

"That crud is completely illogical." Courtney stated. "I really don't see why everybody is freaking out about it."

"We still have a few hours." Said Trent. "We don't have to leave here until 7."

"I'll have to leave a little earlier. I have a date." Said Bridgette.

That comment particularly bothered a specific, blonde member of the group.

"No matter. We can still enjoy a while." Gwen told them. "Let's go hang out at Central Perk. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

**That same night. 8**** PM. Queens County, Long Island, John Fitzgerald Kennedy International Airport.**

"I hate customs." Trent groaned.

"Agreed." Gwen muttered.

The musician couple had just finished doing the most disturbingly painful and boring thing ever...dealing with airport bureaucrats.

"Alright guys. Up next is the baggage check, I can't go past that." DJ told his two friends.

"Bye DJ." Gwen said. "We're really gonna miss you."

"Yeah dude." Trent added. "We're gonna miss all of you."

Suddenly DJ's eyes began to flutter with tears.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too!" Yelled the tall guy as he pulled his two friends into a gigantic bear hug.

"Oxygen...running...low..." Gwen whined as DJ unintentionally strangled her and her boyfriend.

"Sorry." DJ apologized as he released them.

"We'll see you." Said the couple and waved at their friend as they walked towards the luggage check outpost.

**

* * *

**

**30 Minutes later. JFK Airport****, Boarding Area. **

The couple began to board.

"Where do we sit?" Gwen asked Trent once they were inside the plane.

"Our seats are 3A and 3B." Trent answered.

"Wait. That's like in first class."

"It is first class."

"You bought first class?"

"Johnny and the band bought us first class." Trent told her. "Also for Charlie, David and Peter for a flight next week."

"So wait. We get to fly first class, receiving all-star treatment for six whole hours and then we get a week in L.A. all to ourselves?" Gwen asked, excited.

"Yeah."

"YES!" Gwen yelled.

They were suddenly shushed by a man who was sitting two rows behind them.

"Will...you please...quiet down a...bit." Said the man, speaking with notable pauses and slurred, prolonged words.

"Sorry." Gwen and Trent apologized.

The pair took their seats and began randomly inspecting the perks that first class provided them until Gwen began to talk.

"Listen to this." Gwen spoke. "Wanna know what I heard when I went to the bathroom before boarding?"

"People peeing?" Trent guessed.

"No. Well yes, but more importantly...there was a couple having sex in one of the stalls." Gwen whispered,

"No way! In a public bathroom. Damn." Trent said. "Did you see them?"

"No, but you could hear them...and quite clearly."

"That's really nasty. Having sex in a public place."

"Really nasty."

"I'd never do that."

"Me neither."

"Never."

"Nah-ah."

**

* * *

**

**Thirty minutes la****ter...Inside an airplane flying over Pennsylvania.**

"Having...sex in...an airplane wash...room." Spoke the plane's air officer, Dick Sleckzia. "That is highly...in...appropriate."

Gwen and Trent were handcuffed to their seats, their clothes messily put on after they were caught joining the mile high club.

"We're so sorry." Trent apologized.

"You could have...at...least locked the door." Sleckzia told them.

"Why do you talk like that?" Gwen asked, irritated.

"I had an...aneu...rysm...three years a...go." Sleckzia answered.

"Sorry."

"No prob...lem, you didn't...know." He replied.

"So, what now?" Asked Trent.

"Well...you two are...go...nna stay hand...cuffed until we...arrive in L.A." Explained Sleckzia.

"That's not fair!" Gwen compalined. "What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

Sleckzia sighed.

"Fine."

The air officer removed the couple's handcuffs and then signaled for another man to look at them.

"That man...will be looking...at you...don't try anything...funny." Sleckzia told them.

The detective went back to his seat on the coach class, leaving behind the embarassed couple.

"Well that sure was embarrassing." Trent muttered.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Trent said.

"OK."

Trent got out of his seat and made his way down to the front of the plane, three rows ahead of their seats where the washroom was located. He got inside and closed the door. Gwen remained in her seat, looking out at the darkness of the night through the window. Then a woman with a drink cart came past her. Gwen, stressed out for having just been caught having sex in a public place, decided to get a drink. She tried to stop the drink lady but she kept going so she got up and followed her.

Gwen made her way to the front of the plane, where the drink lady had gone. However, just as she reached the front a turbulence struck the plane and Gwen stumbled to the side and into the washroom where Trent was. Since he had forgotten to lock the door, the washroom swung open and Gwen fell inside, pushing Trent against the wall, who screamed in shock like a little girl in response.

"Sorry." Gwen mumbled, trying to get off Trent.

"No problem, Gwen. Jesus, you scared me shitless."

"I better get going."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

**Another half an hour later...Inside ****an airplane flying over Illinois.**

"Trying to have...the sex on...an airplane wash...room twice...in...the same flight." Sleckzia said, quite angry even though you couldn't tell because he was incapable of demonstrating emotions verbally due to a heart attack that he had suffered prior to his aneurysm. That heart attack was caused by his getting diabetes, which he contracted due to his immune system being weakened by the AIDS he caught from a hooker because he was too distracted to put on a condom because he'd just been told that same morning that he had severe, incurable and inoperable brain cancer.

"We are so sorry!" Gwen apologized.

"There is...only one...thing...you can...do to avoid getting...jailed." Sleckzia told them.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"We'll do anything." Trent added.

**

* * *

**

**Fifteen minutes later...Inside an airplane flying over Missouri.**

"This is ridiculous." Gwen moaned. "I hate that cop."

"Me too." Trent added.

Gwen and Trent moaned and complained for most of the flight while they sat in their places, handcuffed to their seats with a large, bright-colored sign that read "Kinky Perverts" placed right over their heads.

**Please review.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


	63. My Heart Will Go On

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE AND TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.**

**OK my dear readers. Here's the thing. ****I would like to ask for you all to do me a favour. If you read a chapter on one of my stories. Please review it! I cannot stress this enough! Because latyely I've only gotten like two reviews per chapter and it bugs me a little that people are suddenly not reviewing. Plus, I have no way of knowing whether you like the chapter or not if you don't review and I want to know if the quality of my writing is good or if it's declined. **

**I'm only asking you to please click the review button and give me a short opinion. One paragraph, one sentence, it's enough. Just let me know whether you liked it or not. I am literally begging you here. If you read this story leave a short comment because it is infuriating to write for ghosts. If you like my stories and care about them, when you read a chapter leave a review. It takes less than a minute. It's not much to ask. This applies to any of my stories. Please, because I am really getting tired of writing and not knowing if people are reading or not. Thank you.**

**Please take this rant seriously, if nobody reviews I'll assume nobody is reading and that is incredibly upsetting. I'll keep writing even if nobody is reading but I will considerably upset if it appears that nobody is reading.**

**Here goes the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday the 20****th**** of July, 1999. 5 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"We're really gonna to miss you guys." DJ told Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed.

"We're gonna miss you too, guys. We'll still call you whenever we can." Trent told them.

"Well be back in December." Gwen said. "So we'll be around for New Year's to see if Y2K really happens."

"That crud is completely illogical." Courtney stated. "I really don't see why everybody is freaking out about it."

"We still have a few hours." Said Trent. "We don't have to leave here until 7."

"I'll have to leave a little earlier. I have a date." Said Bridgette.

That comment particularly bothered a specific, blonde member of the group.

"No matter. We can still enjoy a while." Gwen told them. "Let's go hang out at Central Perk. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

****7 PM. New Jersey, Newark, Escalada Shopping Mall.**

"Thanks Duncan." Courtney told her husband

You see, Courtney and Duncan had gotten into a little wager. They had a discussion about whether Gwen and Trent would actually go on tour. Duncan; who had always been very good friends with Gwen since they were little and knew that Gwen was very prone to home-sickness and cold feet about long trips way from home; had bet that Gwen and Trent would call it off in the last minute. Courtney had bet otherwise. If Duncan had won, Courtney would have to agree to do very naughty things to him that we can't mention in this page. However, Courtney won, so Duncan would have to help her go shopping at the mall.

You see, Courtney rarely ever went to the mall because it was't her thing, so the few times she did go it was an extremely long trip and every straight man's nightmare. Hell, even some fashion-wise gay guys might get bored with her shopping trips.

Courtney had just thanked Duncan because he had grabbed another one of her shopping bags. So far, he was holding around seven bags.

"Princess, we've been here for two hours." Duncan moaned. "Can we go home before I strangle myself with the handles of these bags?"

"Not yet, Duncan. We made a bet and you lost." Courtney told him.

"Then can you at least go lingerie shopping?"

For that remark Courtney gave her husband a half-playful, half-serious punch on the shoulder, which just made him snicker.

"You know I love it when you get violent." He snorted.

"Shove it." Courtney dismissed him.

"Come on babe..." Duncan moaned.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Duncan, I'm going to cut you another deal." Courtney said, getting irritated.

"What?"

"I have to go to one more store." Courtney began. "If we can go through that store without you complaining, I will go to a lingerie shop and let you help me try out stuff there."

Duncan stood there for a second, looking at her with an astounded face.

"Don't toy with me woman." He said dryly. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wait. How are you gonna make the people at the store let me in? They don't allow men into women's underwear shop changing rooms."

"I'll tell them you're my gay friend." She said.

Duncan thought about it for a second.

"So I only have to stand through only another half an hour of you shopping and then I can see you try on underwear?"

"Yes."

"Deal!"

"The best thing about men." Courtney remarked. "...Is that you can control them with just two, round, soft things."

"And what is that?" Duncan asked.

"You seriously didn't get that?"

Duncan shook his head.

"Boobs, Duncan."

"Oh..."

Duncan frowned.

"You can be a bitch sometimes."

"And you can be an asshole."

"True."

The couple proceeded to go further towards a nearby store.

"Wait a minute..." Duncan said. "There's something wrong with that theory of yours."

"What would that be?"

"What about gay men, huh?" Duncan said. "You can't control them with boobs. So you can't control them with two, round, soft things."

"Yes you can."

"Oh yeah, with what?"

"Balls."

"Oh..."

"Now can we go?" Courtney told him.

Duncan nodded and the married couple walked into the nearby clothes store that Courtney wanted to go to "Christian Diourprincipal-interestisto-overchargeyouforclothes-thatarereally-cheaptomakebutaresold-atridiculouslyexpensiveprices".

Upon entering the store, the two heroes of this less than entertaining adventure ran into two people they knew.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler. Look at this earing, it's so gorgeous." Lindsay, the more-or-less dumb busty blonde said to the former pseudo-jock that was standing next to her.

"Oh gosh! Look at this other earring, it's identical to this one. Oh gosh! They're twins! That's so cute." Lindsay squealed. "You don't often find twin earrings."

"Um, Lindsay...Yeah you do. They're meant to be identical, so it's the same for both your ears." Tyler said.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that! Tyler, you're really smart." Lindsay said, hugging Tyler.

"Oh God, no." Courtney moaned. "It's Lindsay. Duncan, let's get out of here before they see us."

"Carrie and Doug!" Lindsay yelled upon seeing Courtney and Duncan, yet again messing up their names.

"Jesus..." Courtney groaned.

Lindsay ran up to Courtney and hugged her as if they were best friends...despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other since 1994.

"OK, Linds. Get off." Courtney commanded, prompting the blonde to let go of her.

"Oh my gosh, Carrie. It's been so long! We have to catch up. Come on, let's talk while we try on clothes." Lindsay said.

"It's Courtney. Plus, lindsay, I'm not so sure I..."

"Come on...Please...I have a permanent 45 % discount that we could share." The blonde pleaded.

"OK." The brunette agreed.

Due to her full appreciation for capitalism, she couldn't turn down a discount. The two women went to the back of the store, where the women's clothes were and began to browse while the two men remained at the front. They sat down on a couch that was placed there for people to wait and just sat there. Since they barely knew each other, it was very awkward.

After about twenty minutes of awkward "So's" and "Then's" the two actually began to have a pseudo-conversation.

"So...lotta idiots in the mall today." Duncan said.

"Yeah...the stores are really crowded." Tyler remarked. "Though it's not a problem for me and Linds."

"Why not?"

"Well, because whenever we walk into a crowded store they all let her through in the lines and the pile-ins." Tyler explained. "I think it's because they can tell how nice a girl she is from just looking at her. She has that air of kindness about her."

Duncan snickered and struggled to hold in his laughter because he found it quite amusing that Tyler couldn't tell why people were so nice to his blonde, busty girlfriend.

"Yeah. I'm sure there must be a reason, or more likely two very big reasons." Duncan snickered.

"What reasons?"

"I don't know but whatever the reasons are I'm sure they are very...upfront." Duncan chuckled.

"If you say so." Tyler replied.

Then Lindsay and Courtney arrived and came up to their respective significant others.

"OK Duncan, let's go." Courtney told her boyfriend.

"See you around, Courtney." Lindsay waved at the brunette as she and her husband walked out of the store.

"Enjoy your time with blondie?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"She was...bearable." Courtney muttered.

"Wow, you didn't insult somebody dumber than you. Personal growth, Princess. I am proud of you." Duncan teased, yet again his voice was contaminated with irony.

"Shut up."

"Now, I remember that we had a deal." Duncan said, quite slyly. "You have to go lingerie shopping and I have to help you with it."

"Fine." Courtney grumbled. "Perv."

"I'm Pervy Pervertson from Pervsylvannia…and you have to parade around for me in lingerie." Duncan boasted quite loudly.

"Shut it!" Courtney snapped at him.

The couple began to walk towards a nearby underwear shop when a particular song from a particularly morbid movie that makes it look like boats sinking and people dying in frozen water is romantic began to play over the mall's PR system.

"_Near…Far…Wherever you are…  
__I believe that the heart does go on._"

"Oh, Jesus Christ…No!" Duncan yelled.

"Duncan, what's going on?" Courtney asked. "Don't like the song?"

"Nah, the song's not so terrible." Duncan answered, trying to cover his ears. "It's the bitch singing it! She's the most disgusting thing I ever saw in my life and whenever I hear the damn song I can't help picturing her! Her face scares the shit out of me!"

"You're scared of Celine Dion?" Courtney asked, struggling to hold in her laughter.

"Not scared of her." Duncan replied. "It just freaks me out to see her face. She's very ugly."

"OK Duncan. Let's get you to the lingerie shop. You deserve it after humiliating yourself by telling me you're afraid of Celine Dion." Courtney said, giggling while she talked.

"Can it, Princess." Duncan growled.

The pair walked towards the mall's lingerie shop, the appropriately named "Perv Fantasy Store". While they were about to enter, they were stopped by the large, female bouncer at the entrance.

"No men allowed." Said the bouncer in a very deep, disturbing voice.

"Oh, don't worry. He's my gay friend. I need somebody who knows about fashion who can tell me what's good and what's not." Courtney explained.

"I don't buy it." The bouncer answered.

"Can you come inside with me for a second?" Courtney told the bouncer.

"OK."

Courtney and the bouncer stepped into the store and went to a place where Duncan could not see them. He waited at the entrance, anxiously waiting for Courtney to come back. However, when in ten minutes she didn't return he began to get worried…and blue-balled.

"Princess?" Duncan called out into the store.

"Duncan…here." He heard Courtney's voice calling to him from behind him.

"Prin…"

Duncan didn't finish his phrase as halfway through the first word; the face of Celine Dion was violently hurled in front of him. Upon seeing the horse-faced diva's face approaching him at a great speed, he yelped and jumped backwards, accidentally knocking his head against the outside wall of the store and accidentally knocking himself out.

**

* * *

****.**

30 Minutes Later. New York, New York City, Manhattan General Hospital

Duncan raised his head off the pillow and looked around to find himself in a hospital room.

"Duncan, are you OK?" Courtney asked.

Duncan turned to the left and saw his wife standing by his bed.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked, bewildered.

"Well…while you were waiting outside the store, I decided to play a little prank on you with the bouncer and well…we tried to scare you with a Celine Dion music store standee but you jumped backwards and hit your head. You passed out." Courtney explained. "Though it's nothing serious. You didn't get hurt and I filed all the paperwork. You can leave the hospital whenever you want. Even now."

"Jesus Christ, woman!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Courtney exclaimed. "I'll make it up to you, Duncan."

"Really?" Duncan queried, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yes."

"OK. You can take me to the Virgin Megastore in Times Square and buy me some music." Duncan said.

"Really? Only that?"

"That and…"

Duncan leaned into Courtney's ear whispered something that made her frown.

"No way!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You owe me." Duncan said. "You scared me and injured me with a standee. I could be traumatized."

"You're not going to get me to do something so violating and degrading by making me pity you." Courtney said.

"Come on. You owe me." Duncan pleaded. "Plus it's not violating or degrading, it's just a titty…"

"Don't say it out loud!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Come on Princess. Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"OK!"

"Yes!"

Duncan cheered for a brief moment and then turned back to his wife.

"Can you do it now?"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Please…"

"OK!"

**

* * *

**

**Five Minutes Later. Outside the hospital.**

"…And don't ever come back! Perverts!" Yelled the doctor after he tossed Courtney and Duncan outside the hospital.

The couple got off the floor and began to walk away.

"That was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to me." Courtney groaned. "I don't see why he had to yell 'kinky perverts coming through' when he was throwing us out."

"Come on Princess." Duncan said. "It was funny."

"Not in the mood, Duncan."

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go to the Virgin Megastore." Duncan said.

"Fine."

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading. Don't ignore my rant. Review. Please. It's not necessary but if you did it would make me very happy. If you read any of my stories review if possible. Take a minute off your time to make a poor psychopath happy by reviewing.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	64. ¡Viva Satana!

**I'd like t****o thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you very much, you made me very happy. Hope you keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this following chapter.**

**To those who in the last chapter apologized for not reviewing more, there's no need to apologize. I wasn't mad due to the lack of reviews, but now that I know that you are reading and reviewing I'm glad. Thank you all and don't worry. There was no need to apologize, though I am glad you listened to my request. **

**Now here goes the chapter…**

**

* * *

****Saturday the 20****th**** of July, 1999. 5 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"We're really gonna to miss you guys." DJ told Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed.

"We're gonna miss you too, guys. We'll still call you whenever we can." Trent told them.

"Well be back in December." Gwen said. "So we'll be around for New Year's to see if Y2K really happens."

"That crud is completely illogical." Courtney stated. "I really don't see why everybody is freaking out about it."

"We still have a few hours." Said Trent. "We don't have to leave here until 7."

"I'll have to leave a little earlier. I have a date." Said Bridgette.

That comment particularly bothered a specific, blonde member of the group.

"No matter. We can still enjoy a while." Gwen told them. "Let's go hang out at Central Perk. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

****That same night. 9 PM. Queens County, Long Island, John Fitzgerald Kennedy Airport.**

DJ walked down the terminal of the airport. He was incredibly frustrated since his car had been impounded for parking in a handicapped spot, which he didn't realize was a handicapped spot. Now he would have to take a cab back home and he hated NYC cabs.

He was very angered about it, or at least as angered as DJ could possibly be, but his anger soon dissipated when he saw two people walking down the same terminal.

Those two people were a tall, raven-haired woman with Asian features and a small boy who looked distinctly like the woman.

"Heather?" DJ called out.

The woman turned to look at DJ and both were surprised to see each other.

"DJ!" Heather called back, joyful.

Heather began to run towards DJ, the little boy ran after her. Heather hugged DJ and he hugged her back, embracing and spinning in a clichéd manner that made me puke when I wrote this on my computer.

While he hugged Heather, DJ felt something small cling onto his leg. He looked downwards and saw that it was the little boy accompanying Heather,

"Daddy!" He called out.

"Is he…?"

"Heath." Heather answered.

DJ let go of Heather and leaned to hug his son, whom he was seeing again for the first time in two years. I know, cliché and corny, but necessary for this story.

Thus, the man, his love and their son were reunited once again in this chapter. Such a sweet reunion was never seen before, and it must be sweet, since writing this chapter has cost the writer his manhood. He'll never feel masculine again.

**

* * *

****Thirty minutes later. Inside a cab speeding back to Greenwich Village.**

"Heather, how did little Heath recognize me?" DJ asked.

DJ, Heather and little Heath were riding on a cab back to DJ's apartment in Greenwich Village. DJ was on the left seat, Heather in the middle and Heath on the right. Little Heath had somehow fallen asleep despite the fact that the cab ride was fast and bumpy due to the fact that the driver wasn't very careful.

"While we were in France I showed him pictures of you and some of the tapes we had of the time when you went over there." Heather answered. "I'm sorry that you had to find us like that at the airport. We were going to surprise you at your house; we didn't figure you were at the airport."

"No problem. I'm just really happy you're back. I really missed you." DJ told her. "Both of you. It was really hard for me bein' apart from you two. Now we can be a family."

Somewhere else in the city a certain know-it-all suddenly felt like his presence and sarcastic comments about corny dialogue were required somewhere.

"I missed you so much too, Deejy-bear." Heather said.

The girl began to lean into DJ to kiss him, however, a sudden swerve from the cab caused her to miss and accidentally kiss the cab's window.

"Hey! Watch it, cabber!" Heather screamed at the driver. "You could have killed us!"

"Calm down, lady." The driver said in a thick Mexican accent. "I know how to drive."

"You're not demonstrating it!" Heather yelled back. "Be more careful."

"OK. Relájese." He said.

"Fine."

Heather sighed and turned back to her lover, who was looking at her in a rather scolding manner.

"Come on DJ. SO what if I snapped at the cabber? He had it coming!" Heather defended herself, knowing that he was going to scold her for her anger outburst.

"No me lo merecía, china loca." The driver yelled, though it wasn't understood by the lovers in the backseat.

"Still. You should try to manage your anger." DJ told her.

At that point the cab came to a sharp halt as the driver narrowly avoided hitting another car in front of them. Heather took a deep breath, attempting to hold onto her wits, which at the time were slipping very quickly.

"I have to snap at him for that…" Heather whispered to DJ.

"No, you don't. Calm down."

Immediately afterwards, the cabber made a very sharp and sudden start on the cab, causing DJ to hit his head against the roof when he yelped and jumped on his seat upon being startled by the sudden acceleration.

"OK. Now snap."

"Thank you." Heather proclaimed.

Heather took a deep breath.

"Are you crazy, cabber!" Heather yelled. "You could've killed us!"

Somehow, Heath still remained asleep after all the yelling and bad driving.

"Calm down." Said the cabbie.

"I have my son back here. He could get hurt and I swear to God that if your bad driving hurts my little boy I will hunt you down, rip the face off your skin and force-feed it to your bloody, barely-human remains!" Heather threatened.

"You think you could do a better job, eh lady?" The driver asked, rhetorically and angrily.

"Yeah! You know what? Pull over!"

"What?"

"Pull over!"

The driver did as instructed and pulled the car over on the side of the street. Heather reached over DJ and pulled the door open. She made DJ get out of the cab and then she herself got out. She walked to the driver's door and opened it before forcing the cabber out of the driver's seat. She then forced him into the back, next to DJ and then got into the driver's section of the car and took the wheel herself.

"I'll show you how to drive." Heather growled.

Heather pulled the car out of the side of the road and then began to drive the cab while a startled DJ and cab driver sat in the back.

"Wow. That's quite a fierce woman you got there, ese." The ca driver whispered to DJ.

DJ looked at Heather sitting behind the wheel. She was smiling confidently because she was showing off her triumph over the terrible cab driver. To most people such actions and impulses of pride, violence and condescension would be very unpleasant, but not to DJ, since he didn't see them as pride, violence and condescension but rather as self-confidence, fierceness and determination. Would this be considered a love so deep that he was willing to look past the person's deepest flaws to be with her? Or perhaps simple denial that Heather was absolutely crazy and a proud fool? I frankly think that it's the latter.

"Yes she is…and she's perfect for me." DJ said.

"She's perfect for you?" The driver queried. "Oh, I get it. You're one of those masochist people, right hombre?"

"What?" No!" DJ replied.

"Oh…I just thought so because she seems like the kind of person who would be a dominatrix and you looked like the kind of person who likes to have things shoved up his butt." The driver explained himself.

"Are you crazy, dude!"

"A little bit." The cabber answered.

"Well no. I'm not a masochist. I just love her." DJ said.

"Oh…you sure you don't like having things shoved up your butt? Because it seems like you do." The cabbie asked.

"I don't! I'm just in love."

"OK. Hope your love is eternal." The cabbie said.

DJ looked up at Heather, who was sitting in the driver's seat with a determined expression still planted on her face.

"It will be." DJ whispered.

**

* * *

****Please review.**

**Gracias Totales.**


	65. Don't Look Back In Anger

**Saturday the 20****th**** of July. 10:15 PM. Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment. **

Bridgette stormed into the apartment and went into her room, followed close behind by Geoff. Geoff opened Bridgette's door and she spoke.

"Go away, Geoff!" Bridgette yelled.

"No, Bridge. I am not just letting this go!" He yelled.

"You should! It's not gonna do you any good to hang on to the past." She muttered.

"Why does it have to be the past. I love you Bridge, and I know you love me." He called back.

"I don't, Geoff." Bridgette yelled. "I used to love you. Before you cheated on me with Heather, before you dated my cousin, before things got so complicated but not anymore!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Bridge! I can tell. The way we've been ever since I fished you out of that jail during Trent and Gwen's show. That time we slept together! You said so yourself when we were doing it. You said you loved me, so I stayed!" Geoff yelled back.

"I WAS DRUNK, Geoff!"

"But you weren't lying! You really meant it! You were saying the fucking truth!"

"NO!"

"Bridge, why are you doing this! Why? You're not Courtney. Why deny your feelings?"

"First off, I'm not denying anything. Second, it would be because things are so goddamn complicated between us! After all that's happened I don't think I want to go down that road again."

"What road?"

"The road of losing you! Geoff, after you cheated on me it was so hard for me to let go! I don't want to do that again!"

"You won't have to."

"How can you be sure?"

Geoff opened his mouth to answer, but found that he couldn't. he could tell her how she could be sure, but he thought of something else he could say. He got close to her and then sat down on her bed next to her.

"You can't be sure. But, even if this does sound cliché, if you love me then you should risk it." Geoff told her.

Bridgette stood up and walked away.

"But I don't know!" She yelled.

Geoff stood up and followed her.

"Bridge…give me a chance. If you love, give me a chance."

Bridgette hesitated for a second before suddenly turning around, wrapping her arms around Geoff's neck and kissing him full-out on the lips. They made out briefly before they pulled apart and talked once again.

"This time we're together for good." Bridgette said.

"For good." Geoff replied.

Suddenly, both Geoff and Bridgette suddenly heard heavy knocking coming from the door to their apartment. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Owen and Noah burst in.

"That was the most clichéd and ridiculous dialogue ever!" Noah screamed. "What is this! A fucking Rom-Com!"

"Noah, what the hell? Bridgette asked.

"I'm sorry. Owen and I were walking around, we heard your conversation and I couldn't not say that. Seriously, terrible dialogue!" Noah explained.

"Why were you walking around here?"

"Because you guys owe me $250 worth of overdue movies, as mentioned on the passing four chapters ago on the chapter titled 'Bridge'." Noah mentioned. "Go back to that chapter and you'll see I'm not lying."

"Fine, we'll pay you." Said Geoff.

He reached into his pants, pulled out his wallet and gave Noah two hundred dollars. He then looked around the apartment and found a fifty dollar bill, which he then gave to the bookworm/video store owner/physics teacher at Columbia.

"There's your money." Said Geoff. "Did you really need to ruin our moment? Bridgette and I are back together after years of fighting and doubts."

"You are?" Asked Owen rhetorically and tearing up.

He then proceeded to hug the blonde couple extremely tight and cry.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

After nearly asphyxiating them, he let go off Geoff and Bridgette and grabbed Noah.

"Come on, Little Buddy! Let's give them their room." Owen said, dragging Noah out.

"But I wanted to keep annoying them." The blondes heard Noah groan as Owen dragged him away.

Geoff sighed upon seeing them leave and closed the door.

"Well, the moment's ruined." He groaned.

"Who says that it is?" Asked Bridgette rhetorically, while unbuttoning the top of her blouse to show Geoff a little cleavage.

Geoff smiled and passionately kissed his beloved girl.

"I missed you, babe." Said Geoff.

"I missed you too, cowboy." Bridgette commented, removing Geoff's signature cowboy hat from his head and leading him back to the bedroom.

That night, if you closed your eyes and listened very carefully you could hear the sound of two former lovers reuniting once more…and also the much louder and more annoying call of a know-it-all screaming "cliché".

**

* * *

****Please review.**

**Dear readers. I have to announce that the next chapter of this story will be the grand finale. It will be the almost conclusion of this story, since I will add an epilogue but the next two chapters will be the end of "Total Drama Island: Living In New York".**

**Gracias Totales.**


	66. Closing Time

**Well, ladies and gentlemen…here it is. The finale of my first, longest, most popular and favorite story. I gotta tell you, writing this has been a real pleasure, though it's been hard at times. Around this same time last year I wasn't even sure I would be able to finish it but here we are. Now, this might be the finale but it's not the final chapter. There is still and epilogue that will be written quickly to give a final conclusion to the story. **

**I would like to thank all of my readers for sticking around with me this whole time, especially CarmillaD, whose reviews and comments always made me feel sure about my writing. She unfortunately hasn't reviewed that last few chapters I've written but I'm sure she'll read them eventually. Anyway it doesn't matter, because I'm very happy about them and because others have made it very clear to me that they liked them. I mean, I write for myself, but I also know I have an audience and it makes me very happy that they're pleased.**

**So…**

**Here goes the chapter…**

**

* * *

**

**Friday the**** 31****st**** of December, 1999. 8 PM. New York, Manhattan, Greenwich Village, Geoff and Bridgette's Apartment.**

"How do I look?" Bridgette asked.

"Beautiful, babe." Geoff answered.

Geoff was complimenting Bridgette's looks while in her new, long, dark blue dress. He himself was wearing a new tux she picked out for him. They had been together since July. When their friends found out about their reunion they were simply elated.

The day that the previous extract of dialogue occurred in happened to be in New Year's, but not just any New Year's…New Year's 1999, the last day of the 1990's, the last day of the 20th century and the last day of the second millennium Anno Domini.

This particular New Year's, Courtney decided to organize a New Year's party in her and Duncan's apartment. Duncan initially objected by claiming he didn't want to "dress fancy and all that bullshit", but after a scolding and a screwing from Courtney he was more than willing to host a New Year's party.

Thus, the odd couple invited all their friends and relatives and some of their friends' relatives to their party, which Bridgette and Geoff were preparing for when the previous dialogue extract occurred in their bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Bridgette asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go, cowboy." Bridgette said, picking up Geoff's signature cowboy hat from a hat rack and putting it on his head. Despite the fact that it was a formal dinner, he still wouldn't go without his rather informal hat.

**

* * *

**

**Two hours later…10**** PM. Courtney and Duncan's Apartment.**

Most of the guests had arrived at around eight thirty and by nine the party was already in full swing. Courtney had intended for the affair to be a formal thing, with drinking, talking and eating from the buffet she had laid out to be the main focus of the night, that is until midnight where they would all go up to the roof to watch the New York sky light up with the small but still deadly yet somehow more amusing explosives known as fireworks.

However, Duncan's influence over the party was notorious.

He had insisted that they play dance-floor music so there would be, in his words, "something not boring or bourgeois", (Let the record show he learnt the true definition of the word bourgeois the previous day from Noah and that prior to it he thought it meant "burger" in French), and Courtney agreed to it because she figured it would go unnoticed and that her plans would go unhindered by the music.

It didn't.

Quite so, a small dance-floor had formed in the apartment's living room. Plus, the "Duncanian" influence was also seen in several other wild things that were going on during the party.

"Hey Courtney." Owen said, approaching the brunette.

"Oh, hi Owen. Is Noah here?" Courtney asked.

"Nah, he'll be coming later." Owen answered. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you care too much about that vase in the guest room?" He asked.

"No, not too much. Why?"

"Oh, because me and some other guys kinda broke it while we were playing volleyball in there a minute ago and we wanted to know if it affected your or not." Owen explained.

"It doesn't really but…WHAT?" Courtney yelled. "Volleyball? Oh, hell no! Not in my place!"

Courtney pushed past Owen and ran into the guest room, looking to disband the volleyball game going on in there. On the way, she ran past Gwen, who was walking to the food table to pick up a drink for her and Trent.

Once she made it to the drink's table, she found herself standing next to Heather.

"Oh…hi Heather." Gwen muttered.

"Hey…Gwen." The raven haired woman replied awkwardly.

"So…"

"So…"

"You're still with DJ, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good…"

"Good."

"Think we'll be able to put our high school differences and feuds aside for his sake?" Gwen asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"OK then…"

This was then followed by awkward pause.

…Burger King…

"So…we're friends?" Heather asked.

"Friends." Gwen replied surely.

"OK friend. Let's try to never talk again to avoid the awkwardness." Heather suggested.

"Oh yes. Thank God." Gwen said. "See ya never, buddy." Gwen said, picking up two beers and walking away.

"Of course, girlfriend." Heather replied, walking off as well.

Heather walked off and accidentally bumped into Tyler, who had been invited to the party along with Lindsay and who was nervously looking for Courtney.

…Burger King…

He eventually stumbled upon her when she left the guest room, having warded off the guys playing volleyball in there.

"Courtney! So glad I found you." Tyler exclaimed.

"What's up, Tyler?" Courtney asked.

…Burger King…

"Yeah…there's a little problem." Tyler said.

"What?"

"Well, you see…there's a cougar wearing a Burger King shirt in your bathroom." Tyler explained.

"What?"

…Burger King…

Courtney grabbed Tyler by his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. She peeked inside and saw that indeed there was a cougar wearing Burger King shirt inside there.

"How did that get in there? And why is it wearing Burger King shirt?" Courtney yelled.

"We don't know how he got here and he's wearing a Burger King shirt because the author is running out of funds and he gets a shit load of money from product placement." Tyler explained.

Suddenly all people in the party turned to the same direction and yelled:

"BURGER KING!"

Then they all resumed their normal activities.

"I'll handle him." Courtney exclaimed.

Courtney cracked her knuckles and stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and then a brief silence followed before being replaced by loud struggling noises, growls and screams which scared Tyler and caused him to run away. Somehow nobody else heard the struggle inside the bathroom.

Tyler ran away, squealing like a little girl, which alarmed Bridgette when he walked ran past her. She wanted to go ask him what the matter was but she was distracted when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and when she did, she found herself looking at a chubby, tall, middle-aged man with white hair and an inexplicably large, brown mustache.

"Well, hello there lil' missy." Said the man. "I'm Phil Stilton and I'm here lookin' for a lil' old buddy of mine called Noah Hayden."

"Hi." Bridgette replied. "Noah didn't arrive yet, but if you would like to step inside you can wait for him here."

"No need to." Said Noah as he popped up behind "Phil". "Hey Bridgette. Do you mind if Phil here comes in to the party with me?"

"Well, that's more of a question for Courtney since it's her party." Bridgette muttered. "But I guess she won't mind. Come in."

"Phil" and Noah stepped into the party and began to look for their third friend, Owen. They saw him on the other end of the apartment and began to walk towards him, pushing through several people, including Geoff.

Geoff was standing next to two other people. Both of them were thirty-three years older than him. One of them was a man and the other a woman…Oh, and they were his parents too.

"Hey DJ!" Geoff called for his friends, who approached him. "These are my parents."

"Really?" DJ asked. "Weird. I've known you for over ten years and I never met them so far. It's like they're newly introduced characters in a story whose existence had never been contemplated or acknowledged before."

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Petronijevic." DJ said. "What do you to do?"

"Well, I am a civil engineer with a heavy involvement and high rank in the city's subway system." Mr. Petronijevic answered in a refined and civil tone.

"…And I am a corporate lawyer that is constantly employed by tobacco companies for legal cases. I also act as an occasional lobbyist." Mrs. Petronijevic replied in a similar fashion.

"Wow! I'm surprised." DJ exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Well, because you two are heavily refined, brilliant professionals and Geoff is…he is…he's just…"

"Stupid." Noah said as he walked past them.

Despite the fact that they heard his commentary, neither the Petronijevics nor DJ saw his face since he walked away rather quickly.

"No." DJ corrected. "He's just pretty average for such…mentally developed parents."

"Oh yeah, it's because I fell on my head a lot when I was five." Geoff answered.

"He enjoyed jumping of chairs and tables. We tried to stop him but he kept doing it." Mr. Petronijevic commented.

"My doctor said it caused me heavy brain damage." Geoff said, still smiling as if it were a good thing.

DJ was a little disturbed by this so he excused himself and walked away from the family of blondes until he bumped into somebody near the door. He turned around and saw that this person was the so-called "Phil Stilton", whom DJ clearly recognized by another name, one that more people were familiar with.

"Oh Jesus, Bill." DJ exclaimed. "Not this again. What name is it this time? Dill Piston?"

"Phil Stilton." Bill replied, downtrodden.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Noah told me he was comin' to a New Year's party and I wanted to celebrate." Bill answered. "Plus, my friend Al's pet cougar got away and he's been wondering around this area so I thought I might as well look for him after the party."

"Well, you can't go around usin' disguises to get into people's parties and did you just say your friend Al has a pet cougar?"

"Oh yeah, she's a real cute kitty. Her name is Rosie." Bill answered.

"Why couldn't you go to the White House's New Year's party?" DJ asked.

"'Cause it's borin' and 'cause Hillary wants to have a real fancy dinner and I don't like fancy dinners." Bill whined. "All the portions are really small and there's no sweet stuff."

Then the doorbell rang. DJ went to the door and opened it, showing a tall, skinny man with black hair who was wearing a suit and who's most prominent facial feature was a long bushy beard…that appeared to have elastic strings coming out of the back and going around the back of his head.

"Hello, I am Sal Bore and I am looking for my friend who is named Phil Stilton." The man said. "I have heard that he was in the vicinity and the he was probably in this festivity."

"I know it's you Mr. Gore. Bill is right here." DJ said, pointing to the disguised Clinton.

"Bill, I have come to take you back home." Al said.

"Oh come on Al, I was havin' fun. Don't you wanna join in?" Bill said.

"I am not the kind to go to parties Bill." Al told the president. "You know that."

"Come on. Noah and Owen have weed and they said they'll give us some after the party." Bill pleaded.

"Oh…OK then." Al replied.

The two disguised heads of the White House headed further into the party. Along the way, Bill took his opportunity to look at some "lil' missies", including one wearing a short, red dress, who also happened to be the party's hostess, Courtney and who had just finished subduing a cougar and tying it up in the bathroom.

She looked stressed and worn out, which is probably why her husband approached her and asked:

"Hey babe, what's the problem?"

"I just beat up a cougar that somehow got into our bathroom." Courtney whined.

"Oh yeah. I saw that thing earlier, before the party."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed with a slight fury.

Duncan shrugged.

"It slipped my mind." He said simply.

Courtney gave him a deathly glare but Duncan brushed it off.

"Somebody's pissed. Well, I know what will calm her down."

Duncan wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her. She sank into the kiss and her anger washed away. When they pulled apart, Duncan smiled at her deviously.

"Wanna go to our room and do something fun?" He asked.

"Duncan, you pig. We have guests." She replied.

"They won't hear anything. Remember we had the room soundproofed while Bridgette was still living here." Duncan said. "Plus, having these people out here just makes it a whole lot kinkier."

Courtney smiled deviously and took her husband by the hand, dragging him to their bedroom door. They paused briefly to make sure that nobody was seeing them go in and then rushed into their room.

Their original plan to do it was stopped because they found somebody else making out on their bed.

"Gwen! Trent! I'm going to murder you!" Courtney yelled.

Gwen and Trent stopped their making out to look up at the odd husband and wife.

"This is the second time I catch you trying to have sex in my apartment and I sure as hell won't stand for it!" Courtney yelled and pounced for them.

Before she could get close to them, Duncan grabbed her and held her in place to keep her from murdering the other couple.

"Princess, calm down!" Duncan yelled.

"Fine!" Courtney exclaimed, calming down.

Just then, the door was opened again and a group of people came in. Noah, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Heather, a disguised Bill and a disguised Al all entered the room, laughing and chatting while Noah held a small bag with something green in it and a series of paper sheets.

"What were you going to do?" Courtney asked aggravated.

None of the group knew how to answer until Bill stepped up.

"We were not going to smoke that pot Noah is holding." Bill said.

"Jeez, that is really brilliant Bill. That does not tell her we had weed and that we were suspiciously entering her room with it." Al groaned.

"Maybe she's gullible." Owen suggested, which further aggravated Courtney.

"Insult the woman who's mad at us right in front of her. That'll help her cool off." Noah muttered.

"Sorry, Little Buddy." Owen and Bill said in unison.

"No problem, Chubby Buddy." Noah and Al answered in unison.

"You were going to smoke pot in my apartment?" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah." Geoff admitted.

"OK, I'll join you." Courtney said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm stressed out from all the crap I did to straighten out this party and it could help." Courtney answered.

**

* * *

**

**An hour and twenty minutes later. 11:50 PM.**

The pot smoking began at ten thirty. One hour and twenty minutes later Courtney and Duncan's room was a real clam bake. Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Owen, Bill and Al sat around a small coffee table and as they spoke an invisible camera focused on them. The invisible camera was positioned on top of the table and as it focused on everybody who talked around it, it appeared as if it were going around a "circle" of some sort. That's an original camera trick, "The Circle", it would be good for a TV show. It's pretty obvious nobody has ever used it before.

"You know, I've always been really uptight." Courtney said. "I don't know why but I just act this way. I always wanted to be loose and be free, but I don't know how."

"Maybe you could fuck Duncan in a church." Gwen suggested. "When Trent and I fucked in the church during your wedding I sure as hell felt less holy."

"You fucked in a church?" Bill, still in disguise asked. "Man that's crazy. I once fucked Hillary in a graveyard and it felt weird."

"Your wife's named Hillary?" Geoff asked. "Like Bill Clinton's wife."

"Man, you New Yorkers sure as hell are foolish." Bill said.

The president proceeded to pull off his fake mustache and Al's fake beard.

"Oh my god." Heather exclaimed. "We were toking up with the president and the vice president? Shit, Mr. President, you have to invite us to a White House party. Please?"

"I'll try, but I don't think I'm gonna be havin' many parties soon." Said Bill. "My term is endin' soon and I'm leavin' the White House."

"About that Bill." Gore said. "I was thinking about running for President. Maybe you could stay with me and Tipper at the House if I win."

"That would be nice Al, but I don't think you could win since everybody kinda thinks you're creepy. Plus I'm still mad at your wife for tryin' to ban Judas Priest in 1990. They were my favorite band." Bill explained.

"Hey. If you could remain popular after fucking that fat cow Lewinsky then so could I." Al declared.

"Hell, at least Lewinsky had nice tits." Bill said.

"You know who else has nice tits?" Duncan asked rhetorically. "Pam Anderson, that chick from _Baywatch_."

After that comment, Courtney punched Duncan on the shoulder.

"Oh and Princess too." Duncan said. "Princess has awesome, huge boobs."

"Thank you." Courtney told him and then kissed him.

The kiss soon heated and the couple began to make out.

"You have awesome tits too, Bridge." Geoff slurred.

"Oh, Geoffy." Bridgette swooned.

The girl leaned into Geoff and began to make out with him.

"How can they make out here and we can't?" Gwen asked.

"Oh shut up church fucker." Courtney said briefly before kissing Duncan again.

Gwen ignored Courtney and proceeded to kiss Trent and make out with him. Soon Heather did the same with DJ and all the young adults save for Noah and Owen were kissing.

"Look Al, they're all kissin'." Bill squealed in joy.

"It's so romantic." Owen squealed as well.

"Sure. Stoned twenty-something year-olds making out. Real romantic." Noah and Al remarked snidely in unison.

They turned to each other and looked surprised.

"We have to hang out more." Noah said.

"Agreed." Al replied.

Then, a wristwatch alarm went off. Noah looked at his watch and saw it was only one minute to midnight.

"Hey guys. It's almost New Year's." He proclaimed.

"What?" Asked all the young adults, minus Courtney and Duncan, while pulling away from their significant others.

After realizing that it was a minute to midnight, they also realized that Courtney and Duncan hadn't stopped making out.

"Hey Courtney and Duncan!" Gwen called out.

At this point they pulled away from each other and everybody else in the room realized that Duncan had pulled off the top of Courtney's dress and that she wasn't wearing a bra. Since all the men were stoned, they didn't even attempt to dissimulate their gawking and one of them went further to make a comment.

"Well, I always loved caramel mounds." Noah remarked.

That misogynistic and tacky comment made the women realize their boyfriends were staring at Courtney's boobs and all of them slapped their males upside the head.

"Hey!" Yelled Bridgette, Heather, Gwen and Courtney.

The former three girls did so while slapping their boyfriends while the latter while she covered herself up _and _slapped her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe!" Yelled Geoff, DJ, Trent and Duncan in unison as well.

"You'll have time to get offended over your boyfriends' blatant sexual arousal at Courtney bosom later." Noah said. "Now let's all go outside and pretend we're not higher than Barbara Streisand's nose job bill."

All the stoned people in the room nodded and followed Noah outside, joining the crowd of partygoers. Unfortunately, most of the gang's parents were there and they approached their children so they had to really dissimulate they were not stoned, which was considerably complicated since they were more stoned than a blasphemer in Biblical times. Bible Joke! Yeah! Nothing funnier than public executions!

Thus the countdown began…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5...

4…

3…

2…

1…

To Be Continued…

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Just kidding…

0…

Happy New Years!

Thus, the clock struck midnight and New Year's occurred. Courtney kissed Duncan, Gwen kissed Trent, Heather kissed DJ, Geoff kissed Bridgette and somewhere else Richard Gere kissed a gerbil.

The decade ended and so did the wonderful and incredibly absurd journey through one of the best decades ever came to an end and instead they entered their new life as adults in pretty much one of the worst decades ever. Seriously, the 2000's were terrible. What with George Bush, Hugo Chávez, the Iraq War, Néstor Kirchner, The 9/11 attacks, the Tea Party Movement, Sarah Palin and worst of all…Twilight and Ke$ha.

Anyhow, they survived that wonderful yet troubled decade and were prepared for anything life could throw at them.

They continued their lives like they did through out this decade that we've just described and they lived long happy lives…except for Ezekiel, who was sent to jail for stalking Bridgette and died of AIDS after being gang raped by some neo-Nazis.

Other than that all was well in the absurd and insane lives of some of the most fucked up people in the entire world.

"I love you, Geoff."

"I love you, Bridge."

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you, Dunkie."

"I love you, Gwen."

"I love you, Trent."

"I love you, Noah."

"Owen, that was really gay."

**

* * *

**

**Well ladies and gentlemen. That was the semi-official ending of "Total Drama Island: Living In New York". It's not over yet since there's an epilogue chapter that will show the lives of the main characters some time later.**

**As always I'll ask you to please review.**

**Now, let me say a few words.**

**In Argentina there was a famous band called Soda Stereo, who were one of Argentine rock's biggest names throughout the 80's and 90's. They split up in 1997 and during their final show, the band's frontman Gustavo Cerati gave the band's famous last words, which went like this:**

"_**No solo no hubiéramos sido nada sin ustedes sino también sin toda la gente que estuvo a nuestro alrededor desde el comienzo, algunos que siguen hasta hoy. ¡Gracias Totales!**_**"**

**That translates in English to:**

"**_Not only would we have been nothing without you but also without the people who were with us from the beginning, some of whom are still here today. Gracias Totales_."**

**That speech was the origin of my always used end-of-chapter message of "Gracias Totales" and it also expresses what I would like to say to all of you, my dear readers. All of you who read, reviewed, who liked my writing and hell even some who didn't. I want to thank you and thank you over and over again.**

**Thank you for sticking around and reading my story.**

**I hope you read the epilogue of this story and that you keep reading my other stories because I wouldn't like to lose such a wonderful audience and above all I hope you enjoy the rest of my writing.**

**Now, once more I bid you farewell and again I say…**

**Gracias Totales.**


	67. Epilogue

**Alright readers…this is it. The epilogue and ****final chapter to this long and wonderful story that I began to write over a year and a half ago. Throughout it we've had laughs brought by absurdist jokes, surreal humor, stoner comedy, sex jokes, amusing dialogue interchange, political satire, pop culture references and all other types of comedy…but unfortunately all good things have to come to an end. An unavoidable truth.**

**Thus I give you this final chapter, the only one that doesn't take place in the nineties. Frankly, I find a lot of the 2000's culture to be vain, shallow and ridiculous. Of course 90's culture had it's vain and shallow aspects (The Real World) but it's mainstream culture and values were very good. Let's all try to bring a little bit of the 90's ideals and values to our everyday lives (by this I mean mild capitalism, being kind to people below you, not caring about what other people think, originality and not voting Republican).**

**On a side note, please review this chapter and if you read my other stories review them as well because it's rather infuriating to have people read what you write but make no comments at all…I'm not going to lie to you, all writers love reviews and it pisses us off when we don't get any. Don't just review one chapter, if you follow a story and read every chapter that comes out try to leave a comment, no matter whether short, long, positive or negative…just try to leave a comment for every couple chapters.**

**After my long rant I will say once again…**

**Here goes the chapter…**

**

* * *

**

**Friday the 22****nd**** of June, 2023. 6 PM. New York City, Manhattan, Central Park East, A Large 20****th**** Floor Penthouse.**

_In the TV:_

_On the screen appeared a News Studio and standing behind the desk was anchorwoman Lianne Forget, now considerably aged._

"_Good evening, I'm Lianne Forget for WCTR News and here are today's top stories." She announced. "President Tarantino __met with Venezuelan President Hugo Chávez yesterday for a meeting to discuss how to deal with drug trafficking. During their dinner, both presidents got into an argument about how they call cheeseburgers in Europe and President Tarantino promptly chopped off President Chavez's head off with a katana. People in Venezuela are still celebrating."_

_Lianne coughed and proceeded._

"_After his Second Coming two weeks ago, Jesus Christ has kept a low profile, only holding meetings with close friends but now we go live with our recently released from prison field correspondent, Richard Burns to a press conference hosted by Mr., Christ. Richard?"_

_The camera shifted to show Richard Burns, also very aged, standing along with several other reporters in front of a podium behind which stood nobody else but Jesus Christ himself._

"_Thanks Lianne." Richard said. "Mr. Christ, who returned to Earth two weeks ago by landing on a maple forest in Canada, is now holding a conference about the truth behind the universe and life themselves."_

_The cameraman shifted the camera to Jesus._

"_OK gentlemen. I'll explain everything to you quickly. First off, Christianity is not the only religion. Muslims, Jews, Buddhists, Jehovah's witnesses, ancient Egyptians, ancient Greeks and some Pagans are all partially correct. The only ones who had it wrong were the Scientologists." Jesus explained. "Also, we don't damn people for having not having the most encouraged religion. Heaven is filled with atheists and agnostics, we love those guys, their sarcastic wit is awesome."_

"_Mr. Christ, why did you return to Earth?" A reporter asked._

"_My dad saw all the bullshit you people were saying and he wanted me to come down here to straighten you out. For example, your whole attitude about gays. Seriously people, gays are cool. My dad made them so there would be fine fashionable men and tough yet tender women. I don't know where you got that gay guys were wrong."_

"_Mr. Christ, what is the meaning of life?" Richard Burns asked._

"_The meaning of life is the characteristic that separates objects that have sentience and self-sustaining processes from those who don't." Jesus answered._

"_I meant, why are we here?" Richard clarified._

"_For my press conference." Jesus replied._

"_No that's not what I meant you stupid bastard!" Richard yelled._

_Immediately afterwards, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Richard. It didn't kill him but it injured him considerably, leaving him covered in soot and ashes._

"_I withdraw my question…" Richard coughed._

**

* * *

_Outside the TV:_**

"Come on Judy, change the channel." Dylan said. "I wanna watch the new episode of _The Gore and Clinton Show_."

"Dylan, this is the son of one of the guys who created the universe. I think it's much more important than some stupid show." Judy told him.

"It's not stupid. Those two are fucking hilarious. Plus, it won twelve Emmys." Dylan told her.

Those two, Judy and Dylan were brother and sister. They were seventeen and fifteen years old, respectively. They lived in a luxury penthouse with their parents and Dylan's fraternal twin sister Jennifer.

Who were their parents you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Well, I'll tell you anyway.

"Princess, will you hurry up? It's enough you're making me go to the damn high school reunion, at least don't make me wait for it." Duncan moaned.

"I'm almost ready, Duncan." Courtney called back. "Just wait a minute."

A forty seven year old Duncan groaned and tapped his foot impatiently while his wife got ready.

"Dad, you know Mom doesn't like that nickname." Judy called out to her father.

"Yes she does. She's just in denial about it." Duncan called back.

Judy was born in 2006, when her parents were thirty. She'd been a little bit of an accident, but Duncan and Courtney were still elated to have her. When she was born, Duncan suggested they name her Judy, which Courtney loved. Unbeknownst to Courtney, Duncan had suggested that name because of the Ramones' song "Judy is a Punk", which if she ever found out about, she would most undoubtedly strangle her husband for naming their first daughter after a song from the one music genre she really despised.

Dylan and Jenny were born two years later, also very much by accident. This time, Courtney chose the boy's name and Courtney the girls' name.

Judy was a clever girl and was very much like her mother, only she wasn't as straight laced and goody-goody as she had been.

Dylan on the other hand was a mirror image of his father, in looks as well as personality. He was a troublemaker by nature, though he had the luck of not being sent to juvie, unlike his father.

Jenny was also an image of a parent. She was just like Courtney at fifteen; straight-laced, prudish, proud, law abiding and hot-headed.

In 2016 Courtney was elected as Republican Mayor of New York City and served a four year term which was marked by relative calmness and a considerable decrease in crime since she herself went out to the streets with a metal rod and beat up several criminals with it, causing petty crime to go down of fear of her metal stick wielding skills.

Duncan kept on working for Rolling Stone until 2015, when he joined Eddie Trunk, Jim Florentine, Don Jamieson and Zombie James Hetfield in hosting the heavy metal talk show "That Metal Show".

The doorbell rang and Judy got up to answer it.

"I'll get it, it's probably Clyde." Judy yelled.

"Use protection!" Duncan told her daughter.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled.

"What? We were doing it at her age!"

"Dad!" Judy and Dylan yelled.

"What?"

Judy opened the door and behind it stood a tall, blonde boy.

"Hey Clyde." Judy told him.

"Hey dudette." Clyde replied, in a manner similar to his father.

Judy leaned into her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The couple closed the door behind them and left.

In case you didn't pick up on it, Clyde was Bridgette and Geoff's 16 year-old son. He was basically a younger Geoff, only mellower than his dad, who had been a party animal at age sixteen.

Ten minutes later Duncan and Courtney walked out through the same door, dressed more-or-less elegantly for their high school reunion. However, when the elevator arrived their youngest daughter stepped out wearing an angered scowl that was identical to her mother's.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Jenny said.

"What's wrong, honey?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing. There's just this really annoying jerk at school who's been bugging me. I stayed out late in the library to study and he hung around to annoy me." Jenny explained.

"Why do you think he does that?" Courtney asked.

"Because he's an annoying jerk who has nothing better to do than pick on better students." Jenny answered.

"Maybe. Anyway, all annoying jerks eventually get tired of picking on smart girls." Courtney explained. "I should know. There was once an annoying jerk that annoyed me but on the long run became nice."

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Courtney assured her daughter.

"OK." Jenny replied. "Bye guys, have luck with the reunion."

"Bye."

Jenny walked into her family's apartment and Courtney and Duncan stepped into the elevator.

"How long do you think until she's dating this 'annoying jerk'?" Duncan asked.

"How much did it take for me to date you?"

"Two years."

"I give her three more months."

"Why?"

"She's always been faster than me."

**

* * *

****Mean****while. New York, Northwood Shopping Mall.**

"So who exactly are you meeting here?" Bridgette asked.

"Rosie and Manny." Lacey answered.

In 2005 Geoff and Bridgette had their first daughter, Lacey, two years after they got married. Lacey was an odd girl, since her personality was hard to define. Quite so she was a very varied person and had some swinging moods. However, she was a very nice girl, who (very much like her mother) couldn't hold a grudge. The only occasion when she could hold a grudge was when somebody said something homophobic. Oh, I forgot to mention she was bisexual. She figured it out when she was sixteen and soon began dating her friend Rosie, who was a full lesbian.

At the time, Bridgette had driven her daughter to the mall since Lacey couldn't get a driver's license due to her extreme clumsiness.

"Where are Rosie and Manny?"

"We're right here." Someone called.

Bridgette and her daughter turned to see a brown-haired guy and black-haired girl approach them.

"Thank god you arrived." Rosie told her girlfriend. "I couldn't stand Gay Manny here anymore?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, social progress' greatest development…the homophobic lesbian." Manny remarked sarcastically.

"You're the one who's not openly gay." Rosie replied.

"OK, that's it." Manny said. "Knife fight!"

Manny and Rosie both immediately drew knives from their pockets and circled each other menacingly.

"OK, break it up." Lacey told them.

"Why do you carry knives?" Bridgette asked, quite shocked.

"I carry it to protect myself." Manny replied, while she pointed to Rosie. "She wants to kill me."

"No, he wants to kill me." Rosie replied.

"You want to kill me."

"No, you want to kill me. Knife fight!" Rosie called back.

The two drew their knives and circled each other again before Lacey stopped them.

"Cut it out!" Lacey yelled.

"Or?" Manny and Lacey said.

"Or I won't kiss you again." Lacey said, looking at Rosie, who gasped in response.

She turned to Manny.

"And I won't go shoe shopping with you again." She threatened, making him gasp really loud.

"Fine. We'll be cool." Manny and Rosie answered.

"OK Lacey." Bridgette said. "I have to go pick up your dad so we can go to our high school reunion. How are you getting home?"

"I'm driving them both home. I got myself a car last week." Manny told her.

"OK, bye Lacey."

"Bye mom."

Bridgette walked away.

"You got a car?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, it's parked in the 'You're a Fucking Dick' level of the parking lot." Manny answered.

"Isn't that the level with the disgusting corpse smell?" Lacey asked.

"No, that's the 'You're Mother's a Whore' level." Rosie answered.

"I'm pretty sure it's the 'I Hope you Die a Cancerous Death' level." Manny replied.

"Oh, do you want a knife fight, asshole?"

"No more knife fights!" Lacey yelled.

"Fine."

**

* * *

****9 PM. Manhatta****n, Midtown, Midtown High School.**

"Hello students!" Principal Chris McClean yelled into the microphone.

The Midtown High School Class of '93 were all at the school's gym, which had been set up with dinner tables, a dance floor and a stage. They were all eating the fancy gourmet dinner that Chef Hatchet had prepared for them and some were on the dance floor when the music ceased and their flamboyant, sadistic and narcissistic former principal stepped on the stage.

"I'd like to congratulate you all for having made something great out of your lives, because when you guys succeed, this school succeeds, since it taught you how to be good, healthy and hard working people. Plus, when this school succeeds, I get a bigger pay check." McClean said. "Thanks to your successful graduation, I managed to buy a boat and thanks to that boat I managed to start a transportation ring that helps smuggle people into the country from Cuba and I ´probably should have ended this speech a sentence earlier. Anyway, all of you enjoy the party…except for Duncan Nelson, whom I'm still mad at for spray painting the word 'asshole' on my car back in '92."

"I just spray painted the word 'asshole' on his car again fifteen minute ago." Duncan told his friends.

Sitting on a single table together were Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, DJ and Heather.

Gwen and Trent were the only couple there who weren't married, due to Gwen's personal dislike for the institution of marriage. Still, they were still together and still had their old band, which had made it big time in 2004 with their hit self-titled debut album. They still had no children and no plans for having any in the near future.

Heather and DJ got married in 2002 and their son Heath was finishing law school. The couple still had their old jobs; Heather was a fashion designer and DJ owned a large pet shop in Downtown Manhattan.

"Did any of you ever think we would still be friends by now back in high school?" Gwen asked out of curiosity.

"Definitely not me." Heather replied. "I hated you guys back then, especially you Gwen. I always thought you were a bitchy Goth freak."

"Heather, are you a masochist?" Gwen asked.

"What?" No!"

"Then why are you asking me to punch you in the face." Gwen muttered.

"Oh, ha ha. Fine." Heather moaned.

"Well if it isn't my favorite students." Chris said

"We were your favorite students?" Geoff asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I always loved picking on you the most." Chris said. "By the way Duncan, have this."

Chris reached into his pocket and handed Duncan a slip of paper with the number 2000 written on it.

"What's this?"

"That's the amount of money you'll have to pay to re-spray my car." Chris said. "I installed security cameras in the parking lot yesterday in case you decided to spray paint my car again. Enjoy the bill."

Their former principal walked away, smiling.

"Well, it's the first time I've been caught in years." Duncan groaned. "I'm losing my touch."

**

* * *

**

**In the kitchen**

"That smells delicious." Owen said.

Owen and Noah were back in the school's kitchen, where Chef was showing them the food he had prepared for the night.

Owen still held his job as a food critic while Noah was still a physics teacher.

"You say everything smells delicious Owen." Noah said. "It's like you have rose petals shoved up your nose."

"I do have rose petals shoved up my nose." Owen replied. "I smelled some flowers today and they got caught there. See?"

Owen proceeded to snort outwards, causing two rose petals and a lot of mucus to splatter on Noah's chest.

"Cute." Noah groaned.

The sarcastic know-it-all grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped the mucus off his outfit.

Owen raised his nose up into the air and caught whiff of something peculiar.

"Something smells really spicy." Owen said.

"Oh, you probably mean this, boy." Chef Hatchet said.

The large cook approached a large pot and pulled it open, revealing a thick, red sauce inside of it.

"This is my special sauce. It's the spiciest thing in the world." Chef proclaimed proudly. "And I mean that. If this thing were any spicier than it is now, who knows what might happen?"

"It'll give somebody a really big tongue burn. Come on, Chef. What's the worst that could happen?" Noah asked rhetorically.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, MAGGOT!" Hatchet yelled.

"Yes sir." Noah replied, cowering.

"Plus, I don't know what could happen and I don't wanna know either."

Hatchet, Owen and Noah left the kitchen, heading back to the auditorium. However, the kitchen was not left alone, since another figure emerged from the shadows and walked over to the pot of Chef's special sauce.

The figure wore a tight green dress, which went well with her long, orange hair and her ragingly psychotic smile. This person was nobody other than New York City's favorite psychopath and Noah's girlfriend, Isabella "Izzy" Crown.

"Oh! Sauce! Awesome!" Izzy proclaimed.

The girl dipped her finger in the sauce and quickly slipped it into her mouth, tasting it. After her face turned red and she breathed fire for a couple of seconds Izzy clicked her lips and promptly exclaimed.

"It needs more Devils' Spicy Pepper."

Izzy reached into her cleavage and began to search for something. After pulling a set of handcuffs, a key, a whip, some Spanish gold coins dated to 1466 from between her breasts, she finally found the spicy pepper.

The girl dropped the pepper into the pot and watched as the concoction began to bubble and glow.

"Oh" Shiny!" She exclaimed.

The ground suddenly began to shake and the pot began to bubble and glow crazily.

"Awesome! The world is dancing!" Izzy yelled.

Back in the gym everybody was startled by the sudden ground shaking and strange noises emerging from nowhere.

"What's happening, man?" DJ yelled.

"I don't know!" Noah yelled back. "But for some reason I think Izzy is behind it!"

The ground shaking began to spread. In L.A., _The Gore and Clinton Comedy Hour_ was interrupted by falling lights. In Washington, President Tarantino's sword fighting training was ended by the shaking causing him to accidentally stab Vice President Pitt. In Argentina a young, insane writer was disturbed by the ground shaking and when he tried to run away he accidentally slipped on a banana peel and rolled down seven flights of stairs. In a laboratory in Cambridge, England, Stephen Hawking also felt the ground shake.

"Oh crap…The universe is exploding…I am out of here." He said with his voice synthesizer.

Hawking pressed a button on his wheel chair and it suddenly began to glow. Immediately, it was compressed into a single molecule and transported to another universe.

An explosion occurred in the kitchen of the high school and a mass of flashing colors began to expand out of it. The mass of colors suddenly began to consume everything in the school. The time hole ripped across the building and it consumed everything inside it. It began to expand and expand until it consumed the whole world, then the whole galaxy and finally the rip in time consumed the entire universe, transporting the entire universe and all the things that inhabited it into the past.

* * *

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right.  
I hope you have the time of your life._

**

* * *

****Friday the 1****st ****of September, 1991. 3 PM. United States, New York City, Manhattan, Midtown High School.**

Friday Afternoon. The two sweetest words that Geoff could think of. No school for two and a quarter days, meaning free time to hang out and do something. As he got out of math class and begun to walk down the halls of Midtown High, Geoff begun to think of what could he and his friends do that night. He and his five biggest friends around had agreed to hang out together that night. Duncan's parents had left town for the weekend and thus his family's apartment The Village was open for hanging out.

As he approached his locker, he saw her. Bridgette. Bridgette and Geoff had been friends since the kindergarten, they had always been great friends, just that. But hell, Geoff had wanted more than that for two years now, since he turned fourteen...but at the sake of not ruining a perfectly good friendship, Geoff didn't act on his feelings.

He approached her.

"Hey Bridge." Geoff said.

"Hi Geoff." Bridgette replied and hugged her friend. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Duncan's parents are out of town, so we we're gonna hang out at his place...maybe rent a movie." Geoff replied.

"Sounds good." Bridgette answered. "I'll talk to you later...I gotta go catch up with Courtney."

With that, Bridgette ran off with her books in her bag. Geoff sighed and walked off…

**

* * *

****Well ladies and gentlemen, that's the end. It's finished. My longest, most popular and favorite story is over. It's been really nice writing for you and it's really sad that I have to end this but hell; we all knew it would happen. One last time, thanks for reading it and I wish you all good times.**

**I remind you to review and once again…**

**One final time I say…**

**¡Gracias Totales!**


	68. The Final Question To My Readers

**My dear readers****, even though it's only been two months since my story "Total Drama Island: Living In New York" ended, I miss writing it incredibly. So I was thinking, maybe I could make a similar project, you know, same basic concept of the life of some absurd teenagers living somewhere…but in a different decade. It would be an entirely new continuity. A new canon. Make a similar story set somewhere else at some other time period, with different storylines and the characters of Total Drama Island but with different stories.**

**I'm not too sure if it's a good idea so I would like your opinion. Also, do you think I should do it in the 80's or now in the 2000's? I'm more inclined to the 80's because there was funny stuff to spoof throughout while in the 2000's things got funny as of around 2006. Tell me what you think.**

**If I wrote this story, would you find it interesting or is it just a different timed rip-off of my old story? Tell me what you think.**

**Gracias Totales,  
****Mr. Panama Red.**


End file.
